A Rose's thorns
by HYPERASSGIRL5
Summary: Kuroshitsuji with a teenage female Ciel. Will follow the series with a bit of romance on the side. Will Ciel complete the contract with Sebastain or will her feelings for him get in the way? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!:) Thanks for taking interest in my fic and I hope you like it! Enjoy. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

_Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven._

"Would someone echo believed in God summon you?"

_Then, I will ask thee but once:Is it thy wish to form a contract?_

"Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, eliminating the darkness of the night. The mist that had accumulated over the land began to fade away.

"Young Mistress, it is time for you to wake up." A devilish voice smoothly said as he entered the largest room in the mansion. He went over to the windows and tied back the the long silk curtains.

The rising sun shone through the large window. For some people the sunlight would be a wonderful thing,but to the figure sleeping in the large king-sized bed it was rather irritating.

Ciel Phantomhive, Lady of the manor, opened her eyes slowly. She visibly flinched at the bright light that hit her face.

"A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared for your breakfast." Sebastian, her butler, moved away from the large windows and went over to the cart he brought in with him to pour her tea.

Ciel slowly sat up and yawned. She stretched and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Toast, scones and French pasties have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?"

"Scones." Her tired voice said. She stretched one more time as she removed her bed covers. As she stretched her nightgown rose slightly, revealing her full smooth thighs. She didn't care if Sebastian, a man, saw. Not like he would do anything to her.

"Today after breakfast, an authority on Roman Empire, Professor Higues,will be visiting. After lunch will be Mr. Damian from Poseidon Company." Sebastian ignored her unladylike behavior in front of him.

"Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory." Ciel removed her nightgown, revealing her fully matured sixteen year-old nude body.

Sebastian went on to dress her. Even if no man is allowed to see a young lady like this, Ciel didn't care. He was a demon after all. And he has been dressing her ever since she was ten.

Sebastian continued to dress her in a baby blue dress. His face a complete mask of calm. After dressing his mistress for six years now, he had grown used to it. He helped tie her shoes and brush her hair gently.

"It seem he is Italian, and we are sparing no effort in order to provide the best hospitality for his satisfaction." He finished brushing her hair as she tied her eye patch around her right eye and placed her rings one.

Sebastian handed her tea to her. "This fragrance... Earl Grey?" She sipped.

"Yes. It's Jackson Earl Grey." He stood before her and placed his hand on his chest. "I will await your arrival at the dinning table. Well, then..." Sebastian bowed and turned around to leave the room.

Ciel put down her cup of tea and grabbed a dart form her nightstand. She shot the dart straight for Sebastian's head. Sebastian, without even turning around, caught the dart between two fingers.

"How was that?" He turned around and smirked at her. "Let us leave the fun and games for later, shall we?" His blood red eyes meet her dark blue one.

"Yes. I agree, Sebastian." She turned her gaze away from his.

After Sebastian left her room. She also left as well to eat her breakfast downstairs at the dinning room. She sat down at the dinning room with a dart him her hands. Sebastian laid a napkin on her lap and served her breakfast.

Without thinking it twice, Ciel threw the dart at Finny, her gardener. The dart poked him harshly in the back of his neck. The two other servants jumped in surprise.

"Ow,ow,ow!" Finny cried as blood spilled down his neck. He jumped around in pain."What is wrong, Young Mistress, for you to do something like that?"

Ciel sipped at her second cup of tea. "Nothing. That was to be expected." She laid down her cup and answered without even looking at him.

Finny groaned in confusion.

"Finnian, has the weeding been done in the inner garden?" Sebastian asked Finny suspiciously,knowing already the answer to that question.

Finny stood straight and quite, hoping to avoid the question.

"Meirin, have the sheets been washed?"

Meirin chuckled nervously. Holding her hands close to her face.

"Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner?"

Bard rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.

"Tanaka..." Sebastian averted his eyes over to the gentle butler."You are fine just as you are."

"Ho,ho,ho."

"If you have time to be lazing around like this,get to work!" Sebastian glared menacingly at them.

"S-Scary!" They all shivered in fear and ran off to do their jobs.

"Good grief." Sebastian singed.

Ciel took a bite out of her biscuit. Crumbs stuck to her cheek. Sebastian saw this and smirked.

"Young Mistress, you must not dirty yourself." He walked over to her and leaned closer. He licked the crumbs from her cheek and licked his lips.

Ciel pulled away from him in surprise and glared at him. "Sebastain! What have I told you about doing weird stuff like that!?"

"Forgive me, Young Mistress. I just couldn't help myself."

"Do that again and I will punish you." She threatened.

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed and headed for the door to leave. "By the way, Young Mistress... We should have you check in with a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because, for some odd reason your breast have grown nearly two centimeters bigger. I would have thought by now that you would stop growing,but..." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel's face heated up. "Shut up!"

* * *

After breakfast, Ciel decided to go upstairs to her office. On the way upstairs,she stooped to look at her parents portrait. She stared at it for a few seconds and huffed. Continuing to to walk upstairs, she didn't look back once at that portrait again.

* * *

"The silver is like a mirror without a hint of tarnish." Sebastian proclaimed after he finished shinning the silverware.

"The tablecloths are as new, without a single stain." He proudly said as he dried the tablecloths.

"The white roses of which the Young Mistress is so fond of are incredibly beautiful, without blemish." He lightly smiled as he trimmed the rose bushes.

"The pinnacle of our hospitality, dinner,will be prepared from the most finest and most luxurious hand-picked ingredients."

"This is indeed the first-class Phantomhive welcome."

Sebastian prepared to welcome the guest today with ease. He stooped admiring his work in the kitchen when a sudden bell rang.

"Even when it is so busy, the Young Mistress is..." He singed and went to attend his mistress.

As he went off to attend to her, the other three servants were what hing him leave.

"This is our chance!" Bard exclaimed.

"Huh?" Meirin and Finny looked at him confusingly.

"You think I'll let myself be treated like an idiot forever?" He crossed his arms. "We'll get one step ahead of that Sebastain and make go 'Ah!' in surprise."

"That's a great idea!" Meirin jumped around in excitement.

"We can't rely on Sebastain the whole time, can we?" Finny grinned.

"Lets get to it!"

* * *

"I want something something sweet."

"You cannot, Young Mistress. We're having a guest for dinner tonight, are we not?"

"Come on, just do it. Something like a parfait." Ciel pressed on.

"I cannot."

She scoffed in annoyance. She stood up from her office chair and walked over to the window behind her to stare out. "Oh, yes. About the portrait in the hall..."

"Yes?"

"Take it down."

Sebastian was taken back a bit. Take down her parents portrait? One of the few things she had left of them.

"The head of the Phantomhive estate is now me, Ciel Phantomhive." She strocked her blue diamond ring.

Sebastian silently smirked."Understood."

* * *

Before dinner time, Sebastian had already picked up all the messes that Meirin, Bard and Finny did. They had almost ruined everything that was prepared for the guest. He greeted the guest warmly and escorted him over to Ciel for negotiations while he finished the finishing touches to dinner.

In the room where they were negotiating, Ciel had them play a rather strange board game.

"The progression of East Indian jewel technology is really quite brilliant people have also been raised there-."

"Entrance by the eyes of the dead." Ciel interrupted him."That's unlucky. I'm out of one turn, eh?" She said with a bored tone as she stared at the board game.

"Its in opportune time right now!" He continued speaking, ignoring her rudeness."I would like to continue to expand my company's business and secure a large work face."

"It's your turn." She crossed her arms, pressing her breast. The gust couldn't help but stare at her chest.

"Oh, yes." He quickly averted his eyes to the board game and moral led the dice. He moved his piece five paces and faked a smile. "About that,though. I will be bedding assistance in form of another £12,000 pounds... Im sure it would not prove to be without benefit to you either, Countess." His fake smile didn't even reach his eyes."I would become the Phantom Company's legs in South Asia and leapfrog into even more-"

"Lose your legs in the forest of confusion." Ciel Interrupted him once again."

"Eh?"

"It's your turn again. I'm out for a turn, after all."

He nodded patiently and played his turn. "Alright,six."

"Wait. That's three."

"Eh? But..."

"You lost your legs,right? From this point on, you can only travel half the distance." She laced her fingers together.

"Aha, this is quite the severe board game, isn't it?" He faked his amusement. "Is there no way to restore my legs?"

"Something once lost will never return." Her eyes grew dark as she said these words. She took the pice from the guest's hands. "Your body is burned within the crimson flames." Something about the look in her eye frightened her guest.

"Preparations for dinner have been complete." Sebastian announced as he entered the room.

"Then lets leave the rest for later."

"Ah, even without continuing, it's quite clear that I'm going to lose to you, my lady."

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle." Ciel rose from her chair and walked over to the door.

"Childish bitch." The guest whispered a bit to loudly to himself.

Ciel stopped in her tracks when she heard him and stared at him questionably.

"Ah, I mean, having the flexible spirits of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That is why the Phantomhive are the number one toy manufacturer in this country." He chuckled nervously. He stood up from his chair. "It is really admirable!"

Sebastain narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

* * *

After dinner, they returned back to the negotiation room.

"Well, then about our contract..."

"We should finish our board game first." They sat back down in front of the board game.

"Ah,but my next appointment..."

"Children are very stubborn when it comes to games. You know that as well, do t you?" She smirked.

"Well then, is it okay if I used your telephone for a minute?"

"Go ahead."

After he left, Sebastian brought her some tea. She was just about to take sip when she froze and stared at the liquid inside.

"What is this? The fragrance is weak." She stared at it disappointingly.

"I brought out an Italian tea for our guest." Sebastian explained. "Does it not suit you?"

"No. I do t like it."

"Then, I shall bring dessert."

"Yes. Be diligent until the end, as befits the hospitality of the Phantimhive family." She turned to him and smirked.

"Yes,my lady." He bowed as his eyes turned in to slits with a red glow to them.

* * *

"Really, I can't keep up with this bitche's games." The guest said into the telephone." Yeah. I've sold off the factory." he paused for a moment to hear the other person from the line. "Now all I need to is to fatten up my wallet with the money that bitch gives me." He said with a tobacco cigar ate between his lips." The workers? I don't give a damn about all of that." He stopped speaking when he felt a cold shiver up his spine.

He turned around to see if someone was behind him,but no one was there."Ah,nothing. Anyway, I'll just leave the rest to you. After all, were dealing with a little bitch." He smirked.

After he finished his phone call, he headed back upstairs. On his way upstairs, he felt that cold shiver again, like someone was watching him. He froze and looked behind him to the portrait of Ciel's parents. He swore that he saw the late Phantomhive's eyes follow him. He gasped and rubbed his eyes. It was just a normal painting again.

"Must be my imagination." He continued upstairs.

_Entrance be the eyes of the dead._ Ciel's voice rang in his head, making him shiver.

"How ridiculous."

In the hallway, he was lost. He could not recall which room was it that Ciel was in. He checked every room,but still no sigh of anyone. He froze mid-step when he caught a dark figure making its way down the hall towards him.

"D-Don't come any closer!" He panicked and ran off the opposite direction.

_Out of a turn._ Again her voice rang in his head as he ran. He ran downstairs quickly and lost his step. He feel down and held his leg as it twisted in an impossible grunted in pain.

"Are you alright?" Meirin, who was just passing by, came to his side when she saw him. "It's twisted! It's twisted halfway to Sunday!" She grimaced at the sight of his twisted leg.

_Lose your legs in the forest of confusion._

The guest anxiously crawled away from Meirin. He just had to get out of here!

"Gu-Guest..."

The guest crawled all the way to what seemed like the servants quarters hallway. He stooped when someone stood before him. He looked up to face a grinning Sebastian.

"Where are you heading? The hospitality is not yet at an end. We still have dessert left."

The guest freaked out and tuner to crawl the other way. Sebastian followed him.

"After all, you can only move half the distance once you've lost your legs. So why not sit back and relax?" Sebastian's grin grew bigger.

No matter how fast he crawled away from him, Sebastian kept an easy paste behind him. He found an opened door and closed it behind him.

"Dammit! I can't see anything!" He huffed and tried to dry the sweat on his face. He panicked when he heard Sebastian's footsteps come closer to where he is. He backed away from the door. His back hit what looked like a large safe. "Is this a store room?" He opened the metal door and crawled in. "Dammit! How narrow!" His hand landed on something smoochy. "What is this?" He inspected it. "It smells sweet."

Suddenly a roaring heat hit him. The square on the safe opened to reveal Sebastain's red eyes.

"My, what an impatient guest. To think you would even go as far as to lay your hands on the dessert that is still in the oven." Sebastain's brows furrowed.

"Oven?" He banged on the door."Please, open up!"

Sebastian pit a lock on the oven. "In England we have various desserts with meat in them." He smirked. "By the way, I disliked how horrible your vocabulary is when you are referring to my Young Misterss." He frowned. "Childish she may be,but referring to her as a bitch is rather rude." Sebastian closed the oven well and left.

_Have your body burned within the crimson flames._

the guest wailed as the flames burned him painfully.

"What was that voice just now?" Bard questioned Finny as he stood outside the mansion with him.

"I dunno."

"Oh, Sebastain!" Finny brightened when he saw Sebastain carry some tea for them.

"Thank you for your work today." He smiled."Won't you have some tea?"

"Sebastain!" They smiled in gratitude and took their tea.

"Oh, yes. Bard? A merchant will be coming by later. Please ask him to have our oven changed for a new one." Sebastain instructed.

Sebastain left them with that. " , I hope the Phantomhive estate's hospitality satisfied you to the very bone." Sebastain chuckled.

* * *

A burned figure limped away as fast as he could away from the Phantomhive estate.

"Mamma Mia!"

Ciel giggled to herself as she heard his screaming voice away from her manor. "That distasteful cry;he sounds just like a pig put for slaughter." She stopped giggling. "To think he could get away with staying quite about selling off the factory,then ask me to give him more money. The fool hardly fraud." she moved her game piece over to the 'Happy End' part, meaning her victory of the game. "Something once lost will never return." She slouched on her chair.

* * *

**I know it seems long. I tried to follow the episode a best as I could. Well, thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my last chapter:) and coming to read this one. Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Will you be passing again this time, Lady Phantomhive?"

Ciel sat in the lounge with a few of her comrades, playing pool. While they played pool they would discuss business. They could hardly concentrate with all noise her servants were making trying to annihilate some mouses.

"I'll pass. Its not my habit to strike a ball that won't sink."

"Small talk aside, when will these mice be exterminated?" Lord Randall asked her.

"Any moment now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. We have the key to the store room here." She paused to see another one of her associates strike the white ball on the pool and fail to sink one messily ball. "However, finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be somewhat tedious." She chuckled darkly. "I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that."

"You vulture!" Lord Randall glared at her.

"Lord Randall, do you really have the authority to be smearing my family crest?" She narrowed her eyes coldly at him.

"You really messed that up, Faruda. What will you do, Lady Phantomhive?"

"Let us bring an end to this ridiculous game." She stood up from her chair "How soon can you have the payment ready?" She stopped next to Lord Randall.

Lord Randall scoffed in annoyance. "Tonight."

Ciel poised herself in front of the pool table to hit the white ball. She half sat and half laid as she leaned to make a perfect shot. "I will send a carriage for the delivery. I shall await a token of your gratitude."

"You're aiming for a ball in this set-up?" One of her associates questioned her as his cheeks reddened on the way she positioned herself on the pool.

"Of course."

"Greed sets the body on the path of destruction." Lord Randall grumbled out loud.

She smirked and hit the white ball. With one perfect hit all the balls sank in every hole on the pool table. "Greed, huh?"

* * *

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Manson's Darjeeling tea."

Sebastian pored tea for the last remaining guest of Ciel for the evening.

"What a wonderful scent." Lau admired while him and Ran-Mao sipped from their cups. "When it it properly prepared there is no comparison."

Grell, Madam Red's clumsy butler, admired with a passion at Sebastian from afar. He was in his own little world.

"Grell!" Madam Red snapped him out of his trance.

"Y-Yes?" He strained up like a pole.

"Watch and learn." She motioned over to Sebastain. "In any case." She turned her sights away from Grell. "You truly are a fine man!" She caught Senastiapuny surprise and suavely groped his butt. "Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come work for us?" She giggled and smirked. "I wonder what kind of dirty things Ciel does to you."

Ciel cleared her throat loudly. "Madam Red!" She warned her.

"Oh, my! Pardon me!" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly."I started kneading him without realizing it. I wonder if its just a doctor's habit?"

Ciel singed in annoyance.

"Is it true that one of your previous guest was in the smuggling trade?" Lau stood up from his seat and went over behind Ciel's seat.

"Yeah."

"You should have left the extermination to Lau." Madam Red said ash her eys followed Lau. "No one knows where the mouse nests better than a mouse."

"I am a domestic marmot." He pronounced with pride. He laid one hand on Ciel's head and leaned in closer to her from behind. "If it is the Lady's order, then I shall do the dirty work."

Madam Red rushed over to Ciel and snatched her into her arms, taking Lau by surprise. "Don't you even dare to try to lay a figure on my precious and beautiful niece!" She glared menacingly daggers at him. Ciel could hardly breath against Madam Red's tight protective hug.

"Oh, my! There is no way I would lay a hand oh her out here." He mused.

"Are you saying you would do it somewhere else!?" Madam Red released her death grip on Ciel and balled her fist at Lau. "That is quite the criminal proposal!"

Sebastain notice that while Madam Red was drilling Lau, Ciel was quietly tried to leave the room. "Young Mistress?"

Ciel singed in exhaustion as she heard Madam Red's angered voice. "Here, too." Ciel's headache grew bigger as she passed her noisy servants trying to catch the mice by the hallway.

"Young Mistress." Ciel turned to face Sebastain. "Today, I have prepared an apple and a raisin deep has almost finished baking, so please stay with the other guests."

"Bring it to my room."

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress?"

"I just have a headache, because of how noisy everyone is today. And I've had enough of socializing for one day." She grumbled.

Sebastain placed his gloved palm on her forehead. "Your temperature seems normal."

Dew to how cool Sebastain's hand was, Ciel found herself slightly leaning in to his touch. Her

"Young Mistress?"

Ciel's eyes shot open when she realized what she was doing. She slapped Sebastain's hand away and tried the hide the blush in her cheek as she walked away from him in a fast pace. She couldn't imagine why the hell she did that and neither can Sebastian.

Sebastian still stood there, taken back by his Mistress's actions. He was taken out of his surprised state when he grew tired of all the noise the servants were making. Sebastian snatched the two mice and snapped their necks with his thumb. He threw them inside Bard's catching net. "All of you, please stop playing around and do your jobs."

"Yes, sir!"

Ciel entered her office and closed the door behind her with a soft 'click'. She pressed her back against the door. She singed. "It's finally calm." She began to walk over to her desk. She suddenly felt a piece of cloth cover her mouth with a sweet scent. Then her world went black.

* * *

Sebastain knocked politely at Ciel's office door.

"Young Mistress, I have brought you your afternoon tea." He opened the door after she did not respond. "Young Mistress?" He stared in surprise at the scene before him. Ciel's office was a mess and the large windows behind her desk and chair were fully opened. "Ah, what a predicament." He singed. "The tea will go to waste now."

* * *

"The English Underworld; the league of evil lords who, generation after generation, take care of the royal family's dirty work. The Queen's guard dog who, with absolute power, stifle all those that would rebel. Just how many households have you helped,and how many have you crushed,Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel rose her head to face her kidnapper. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Her long blue navy hair that Sebastain had brushed into a bun feel over her body like a curtain. Her dress dirtied and tarnished. And the ropes she was tied up in we're digging into her skin.

"So, it was you after all,Azuro Venere of the Ferro Family." She spat out his name like it was poison.

Azuro lit a cigaret in his mouth and smirked."Hey, Lady Phantomhive." He walked closer to her. "It's hard for the Italian Mafia in this country. English people only have tea on their minds." He crouched down in front of where she was sitting on the floor. "Even though we individuals in our line of work can make people a lot of money they have to strain their little tea-stained minds. That's why we deal with drugs."

"In 68's Pharmaceutical Affairs Law, even opium was listed as a poison." She closed her eyes and calmly explained to him as though she was talking to a child. "It is the Queen's decree,not to allow the spread of drugs or accommodate dealers any further."

Azuro placed his hand on his forehead as though he had a headache. "This is why English people are such a pain. The Queen!The Queen! They all have this Oedipus-like complex for the Queen." He grabbed Ciel's chin and forced her face to come closer to his. "Binding people to your rules and trying to secure all the good picks for yourself;aren't we birds of a feather? Lets get along."

"If I am not returned, my servant has been ordered to take the storehouse's key to the government." She said normally. "Sorry,but I have no intention of getting along with some gutter rat."

Azuro stood up and pointed his gun at her. "Don't underestimate me, you bitch!"

She singed." If I had a dollar for every time some gutter rat like you calls me that..."

"Shut up! I've already had my subordinates lie in wait at your mansion. Where's the key? If you don't spit it out soon, I'll start offing your servants,one by one." he threatened.

Ciel decided to mess with him a little bit. She turned her head a bit to the right and smiled like an innocent child. "It's so niche when pets do as they're told." She sweetly but sarcastically said.

Azuro lost his patience and forcibly kicked Ciel in her cheek. Hard enough to make her stumble back and fall on her side. She grunted in pain as she landed on the carpeted floor.

"Did you near that? Negotiations are over." Azuro said into the telephone. He hung it up and chuckled. "You should have listened to me. Now, thanks to you, I will take the key from your servants and kill them." He crouched down again. he took his gun and pressed it to her neck. "I wonder how much I could possibly sell you for?"

"Humph. You are too much of a coward to shot me so instead you would sell me." She scoffed.

"Tch!" He slapped her cheek with his gun. Ciel could fell her cheek began to swell up as she coughed up blood.

"Don't think I won't shot you if I have to,bitch!" He took his gun and used it to lower the top of her dress, making her breast and garments more visible. "There's are really nice and big." He licked his lips. "Maybe I'll keep you as my whore."

"I'd rather make love to a dog than sleep with you!" She spat some loos from her mouth at him, hitting him with it in the eye.

"Now you've done it!" He pulled his hand back to hit her,but was stopped when one of his men called his attention.

"Sir, it's the hit men! They're on the telephone. Something seems wrong."

He grunted and swiped the telephone away. He paused to hear what they were saying. From this short distance Ciel could hear what they were saying from the other side.

"Sorry, we failed!" The hit man sounded distressed.

"Failed?You useless screwups! This is why you're garbage! Azuro yelled into the phone. "Whatever. You guys are finished. Get back here at once."

"W-Wait a sec. Something strange is..." A strange noise of panic sounded from the phone. "What the hell?"

" What's wrong? Did you run into a bear in the forest?" Azuro teased and the man next to him chuckled. They stopped when they heard screams come from the other line."What's with you guys? Isn't this a bit too clichéd?"

"Speed up!"

"Cut it out, you numbskulls!"

"Its no good, it's here!" Crashing and screams were heard from the other side of the line.

Azuro began to sweat clod. His hand shook and his eyes grew big.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?"

Ciel began to giggle from were she was."Looks like the game of fetch is over."

Azuro turned around and kicked her in the stomach."Shut up you, bitch!" He continued to stomp on her face and kick her. He left her alone and took the telephone back. "Hey! If you morons don't respond, I'm going to kill you!"

"Good day." Sebastian seductive and calm voice answered him. "I am one of the Phantomhive servants. I was just wondering if our Young Mistress had been intruding upon you?"

Azuro fought to say anything. His fear-filled eyes stared at Ciel.

"Hello? Is that the case? Hello?"

"Woof!" Ciel barked loud enough for Sebastian to hear her from the other line.

"Understood." Sebastain smirked into the phone. "I shall come and collect her immediately." He hung the phone.

Azuro let the telephone fall out of his hands. He stood silent for a minute,but recovered quickly. "The Pantomhive's guard dog is on his way here! Guard the walls! Don't let in even a single mouse! Don't let anything get through!" He commanded his men.

_Ha! As if that would stop him!_ Ciel smirked at her own thoughts.

Azuro stood a few feet away from the door with his gun pointed to it. His hand were shaking and his face was covered in cold sweat. He stopped his shaking as the doors opened. Sebastain walked in and bowed.

"I have come here to collect my mistress."

"Huh. I'm surprised." Azuro visibly relaxed."Here I am wondering what kind of monstrous man would appear,and it's just a Romeo in a tailcoat? Just what are you? You aren't s just any butler, are you?"

"No. I am one _hell_ of a butler. Just that."

"I see." He laughed. "At any rate, I have no intention of going at it with you,but you know..." He pulled Ciel up by her hair and pressesed her against his chest with his gun aimed at her head.

Sebastain glared daggers at him. His patienc and temper were thinking every minute Ciel was in Azuro's arms. He noticed that she was covered in injuries and her top was slightly pulled down.

"You brought the item, right?"

"Yes." Sebastain pulled out a big key from the inside of his tailcoat."Right here."

Suddenly a gun shot and a bullet pierced Sebastain's head from the side.

"Sebastain!" Ciel momentarily panicked but calmed down when she remembered, he was a demon. He would not die like this. At least she dearly hoped he wouldn't.

Several more bullets pierced billets and he feel down to the floor with a pool of his blood surrounding him.

Azuro laughed." Sorry, Romeo. Looks like I win this game! The opponent was a master of games, Lady Phantomhive, but I had an axe up my sleeve."

Men stepped out of the portrait in which the gunshots came from.

"It's seems like I roughed you up a little, but..." He pulled at her hair so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm sure it will be fun to have you lay on my bed with your legs apart for me." He used his gun to remover her eyepatch. Ciel kept her eye closed. "Don't be afraid. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for more."

"Hey, how long do you intend to mess around?" How long are you going to pretend to sleep?" She looked directly at Sebastain's fallen body.

"My, my." Sebastain's fingers twitched alive.

"Th-That's impossible!"

The men who shot Sebastain stepped away from him as they saw Sebastain rise slowly back on his feet.

"Modern guns really have are completely different from those of a hundred years ago." He coughed out the bullets that pierced him into his hand. "I shall return theses to you." He threw them back at the men with enough force that it killed them, leaving Azuro the only one left alive in his entire mansion. "Oh dear. My clothes are all full of holes." Sebastain looked at disappointment at his ripped tailcoat.

"It was because you were playing around, you idiot." Ciel scolded.

"Young Mistress, they don't appear to have treated you very well." He began to walk closer to them.

"Don't co e any closer!" Azuro pressed his gun against Ciel's head.

"You look like a caterpillar, at once both disgusting and splendid. It quite fits your beautiful, weak stature."

"If you get any closer, I'll shoot her!" Sebastain stopped.

"Hurry up. His breath stinks."

"If I gent any closer, you'll be killed."

"You bastard, are you trying to break the contact?" She glared at him.

"By no means. I am your loyal servant, after all." Sebastain placed a hand on his chest.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Young Mistress." Sebastain placed a finger on his chin. "I told you what to do if I ever disregard my duty, did I not?" He smirked.

Ciel opened her other eye, showing off the symbo of the contact between her and Sebastain. "This is an order! Save me right now!" The symbol glowed a bright purple as she ordered him.

"Shut up!" Azuro pulled the trigger and the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. But, Ciel was not dead. She turned her cold gaze to him. "Why didn't she die?"

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sebastain's voice ran behind him. Azuro tuned his gaze around and saw his bullet in the hands of Sebastain. "I shall rerun it to you." He threw it in Azuro's pocket.

Suddenly Azuro's arm, the one around Ciel, twisted by some unknown force. It twisted until it could no more. He feel on the floor and held his arm in pain. Sebastain took Ciel in his arms gently and lifted her up.

"The game wasn't all that fun this time." She singed.

Sebastain gently sat her down on a chair and removed her bounds. He also rose the top of her dress so that she would not look so indecent.

"Hey, you! Wait!" Azuro crawled over to Sebastain. "Come and be my bodyguard! I'll give you five, no, ten times the pay she's giving you. I'll give you all the women and alcohol you want,so please..."

"I'm sorry, Signore Venere,but I have no interest in the waste made be man. I am a demon and a a butler, after all." His voice echoed darkly around the room. His eyes turned into slits and red.

"A-A demon?"

Black feathers began to surround the room. The whole room turned a blinding black.

"By the key of the contract my Young Mistress holds, I am but her loyal dog." He removed his glove from his right hand with his teeth. "Through a sacrifice and wishes, I am to abide by the contract and be bound to my mistress." He placed his right hand, with the same symbol as Ciel's, on his right eye. "This, in exchange for her soul."

"Sorry, but this is game over."

* * *

Ciel woke up in Sebastian's arms as he carried her princess-style. Her eyes fixed themselves a head of them and gasped in horror. Her mansion! It was on fire! Just like six years ago! Why!? Why is it burning!?

"Have you awoken?" Sebastain took her out of her thoughts. Ciel looked at him and then back at her manor. It wasn't on fire. It was just the sun setting over her manor. Her eyes darkened in sorrow.

She leaned her head slightly against Sebastain's chest. She couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. He was so...

"Young Mistress!" Finny's voice took her out of her thoughts. Finny and Meirin ran towards them.

"Welcome back!"

Meirin and Finny gasped at the state she was in. "Mistress Ciel has been injured!"

"I just tripped. It's nothing to be worried about." She noticed that they were staring at her rather weirdly. "What? Don't you believe what the lady of the household tells you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just..." Meirin trailed.

"You look like you're having fun being in Sebastain's manly arms!"

Ciel's eyes widened and her cheeks burned red. "P-Put me down already!" Sebastain gently placed her down. "As if I was having fun! You people are-"

"Young Mistress." Sebastain surprisingly interrupted her. She tuned around to see Sebastain kneeling down before her. "I apologize profusely. I have erred in a manner in befitting a Phantomhive butler. How should I repent? I have not made the Preperations for tonight's dinner in the slightest."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

* * *

During breakfast, Ciel had to suffer another headache. Due to a certain butler of her aunt messing up things.

Ciel singed in frustration at Grell's incompetence to do anything right.

"Young Mistress, why did you decided to take in such a useless idiot?" Bard asked quietly.

"Like you're one to talk." She sighed again. "This was one big miscalculation. I thought Sebastain would be the only one inconvenienced to do the favor for Madam Red and train him as a proper butler and it wouldn't affect the rest of us at all, but..."

"I am truly sorry for all the trouble I am causing you." Grelll apologized." There really is no way to atone for my sins but to commit suicide!" He raised a knife to his throat.

"Wait! Don't be rash!"

"When did he get a knife?"

Sebastain laid his hand on Grell's shoulder from behind. "You do not have to die." Grell gasped and turned around to Sebastain. Sebastain faked a smile. "If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job to clean up."

"Sebastian, how kind you are." Grell admired him.

"Was that kind?"

"At any rate, to be bringing this farcical tea to the Young Mistress..." Sebastain continued on teaching Grell how to properly serve tea. He handed Ciel a cup of tea afterwards. "Young Mistress, it is almost time." Sebastain looked at his pocket watch." I shall have the carriage brought around the front."

"Sure."

" Well then everyone, I shall leave the rest of the cleaning to you." He nodded over to the servants. He turned his gaze over to Grell. "Grell, since you cause too much trouble, you should just rest and relax. And if by chance you turn yourself over to the eternal rest, please do so outside the mansion grounds."

"Sebastain, what kindness!"

* * *

Ciel arrived back to the mansion in less than two hours.

"I'm sure you must be tired, Young Mistress. I shall prepare some tea immediately." Sebastian opened the front doors for her.

Ciel stopped and gasped in horror. Her mouth was wide opened and her visible eye was as big as a dinner plate.

"What's the-" Sebastain stopped when he took in the sight that she was seeing. He was also taken back in surprise.

The mansion was decorated in pink and yellow colors. Sparkle and stuffed animals weere everywhere. There was not a single corner without a giant ribbon.

"My mansion is..."

"What on earth is this?"

"Sebastain! Sebastain!" Meirin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka rushed over to Sebastian wearing animal ears and colorful bonnets on their heads.

"Just what is going on here?" Sebastian asked."More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Ask that crazy girl and a jerk of a brother!" Bard pointed a finger accusingly at the room they just bursted from.

"Crazy girl and jerk of a brother?" Ciel rose an eyebrow. She went over to the room with her servants hesitantly tailing her. She entered the room and gasped. "What the hell are you doing?!" She heeled at Grell who was hung in the middle of the room with a orange bonnet on his head.

"As you can see, I am dying." He mumbled.

"Take him down, Sebastain."

"Understood." Sebastian went to do as he was told but stopped when he felt a gust of wind pass him.

"Ciel!" A little girl's voice yelled in excitement.

Ciel almost fell on her back if she didn't regain her balance as soon as something crashed in to her.

"Ciel! I missed you." A girl, about the age of thirteen, with frilly colorful clothes and big yellow curls gave Ciel a bone crushing hug. For someone so small, she sure knew how to take the air out of your lungs and crush your ribs.

"Elizabeth!"

"Ah! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" She stopped hugging Ciel and smiled from ear to ear. "You get more beautiful each time I see you!" She took Ciel in another bone crushing hug. "You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?"

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian interrupted her from crushing Ciel.

"Oh my, Sebastain. Good day." She curtsied. Ciel took a few steps away from her in case she wanted to hug her again.

"Did you take him down?" She pouted at him when she saw that Grell was down hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes. It ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian faked a smile.

"I have a gift for you, Sebastian!"

"Eh?"

"There!" She placed on him a big pink bonnet on him. "Ah! So cute! You are always dressed in black, so I thought this color might look good on you, too."

The servants were trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Snickers and lightl giggles escaped their lips, but they stopped immediately when Sebastain gave them a vicious look that would sieve anyone.

"I am terribly honored that you went out of your way to think up an outfit for a servant like me." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed, hiding his annoyance the best that he could. Which was very good.

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Anyway, Lizzy, why are you here? Does Auntie even know that you're here?"

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth's brother, Edward, came in the room frantically looking for his little sister. "If Ciel sees what you have done to her mansion, she will surely be mos-" He froze when he saw Ciel.

"Edward, why are you being so shy? Come and say hello properly to your beloved!" Lizzy went over to him and dragged him over to Ciel."I went through all this trouble to decorate everything to be more cuter so that you guys could have your first official ball together!"

Edward was a handsome man with light blonde hand and brilliant green eyes.

"Beloved!?" Bard yelled in surprise.

"Um, this two would be..." Grell adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the two blondes hovering Ciel.

"They are the son and daughter of the Earl of Scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Midford and Lord Edward Midford." Sebastian introduced them. "They are both the Young Mistress's cousins. And Lord Edward is the Young Mistress's fiancé."

"Ah, fiancé?" Grell nodded in understanding.

"Eh!?" Meirin, Bard and Finny were shocked beyond means. In the five years they have served Ciel, they never heard anything about a fiancé.

"Lord Edward is the son of an earl, after all. It is only natural for a noble to have a noble wife, is it not?"

"Of course it is!" Lizzy smiled at her brother. "You two make such a cute couple! I don't understand why you guys don't go out together more. So I came here to host a dance party just for the two of you!" She took her borhter's hand and twirled. "You can escort your fiancé and dance to your hearts content!"

Edward's cheeks flushed."D-Dance w-w-with C-Ciel?" He tried to hold back a smile as his eyes lightly sparkled. "That would be nice."

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you, okay, Ciel? I think they'll really look cute on you!"

"Elizabeth, who said you c-"

"We have to dress you up too, brother!" She turned to Edward. She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Listen to when people are talking to you!" Ciel yelled at her, but she didn't listen.

* * *

Ciel singed and sunk her head deeper in between her crossed arms that laid on her desk.

"It would have been easier to agree with her,and then subsequently withdraw from the event." Sebastian pored her tea.

"Hurry up and get them some dinner or something and get them out of here! I don't have time to play house with Lizzy."

"But, it would be rather rude. You as an engaged lady, must interact more with your fiancé and his family.I believe that you have been invited to dance with Lord Edward. It would crush his heart if you refused." He handed her her cup of tea.

Ciel singed.

"Young Mistress..."

"What is it?"

"I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in dancing?"

Ciel raised a document to her face, avoiding the question.

"No wonder. So, that is why you intent to be a wallflower until you were called to the party."

"I am busy with work. I have no time to go alone with Lizzy's match-making game."

Sebastain took the documents from Ciel's hand. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Pardon my directness, but dance balls are quite a regular occurrence, and at events such as banquets and dinner parties, it is irreplaceable cultural skill." His leaned in closer to her. With each word his face got closer to her's. "if you wish to be a fine lady with the finest degree of class, it is only natural for you to dance with your fiancé, if not your reputation and social gatherings could be thrown in the gutter." His face was so close to her's, she could fell his warm breath against her skin. Her heart began to race and her cheeks flushed.

"I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right?" She turned her face away to the other side. "Call me a private tutor or something."

Sebastain noticed her discomfort and pulled back. "There is no time to call for a tutor." He looked at his pocket watch. "While I am a port replacement, I shall take on your dance supervision." He extended his hand over to her. "May I have the honor of this dance, My Lady?"

Ciel sighed and stood up. She walked over to Sebastain and stood before him. Sebastain was much taller than her, maybe half a foot taller than her.

"The first step is always from heel." Sebastain instructed. "You must let the gentleman lead you." He placed their hands correctly for the waltz. "No once the melody begins you follow." They began to slowly waltz. Things were going well until she stepped on his foot. "Next is a natural turn." She nearly lost her balance as he turned them. "Put your feet into to it." She lost her balance and feel forward. Sebastain caught her with ease. She looked up at him with a sour and annoyed face. Sebastian sighed. "Rather than saying you lack the talent for dancing, it is probably better to call your skills abominable, Young Mistress. You should not just dangle off me."

"Its your fault for being to fast!" She glared.

"Above all else thoug,first you must wipe that sour look off your face." Sebastain took one of Ciel's cheeks and tried to make her look like she was smiling."it would be such a waste of beauty to stay with a scowl on your face." He pinched her cheeks harder. "Now, smile, as if you were having fun.

"Let go of me!" She slapped his hands away.

"Young Mistress..."

She turned her back to him. "Anyway, I have long forgotten how to laugh as if I was having fun." She gently stroked her blue diamond ring.

* * *

Lizzy stared intensly at her borhter's outfit, which she had picked out for him. His suit consisted of white and red. The red made his pale skin and green eyes stand out. Lizzy squealed.

"It look so cute on you, brother! I can't wait to see how cute Ciel looks in her outfit!" She too was dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a bit ruff-lie yellow dress.

"You really are troublesome."

Lizzy,Edward and the servants turned their eyes to The staircase were Ciel's voice came from. Ciel stood on the staircase with a light scowl. She wore a beautiful and extravagant brilliant blue dress that complemented her curves and chest while exposing her pale beautiful shoulders. On top of her head was a small blue bow that held half og her hair away from her face.

Edward blushed and was lost for words. He tried to say something,but all that came out from his mouth were mumbles of words no one can understand.

"Ciel! You really do look cute!" Lizzy admired. "I really have an eye for this kind of thing!" She ran over to Ciel, grabbed Ciel's hands and started twirling them around in a rapid speed that made Ciel dizzy. She stopped and pouted at Ciel's blue diamond ring."Ciel! What about that ring I prepared for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?"

She harshly pulled away from Lizzy. "This ring is fine."

"No way! After I went to all the trouble to make everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing that is not cute..." Lizzy wailed like a child. "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!"

"Its not like that. This ring is..." Ciel began to explain.

"Just kidding!" She jumped Ciel and took her ring. "I got it!"

"Lizzy!"

"Elizabeth!" Edward warned her.

"It really doesn't suit you!" She looked at it closely. "The one I got you is more fitting for a beautiful lady and-"

"Give it back!" Ciel shouted at her and glared coldly.

"Ciel..." Edward couldn't believe it. He had never heard his fiancé yell at his little sister before. And he wasn't the only one in the room that stared at the scene in surprise.

"Give that back right now, Elizabeth." Ciel extended her opened hand for her to give back her ring.

"Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way, and..."

Ciel depended her glare.

"What is it?" Lizzy took a step back. "I was just trying to make things cute for you and brother. So, why are you getting so angry? I hate this ring!" She threw the ring Dow at the floor with immense force.

Ciel's face turned to horror as she saw the ring brake. Soon her face turned to the face of pure hot anger. Out of that anger she stomped over to Lizzy and raised his hand to slap her. Lizzy saw this and prepared for the worst as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Ciel!" Edward went over to stop her.

Ciel was about to reach her face when Sebastain caught her hand in mid-air. Ciel looked back to Sebastian in surprise.

"Young Mistress." He looked at her intensely in the eye.

With that word Ciel visibly calmed down. She calmed her breathing and looked at Lizzy. Edward ran over to Lizzy in worry.

"Elizabeth are you okay." Edward tried to calm down the sobbing Lizzy.

Sebastian stood in front of Lizzy and placed his hand over his chest. "That ring was something incredibly important to out mistress. It was one of a kind, passed down through generations of Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my Mistress's rudeness." He bowed.

"That precious a ring it was..." Edward frowned.

Ciel grabbed the ring from the floor. She looked at it one more time before walking over to a nearby window.

"Ciel, I'm..."

Ciel took the ring and threw it out of the window. Everyone in the room except for Sebastian gasped in shock.

"Ciel what are you doing?" Lizzy ran over to the window.

"It dosen't matter. It was nothing but an old ring." Ciel turned from the window. "Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household is me." Ciel stood prude and confident before the people in the room.

Sebastain's eyes widened for a bit then he smirked.

Ciel turned to Lizzy. "How long do you intend to cry for?"

"B-But..."

"Your face looks terrible." Ciel used her thumb to wipe away Lizzy's tears. "It is absolutely unsuited for a lady." She kissed Lizzy's forehead. "I'm sorry for ruining this dance party you prepared,but let us continue. You prepared this whole thing for me and Edward to dance, right?" She smiled warmly at her cousin.

"Ciel." Everyone in the room looked up in surprise at the staircase when they heard a violin play. On the staircase Sebastian played the violin magnificently.

"How wonderful."

"Sebastian can play instruments!"

Ciel saw this and took it as the perfect moment to start dancing. She walked over to Edward. "My Lord, may I have the honor of this dance?" She curtsied.

Edward straighten like a pole and flushed again. He cleared his throat and gained back his composure. "Of course, My Lady." He took her hand and began to waltz with her.

Lizzy smiled and sighed at the sight of her brother and cousin dancing like a proper gentleman and fiancé should.

* * *

"What a disgraceful day today was."

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel in her white nightgown. "It seems as though you were having fun, though."

"Don't be stupid." She subconsciously went to stoke her ring but remembered she no longer had it with her.

"Who is the stupid one?"

Ciel glared at the floor.

Sebastian kneeled before her and took her hand in to his hands. "It this an important more to to you, is it not? Putting on a facade like that in front of everyone..." He removed his hands from his to reveal Ciel's blue diamond ring fixed and shinned. Ciel gasped in surprise and looked at Sebastian's handsome face. "It is only natural for Someoen who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this." He smirked. "This ring is something that exist for the sole purpose of being on your finger. Please take good acre of it."

"That's true. This ring has witnessed the death of it's master time and again." She stared at her ring. "My grandfathers's,my father's; eventually, this ring will even observe my death" she removed her eyepatch. "This ring has heard the final gasp of the family again and again." She brought her her hands to her head. "If I close my eyes, I can hear it, too; that heart-wrenching cry. If I threw it away, I may not be able to hear it anymore." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. "That's what I thought. It's pretty stupid, right?"

Sebastian stared at her quietly.

"Ah, the moon has already risen so high." She laid on her bed. Sebastian covered her with her sheets and tucked her in nicely.

"Please rest well." He went to leave the room with his candle holder.

"Sebastain,stay by my side until I fall asleep." Ciel ordered softly.

"My, my. Are you showing me your weak side?" Sebastian teased.

"It's just a simple order."

Sebastian went over to place the candle holder on the nightstand. He removed his tailcoat and laid on the bed beside her. A long time a go Cile had asked him to stay in bed with her until she fell asleep and ever since then every time she ask him to stay with her, he does this.

"I will be by your side, no matter where that may be, until the end." Sebastain stayed by her side until she fell asleep. He left her room and closed the door. He stood there a minute recalling today's events.

_The head of the Phantomhive household is me._

_Stay by my side._

Sebastian placed his hand on his face when an intense look of hunger placed itself on his face. He smirked and lightly chuckled. "Well then, I have to make preparations for tomorrow." His dark voice echoed the hallway.

* * *

**I'm thinking of mixing the manga and series a little bit. But I need to work more on the romance part.:/ any suggestions? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! And I won nothing!**

* * *

"There are just too many people in London.

Sebastian politely opened the door for Ciel. They entered the Phantomhive town house in London.

"It is due to the social seasons,where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouse in London."

"Seasons, huh? The carefree slackers."

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace. Those four aren't accompanying us." Sebastian grinned."So we should be able to enjoy some peace and quite."

"Peace and quite, huh?"

They went upstairs to the second living room. Sebastian opened the door for her.

"Grief! Just where have they hidden the tea in this house?" Madam Red was in the room scavenging for the tea while Lau looked curiously at a vase. It seemed while they were searching for the tea, they left a mess behind them.

"Its nowhere to be seen."

Ciel froze in suprise. Sebastian hid his obvious annoyance.

"There's no way ir would be in there!"

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?"

"My, you're early!" Madam Red smiled at her niece.

"Since you have come, it must mean..."

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, right?" Madam Red smirked.

* * *

Ciel sipped from her cup of tea prepared for her and her guest in the living room.

"Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It wasn't just your a arête murder; it was bizarrely vicious... No you could actually call it 'supernatural'."

"The victim this time, Miss Mary Nicholes, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely, unhindered by any resistance." Sebastian continued the explanation, standing loyaly by Ciel's side.

"Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper, huh?"

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation."

"Do you have any guts to visit the crime scene?" Lau smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel narrowed her eyes.

"That darkness and scent of evil that now seep through that place will call out those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau stood up suddenly and walked over to her." If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by that madness. Are you prepared for that, Lady Phantomhive?" Lau placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions." Her eyes grew cold and hollow.

"That's excellent. Those are good eyes."

* * *

Lau and Madam Red decided to join Ciel when she and Senastian went over to the crime scene. When they got there, there was a crowd surrounding the scene but Scotland policemen kept them away at a safe distance. Ciel and Sebastian passed through the crowd and stopped in front of and officer with red hair and papers with him.

"Is something wrong, ma'm? This isn't a place were a lady should be. Please go back home." The officer said politely before returning back to the papers in his hands.

"Where is the victim's corpse?"

"Corpse!? What on earth are you talking about?" The officer was taken back by her behavior.

"Aberlain!" A strong voice came from behind them. Lord Randall came out in to the light. "What are you doing here for, Lady Phantomhive?"

"Is she an acquaintance of yours?" Aberlind asked.

"I came here to clean up the mess of being made by dawdling hounds, Sir Arthur Randall." She showed him the Queen's letter to her with a smirk. She took the papers from Aberline's hands and looked at them. "It looks like there aren't any significant leads yet."

Randall rudely took the papers from her hands and glared at her. "Scotland Yard are taking care of this incident. Don't stick your nose in where it is not wanted."

"Fine by me. Lets go, Sebastian." She walked away with Sebastian, Lau and Madam Red tailing her.

"What are you going to do?" Madam Red questioned.

" Asking him would be the best option."

"Lady, you can't mean..." Lau's face turned to dread.

"It's just as you suspect." They stopped in front of a shop with the sign saying in black letters 'Under taker'.

"So, where are we?"

"You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!" Madam Red shouted at Lau with a fierce annoyed glare.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the Young Mistress's acquaintances." Sebastian explained.

"An undertaker?"

Sebastoan opened the door for all of them to enter.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called out throughout the room. The room was full of coffins and strange books. The light barely entered the room.

"I thought you would drop by sooner or later." A a soft yet creepy voice chuckled somewhere in the room. They all stopped when they heard the sound of a coffin opening. "Welcome, Lady Phantomhive." A coffin next to them opened revealing the Undertaker smirking like a chesire cat. "Have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket?"

Madam Red, Lau and Grell jumped in surprise.

"As if anyone would come to do that. Today we-" Ciel was interrupted when Undertaker placed a pale grey hand in front of her face to silence her.

"You don't have to say it." He took his hand back. "I understand completely. That particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of the light. I made her all pretty, you know?" That wide grin never left his face.

"I want to hear more about that."

"I see so being and undertaker is just your cover. How much is your information?"

"I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." Undertaker towered over Lau. He turned to Ciel and went over to stand rather a bit to close to her. "Now, Lady, give me _that_ ." He brought both his hands to her face to rise it closer to his as he licked his lips.

Ciel was completely creeped out.

"Bestow the finest laughs upon me!" He released her face and spread his arms out in a dramatic effect. "Then I shall tell you whatever you want!"

"The sicko." Ciel whispered to herself,but everyone in the room would agree with her.

"Leave it to me!" Everyone turned to Lau. "I was known as the Grinning New Uear Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" He turned to Undertaker. " The bed fled!" Undertaker did not laugh.

"There is no helping it." Madam Red stood forward. "This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will let you in on her top-secret gossip!" She beamed in pride. "So when *beep* did that *beep* the little *beep* was totally *beeped* and they *beeped* and *beeped* and before *beep*... It was something like that.

Sebastian covered Ciel's ears so that she would not hear such vulgar words that were coming from her aunt. Ciel's cheeks and ears grew warm at the sudden touch and closeness of Sebastian. Sebastian was right behind her. Her back touching his chest. Her heart raced.

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress? Your temperature has risen. Don't tell me you are catching a fever at such an inconvenient time." His brow furrowed in worry as he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing is wrong." She harshly pushed his hands away when Madam Red stopped talking and failed to make Undertaker laugh.

"Well then, the only one left is the Lady! Last time, I lost, but I won't this time."

Ciel glared at him in annoyance.

"I suppose there is no other way around it." Sebastian stood forward.

"Sebastian?"

"Everyone, please step outside." He adjusted his black gloves. "Under no circumstances are you to peek inside!" He put on a face of all seriousness.

They waited outside, a few good feet from the door with curiosity, but no one dared to look inside. After a few seconds of silence, the manacle laugh evoked and bursted from the inside of the building. After another few seconds, Sebastian opened the door with a polite smile.

"Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what we need to know."

They entered to see Undertaker laid on a coffin with drool coming from his mouth and out of breath. "I have seen Utopia." He said.

Undertaker prepared some tea. Served the in cheap cups as they sat down on the coffins.

"Recently I have been seeing something every so offer;'customers' who have a little missing.

"A little missing?"

"Yes, a little missing." Undertaker hugged a fake skeleton. "Like a uterus. It was pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was preciously cut out."

"While it may not have been a largely populated street,would it not be difficult to perform such a precise task there in the pitch dark?" Sebastain questioned.

"You're quite the sharp one, Mr. Butler. I thought the exact same thing." He put done the skeleton. He walked over behind Ciel and placed his hand on her shoulder. " first, to cut the prey's neck, then to cut here." One long-nailed hand stroked her neck while the other stoked where her womb is. "And steal what's important." He raised his hand from her womb to poke her cheek with his long black nail. Ciel was creeped out again but held her composure. "He'll definitely kill again." Undertaker took his hands back when he caught Sebastian's warning glare and stepped away from her a bit. "He's the type that won't stop until someone stops him. Can you stop him, Noble of Darkness, Lady Phantomhive?"

"I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty Her Majesty's garden will be dispatched without exception,whatever it takes." She said without hesitation.

* * *

"That story narrowed I'd down quite a bit."

They rode on Ciel's carriage back to the townhouse.

"Firstly, it is an individual quite expert in medical dissections." Sebastian said. "Also, someone of that sort who has no alibi for that night, and, from the fact that they took the organs with them, someone involved with some manor of ritual, sect, or even black magic. "

"Just how does that narrow it down? Dissections are something that any doctor-even I- can do. Summer is almost at an end, too. All the nobles will return home with their personal doctors they brought with them."

"Well then, we should investigate until that time." Sebastian smirked.

"What?"

"It is only natural for a butler of the Phantomhives to be able to do this" Sebastain placed a hand on his chest. He turned his attention to Ciel. "I will draw a list of suspects immediately and go through everyone on it." He opened the carriage door and prepared to jump. "Well then, excuse me." He jumped and closed the door behind him.

"This carriage is going at full pelt!" Lau and Madam Red went over to the small window behind the carriage but couldn't see where he went.

"Sebastian said he'd do it. We should just take afternoon tea or something and wait."

Lau sat back down and lightly slouched." I have something I have to ask you, Lady Phantomhive. Can you answer with all honesty?"

"Depends on the question."

"Are you begging to grow feelings for your butler?"

"What the hell!? Where did that come from!? Absolutely no!" Ciel glared at him and tried to hide the redness of her face.

"Oh, how fast to answer a question. You could not possibly think that I didn't notice how you reacted when the butler got close to you in the Undertaker's shop." Lau smirked and Ciel's whole face got red.

"Ciel is this true? Are you falling in love with Sebastian? Though he is an amazing and handsome gentleman,but he is your butler. It is forbidden for a lady like you to be with a butler." Madam Red furrowed her brow in worry.

"I am not falling in love with Sebastian! Drop the subject already!"

They arrived at the townhouse. Grell politely opened the door for them to enter the house. They froze when they saw Sebastian at the entrance.

"Welcome back. I have been awaiting your arrival." Ciel handed him her coat and avoided eye contact with Sebastian. "The preparations for afternoon tea have been made."

"You... Why are you here?"

"I finished the business I was attending to, so I returned ahead of you." He smiled politely.

"You already drew up the list?" Madam Red's eyes widened in shock.

"No." He took out from his tailcoat three large scrolls tied up. "I made a list of potential suspects we were addressing earlier,then went and directly questioned them all."

"Sebastain, that's a little too far-fetched for anyone to-"

Senastian opened one scroll and let it roll down to the floor. "Earl Bailey's doctor, Richard Oswald was with friends at the Whitehouse pub. He has an alibi, and no sect connections..." The list went on. He talked fast without looking at the list even for a second.

Ciel smirked at her aunt's overwhelmed expression. After a few minutes he finished the list.

"This concludes my research. I have narrowed those who fit the conditions down to a single person."

"Are you really just a simple butler?You're not from Military Intelligence or something , are you?"

"No, I am just one hell of a butler!"

* * *

"Alastair Chamber, of the Druitt Viscount family. He received his degree in medicine at university, but has undertaken no work. He seems to have held many parties at his home. However, behind the scenes, he invites those whom he is especially close to secret parties."

Sebastian wore his tutor clothing and glasses as a disguise. For they would need to blend in a bit as they where going to attend a ball tonight. To get closer to Jack the Ripper.

"There is a rumor going around that he is involved with black magic."

"It has been said that ritualistic events go on at these secret parties,and prostitutes are made as living sacrifices."

"Tonight is the last party of the season." Ciel stepped out of the carriage when they arrived. She wore a pink and white sleeveless dress with black long showed her pale shoulders and pronounced her curves and breast without showing too much cleavage. On her head a pink stylish hat. Her hair was made into two pig tales with her bangs covering her right eye."This is our only chance."

"Ciel, you're my niece who's come from the country. Sebastian, you are personal tutor.

"Why am I dressed like this? It is too frilly and tight!"

"Because you have such a nice and beautiful body, you should show it off a little bit more before you get married to Edward." She smiled sheepishly.

"That's the reason?" Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"If you were discovered as a Phantomhive you will be surrounded by everyone and the Viscount will suspect you,right? Also, Viscount Druitt is a reall womanizer with a wide range of defenses. So, this makes things easier."

"Did you not say yourself:'No matter what'?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel sighed in frustration. She and Sebastian split up with the rest and went around walking.

"First, we must find the Viscount."

"The last thing in the world I'd want is for Elizabeth to see me like this. She'd surely have a field day."

"Ah! That dress is so pretty!" A girly voice rang behind them.

They froze and turned around.

"There are so many people in lovely dresses! They're all so cute!" Lizzy stood a few feet away from them admiring all the dresses with a bright smile on her face.

Sebastian turned Ciel around. "Young Mistress, pease calm down. While we still can, lets..." They started to move.

"That dress is so cute, too!" They stopped when Elizabeth's voice got closer to them.

"Over here for the moment." Sebastian placed his hand on her waist and moved them away from Lizzy's reach.

They luckily lost her in the crowd.

"This is quite the problem. To think that Lady Elizabeth would be here..."

"If I was revealed..."

"Your chances of perusing Viscount Druitt will disappear."

Ciel balled her fist in anxiety. "Anyway, let's move towards Madam Red and the others." They turned to see Madam Red surrounded by guest laughing and gossiping. There was no chance they could reach her. "She really is enjoying this party?"

"Ah! Over there!" Ciel tensed in panic.

"This way, Young Mistress." Sebastain softly grabbed Ciel's arm and lead her stopped in front of a servant with drinks." You, please give a lemonade to that young lady over there." He pointed over to Lizzy who was trying to follow them.

"Very well." The servant stopped in front of Lizzy. "Would you like some lemonade?"

Sebastain lead them out to the patio.

"Why must I go through such problems!"

They heard women complementing Viscount Druitt. They peered inside and found him.

"That's Viscount Druitt. Let's go."

"Yes."

They entered but couldn't reach Druitt, because people danced in the middle of the from. They would have to rudely cut through the dancing room to reach the other side of the room where Druitt was.

"Damn. What now?"

"There's no choice. We'll have to mingle into the dance and head towards the Viscount. " Sebastian grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Are you telling me to dance in public place like this? And with you?"

They stooped in the middle of the dance floor.

"At the moment,I am one hell of a personal tutor. It is only on a night such as this that one of my status is permitted to dance public ally with the mistress."

"Tha-That's true."

"Let us proceed, Young Mistress." They danced. Sebastian lead her gracefully.

In the waltz, it is unavoidable to not look into your partners eyes. Though Ciel tried not to look into Sebastian's eyes, somehow she ended up staring into those blood red eyes. Her heart raced with each smile he threw at her. And his stare was begging to make her ears and cheeks grow red and warm.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this! What is it about him that makes me act like this?_

She looked back at Sebastian.

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress? Are you catching a fever?" He pressed his forehead against her's. "Hmm... Surely your temperature is out of the ordinary."

Ciel's breath caught in her throat and she pulled away from him. "Let's stop, now!"

Sebastian lead them out of the dance floor. Ciel felt fatigued and tired. She tried to calm down her heart beat.

"This is most unseemly. To be overcome by that alone..." Sebastian helped her calm her breathing,but his closeness just made things slightly worse.

A sudden applause came from behind them. They turned around and saw a smiling Viscount Druitt.

"It was a dance as cute as a robin,young lady."

"Young Mistress, I shall go fetch some drinks." Sebastian bowed respectfully and left,leaving Ciel alone with the Viscount.

"G-Good evening, Viscount Druitt." She pulled out the sweetest fake smile as she politely curtsied.

"Are you enjoying yourself,my little robin." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am overwhelmed by this wonderful party,but I was always hoping for a chance to talk to you, Viscount." She wiped her gloved hand against her dress behind her back. While she talked the Viscount admired her body, taking a moment to stare at her cleavage. "I am a,ready bored with food and dancing.

"You are quite the selfish little princess, aren't you, my little robin?" He smirked. He placed his hands on her waist and trailed her curves with his fingers. "Should I introduced you to something much more fun?"

_Put up with it! Just keep it together!_ She shuddered. _It was solely for this that I have to go through all of this!_

"Do you know more fun things to do, Viscount?" She batted her thick eyelashes.

"Of course, and I shall teach you,my sweet little robin." He gently lifted her chin closer to his face.

_When all of this is over, I'll exterminate him immediately!_

"Fun things such as?"

_I've got to bring something up before the dance_ ends...

"Do you want to know?"

"I am most intrigued."

"It might be a little early for you."

"I am already a fully-fledged lady! As you can obviously see."

From the corner of her eye she could see Elizabeth run over to her.

_No! Lizzy, not now!_

Before Lizzy could reach them. A gigantic box fell down in the model of the dance floor. Sebastain landed next to it with a mask on.

"I would like to display a little magic to all the ladies and gent,even here assembled. The gentlemen over there, may I request for your assistance?" Sebastian directed his gaze over to Lau.

"Me? That would be fine."

"I don't recall organizing any little tricks." Viscount mused.

_Now is my chance!_

"Viscount, I am already bored with seeing small sleights of hand,so, you know..." She put on an innocent face.

_Yuck. What's with the 'you know'?_

"I understand, my little robin." He led her to a dark staircase. He removed the curtains in front of them to reveal a dark hallway. "Come inside."

Ciel balled her fist. Gained her courage and walked inside. The viscount lead her though a long hallway.

"You know, little robin, you look rather familiar to me."

"Is that so? I have never meet you until now, Viscount."

"You are right. You're face is not one I would forget." He stopped to open a door for her. "Where we're going about to go is a very fun and splendid place." He closed the door behind them.

She entered the room and noticed that there was a fog in the room. A fog with a weird scent.

_What's with this sickly sweet scent?_ her eyes got heavy and she lost her balance. _Dammit!_ Her vision and strength left her as she slid down to the floor with the door as her support. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the Viscounts smirk.

"Yes, it really is a splendid place,my robin."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ciel's fist balled against the wall. Sweat covered her entire body. Every now and then she would groan in pain. _

_"S-Sebastian!" _

_"Just put up with it a little 'll get used to it soon." He said from behind her. _

_She grunted in pain. Her cheeks flushed. Her body hot and sweaty. "Out..." another grunt of pain. "I'm telling you they're coming out, aren't I?" She yelled. _

_"There hasn't been a single woman whose organs have spilled out from wearing a corset." Sebastian tied the knots in her corset._

* * *

Ciel's eyes bursted opened,but she could not see anything. She was blindfolded and apparently tied up.

_A dream?_

"And now, for the much-anticipated main event of night." Ciel heard the Viscounts voice. Then, she heard the mummers and whispers of several other people in the room. "You may appreciate, enjoy and treasure her. That will make the ritual shine even more. It is up to the customer to wether sell her or not in pieces. Her eyes are the contrast of a beautiful sky and a deep forest."

_An underground auction?_

"I shall reveal them now."

_So, this man sold of the organs of prostitutes here?_ someone from behind removed her blindfold

" We will start al 1000 Guinea."

"2000!"

"3000!"

"3500!"

"5000!"

Ciel opened both her eyes. "Sebastian, I am here."

The lit candles turned off suddenly. The whole room went dark.

"What?"

Ciel could hear people panicking and people being beat up and possibly being killed, but was not fazed. After a while, the candles lit up again. Sebastain stood in the middle of the room.

"My, my. You really have no talent for anything but getting captured, do you?"

"As long as we have a contract proof, whenever I call you,no matter where you are, you will find me." Sebastian walked over to the cage she was in.

"The contract proof is a mark demons put on their prey so that they will be able to find them wherever they are. The closer the contract is to the eye, the stronger the enforcement. In exchange..."

"It becomes impossible to escape from that demon."

Sebastian bended the metal of the cage so that he could get her out of the cage. "Yes. I will follow you, no matter where you go, until the end." He removed her bounds with a flock of his wrist. "Even if this body is destroyed, I will not leave your side. I shall follow you into the depths of hell." He carried her out of the cage and placed her on her feet. "I do not lie,unlike humans."

"That is fine. You alone are never to lie to me."

"Yes, My Lady."

"With this,the case of Jack the Ripper is solved." She turned to an unconscious Viscount. "Pretty anticlimactic."

Sebastian grinned. "Scotland Yard will be arriving soon. Let us not tarry too long." He took Ciel into his arms and carried her bridal style. "Well then, let us go." Sebastian jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on the roof. He then proceeded to leave the sets ate.

* * *

"Jack the Ripper strikes again."

Ciel looked at the head,one on the newspaper with anger and disbelief.

"So it wasn't the Viscount?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your review guys! They help out a lot.:) I'm still working on the romance part,but I'm romances isn't really my strongest point. I will not give up and disappoint you though. I will try harder! **

**Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"This isn't the time to be playing chess."

Ciel moved her chess piece. Madam Red was so determined to make Ciel play with her in the lounge so that she would get her mind off of work for a night. Eventually, after much persistence, Ciel agreed.

"Nothing good comes from over exerting yourself. Why not leave it to Sebastian?" She was talking about the case of Jack the Ripper. Madam Red preferred that Ciel would leave all responsibilities of the Queen's guard dog to him I stead so that Ciel would not endanger herself.

"He's nothing more than one of my pawns. It's me who gives the order and moves him. However he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board with one move." She took one of her pieces and moved it across the board. She pushed out with that piece a piece from Madam Red's side. "Like this."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes, if it was a game we were talking about." She laced her fingers together. "However, rules hold no meaning in the real world. There will unevenly be knights who break the rules, and pawns who disobey orders. If you let your guard down for even an instant, you'll be in checkmate."

"There should be many ways for you to live that don't involve the underworld's guard dog. My sister, your mother, would have wanted that for you as well. Even so the reason you have returned to this underworld is that you want revenge for the deaths of your parents, isn't it?"

"Even if you exact revenge, it will not bring back those who died, nor will it bring happiness to them. But, I did not return to the ways of the Phantomhives because of the previous generation. " She stroke her blue diamond ring. "I did it for myself, in order to bestow the same pain and humiliation I felt upon those who betrayed us and sullied the Phantomhive name."

"I still remember the day you were born." Madam Red smiled warmly, recalling a memory. "You were so small and fragile, and you brought out my protective instincts." She stood up and went over to where Ciel was sitting across form her. She gently placed her hand on Ciel's head. "I was unable to have children. But I really do think of you ans my own daughter. If possible I'd like you to take your leave of..."

Ciel pushed Madam Red's hand away. "The reason I'm doing this right now is down to my own wishes and choices. I do not regret it, nor do I wish to be indulged out of pity." She turned her cold gaze to Madam Red. "Not by anyone."

Madam Red could not hide the look of hurt on her face. She deduced to finish the game quickly and leave.

Sebastian escorted her over to the front door and handed her coat to her.

"I'll be fine from here, Sebastian."

"But..."

"Please do not stray from that child's side,so that she does not wander off her path and get lost. If possible, do you mind running away with her and supporting her as a man?"

"Madam Red?"

She chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry, it's just a little dark humor."

Sebastian bowed before her on one knee. "Do not worry. I shall, without fail. I intend to stay and protect her until the end. And if it is her wish to leave this life behind, I will support any lifestyle she desires."

Sebastian got up and opened the door for her. Outside was her carriage with Grell waiting with an umbrella for her.

"I have come to pick you up, Mistress."

* * *

Ciel laid comfortably on her bed with her nightgown pit on. Her eyes were closed but she was not asleep. A knock came from her door.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door close and open."How is it?"

Sebastain entered the room with papers in his hands. "No matter how many times I re-examine it, the answer is the same." He walked over to her.

Ciel sat up in her bed. "The viscount wasn't involved in yesterday's cases."

"That is correct. It would have been impossible for him or anyone of his household. "

"That's right, people in ere are... Any way tomorrow we shall." She stopped talking and looked at Sebastian in shock. "Sebastian... Impossible!"

"I've told you many times, have I not? I will not lie to you. Of those with proficiency in medical arts, connections to black magic or cults, and who lack an alibi at the time of incidents, Viscount Druitt is the only one who fits the profile."

"Does that mean that the investigation was just a farce, then?" She glared at him.

"I am one hell of a butler, so I am faithful to that which my master has ordered or asked of me." He got closer to her and took a strand of her loose hair and pressed it to his lips. "Whatever that wish or order is..." He released that strand of hair when he saw her obvious discomfort. "Under one of your orders, I am to be your pawn and your sword. So, please, Young Mistress, move me into check." He smirked.

* * *

"He'll come if we hang out here, won't he?"

"Yes."

Ciel and Sebastian waited near a dark hallway, where the next victim of Jack the Ripper lives. Ciel worked boy clothes, that did injustice to her feminine body for a disguise.

"It's true that among the prostitutes that were killed, there were other similarities apart from their organs having been removed." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Beautiful, shimmering black hair."

"But why did he need to kill them?"

"That allure which can even be called sinful." Sebastian's vice sounded distant somehow, like he was focusing on something else.

"And also, I-"

"That wonderful softness. " Sebastian interrupted her. "Ah, that wonderful softness." Ciel turned to him and caught him letting a cat.

"Listen to when someone is talking to you!"

"I apologize. I was just simply taken with its rare beauty... Soft."

Ciel sighed in frustration. "What is it with you and cats anyway? Ever since I meet you, you've been obsessed with them."

Sebastian released the cat. "Forgive me, Young Mistress. But, you yourself reminded me of a cute lost kitten when I first meet you." He smirked and placed his hand on the side of her face.

Ciel's cheeks headed up and her heart skipped a beat." Don't compare me to animals." She pushed his hand away and looked at the ground.

_What is it with this feeling again?_

Sebastian stared at her for a minute. Lately, she has been acting rather odd around him.

_One would think that she is..._ Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. _It can't be._ He looked at her obviously distressed look on her face. She still refused to look at him, even as he stared at her. He smirked. _Oh, but it is..._

A scream filled the air and echoed the dark alley.

"There shouldn't be any way for someone to go through!"

"Let us go!"

They ran towards the prostitutes house. Ciel opened the door with force. As she did a drop of blood splattered on her cheek. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the prostitutes ripped open body covered in blood.

"You cannot..." Sebastian pressed Ciel's back to his chest and covered her eyes. He moved them a few feat away from the scene.

Ciel began to have trouble breathing. After a few short gasp, she threw up with Sebastian holding her hair back and keeping her eyes covered.

"You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not, Jack the Ripper? No, Grell Sutcliffe."

Grell stepped out of the house, completely covered in blood. "N-No, this isn't... I rushed here after I heard the scream and it was already too late..." He nervously explained.

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell? This is the first time I have meet someone you in the human world. You show the facade of a helpless butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly."

"Splendidly..." He gave out a sharky grin, exposing long pointed teeth. "Really?" He untied his long hair "I am an actress." He removed his large glasses. "Quite an exceptions one at that." He took a comb from his coat and combed him long hair. As he combed it brown turned to red. "But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" He he placed on fake eyelashes.

"It was the name I was given by the young mistress, so I am Sebastian. For now."

"My, that's quite the subservient personality you have." He placed on red needle point glasses. "However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself. Well then, Sebastian...No, Sebby. He stroked his long red hair. "I shall introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett family butler Grell Sutcliffe. As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly." He blew a kiss at him, which made Sebastian shudder in disgust. "My, I finally get to meet you without a disguise. I was quite surprised to begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler."

"Surely that is my line. For someone like you to be acting as a butler... You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between gods and humans; a Reaper. Why would you , briefly like unto God, become a butler?"

"Indeed...Shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?"

"And that woman is?"

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" A voice said from within the house. Madam Red stepped out of the house.

Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from her eyes to face her. "Madam."

"This was beyond my expectations. To think there would be someone able to see Grell's true nature..."

Ciel wiped the drop of blood from her cheek with the back of her hand. "You were the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam. However, your alibi was perfect."

"You even suspect me, one of your relatives?"

"If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing." It began to lightly rain. "It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second without noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe! Among the victims of Jack the Ripper there were other connecting factors. They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work." She took out a list from within her shirt. "Among the list of patients we complied,the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Mary Kelly." She showed them the list. "We knew that, if we loitered around here you'd be sure to show up." Her gaze turned to the floor." Though we could not save her..."

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel,my adorable niece. If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again." She pouted. "However, this time, I will not give anything up!" She balled her fist and yelled.

Grell ignited his strange noise-making and moving blade to slash Ciel, but was stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian pushed him back and jumped back in front of Ciel.

"What is that?"

"Reapers have tools they use to prey on people's souls. It is the Reaper's scythe." Sebastain explained.

"Don't give it a lame name like 'scythe'!" Grell whined. "It took such trouble to customize it!" "It's able to shred any substance that stands in it's way. Only I am permitted this death-scythe. I was playing for so long that my skills have gotten rusty. It's been a while but I want a good workout wi-th yo-u!" He winked at Sebastian and sawed his hips.

"Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Especially in front of my Young Mistress. I am in the middle of work."

"Ah! How stoic!" From behind Sebastian Ciel Sweat dropped at such a weird person. "That part of you pushs me over the edge, too!" He stepped forward. "You know, I love the color , clothes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful red blood."

As he kept advancing them, Sebastain still stood protectively in front of Ciel.

"Sebastain, I'll make you into an even more appealing man.I will carve you down to your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Reapers are those who should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death." He turned his back to Grell. He removed his coat and placed it over Ciel's shoulders so that she wouldn't get cold. "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows." Ciel's ears and cheeks flushed again when the warm texture of Senastain's coat touched her held the coat tightly against her cold body. "Your poor taste, which violates both does ideals, quite sickens me." He turned back to Grell with an expression of disgust on his face.

"Ah, Sebby! Even so, I am one butler to die for!" He gave another sharky grin.

"One the name of Her Majesty, and my sullied name, I order you:" Ciel removed her medical patch from her right eye, exposing her contract symbol with Sebastian. "Dispose of them!"

Sebastian's eyes grew into slits and turned into a glowing red."Yes, My Lady!"

Grell attacked with his strange blade. With each swing he did at a Sebasian, Sebastian would dodge without much trouble. "Ah! Splendid! Flee more! This is terrific, Sebby!" Grell snuck behind Sebastian surprisingly. He was about to swing his baked down,but Sebastain caught it between his hands. Grell pushed him against a wall. The baked was barely touching his shoulder. "See? If you don't run fast, you'll be shredded." The blade began to tear at his butler's suit. "Hurting you little by little will be most effective, won't it?" He grinned.

"You and I have become the guard dog and prey. If you're going to hunt me down," Ciel stood before Madam Red with a vacant expression. Madam Red took out a dagger knife from her sleeve."there is only one way!" She ran towards Ciel. Ciel barely dodged the attack. Her arm was cut. She winced I pain and held her arm to stop the bleeding.

Sebastian noticed this and panicked. And expression of worry took over his face.

"Why would you, a doctor..."

"Even if I explained, a brat like you would never understand!" She grabbed Ciel by the neck and slammed her body against the wall. The impact made Ciel lose her breath. Madam Red's fingers tightened around her neck. "A brat like you..." Ciel gasped for air. Her fingers being to bruise her. "Like you... You should never had been born!" Madam Red rosé her blade to pierce Ciel's heart.

Ciel looked helplessly at her aunt.

"Young Mistress!"

A sudden shadow of darkness, evil and blood was behind Madam Red and was about to touch her with it's claws.

"Stop, Sebastian. Don't kill her!"

Sebastain's hands stopped inches away from Madam Red's head. Madam Red dropped the knife and stepped away from Ciel. Sebastian breathed deeply and covered his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. Ciel took notice of this.

"Sebastain..." Her brow furrowed in worry subconsciously. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his. "That must hurt..."

"Young Mistress why-"

"My, Sebby, you're so daring!" Grell interrupted him. He pulled out his blood-covered blade from the wall and grinned. "Even at the cost of your own arm, you went to save that woman. Look at yourself in comparison, Madam." He pouted disappointed at Madam Red. "Hurry up and get rid of that bitch!"

Madam Red sobbed and stared at Ciel. "I can't. I just can't. I can't kill this child."

"What are you saying after cutting all those women? If you don't get rid of that bitch, you'll be the one whose disposed of." Grell threatened.

"Madam."

"But this child is..." She turned to Grell. Grell pierced her chest and shredded. Blood splattered everywhere.

"I am disappointed , Madam Red! I ha e no interest in you if you're just like all the other women!"

Madam Red's body fell as cinematic records flowed out form her chest. Only Sebastian and Grell could see Madam Red's feelings and past. All she had loved and lost played before them. All her pain and despair played before them. Also all the murders she was responsible for played before them.

A lonely tear fell down her dead eye.

"I loved you covered in the blood of others, Madam Red!" He removed his coat and walked over to her dead body. "To think you were such a ridiculous woman! I'm disappointed. You have no right to wear red." He took Madam Red's red coat and put it on. "The cheap show is now over. Goodbye, Madam." He took his blade and began to walk away.

Ciel closed Madam Red's eyes and sat on her knees beside her dead body. She took Sebastian's coat and placed it on her body. "Sebastian, what are you doing? I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet." She turned to him. "Don't stand around. Get rid of the other one."

"Understood." He smirked.

Grell chuckled. "I was going to let you live,but if its your wish. I'll send you there, too." He took his blade and swung it at Sebastian. "Both of you will go to Heaven together!"

Sebastian dodged. "Heaven?" He jumped and landed above him on the non-sharp part of Grell's blade. "That place has no hold on me." Sebastian attempt to lick Grell in the face, but Grell dodged by a few inches.

"You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you? You scum of a man!"

"Indeed. I am one hell of a butler after all."

"Do you really think a demon can win against someone who is like unto God?"

"I wonder." He turned his gaze to Ciel, who was watching the fight. "However, if the young mistress has told me to win, then I shall win."

"You're putting a lot of effort for that woman, aren't you? Could it be that you have feelings for her? Even if you are a demon, if you get 'hunted' by a death-scythe, you'll be eliminated, you know? Aren't you scared?"

"At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my mistress. As long as the contract continues, obeying her orders is my duty as a butler." He smirked.

* * *

_**Continue next chapter! Thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Grell advance towards Sebastian with his blade and a grin on his face. As he swing his blade, Sebastian back flipped away from the blade and Grell.

"A demon and a Reaper." Sebastian tried to land a kick on him, but he jumped high into the air. "Ah, I wonder if it really is impossible for us to understand one another." Sebastian followed after him. "The fleeting memories that were allowed together... It's as if we're Romeo and Juliet-esque tragedy!"

Sebastian was visibly creeped out.

"Ah, Sebby, wherefore art thou Sebby?"

Sebastian glared and maimed for his face again,but Grell dodged it by a few inches. They landed on different rooftops from across each other.

"If you were to throw away that repulsive name forced upon by your mistress and only look at me..."

"I will say just one thing." He smirked. "From the moment my mistress named me Sebastian, I was baptized in that contract,and from that day forth I truly became Sebastian, as I bowed by the moon." His smirk widened.

"A vow that sways as the moon waxes and wanes? You are quite the inconsistent man. Your eyes are filled with an impurity that loves absolutely nothing. You are a demon that be fouls pure souls with your hands and lips. Ah, how splendid you are. You give me chills, Sebby!" He hugged himself tightly and sawed his hips. "I want to have your babies!"

"Please stop. That is disgusting." Sebastian shuddered in disgust.

"My, how cold you are." His blade roared to life, making a loud strange noise."The beautiful tyrant." He ran towards Senastian and began swinging his blade at him. " The angelic demon!" Sebastain dodged each attack. "A crow with heart-shaped wings!Sebby!" Grell's blade pierced the rooftop, stoping it momentarily. Sebastian stepped his foot on it so that Grell would not pull it out. "If only morning would never come, we would be able to continue our love like this forever. But our adventure must end here." He head butted Sebastian on the forehead, with enough force to make Sebastian bleed and fall back. "Let us part with a passionate kiss. A thousand farewells!" Grell took out his blade and slashed Sebastian's chest opened. Blood splattered everywhere.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out to him from where she was down. Her breath caugh in her throat and her heart stopped beating for a minute.

_Wait a minute! Am I actually worried for him?__ This can't be!_ She looked up at a wounded Sebastian. _But..._

"Now, allow me to see your drastic and dramatic record!"

Cinematic record, that only Sebastain and Grell can see flowed out of his chest. But all they saw were memories of the past six years that Sebastian has been by Ciel's side.

"H-Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Just what the hell is this!?"

Sebastian gained back his balance. He coughed up some blood. "This past six years has been filled with nothing but that, after all." He chuckled.

"I have no interest in such domestic flashbacks!" He whined. "Show me the good bits!"

"I'm sorry, but the rest is pay-per-view." Sebastian snuck up behind him. "He placed a finger on his lips as if referring to a secret.

"Stingy!" Grell backed flipped away from him.

"Ah, my clothes are all ruined again. This is completely gone." Sebastian began to unbutton his vest.

"To be worried about your clothes in a situation like this, you must be laidback, no? But I like well-groomed men, Sebby."

Sebastian removed his vest and tailcoat. "It was not my wish to employ this sort of tactic, but I have no choice."

"You're finally going to be serious with me, then?" His blade roared to life again. "Let's put an end to this with the next blow. Farewell to this world. Let us be bonded to each other in the next, Sebby!"

Grell and Sebastian ran towards beach other. Grell was about to slash Sebastian again, but Sebastian shoved his tailcoat in between the rotating blade the the controller stoping it. Sebastian landed gracefully on the rooftop while Grell fell down slopingly, probably still in shock to his blade stoping suddenly.

"That jacket is made of rom the finest Yorkshire wool. You will find that there is a lot of friction in wool production."

Grell tied to rip of the tailcoat, but it wouldn't budge.

"Once it is woven, it is quite hard to tear apart."

"No way!" He tied harder,but failed.

"It was one of the items I brought from the mansion,so I did not want to have to use it. However, you have already ruined it." Sebastian stood before Grell like a shadow and grinned. "Well then, I have a bit of a confidence in plain fist fight." He cracked his knuckles.

_I relay had no reason to worry._ Ciel watched her butler prepared for a fist fight, completely ignoring his wounds. She felt idiotic for worrying for the like of him.

"W-Wait a minute..." Grell cowered. "Please not the face!"

Sebastian began his attack with several kicks and punches to the face. If anything that was the only place he was hitting constantly and rapidly, not leaving Grell a second to fight back.

"Not the face!"

Sebastian gave him one last punch to the face. Grell fell back and was to land on Ciel, but Sebastian landed on the floor first and air kicked Grell away from his young mistress.

"I apologized. I misjudged the distance." He bowed respectfully towards Ciel.

"You're in quite a state."

"I had a little resistance, so..."

"Remember this!" Grell mumbled from the floor.

"My, that's a Realer for you. I suppose you would not die from blows alone." Sebastain took his blade and walked over to Grell."Well then, how about this?" Grell tried to stand up but he fell back down to the floor. "A Reaper's scythe can cut through anything." He tarred away his tailcoat from the blade. "Which means it should be able to cut through you, right?" Sebastian a dared him slowly with a malicious smirk.

"W-What are you thinking? St-Stop!" He tried to crawl away, but Sebastian stepped on his face and pinned him against the floor.

"It is quite unpleasant to be stepped upon. Doing the stepping, however, feels quite good." He stomped his fit harder against his face. "Young Mistress, even though this hideous reprobate is a Reaper, a god of death, are you prepared of accepting the consequences of killing him?"

"Are you trying to make me give the same order twice?"

"Understood."

"Ah, it hurts! It hurts!" Grell tried to escape from Sebastian,but it was no use.

Sebastian ignited the strange blade to life. "My, you do have quite an attractive screaming voice. Let me reward you." Sebastian rose the blade up high unove his head and prepared to swing it down. "I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!"

"Please stop!"

"Don't want to!" He grinned.

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" Grell looked pleadingly at Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise.

Sebastian swung the blade down,but before it could touch Grell's face a long item stopped it. Sebastian and Ciel looked at in surprise to where the long object came from. On top of a rooftop near them was a man well-groomed in a suit with glasses and a scowl on his face.

"Forgive me from interrupting you mid-conversation." The person spoke with a monotone voice. He drew back his long metal object. "I am one of the supervisors of the Reapers Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears." He introduced himself. "I came here to take that Realer back."

"Will! William!" Grell shouted in happiness. "You came to s-"

William jumped from the rooftop and landed on Grell's head. Slamming Grell's face on the floor. "Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe, you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death-scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information permitting to the lives and circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed." He dug his heel into Grell's head. He stopped off Grell and bowed towards Sebastian. "I apologize for any inconvenience caused by this." he took out a card from his coat and handed it to Sebastian. "This is my business card."

Sebastian politely took it.

"Honestly. Having to bow my head to vermin like you really does smear mud across the Reaper name." He scowled harder.

"Then, on order for you to not cause the 'vermin' inconvenience, please keep a close watch." He glared and threw his card away. "Humans are vulnerable s to temptation. When they are forced to stand on the hellish precise of despair,they will unfailingly take any route out of it that appears before them, no matter what kind of web it tangles them in,no matter what kind of person they are."

"The one who take advantage of that and taunt humans are you demons, no?"

"I am not denying that." He smirked.

"I suppose that those dogs kept leashes as pets are better than the mad dogs that roam around with no principals." He directed his gaze over to Ciel with a scowl. "Well, we shall return, Grell Sutcliffe." He dragged Grell away by his long hair. "My goodness, at a time like this when we're already short-handed, once again, I won't get to leave today." He complained. "Of course the director will scold us any away... If I keep having to do overtime like this-"

Sebastian threw Grell's blade at William with immense force. William, without even looking back, caught the blade between two fingers.

"You forgot that."

"Thank you." William let the blade fall on top of Grell painfully. "Well then, excuse us." William walked away with Grell into the darkness of the night.

Sebastian turned to Ciel and walked over to her. "I apologize. Half of Jack the Ripper escaped."

Ciel started at the floor with a lost and vacan look in her eyes. She looked sad and tired. "It's fine. It's over."

Sebastian touched her cheek gently, like a loving person. Ciel didn't even react to that. "You are rather chilly. Let us return to the townhouse post haste. I shall prepare some hot milk." He smiled politely.

"Yeah." Ciel stood up, but as she did she hit dizzy and lost her balance.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastain quickly caught her in his arms. Ciel gained back her focuse and slapped him away with a glare. "Young Mi-"

"It's fine!I can stand on my own. It's just... I'm slightly fatigued."

* * *

Everyone that knew and loved Madam Red was present at the church in the day of her funeral. Everyone except Ciel. Madam Red laid in her coffin, wearing a white dress,decorated by white flowers.

Lizzy sobbed near her coffin. "Auntie Anne." Tears welled up in her eyes.

The large double doors entrance of the church bursted open suddenly. Everyone turned in surprise to see who could be so rude in the middle of a funeral. Ciel stooped in wearing an all black dress, carrying a red dress over her shoulder.

"Ciel!" Lizzy gasped in surprise.

She walked down the aisle with a straight face towards Madam Red's body.

"That's..."

"The Phantomhive."

"A red dress?"

"How improper!"

"But the madam loved red so dearly."

Ciel ignored the loud whispers and comments of the people that stared at her in confusion. Ciel next to Madam Red's body and gently placed the red dress on top of her. "Neither white flowers nor plane clothes suit you." Ciel took a rose that she had placed in her hair and placed it on Madam Red's ear. "What suits you is the red passion,the color of liquorice burning the landscape, Aunt Anne." She placed her forehead against Madam Red's gently.

Red Rose petals flew from the entrance and began to fill the room. Everyone looked at the scene in astonishment.

Ciel pecked Madam Red's forehead before standing up. "Rest well, Madam Red."

* * *

"Are you not going to report the true identity of Jack the Ripper to Her Majesty?"

"There is no need for that. Her wish was simply for the case to be brought to an end. That has been accomplished." Ciel explained to Lau.

"And just like that, you will continue to be dragged down into the quicksand. Even if you came to a place you could no longer return from, you would never show anyone your weakness by asking for help. You are the Queen's guard dog, and proud of it. I will also try not to cause you any trouble, Lady." He smirked.

"The existence of these 'opium dens' is starting to become troublesome. If you're going to pull out, now is the time."

"If that were the case, I'd have to move into another business."

"You also have the option of returning to your country." He walked over to her and got closer to her head. "Nor in you, Lady." He whispered. He walked away from them to leave. "I am counting on you continuing to show me things of great interest." He shouted over his shoulder as he left.

"There is somewhere I wish to stop by. Come." She began to walk the other way from Lau's retreating figure with Sebastian silently following her.

They walked into the church's graveyard and stopped in front of a random grave.

"This is..."

"My last guest from Jack the Ripper." Undertaker joined them with a bouquet of flowers.

"It seems that she was an immigrant. We could not fi d anyone to take care of the body." Ciel stared at the grave.

"That's why the kind lady had me do her make-up, and went as far as to arrange a grave for her." Undertaker poked her cheek.

"It wasn't out of kindness. That night, if we had prioritized saving this woman's life, there would have been many ways to do it. However, deciding against that, I instead prioritized capturing Jack the Ripper. I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her and, in that knowledge, I stood by ash she was killed. My relative also..."

Are you having regrets?"

"I'm the Ripper is no more. Queen Victoria's distress has been lifted."

"Victoria, huh? I can't quite like her. She just watches from high above and leaves all the difficult matters to you, Lady."

"This is the duty our family has shouldered. It is something that has been inherited from generations to generations along with this ring." She stroked her blue diamond ring.

"That ring is like a collar. It connects you to the Queen with a chain called 'duty'.

"The one who decided that was me!"

Undertaker took the collar of her dress and pulled at it forcibly, slightly choking her.

"I pray that collar does not one day lop off your head." Sebastian laid his hand on Undertakers's shoulder in warning as he glared at him. Undertaker sighed and released Ciel. Sebastian caught her in his arms. "That would be too boring." He handed her the flowers."If anything happens again, please come by the shop. If its you and the butler, I'll welcome you any time." He chuckled and walked away.

Ciel laid the flowers on top of the grave. Sebastian came behind her and placed her coat around her shoulders.

"How kind."

"Don't make me repeat myself. This wasn't kindness..."

"It was kindness. If not, then it was weakness."

"You!" Ciel turned around and glared at him. She blushed when she noticed how close Sebastian's face was to her's again.

"Why didn't you shoot? Standing by and a relative be killed? Lies do not impress me. At that time, if you would have thought of shooting her, you would have shot her. However, due to your hesitation, even if I had told you, you would not have take up your gun hidden in your back pocket. Why? We're you afraid of killing the madam with your own hands? Even if you could kill a woman you had no acquaintance with, you could not kill someone so close to you?"

"It's because that's your job. I thought you would protect me with your life." Sebastian was taken back by her answer. "That's why I did not shoot. Our contract states that, until my goal is fulfilled,you will become my power and protect me without letting me die. Demons do not have a sense of loyalty or conviction, right? All they have are principles. That's why, I order to fulfill your won principles, you will protect me, no matter what. Ist that right?"

"Then, why did you stop me back then?"

"As the madam was trying to kill em, there was hesitation in her eyes. She was not able to kill me, a relative. That's what I thought. If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal, just like in chess." Ciel closed her eyes, remembering her aunt. "She lost her next move through hesitation. That's all there was to it." She turned and passed Sebastian as she walked. "That's why I won't hesitate."

Sebastian's face turned to complete look ecstasy as she said those words. Something about her soul made him licked his lips in anticipation and hunger. He smirked and looked back at Ciel. "That's how it has to be! You should use your pawns in the best way possible and keep struggling to live on, using the madam, myself,and all the other pawns within your reach. Even if the empty shells of lawns pile beneath the throne, once the king is gone, the game is over."

"I will not stop moving forward." She stopped. "I will not regret a single step I have taken. That's why I order you:" She turned to him. " Do not betray me, and do not leave my side! No matter what."

Sebastian placed a hand on his chest. Kneeled before her and bowed his head."Yes, My Lady!"

_If you wish, I will follow you, no matter where you go. Please you in every way I can. Even if the throne crumbles and the brilliant crown rusts,even if the empty shells of pawns pile up and we rest upon their decayed bodies, I will lie beside your small form. And until the last bell tolls, until that time..._

* * *

**Thanks for everything and please review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everything and your reviews! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Resort! Resort! We're on cloud nine!"

Ciel rode in her open carriage with her servants and luggage following her in another opened carriage. Sebastian managed the were on there way to the Queen's new resort in a far off town from the mansion.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Meirin? Doesn't it move you?" Finny smiled.

"It truly does! To think that we'd taken along to Her Majesty's own resort!"

"Our young mistress has her good side,too." Finny and Meirin nodded in agreement.

"They really are in high spirits, are they not? It seems that they are thanking you, kind Young Mistress."

"it would be troublesome if we left them behind at the mansion and they ended up destroying it."

"Indeed." Sebastian agreed.

They stopped in front of a creepy sigh with a spiked dog collar saying 'Welcome to Hounsworth'.

"This is the village entrance." Sebastian announced.

Meirin, Bard and Finny looked around the landscape. They were shocked to see that the trees were dried up with spiked dog collars and chains haggling from the dead branches, the fog around was thick and the land was grey and dead. The floor had several dog bones. This place reeked of death and depression.

"I forgot to mention it, but this place is planned construction site for the resort."

"Young Mistress..." They said in unison with looks of disappointment on their faces.

There was a dead forest that they had to go through to get to the town. They kept ridind through the dead forest and through the fog.

Finny spotted someone. "Yay! First villager spoted!" He pointed at an old woman with a baby carriage that got stuck. "Tanaka, stop for a moment!" Finny jumped of the carriage and went over to the old woman. "I'll help you, Miss."

"Y-You shouldn't, Finny! If you're not careful, the baby inside will be hu-"

Finny raised the baby carriage into the air upsidedown without ease. "What?" He realized his mistake and planted the carriage back on the floor with immense force. "I'm sorry!"

Meirin screamed in shock. "Is the baby all right?!" They looked in to the carriage and freaked out when they saw a small dog's bones.

"You know, this little one was eaten by _that."_ The old lady said before taking the baby carriage with the bones and walk away from them into the fog and out of sight.

"Eaten?" They stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"I've heard there are are quite a few people in this village that were murdered or are missing." Ciel said, unfazed of what just happened. "The population of the village has decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given."

They rode passed a huge clean lake. The servants looked at it in astonishment and excitement.

"Now, that's more like it!"

They rode into the village that had the perfect impression of a ghost town. Not many people were outside. In each house you could spot more than one dog barking and growling at the newcomers. They passed a house with a young man and his cute dog playing happily. Meirin admired him as they passed.

"Ah. It's as if he's coddling me from me as well!" She sighed happily.

" Bending their wills via carrot and stick approach instils obedience in them. Such a wonderful scene, is it not?" Sebastian said with pure sarcasm and disgust in his voice. "However, the dogs themselves are also to blame. Doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting a collar around their neck... It is a completely in fathomable concept to me."

"If you have something to say then just spit it out."

"Then, heeding your words, I shall. While I am quite the cat person, I do not like dogs. Actually, I detest them."

"Bark!" She barked at him jokingly with a little s,lie on her face.

They rode to the outskirts of the village and stopped in froth of a lonely mansion. At the entrance came out a maid with silver hair and violet eyes.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?" She questioned politely.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle." She bowed. "The master is awaiting your arrival." She smiled sweetly,but Sebastian kept a straight face.

"Woah."

"W-What a pretty lady!"

Finny's eyes sparkled and his cheeks blushed when he saw the maid. His heartbeat was out of control.

She lead Sebastian and Ciel into the mansion and towards her master's office silently. "This way, please." She opened the door for them.

Ciel entered and stared uncomfortably at the various animal heads that decorated the wall. They heard a sudden scream of pain and turned their sights towards the source.

"What's with this little poodle? I was told to welcome the Queen's envoy!" A man, apparently the master of the house, yelled and whipped the that they meet maid kneeling on the floor with her arms crossed over her face in fear.

"Poodle?"

"Angela, are you not even capable of something as simple as that?" He whipped her harder and she cowered in fear.

Ciel had enough of this. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian grabbed the man's hand and stopped him from whipping Angela.

"What are you doing, you Doberman?" He glared at Sebastian. "Are you trying to bite back at me? Let me go, you!"

"I am the one who ordered him."

"What?"

"I'm assuming that the letter was delivered." She sat down on a chair I front of the master's desk. "I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian released his hand. The man rubbed his bruised wrist.

"Are you saying that this She Poodle is the Queen's envoy?"

"Are female dogs not acceptable to you, Lord Henry?" She asked a bit offended of his questioned. Not that she wants t used to it. Men are always thinking less of her for being a woman.

* * *

Angela came back with a tray of tea,but couldn't serve the tea properly due to her constant shaking of the beating she just received a few minutes ago.

"I shall take care of this." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Angela bowed her head shamefully and handed the tea and tea set to Sebastian for him to serve.

Lord Henry thew the papers Ciel had given him to read on his desk and crossed his arms. "This isn't even worth discussing. No matter what you propose, I am not willing to sell."

"State your reason."

"The curse."

"The curse?"

"In this city were man and dog have lived together since antiquity, there is a curse against those who try to get their laws on it;a fearsome hex." He stood up from his seat and glared at Ciel. "Even of it were the Queen herself, that would not change. A terrible fate befall anyone who tries to go against the Barrymore family in this village."

"Oh? How interesting." She smirked.

"What?" His glared intensified.

She laced her fingers together."In that case, I shall remain here as long as it takes to witness this terrible fate firsthand."

* * *

"Angela! Oh, Angela!"

Lord Henry stoked Angela's bare legs with his cheek and hands. "The Queen wants my village." Angela sat on a chair, in Lord Henry's room, with her skirts lifted and with a serious face. "You understand, right? I'll protect this viable! Angela, my angel. My angel."

Through a crack of the room's door, Meirin stared in shock. "The maid has seen the unwanted truth!" She whispered to herself. Her nose began to bleed.

* * *

A knock came from Ciel's guest bedroom door.

"Enter."

Angela shyly entered the room. "I am so sorry to disturb you so late at night."

"The Young Mistress was just preparing to sleep." Sebastian said as he finished brushing Ciel's long hair.

"I have a request. Please withdraw from this village. You must not stay here!"

"Why?" Ciel said from the room's vanity.

"That is..."

A sudden howl filled the air outside. Angela gasped in horror. Ciel and Sebastian were not fazed by this.

"No! It's come! The Devil Dog has..." She shuddered in fear.

"Devil Dog?" Ciel stood from then vanity.

Angela screamed and pointed to a huge dog shadow at the curtained windows.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian quickly went over to the window and removed the curtains. There was nothing outside. Ciel was walked over to the window and stared out.

"What was that?"

"Young Mistress, look." Sebastian pointed at something. Ciel followed where his finger was pointed at and saw a glowing dog running away and leaving a glowing green trail behind it.

They went outside to investigate. Ciel stopped I front of the law prints with a green glow and inspected it.

"Young Mistress!"

"Miss Angela!"

Meirn, Bard, Tanaka and Finny ran outside from the manor and towards them in their pajamas.

"Just what is all this ruckus about?" Bard questioned.

"The Devil Dog appeared."

"Devil Dog?" They asked in unison and turned their sights over to Angela.

"The one that will bring disaster to this village. Those who have disobeyed their master will be punished by the Devil Dog. That is one of the laws of this village."

"Miss Angela, please inform Lord Barrymore that Lord Devil Dog has appeared."Villagers with lit torches arrived.

"Who was punished?" She gasped.

They followed the villagers over to the house of the handsome man who was playing with his dog that Ciel and her servants saw this morning. Ciel kneeled down and inspected the bite marks on his entire dead body.

"How cruel!"

"I see." She narrowed her eyes in consideration.

"Don't touch him!" Everyone turned to see Lord Barrymore make his way through the crowd. "So, the bad dog was James?"

"Yes. He broke the rule of having five dogs per person." A villager said to him. "It seems he was keeping a sixth."

" I see. Then, I suppose there was no helping it."

"No helping it? What?" Bard shouted in disapproval.

"This village has rules set down by myself. Those who break the rules will be punished by the Devil Dog that serves the Barrymore family!"

"A the cat meows, the small white-haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog." The villagers repeated in unison as they carried James's body away.

"I was sure it would be an outsider that would fall as prey,but it seems you were spared." Lord Henry directed his gaze at Ciel and walked away with Angela in tow.

"Young Mistress."

Ciel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Lord Henry's retreating figure.

_How unbearably arrogant..._

* * *

The next morning Ciel and her servants went to go picnic by the lake. Finny and Bard ran into the lake and splashed around like children.

"What do you know! It's so nice! The water is warm too!" Bard shouted happily.

"Meirin, you should come in!" Finny shouted over his shoulder to a nearby shack were Meirin barricaded herself. She felt embarrassed to show her swim suit.

"I-I'm to embarrassed!" She stuck her head out from the shack without showing anything else. She blushed madly.

"You don't get a chance like this often!It's fine, so hurry up!"

Meirin sighed and stepped out of the shack. Bard and Finny stared in astonishment at Meirin. Her swim suit fitted her perfectly. Showing off her feminized curves and full breast that her usual clothes hid well.

"I-It is too embarrassing, after all!" She blushed.

"You look cool, Meirin!" Finny walked over to her with a smile.

"Really?"

From a few feet away from them, Ciel sat reading and sipping her tea with Sebastian by her side.

"Are you not going to swim, Young Mistress? I have not heat had the pleasure of seeing you in a swim suit." He smirked. Ciel stayed silent and tried to ignore him. "I see. Of course, you are-"

"If you're still able to swim here in this season, it may yet have some merit as a resort."

"Are you truly thinking of making this place a resort?"

"Of course."

"What of the Devil Dog?"

"You've noticed as well, right? The truth behind that 'Devil Dog'? Lend me your ear for a moment."

Sebastian went over to her and got closer. Ciel whispered something in his ear. After she finished saying what she needed to say to him, he pulled back and smirked.

"Yes, My Lady. Immediately."

"You're quite eager. Don't you hate dogs?"

"Yes, I is why I want to get this over with as quickly as possible before it degenerates into the worst possible situation." He walked away to fulfill his order.

Ciel continued her reading until a ruckus bothered her from behind. She true d her head behind her and saw that villagers were running towards the sound of bells.

"They caught it!The bad dog has been caught!"

"It's James's dog! It's got to be punished!"

Ciel and her servants went to inspect what was all the ruckus about by following the angry villagers and the sound of a bell. They made their way in font of a crowd surrounding something. They saw James's dog changed to the wall and growling.

"The bad dog is chewing something. Make it spit it out!" A villager with a large stick went over the dog and tried to pull whatever was in the dog's mouth out. "Let it go, you bad dog!" He began to beat the dog with his stick. "Let it go! Let it go! Let it go!"

"What a terrible dog." Lord Henry said in front of the crowd. "Begin!"

Owners released their viscous dogs. The dogs went over to James's dog and attacked him viciously.

Finny stared at the scene in horror. "Stop it!" His hands began to shake. "Don't! This is wrong!" He kept whispering himself his wrong this was. "This is too much!" His voice grew loud and he startled the people around him. He ran towards a large object and then towards the viscous dogs. He swatted them away with the object.

"Finny!" Ciel, Tanaka, Meirin and Bard rushed over to Finny in concern.

Villagers with spikes and pitchforks closed in on them. "You got in the way."

"In the way of righteous punishment!"

"More bad dogs! They're bad dogs! Bad dogs!"

"Punishment for the bad dogs! Punishment for the bad dogs!"

The villagers grabbed Ciel's servants and tied them up against a wooden pole. One villager grabbed Ciel forcibly by the arm. Bard saw this and glared at them.

"You bastard! Let go of the Young Mistress!"

"Shut them up!"

The servants protested, but were silenced with rags covering their mouthes. Ciel protected as her arms and neck were chained to the wall,but they were much stronger than her.

"Humph. You're getting what you deserve, Maltese." Lord Henry smirked at Ciel.

"Master, I'm pleading with you." Angela begged. "Please forgive them!"

"That's true. This French Poodle is, even if only temporary, one of those serving Her Majesty. Depending on what she has to say, I may let her go. Tell Her Majesty to withdraw and never consider this village again."

"You'd go that far in order to protect your miniature kingdom?" She scoffed. "It seems like the expression 'furious charge' was invented for you."

"Then, know what happens to those who disobey me!" He glared at her. "Do it!"

The viscous dogs were released again and this time their target was Ciel. Sebastian landed protectively in front of Ciel and swayed the dogs away with enough force to hurt them terribly, possibly kill them.

"You're late."

"Please forgive me, my Lady."

"Are you trying to get in my way, you Garm?"More vicious dogs came forth, waiting the order to attack. "What are you doing? Go and bite them to death!" The dogs growled loudly.

"What a loud and barbaric sound they make. This is why I hate dogs." Sebastian let a bit of his demonic aura go, enough to frighten the dogs away from them.

"Wh-What?"

"The farce ends here, Barrymore. Listen you village mongrels! There is no such thing as a Devil Dog! The only thing here is an old man who has bitten by the delusion of authority." Ciel said loudly enough for the entire crown to hear her clearly.

"Wh-What proof do you have?"

"This." Sebastian took a skull out from a dog's dead body and presented it. "It was inthe mansion's basement. The shale of the teeth is the match of the marks on James."

The crown of villagers gasped.

Sebastian took out a projector and turned it on. It projected a shape of a large mad dog. "This is the truth behind the 'Devil Dog'. The shadow of the Devil Dog was just a simple projection. Nothing more than child's play. Hr shinning thing in the night was pure phosphorous. He just pored the powder on an ordinary dog."

"The Devil Dog was an illusion choreographed by one person. And that person was you Henry Barrymore!"

"W-Where is the proof that I did that?"

Ciel smirked.

Sebastian walked over to James's wounded dog and knelled. "Please hand it over. Your job is done now." He took a the a pice of clothing from the dog's mouth. He stood up. "It is high-quality fabric. Why do you suppose that this dog refused to let go of it until the end? The reason is this." He turned around and presented the pice of clothing to the crowd.

"Th-That's..."

"Correct. While trying to protect James, it bit your leg and this tore off. It is a piec of your trousers."

Lord Henry began to sweat nervously. He saw the situation and tried to escape,but was suddenly surrounded by the villagers.

"So, you're the one who killed James! There was no Devil Dog?!"

"You fooled us all!"

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel shouted.

The villagers raised Lord Henry's pants and saw bite marks on his leg.

"You killed James!" They lifted him up and took him away.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lord Henry howled.

Sebastian went over to Ciel and removed the chains on her. "Are you alright, Young Mistress?"

"I'm fine,but don't be late next time." She rubbed her swore wrist and neck.

"But, I'm glad. If those mongrels were to have touched you, I would never forgive myself." He grinned.

Ciel's cheeks blushed and she looked away from him. "Like I said don't be late next time."

"Understood."

Angela untied Meirin's, Tanaka's, Finny's and Bard's bond off of them, releasing them. They thanked her happily.

"Are you really alright, Young Mistress?" Bard, Tanaka and Meirin walked over with worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm fine. There is nothing to be worried about."

Finny walked over to James's dog and kneeled. He let him gently. "You're incredible. Trying to protect your master until the end..." He noticed that the dog was not moving or breathing. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged the dog close. "You tried so hard! So hard!" He sobbed.

"This is why I hate dogs."

* * *

"With that, the case is at an end."

Ciel stood outside of the guest bedroom window and stared at the rain fall on the land. "We'll leave the village as soon as the rain lets up."

"Yes."

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out! Please let me out!"

Lord Henry howled within his cage in his mansion's basement. "He will come! He will! The Devil Dog will come to eat me! Please I'm begging you! You must...You must let me out of here!"

* * *

Meirin's scream echoed thought the mansion. Bard, Tanaka and Finny were the first to follow her scream to the basement.

"What is it, Meirin?"

She shockingly pointed her finger at Lord Henry's cage. The wall was opened with a big gaping hole and blood covered the whole and the floor near it. Lord Henry was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Sorry for not much romance in this chapter guys. There wasn't really much to work with this time.:( But thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"H-Hey, this is..."

Meirin, Tanaka, Finny and Bard still stater in shock at the gaping hole with blood on the wall. Ciel, Sebastian and Angela rushed in when they heard Meirin's scream.

"Master Barrymore!"

A sudden pounding against the front doors came. Everyone went to investigate. Angela urgently opened the door. A villager stump bel in out if breath and drenched.

"Lord...Lord... Devil Dog."

"Devil Dog?" The servants said in unison.

The villager lead them to where the other villagers had crowed up again. They knelled with their dogs howling.

"The small, white-hared dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog. As the cat meows, the day falls" They all repeated in unison as if they were praying.

"What happened?" Sebastian questioned but no one listened to him.

"What are you doing?" Bard tried to get the attention of a villager but they ignored him.

Lightning flashed, momentarily making things brighter. In front of the crowd, laid against the wall with chains was Lord Henry's dead body with a missing arm. Meirin and Finny screamed.

Ciel gave a look to Sebastian and he went over to inspect Lord Henry's body.

"L-Lord Devil Dog!"

"Lord Devil Dog, please forgive us!"

Angela gasped and fainted.

"Miss Angela!" Finny went over to her and lifted her body up gently with concern.

* * *

" 'With that, the case is at an end.'"

Sebastian smirked. "Having declared such a thing,this is rather unfortunate, is it not, Young Mistress?"

"Shut up."

"What about Miss Angela?"

"We've pit her to bed for the time being." Meirin answered. "It's no wonder she's tired out."

"It's so heart reaching its unbearable." Bard agreed.

"This village completely isolated itself from the rest of society, fearing the curse of the Devil Dog. The existence of the Devil Dog was supposed to have been farce Lord Henry created in order to rule the village. However, that same Lord Henry has now..." Ciel sighed.

"Those bite marks... Doesn't it seem as if they really are the Devil Dog's work, just like the villagers say?"

"Maybe the Devil Dog was angered by Lord Henry's doing all those bad deeds in its name."

"Well, it seems that this was not the work of humans." Sebastian agreed.

"What does that mean?"

* * *

Sebastian finished helping Ciel put on her nightgown.

"What is troubling you?"

"Your little revelation earlier. If it was not the work of a human, I hope we won't have another red-haired Realer coming out of the woodwork."

"I really am impressed of your capacity for learning. However, there is no need to worry. Meirin's deduction wasn't all that far off. The one who was targeted was Lord Henry. It is unlikely that anyone else will fall victim."

"Even so, I cannot leave things like this."

"Is this your beautiful loyalty to the Queen?"

"No. Not just that. Normally, there wouldn't be much interest here,however, seeing you teased by a dog certainly has some merit." she smirked.

"You really have learned, have you not?"

"I suppose I have."

"Then you must have leaned by now that such teasing will not go without being repaid..."

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian walked over to her and grabbed both her wrist. He took her by surprise and laid her on her stomach on the bed.

"Sebastian, what are you doing!?" She trie to get up but Sebastian pinned her from behind.

"Young Mistress, as your butler, I must worry for your health. I have realized how stressed and tense you have been lately. You have been working to hard. You must relax." Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and placed his bare hands on her shoulders. "As your butler, please allow me to massage your problems away for a while." He smirked.

"Wait a minute! I didn't have you-"

Sebastian interrupted her when he began to message her shoulders tenderly. Ciel tensed up but relaxed in a few seconds. There was really no hear in a little massage every once in a while. Sebastian's hands moved underneath her nightgown and too her bare back to massage it. Ciel tensed again.

"H-Hey! Sebastian, that's enough! No one said you could go that-"

"Oh my, Young Mistress, you have so many knots. It might even take me the rest of the night to take care of them!" He teased and added more pressure. He traced his fingers gently.

Cile's face was as red as a tomato and her heartbeat was thudding against her chest. _That bastard is doing this on purpose!_ "Sebastian, that's enough. You can stop no-" She jumped in surprise at where Sebastian just touched her next. _Did he just..._

"Young Mistress, it seems that you are quite ticklish." He chuckled. He found her weak spot. He continued to 'massage' her,but with each touch and pressure he added he tickled her. She would burst out giggling and lighting while trying to keep a straight face and order him to stop. But, he just pretended to not hear her and continue.

"Se-Sebastian! Stop! Th-That t-t-tickles!"

_Though you have leaned a lot, Young Mistress, you still have much to learn. _

* * *

Finny walked through the dark hallways of the mansion's servant's quarters with a lit candle.

"I wonder if Miss Angela is alright." He furrowed his brow in worry. Finny stopped walking when he heard a sudden creaking and moaning down by the hallway. "A-A-A ghost?"

Meirin, who came out of nowhere, screamed and clung to Finny, who also screamed.

"M-Meirin?"

"Finny, did you hear that just now?"

"Y-Yeah, is that..."

"The late Lord Henry may have returned..."

They gave another screamed in fear while Meirin screamed in excitement.

"Meirin?"

"I have quite a soft spot for scary things like that! I'm shivering with excitement!" She smiled in excitement. "Lets go, Finny!"

"Eh?"

Finny was hesitant but agreed anyway. Meirin and him walked down deeper into the hallway.

"Ah, it's so scary. Too scary!"

"It is rather." Finny stared at her oddly.

They caught sight of a room with a light on. They quietly walked over to it and leaked in through the slightly-opened door.

"Ah, that tingles." Angela's neck and face was as far as they could see. They saw someone, most likely a man lick her ear. "Wait. Do it more slowly. A nude make body laid on top of her's panting and licking her more slowly. "Good boy. That's a good boy.

Meirin got a huge nosebleed and tried to stop it with a handkerchief. "Th-The shock was just too much!Miss Angela really is quite the forceful one. If the young mistress saw her like this, what would happen? Oh! Afterwards it would be even more steamy!" She noticed that Finny strapped away from the door with his body trembling."Finny?" He ran away. "Finny!"

Finny ran out of the mansion in top speed. His eyes were closed and his heart was breaking.

_Miss Angela... Angela... An..._ He wailed and kept running with his eyes closed. Because of his super strength he knocked down trees that were in his way from running away from the mansion.

* * *

"Today's snack is Cabinet Pudding, prepared with blackberries from the surrounding regions."

Sebastian served her a piece of pudding along with Ciel's tea. Ciel at all times avoided eye contact with her butler. She even shuddered when he got to close to her, fearing that he might touch her again.

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress?"

"You bastard, do you think it will be easy to forget what you did last night?" She hissed. "I will make sure to get you back for that." She glared at him.

"Oh, but for a moment there, I could have sworn you were enjoying yourself, Young Mistress." He smirked.

Ciel's cheeks heated up and she scoffed. "You're quite laid back, aren't you?" She tried to change the subject.

"There is no need to get flustered."

"Sebastian!" Meirin busted through the dining room door. Finny followed behind.

"What is wrong? You are causing a ruckus."

"Miss Angela is nowhere to be found!"

"Ah, it seems that there are some herbs that grow near the swamp. She said shed go pick them." Bard explained.

"On her own? To the swamp?"

"Really? At a time when the Devil Dog may be running loose?" Meirin panicked.

"Ah, damn!" Bard cursed.

"Why would she go pick herbs at a time like this?"

"It seems she was worried about how pale you looked this morning."

"For me?" Finny's gasped. Finny took a moment and turned to search for Angela.

"Sebastian, we're going too."

"Oh?"

"What? Don't you have any red, hot blood running through your veins? Let's go, Meirin!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What about, Old Tanaka?"

"Ho!Ho,ho,ho!" Tanaka marched with a gun.

"He's got the spirit! All right! Let's go, you rabble!"

"Yessir!"

"Ho!"

Tanaka, Meirin, and Bard ran out of the door to help search for Angela.

Ciel finished her slice of pudding and whipped her mouth. "So, what color _is_ your blood?" She smirked. "Seems like something to get flustered about."

Sebastian sighed.

"Show them how perfectly you play your role, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

"Miss Angela!Angela!"

Finny, Bard, Meirin and Tanaka searched for Angela through the fog, calling out her name.

"Where did Miss Angela go?" Finny worried.

Meirin screamed.

"What's wrong?" Bard rushed over to her. She shivered and pointed out into the open.

The fog cleared up a bit, revealing piles of half-burred body gasped in horror.

"What on earth is that?"

"The shocks just keep pilling up!"

They walked closer towards the piles of body parts and found a rotting hand with a ring with the Barrymore seal on it.

"Hey, isn't that ring..."

"Lord Henry's." They said in unison.

They heard a loud howl. They sprung in to action and hid behind a giant bolder. They peeked to see who was coming when they heard foot steppes. A nude man with white skin, white wild hair, bloody red eyes, black long claws, and sharp fangs.

"Who is that?"

The nude man walked over to Lord Henry's arm and sniffed it. He took it and placed it in a different position on the pile and sniffed the arm again.

"That arm...It really wasn't the Devil Dog that did Lord Henry in. It was a human after all."

Meirin got a nosebleed as she stared at the nude man. "I-It's a shocking full-frontal scene!"

"Did he have a grudge against Lord Henry for some reason?"

"Maybe Miss Angela asked him or something!"

"What? Why would Miss Angela..." Bard asked in confusion.

"That's right!" Finny raised his voice. I'm"Finny!"

"Miss Angela has nothing to do this. You shouldn't doubt her!"

They shushed him. Finny realized his mistake and covered his mouth. The nude man sniffed the air and licked his lips. A herd of villagers ran in the scene with their swimsuits on.

"What is it with you guys and that getup?"

"We were going to perform ablutions in order to quell the Devil Dog's anger." One of the villagers explained.

"Last night, the Devil Dog's angered voice rang out loudly. The 'Waah' howling lasted all night!"

"'Waah'?"

Finny remembered the nude man and turned around to space him, but the man was gone. He huffed and ran off to search for him.

"Hey, wait up, Finny!" Bard, Meirin and Tanaka ran after Finny.

They ended up in front of some ruins of a mansion. Another howl erupted through the air.

"Th-This noise is..." Finny's eyes widened in fear.

Before them stood a giant white wolf with glowing red eyes, black talons, and large sharp fangs. Fire surfaced his mouth.

"Hey, that's..."

The giant wolf noticed them and growled.

"The Devil Dog!" They screamed.

The Devil Dog charged them. Finny noticed that in one of the Devil Dogs talons there was a white piece of cloth caught in them.

"That's... Miss Angela's..." He put on a serious face and huffed. He charged at the Devil Dog.

"What's wrong, Finny? Finny!"

Finny caught one of the Devil Dog's legs and clung to it. "Miss Angela!" The Devil Dog raised his leg and tired to shake off Finny.

"Damn. Tanaka, hand me that." Bard took Tanaka's gun and aimed at the Devil Dog's head. "I'll show you my true strength." He pushed the trigger,but instead of a bullet coming out, strings and confetti came out. "Eh? Why is it a birthday popper?"

The Devil Dog finally got Finny off him. Finny fell in front of the beast. The Devil Dog rose on its back legs and prepared to slash Finny with it's viscous talons. Finny closed his eyes and prepared for the worse,but it never came. Finny opened his eyes and gaped when he saw Sebastian holding the beast's paw up.

"My, my. You're quite good at the 'Shake hands' command."

"Sebastian!"

"However, as expected,it is a bit heavy!" With one hand, Sebastian lifted the beast up and the air and threw him. The beast landed a few feet away from them.

"Hey, this isn't the time to be playing around." Ciel appeared behind them.

"Young Mistress!"

"Of course. I intend to clean this all up in just a moment."

The Devil Dog stood up on its paws. His glowing red eyes softened n as he sniffed the air for something nice.

"It is a scent you cannot resist, is it not?" Sebastian smirked. Sebastian revealed a box of puppy treats hidden behind his back. "Puppy's favorite. They'll want to eat it everyday! It's Innuko!"

"Innuko?"

The Devil Dog's mouth watered. He howled and jumped towards Sebastian's direction.

"Watch out!"

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and strengthen its loyalty. In other words, the carrot and stick!" Sebastain's eyes turned a glowing red and into slits. "First, the carrot!" Sebastian jumped high into the air and landed on the Devil Dog's face. He mouthed the Devil Dog's nose. The Devil Dog landed on the floor and enjoyed the attention.

"U-Uh..."

"Sebastian?"

"Followed by..." Sebastian jumped high in the air again and kicked the Devil Dog in the face. The Devil Dog whimpered and fell on the floor."Stick!" Sebastian presented the treats to the Devil Dog. "Carrot." He punished the Devil Dog under the chin. "Stick!" He rubbed the Devil Dog's stomach. "Carrot!" He kicked the Devil Dig in the stomach. "Stick!" He took the Devil Dog by the tail and twirled him in the air. "Stick! Stick! Stick!" He released the Devil Dog. The Devil Dog crashed into one of the ruins.

"This is a bigger show than I could have imagined."

"And finally, a big embrace!" Sebastian ran over to the Devil Dog with his arms spread open. He grabbed the Devil Dog and lifted both high in the air. They both landed hardly on the floor, creating a gigantic deep whole in the ground.

"Sebastian!" Finny, Bard, Meirin, and Tanaka rushed over to the deep whole to see if he was okay.

"He's not coming out."

Ciel Camry walked over to the whole with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you idling around for? Come back here this instant." She ordered.

"Understood." Sebastian's voice echoed throughout the whole.

They stood back when something came charging up the whole. A large body of water shot up into the air and kept doing so like a fountain.

"Uh, is this hot water?"

"That's right! What about Sebastian?"

"One thing is essential for a resort: a centerpiece that will provide a tourist attraction. Bathing luxuriously in excessive amounts of hot water, draining away the fatigue of the day; that is what this is: the spa!" Sebastian floated on top of the hot water,carrying the nude man Finny, Meirin, Bard, and Tanaka saw earlier.

"Sebastian!" The servants stared in awe.

Sebastian landed gracefully in front of them. "If one who serves as a Phantomhive Butler could not strike a spring or two, then were would we be?" He smirked. He cringed when the nude man licked his face happily.

"Once again, it's too shocking!" Meirin tried to cover her nosebleed.

"Pluto!" Angela's voice rang near by them. She ran over to them with a worried expression on her face.

"Pluto?"

The nude man, Pluto, ran over to Angela and hugged her. He licked her face.

"There, there. There, there!" She giggled and pet him.

* * *

"I found this little one about a month ago."

Angela sat down with Pluto's head resting on her lap, explaining things to them. She stroked his wild white hair. "I love dogs, and he was just so cute I ended up trying to tame him."

"Cute?"

"He has a bad habit of turning into a human when he gets excited, though."

"Don't try to settle things by saying it's a 'habit'!" Bard protested.

"So, you kept him without telling anyone?"

"Yes. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the Devil Dog,but in reality, he was more afraid of it that anyone else. When I thought about what happened if this one found out... I suppose I was to naïve. I didn't think for a moment that he would do that to Lord Barrymore. I beg of you, is there no way he could be taken in Lady Ciel's mansion?"

"Take him to the mansion?"

"If he's under Sebastian's tutelage, I believe Pluto to will become a wonderfully obedient dog!" She pleaded.

"Well, I am one hell of a butler, but..." He looked away in disgust. As if he would EVER deal with a mutt. There was no force in the universe that would make him do that!

"That sounds fine." Ciel said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

Sebastian silently glared at her. "Are you serious, Young Mistress?" His voice darkened.

"Yes. It sounds fun in a many ways." She smirked at him.

Sebastian huffed.

_I suppose__ this is your revenge, Young Mistress?_

"The Devil Dog's curse has been lifted!" Villagers ran towards them in a herd. They stopped and knelled before them. "Thank you! Thank you!" They cried tears of joy.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Ciel rose an eyebrow in question.

"Of course. There is a legend in this village, that when the sins against the dogs have been repented, the earth will let out tears of redemption." Angela explained.

"They are blessed tears!"

"There was always a spring in this village, though." Sebastian sighed.

"Well, whatever. Our goal was accomplished."

"Would it perhaps be time for you to say that line that you so carelessly uttered before, Young Mistress?" He smirked at her.

"You do it." She scowled.

"With that,the case is at an end!"

* * *

Ciel laid naked on the hot spring that was recently constructed. She sighed in relaxation. "This is perfect." She slouched and closed her eyes.

"This is the Japanese way of enjoying a spa." Sebastian placed a plate with cookies and tea next to her. "In this way, you can enjoy a small meal as well."

Ciel sipped from her cup of tea,keeping her right eye shut. "Even so..." She listened in on the busy villagers constructing more homes and buildings outside of the hit spring."This gloomy village has undergone quite a transformation. I'm sure the gloom of Her Majesty's heart has also been lifted."

"It seems that my gloom will continue, however."

Pluto howled and splashed around in the water of the hot spring.

* * *

"Don't forget about me, Pluto!"

Angela placed correctly a collar around Pluto's human form. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Pluto! In the mean time, put something on when you ho into town!" Bard yelled. "Plu, you're jiggling all over the place!"

Pluto just glared at Bard, annoyed. Meirin nosebleed.

"Um, Miss Angela..." Finny trailed.

"Let us meet again, Mr. Finny." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Finny's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well, then, shall we make our way?"Sebastian eagerly wanted to leave.

"I will definitely come to see Pluto sometime."

"If possible, I will ask you to refrain from doing so."

"Eh?"

"Taming a Devil Dog is not such an easy task. Though you seem to have quite a talent for it..." Sebastian glared at her in suspicion. Angela just stared at him blankly.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed before leaving Angela alone.

"See you, Miss Angela!" They waved goodbye to her.

Angela smiled and waved goodbye to them."Surely sometime soon." She smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Know I'm skipping a lot of episodes from season 1.:( but, there just not that helping to the plot or useful in the fanfic. So I hope you guys don't hate me!:( I just really wanted to reach the part of the series where Soma and Agni show up! Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"How divine."

A Indian mad, dressed royally in his culture, admired the British buildings and the snow. "It's so cold, Agni. What is it?" He extended his hand to catch a snowflake.

"It is snow;something which falls in England during the winter, my Prince." The Indian man's bodyguard, Agni, said happily.

"Snow?" He looked around his surroundings. "England, huh? It's exquisite."

* * *

"'This fellow is the child of craziness and laziness. England is the country that has taken all, and forced upon us, in arrogant ways, it's rotten culture. Retribution should befall the fools of the country that the hellcat rules'"

Officers cut down the beaten bodies that were hung upside down as Lord Randall read the note attached to one of them out loud.

"This is the twentieth case!" He scrunched and glared at the note. "Have you still not have apprehended the culprit, Aberline!?"

"I-I am profoundly sorry!"

"Failing to catch Jack the Ripper, doing nothing but putting increasing that woman's ego..."

"That woman? Do you mean Lady Ciel Pahntomhive?" Aberline questioned. "I cannot help but feel that she bears some immense burden even though she is still so young and innocent."

"Innocent?" Lord Randall scoffed.

"A series of incidents targeting those who have returned from India?" Ciel voice's sounded near to them.

Aberline jumped in shock when he noticed that she was reading over his shoulder without him have realizing it before. "Lady Ciel!"

"It seems there haven't been any fatalities yet." She walked over to Lord Randall and took the note out of his hands. "Crazy and lazy children, huh? The culprits choice of words is very accurate. I also think that this country would be considerably better off without the nouveau riche who come from India. At any rate, this mark is..." She stared at the thing-like drawing at the end of the note.

"They're making fun of us Englishmen and Her Majesty the Queen!" Lord Randall snatched the note back from Ciel. "The culprit has to be an Indian!"

"Ah, this is why I was called out. The vast majority of Indians who have been smuggled into the country are situated in the East End underworld society. Scotland Yard still has no idea of the exact number or their precise location, does it?"

Lord Randall glared at Ciel.

"There is no way we can sit idly by while the royal family is slandered. Let's go, Sebastian." She walked ay from the crime scene with Sebastian tailing her like a shadow.

They walked closer to the East End to reach Indian territory.

"This is supposed to be the are where most Indians are hiding out." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked back to him and agreed. She bumped harshly against someone.

"Ouch!" The person she bumped into crouched. "Oh, so painful! I think one of my ribs has fractured! Dammit, I might die!" The Indian man exclaimed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"This is terrible!"

"You should get compensation to pay for a doctor!" More Indian men came and surrounded them.

"You'd better leave us everything you have." The 'injured' man she bumbled I to said with a menacing glare.

"We seem to have been surrounded by rather loutish thugs." Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Young Mistress, what are your orders?" Sebastian cracked his knuckles.

"Take care of this quickly."

"Understood." He smirked.

The Indian man grabbed her y her blue dress's collar. "All we Indians around here have a grudge against you English!" He glared at Ciel, but his eyes wondered off to her cleavage. "Maybe... You could repay us with whatever is under that dress of your's." Jis other hand went to touch her breast,but was stopped when Sebastian pushed him away from her with two fingers. The man fell to the floor.

"Attempting to touch my Young Mistress in such a wrong way is unforgivable." Sebastian glared at him. He turned to Ciel. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

Then Indian man stood up. "You bastard. After dragging us all the way here, you just threw us out like junk." He took out a dagger and several Indian men with weapons got closer to them. "You raped and looted our country and you won't even share your women! Now it's your turn to taste humiliation of being pillaged!"

"Wait!" A voice shouted behind them. An Indian man in elegant clothes with his bodyguard come close to them with a poorly drawn picture in hand. "We are looking for someone. Have you see this person?"

"What do you want, you bastard? Don't interrupt me!"

"Are you having a duel or something?" The elegant Indian took a glance at Ciel and Sebastian. "Oh, she has a khansama with her. Are you one of the English nobles?"

"And if I am?"

"In that case, I shall side with my countrymen in this ."

"Yes?" His bodyguard answered.

"Defeat them."

"Jo anja." The bodyguard, Agni, removed the bandages around his right arm as he approached Ciel and Sebastian. "My right hand, blessed by God, shall be wielded for my master." Agni attacked.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel with one arm and blocked Agni's hit with the other. He dodged every hit Agni made while safely cradling his young mistress in one arm. "He's fast!" Agni hit Sebastian without much force on parts of his body with two fingers.

"I've hit your vital points several times now. You should already be can you still move?"

"Hey! We're just passing through here. Are Indians barbarians who discriminate with no distinction?" Ciel glared at the Indian men.

"What? You people! Did you attack the maiden over there for no reason?" The elegant Indian asked the Indian men around him. They stayed silent. "That is not right!" He crossed his arms." This time,my countrymen are at fault. Agni, take the maiden's side."

"Understood." It did not take a minute for Agni to knock unconscious the rest of the Indian men. "It's taken care off, Prince Soma."

"Good." Prince Soma walked over to Ciel, still in Sebastian's arm. "Well then, I was in the middle of looking for someone, so I had better be going. See you." He walked away with Agni following him.

Ciel and Sebastian stared oddly at their retreating figures. Ciel realized that she was still in Sebastian's hold and pushed him away with a blush on her cheek.

* * *

"I'm completely drained."

"The culprit may have been one of those Indian people. Let us await Master Randall's report."

Sebastian took Ciel's coat and hated it up. They were in London at the Phantomhive townhouse.

"Young Mistress, welcome back." The rest of the servants came to welcome her back.

"Indeed!"

"If I melt getting called out to London for all these trivial incidents, there'll be no end to it." She sighed.

A door behind them opened.

"Ah! Lady, you did come!" Lau entered the room.

"You're always so unannounced! I keep telling you, if yore going to visit, at least send a letter or something first."

Lau laughed. "Have you said that?"

"Since we have guest now, I shall prepare some tea."

Ciel sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine."

"I prefer an English Chai blend."

"Fine." She realized that it wasn't Lau's voice and opened her eyes to find who it was. Her gaze fell towards Prince Soma and Agni at the entrance doors. Ciel's eels widened in surprise.

"Ah, I met then around the corner. They said they wanted to meet the Lady."

"Why are you here?"

"Why? We got acquainted earlier, did we not?"

"Acquainted?"

"And also, we saved you." The Prince and Agni passed by her.

"Sav... In what way?!"

"In India, hosting for those you are indebted is common sense. Is it the English way to throw such people out under the cold sky?"

Ciel gritted her teeth. She followed them upstairs and to the room they occupied without her permission. "Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I am a prince." He laid on the bed comfortably.

"A prince?"

"This personage is the Bengal Kingdom's prince, the 26th Successor, Prince Soma Asman Cadart." Agni presented him.

"I'll be imposing on you for a while, Maiden."

"Wow! A prince!" Finny exclaimed.

"A... A prince!" Meirin began to get excited for such a guest,

"this is the diary time I've seen a prince in person!" Bard said.

"I consent. You may come closer."

Meirin, Bard and Finny eagerly walked over towards the prince, asking him questions about his kingdom.

"So, you brought your servants with you this time?" Lau asked from behind her and Sebastian.

"Yes. We have a guard dog to protect the manor while we're gone."

"Well, that must be a relief."

"Sebastian, keep an eye on them."

"Understood."

* * *

The curtains were drawn back, allowing the morning sun to enter the room and awaken Ciel from her slumber.

"Lady Ciel, it is time to wake up."

"'Lady Ciel'?" She rubbed her eyes. She gasped in surprise when she caught sight of Agni in her room.

"Namaste, Lady Ciel." Agni smiled kindly.

Ciel quickly sat up and moved away from him. "Wh-Why are you in my bedroom?" Someone from behind pulled her and caught her in his arms. She looked up and stared in shock at Soma.

"We're going out, Maiden. Show us around."

"Why should I have to? And I have a name. It's Ciel, not Maiden!"

"Then, Ciel, I ask you to be out guide. Come." He carried her over to the door,but was stopped when Sebastian entered.

"Sorry to intrude, but the young mistress cannot leave."

"Why not?"

"Well, to begin with, she cannot leave her room with such revealing clothing meant for sleepwear."

"Huh?" Soma couldn't resist the edge to look down at a Ciel. Her nightgown was thigh-length, showing her full beautiful legs. Her white nightgown was of a thin fabric, revealing her perfectly soft skin. Soma blushed and put her down immediately. "F-Forgive me!" He averted his eyes from her.

Ciel's face was flushed and she was embarrassed. She ran over to her bed and covered herself with the sheets.

"Also the young mistress has studies and work duties to attend today." Sebastian politely smiled, but stared sympathetically at Ciel.

* * *

"While we're in London, I shall fill in as your tutor."

Sebastian adjusted his glasses. He wore his tutoring clothes.

Ciel had in hand her violin. She looked down at the sheet music Sebastian was going to make her play for her lesson."Bach's Chaconee? There is no way I can play a melody as complex as..."

"While we're here, I make the rules." Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin with his bow. "Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?"

Ciel scowled and shoved his bow away from her face with her's. She began to play the melody. She played wonderfully and gracefully.

"See? That's wonderful." Sebastian closed his eyes to listen more closely to the music.

Ciel stopped when she heard loud praising and caught sight of a weird statue on top of the piano. "What on Earth?"

Soma and Agni were bowing and praising the statue in a different language.

"Is seems that they're praying,but that's a rather fantastic idol, isn't it?" Lau stared curiously at the statue.

"All I can see is a statue of a woman carrying a head with a necklace of heads around her neck, dancing on the belly of the man."

"She is o e of the Hindu gods we worship, the Goddess Kali." Agni explained.

"Indian gods, huh?"

"Kali is the wife of Shiva and a goddess of power. In far distant times, a certain demon recklessly challenged her to fight. Of course, the Goddess Kali won. However, after that, unable to quell her destructive urges, she wnt on a rampage of death and destruction. In a bid to defend the Earth,her husband, the God Shiva, lay down at her feet. Having stepped on her husband with her unclean feet, the Goddess Kali returned to her senses and the Earth once again became peaceful. Kali is a great goddes who defeated a demon after a mighty battle. As proof of that, she has the demon's head in her grasp."

"So he say." Ciel scowled.

"To think there was someone as strong as that... I will have to be careful if I ever go to India."

"Well then, our prayers are concluded, so let's go out." Soma grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged her towards the door.

"As I said, I'm busy!" She stuggedl ed against his hold.

* * *

"Hey, when are you going to be finished?"

Soma laid boringly on the floor staring at Ciel during her fencing class. "Hey, what are you doing anyway?"

"You'll distract us. Be quite!"

"English people are short-tempered, aren't they?"

Ciel grinned her teeth and took Sebastain's flask. "Enough! I get it!If you want my attention so badly, then I'll be your opponent." She threw him a flask, which he caugh eagerly.

"So, if I win against you, you'll come out with us?"

"If you can."

"Good luck." Agni wished his prince the best.

Sebastian raised his hand up. "Well then, begin!"

Some charged Ciel. "I've hot you!" He swing his flask down to hit her ankle bent it bent."It bent?"

"There is no benefit to hitting the foot with a foil." She smirked and lunged.

Soma stepped back. "That's unfair! I don't know the rules!"

"A match is a match! It's your fault for not knowing!" She lunged.

"My Prince, watch out!" Before Ciel's flask could touch Soma, Agni stopped it and paralyzed her arm. She fell on her knees Nd held her arm close. "L-Lady Ciel!" Agni rushed over to her. "I'm so sorry. When I thought that His Highness was going to lose, my body moved on it's own accord."

Soma laughed. "Agni, you protected me well! I give you my praise! Agni is my khansama and belongs to me. Therefore, the win was mine."

"Th-That's ridiculous!" She glared at him.

"My, my. Being rather rude and brute with a lady. Looks like you'll have to defend you mistress, Mr. Butler." Lau handed Ciel's flask to Sebastian.

"N-No! It was never my intention to use brute force against Lady Ciel!"

Sebastian sighed. "Good grief. This happened because you teased an amateur who doesn't know the rules."

Ciel gained back so e of the feeling in her arm and glared at him.

"Nonetheless, as a butler of the Phantomhive, now that my mistress has been injured, I cannot merely sit back and watch. Easily laying your hand in a lady is an unforgivable sin. All else aside, we're over ten minutes behind schedule."

"So, that's what you're relay irritated about." Ciel scowled.

"How interesting. Fine. I will allow a duel. Agni, in the name of the Goddess Kali, do not lose!" Soma handed Agni his flask.

Ciel stood up from her knees. "Sebastian, this is an order! Shut that brat up!"

Sebastian and Agni prepared to battle.

"Jo anja."

"Yes, My Lady."

They began their attack. There flask clashing. With equal speed dodging each others attacks and lunging at one another. The battle went on, until they both decided to end it quickly. They lunged at the same time, aiming for the forehead. They were both shocked to see that both of them would hit each other without fail. They dodged it by tipping their heads back and made some space between them. They lunged again. This time, the flasks met and broke in half because of the force they both put into it.

"Oh, my. The flasks snapped."

"So, the match is a draw, huh? Ciel's khansama is pretty good too!"

_A draw? His opponent was Sebastian!_ She blinked twice in surprise.

"Agni, is the best fighter in my castle! This is the first time I've seen anyone fight on par with him!"

_He went toe to toe with a demon._ She stared at him as she walked over to Sebastian. "Sebastian, just what is that man? He's not another one of those..." She cringed at the memory of Grell.

"No, he is definitely a human."

"I see, but to have that much power..."

"Indeed. Hanging people would have been an easy task for him..."

* * *

"All right! Today, I'll use all my skill and cook-"

"I'll make the preparations. You just remain calm and stay put." Sebastian took the frying pan from Bard's hand.

"What the... I was going to make my special dish today; the-"

"Mr. Sebastian, I was wondering if ere is anything I could do to help?" Agni stood outside of the kitchen entrance.

"It is all in hand. You should relax."

"Four hands are better than two. Please let me know if there is something I can do."

"Well then, might I ask you to help preparing the gooseberry sauce and cottage pie for tonight's main dish?"

"Of course."

"Hey! How come you give him a task, but don't let me, the chef..."

Sebastian just looked at him once and walked towards the entrance to leave.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Ah, I'm busy. So busy." He pretended not to hear him. As he passed Agni, he gave him a suspicious stare.

Bard huffed and sat down on a chair.

"Chef? Mr. Chef?"

Bard looked at Agni. "Ch-Chef? You mean me?"

"Yes."

"Ch...ef!" Bard almost cried. Hardly anyone has even acknowledged him as a chef.

"I am not all that accustom acted to English cooking. May I ask for your assistance?"

"Sure! Leave it to me!"

Agni attended to cooking something while Bard sliced some vegetables.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Finny entered the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Young man, you came just at the right time! Can you help us make dinner for tonight?"

"Oh,me? But, I'm strong and clumsy, so Sebastian said I wasn't to touch any of the kitchenware."

"If you have strength, that's a wonderful thing!" Agni took out a potato from the boiling pot. "We're supposed to strain this potato after crushing it, but it's quite a demanding task!"

"I should be able to do that! I want to! Please let me!"

Near the kitchen, Meirin stood on a chair trying to reach some plates. She lost her balance and screamed.

"Watch out!" Agni caught her and the falling plates. "Are you all right, Miss Maid?"

"Y-Yes."

"When taking down plates from high places, it is best to move them one at a time."

"Y-Yes." Meirin blushed.

* * *

"How are things proceeding, Mr. Agni?"

Sebastian entered the kitchen whipping his hands with a cloth. Sebastian was taken back when he saw Meirin, Bard and Finny helping out with the cooking without ruining anything.

"Thanks to everyone's hard work, it looks like it will be delicious!"

Sebastian stared in surprise. "You are quite amazing to have got that lot to help you."He went over to help.

"Everyone is born with their own talent. They have a path and duty laid out for them by the gods. We children of the gods abide that by that and do what we can."

"You are a most well-rounded individual, aren't you, Mr. Agni?"

"Not at all. Until I met the prince, I was a hopeless fool. I will be forever in his debt. I injured those around me, strayed from the gods and accumulated many sins. Finally, my day of judgment came. Without leaving any attachment to this world, I would...To me, who had not even believed in gods,who had thrown everything away... A god appeared! Indeed, that day, I saw the holy light of God within the prince!"

"Mr. Agni, the pot is boiling over." Sebastian went to attend to the boiling pot.

"The prince is both my king and god. Therefore, I will use this new life to protect the one who have it to me, and grant as many of his wishes as I can."

"Well, the real gods are all good-for-nothings anyway..." Sebastian said to himself.

"Did you just say something?"

"No. Nothing."

* * *

"How long do you intend to say here for?"

They all were at the dinning room, enjoying dinner.

"Once we've taken care of some business, we will leave."

"That's right. You said you were looking for someone, right?"

"And why are you staying here as well?" Ciel narrowed her eyes at Lau.

"Really, I wonder."

"I'm looking for a woman." Soma took out a poorly drawn picture of a woman. "Her name is Meena. She was a servant at my castle."

"Sebastian, would you be able to look for her with that?"

Sebastian looked closely at the drawing. "Even for me, it would be... I will try my best." He bowed.

"So, why is that woman in England?"

"Meena was my personal attendant, and like a wet nurse to me. I've been with her since I can remember. My father and mother both paid me no heed,leaving me alone in the castle all the time,but Meena was always by my side. However, there was an English nobleman who had his eyes on her, and he took her to England while I was away from the palace."

"In other words, you came to England to get a woman back?"

"That's right. I'll definitely get her back, and then we'll go hime together."

"It's an extravagant trip for just one servant."

"It's not extravagant!" Soma rose from his seat and went over to Ciel. He grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her from her seat. "Do you understand my despair at having Meena taken away from me? Do you know how much I-"

"I don't." Her visible eye turned cold and hollow. "I have no idea, nor desire to know, of that despair that can be caused by something as trivial as that." She slapped his hands away from her. "There are things you cannot get back no matter how much you struggle. There is also despair that you cannot escape. You may not understand that, though." She opened the door to the next room and left.

"Even so, I have still had enough of being alone in that palace."

Ciel leaned against the door. _No matter how you struggle, you can't get it back._

* * *

Soma sat on a chair in his guest room, deep in thought. A sudden deck of cards landed on the table I don't of him. Cel entered the room and sat across from him.

"Even you should know the rules of Old Maid, right?"

Soma stared at Ciel in astonishment.

"My tasks for today are all finished. I'll play with you until I retire for tonight."

"Ciel..."

"It's not for your sake or anything, I'm playing with you because I'm bored."

"Sorry, but I have things to do."

"What?" Ciel's moth fell open.

"Unlike you, I'm busy. Agni, we're going out." He stood up.

"Yes."

He followed the prince to the door. Soma laughed. "If you don't sleep early, you'll get wrinkles, Maiden Ciel. See you." He left the room.

_After all that trouble, that bastard!_ She crushed the cards in her hand.

"Ah, you're here. You know, Lady..." Lau stuck his head through the door.

"What!?" She snapped at him.

* * *

"No luck again today, huh?"

Soma and Agni refused to the townhouse after an hour of searching around for Meena.

"We will try again tomorrow." Agni encouraged.

"So, they came back." Ciel heard the front door close as she played cards with Lau in the living room.

"Frankly, they're surprisingly suspicious, those two."

"That's tue, but still, I can't see how those incidents would benefit them. Judging from their behavior, they doesn't see, to hold a grudge against the colonial rule. Anyway, if they really are the culprits, do you think they would just dump themselves in front of me so carelessly? That's almost like saying, 'I'm suspicious!'"

"That's right. In that case, they probably really are just searching for someone."

"It's still too early to conclude that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your kind review guys!:) enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Young Mistress, he's on the move."

Sebastian appeased hung upside down by the window next to Ciel and Lau in the living room.

"Very well. Follow-"

"Take me with you!" Soma's voice was heard from the door.

"You!"

"I know that Agni has been sneaking out after I fall asleep. I want to find out what he's doing!"

* * *

"Whose residence is this?"

Soma, Ciel, Lau and Seabastina followed Agni to a manor.

"A man who imports all the Indian goods he can get his hands on; Harold West-Jebb." Ciel recognized the manor. "His business is coffe houses and emporiums. I met him once. He's nothing more than a sexist detestable rogue. "

"Some coffe houses were caught up in the inverted-hanging incidents. However, no harm befell Mr. West since has coincidently away that day."

"Coincidentally, huh?"

"Shall we take a look, then?"

"Understood."

Sebastian snuck ed them in the manor, most of the time he kept a blushing Ciel nearby his graps. They searched the manor until they found the room were Agni and Mr. West were talking. They silently eavesdropped through the crack of the slightly opened door.

"Hiw about relaxing with a Scotch? It's a high-quality Scotch I bought from Justin and Brookes, who hold a Royal Warrant." Mr. West offered a glass of Scotch to Agni. Agni refused. "The plan up to now has been perfect. Well done, Agni. You don't have to cause anymore incidents. I've rid myself of my main rivals now." He smirked and grabbed Agni's right hand. "With your 'Right Hand of God', the Royal Warrnat is as good as mine."

"Royal Warrant? So, that's what this is about." Cile whispered to herself.

"If I can complete this plan as you wish, can Meena..."

"Meena?" Soma barged into the room.

"Who is that?" Ciel was about to say something out loud,but was interrupted by Sebastian. He covered her mouth.

"Young Mistress, your face and mine are well known. Let us sit back and watch. He whispered.

Soma ran over to Agni and grabbed him by the collar. "Agni, you knew where Meena was?"

"Ah, so that's your master."

Soma turend to Mr. West and glared at him. "You're the one who took Meena, aren't you? Agni, rough this man up." Soma orderd him,but Agni did nothing. Soma at him in astonishment. "Agni, what are you doing?" Agni's face turned to an expression of pain as he resisted to do his prince's order.

"Well, for now,let's get Prince Stupid out of here."

"But they know your identifies."

"Leave it to me."

"Agni, strike this 'prince' and quieter him down." Mr. West ordered.

"What?"

"Agni." Mr. West smirked.

Agni snapped and went to attack Soma.

"Agni!" Soma gasped.

Agni's attack was blocked by Sebastian, wearing a stuffed dear head as a disguise.

"Deer?"

"Is this guy the abominable deer-man or something?" Mr. West stepped back.

"I have come to pick up the prince. I am a Deer." He bowed.

"Agni! He may be an enemy spy!"

"No, I am merely one hell of a deer."

"Kill him!"

Agni hesitated.

"Do you want that promise to go up in smoke? Do it!"

Agni fell on his knees and began to she'd tears of blood. "I have only one god and master, and I decided to swing my fists for no one but him. Please forgive me for the sins I commit against you!"

"Agni, you aren't..."

Agni removed his bandages from his right hand and a purple aura surrounded him. Sebastian grabbbed Soma and carried him over his shoulder as he dodged Agni's attacks. Agni thrashed the room as he tried to hit them. Mr. West panicked.

"Looks like we should make out leave." Lau grabbed Ciel and carried her bridal style. "Lets go ahead."

"Hey! This uproar will draw attention. Grab the kid and let's escape!" She orderd Sebatija over her shoulder as Lau carried her out of there.

"Understood." Sebastian jumped out of the window.

* * *

"He far surpassed the scope of a human back there."

They sipped tea in the living room of Ciel's townhouse, consulting of what just happened.

"That was the concentration technique known as Samadhi. Once he gets like that, no one can touch him." Soma explained Agni's weird tears of blood and purple viscous aura.

"Samadhi?"

"It's a type of trance state. Through pure devotion to a master like Prince Soma, people are able to bring forth tremendous amounts of power. It is something we lack; the power of faith, born of love and trust." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest.

"Then why would he betray me?" Soma slammed his fist against the table. "Why does everyone around me disappear?" He thrashed the tea set off the table. The tea set fel on the floor and broke.

"You!" Ciel glared at him.

"Why is it? Why?" Some stood up from his seat and balled his fist. He ran off and lef the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear, I brought that Haviland tea set out because I thought it suited you so well... It may be a good idea for him to be redisciplined."

* * *

Soma was living in bed with the covers up to his head. Someone tore the sheets from his grasp and threw him off guard, making him fall on the floor.

"You ride swine!"

"Just who is the rude swine?"

Soma stared in surprise at Sebastian.

"This is the Pahntomhive mansion in England. In this place, you have no authority to order me to do anything. You are nothing more than a brat. Without Mr. Agni, you are nothing more than a powerless child, and now Agni has betrayed you."

"That's right. I have nothing else left. I've lost everyone."

Sebastian chuckled. "Lost? My goodness, you have a most unbelievable imagination. You haven't lost anything. You never had it in the first place. Status given to you by your parents, a castle, given to you by your parents, servants, given to you by your parents... From the very beginning, you never had a single thing. Isn't that right?"

"No."

"And you were well aware that same went for Mr. Agni,but you lacked the courage to confirm it by yourself."

"You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Soma ran towards the door to leave, but Sebastian slammed it closed.

"I am not wrong. Now that you have finally realized, you play the main character in tragedy. You really are an incorrigible brat."

"They all said they'd be with me forever." Soma fell on his knees.

"Quite clearly that was merely lip is no reason to serve someone for personal again. In the slums, even a three-year-old knows that. No one has ever loved you."

"Let's leave it there." Ciel's voice came from the entrance of the room.

"Young Mistress..."

Ciel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame. "I might have been the same as him, if not for that month." Her eyes darkened.

"What month?"

"I was forced to taste humiliation of having my house burned, my family killed and being treated as less than a barn animal. I was a powerless child, but I returned in order to bestow the same humiliation upon those who tortured me." Her fist clenched. "My parents were in the way if those who killed them. If the Phantomhives are a nuisance to them, if I continue to hold the reins of this household, they'll probably rather me again. I am waiting for them to come for my life."

"Why would you go that far?"

"What would come of sitting around sad and mourning? Even a dead person can stay still, but I'm alive and standing on my two feet. I'm going to end up dining one day, I'd rather do it with no regrets. I wouldn't call it something as grave as revenge. It's all just to make me fell better. It's a game between them and me to see who will win. Even if I'm flung into the depths of despair, if there is even a spider's thead I can use to climb out, I'll grab it and never give up. We humans have the strength to do that."

Soma stared at her in astonishment.

"However, whether to grab it or not is up to each individual." She uncrossed her arms. "Now, let's stop this ridiculous babble." Ciel turned her gaze to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I have something to discuss with you on the West incident. Come." She turned to leave the room.

"Yes." Sebastian followed her with his signature smirk on his face.

"'Whether to grab it or not is up to each individual.'" Soma repeated her words to himself. "Ciel!" He followed after her.

She turned to see what he wanted.

"I am almost 17,but I am totally idiotic and naïve compared to you. I've only been spoiled only because of who my parents are. Even though I knew that Agni was troubled, I didn't hear him out, but now I want to know. I want to see them both and find out why they left me. That's why. Please, come with me..."

"I refuse."

Soma's moth hanged opened in surprise.

"There's no way I'm dragging around the weight of a naïve idiot like you. I suppose that the door to the living room isn't lock, though." She turned to walk away. She was caught by surprise when Soma suddenly ran to her and hugged her from behind.

"Ciel!" He released her. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you before." He sincerely said. "Please forgive me." He turned to Sebastian and hid behind Ciel in fear. "I want to say I'm sorry to you, too."

"Don't worry. This is quite interesting."

"Ah! There is also one more thing, Ciel!" Soma grabbed both her hands into his. "You are a wise and amazing woman. I have never met anyone like you! You managed to do so much more than I can ever dream of doing! My parents have always smarted me to take things more seriously and find myself a suitable bride, worthy of authority and riches that come with being with a member of the royal family. Though, they have had a list of possible options... I have made my choice!"

"Choice of what?" Ciel didn't like where this was going.

"I have chosen you, Ciel Phantomhive, to be my first wife!" He smiled.

"What!?"

"Yes! My parents will be most eager to welcome someone like you into the family."

"I'm afraid the lady must refuse your offer, Prince Soma." Sebastian laid a hand on Soma's shoulder and faked a polite smile. For some reason he rather detested him even more than before. "Things are done differently here in England. You can't just bluntly say to a lady that you to are to be married without even knowing her for very long..." Sebastian lightly glared at him. "In other words, a foreign brat like you cannot marry someone like the Young Mistress." His grip on his shoulder got tighter. "Isn't that right, Young Mistress?" Sebastian turned his gaze to her.

"I-I refuse to have this conversation! Not a time like this." Her cheeks flushed.

Sebastian noticed her blush and his temper worsened. What is she doing? Getting flustered like that. Why would she even consider such a thing? Marrying a idiotic brat like him is beyond her! Sebastian mentally hissed at the thought of some strange man taking his young mistress away like that.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. _What in the world am I doing? Who cares if she gets married? As long as we complete the contract..._

"Very well, Ciel, I understand that this might be too much for you to take in so I will let you take your time to answer me. But, until then, I will not hesitate to peruse you and convince you to be my bride!"

_Scratch that. I'd rather not see her marry this brat. Damn_ brat... Jealousy was something that something that Sebastian had never felt before, but even he could sense that he was beginning to fell more possessive of his young mistress the more some men come up to her and do as they pleased. Jealousy is something Sebastian thought would be the last thing he would fell for his young mistress and dearly hoped it would be the only thing.

* * *

"To think that West was after the Royal Warrant..."

Ciel, Lau and Soma sipped tea again in the living room.

"Well, I suppose that's something a detestable rouge would think of."

"What exactly is a Royal Warrant?" Soma cringed and tried to move away in his seat from Sebastian when he handed him his cup of tea. He still was rather affairs of him, because of what happened earlier.

"It's an endorsement given by royalty to the shops they like. "Lau explained. "A Royal Warrant is the British seal approval."

"A week from now, there will be a curry contest at Crystal Palace."

"Curry?"

"Yes. According to the rumors, Her Majesty-a famed curry lover-may also come and observe."

"That's just a rumor. Since the death of her husband Prince Albert, Her Majesty rarely makes public appearances."

"How is the curry contest connected to the incidents?"

"The main dish at West's coffee house is curry. If he secures the Royal Warrant, his sales will undoubtedly go up. In other words, in order to reduce the number of rivals in that contest, he had Agni carry out those incidents. He then used the message to make it seem like incidents were caused by Indians who were angry with England. Agni probably went along with it in order to save Meena for the sake of his 'god'." Sebastian handed her the note that was attached to the bodies of the incident. She showed it to Soma."Speaking of gods, yours it the Goddess Kali with her tongue stuck out, and since Agni was the one who wrote this, and his god is you, it must have all been for your sake. He's probably written all his prayers and feelings of regret here."

"Even though you're apart, Mr. Agni still believes in you and lives for you. You really have a wonderful servant, don't you?"

Soma stared at the note. "Agni!"

"Oh, my. All's well that ends well." Lau clapped. "Well then, we shouldn't get involved any further. Let's just leave it to Scotland Yard."

"Hold on!" Soma stood from his seat. "What will happen to Agni and Meena?"

"Who knows?"

"We've determined there's no underworld involvement, so it's not out concern."

Soma crushed the note in his hand. "Indeed. This is my problem. I'll think of a way to resolve everything by myself.

"That's an excellent resolution!" Ciel stretched her arms out in front of her. "Well then, I shall be getting on with my own work for myself. I was called out to London in winter in this idiotic case. Don't you think I should compensate for my expenses?" She smirked. "Luckily, all of the other famous curry shops have been knocked out of the competition by West. If the Phantomhive Company participates and beats West, we'll receive the Royal Warrant. I'd been considering expanding into the food industry anyway. If we become the supplier to the Royal Household in our first endeavor, it's sure to create a stir."

"But there's only one week left, right? Will you be able to get a specialist and machinery in time to make curry?"

"I don't need any of that. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" Ciel and Sebastian shared a knowing look and smirk.

"It is only natural for someone of who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this. I will obtain the Royal Warrant-"

"That's impossible!" Soma interrupted him. "There's no way you can win. They have Agni, and he has the Goddess Kali's right hand!"

"It's true that Agni's prowess is formidable, but this time we are not dealing with martial arts. This is a contest of cooking skills."

"That's why I'm saying it. None of you know Agni's true skill. Neither do you know real curry."

"Real curry?"

"Curry is based on a selection of fitting spices. The number of combination is endless. Finding the supreme combination from those infinite choices is like looking for a needle in a haystack. It is akin to pulling the truth of the universe from the air. However, Agni is able to it. He is able to imagine the world form nothing. That power is truly the god's domain. That is why Agni is know as the Goddess Kali's right hand. I have never eaten a curry more delicious than Agni's."

"I see. It truly is Kali's Curry." Lau laughed.

"So he says."

"My, my. That seem quite the challenge."

* * *

"Y-You made them all by yourself?"

Lined before Soma, in the kitchen, were possibly more than a hundred pots of curry with different flavors.

"Yes. The only one who knows Mr. Agni's curry is you, Prince Soma." Sebastian grabbed a plate and served Soma some curry from the first pot. "I ask you to co-operate in coming closer to the Goddess's Curry, if even by a fraction."

"V-Very well!If eating curry I can be useful to you, then I shall eat as much as you need."

"Thank you very much!"

"For both Meena and Agni as well."

* * *

"Thanks to you, all our rival shops have categorically refused to participate."

Mr. West stared at the list of rivals in the curry competition as he spoke to Agni in his office. "All that's left is a third-rate brand I've never heard of, and a toy company popular with children." He threw the list on his desk.

Agni took a look at the list and his eyes widened when he saw a particular familiar name. "The Funtom Company has the prince..."

"Relax. There's no one who can compete with your godly right hand."

_Prince..._

* * *

"Excuse me."

Sebastian entered the library with a delicious snack for the young mistress. "Today's tea rime snack is a Gateau Chocolate."

"Prepare a sabre fit for public display." Ciel didn't even take her eyes from the book she was reading as she spoke to Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled. "After insisting so absolutely that she wasn't coming... The Queen's Guard Dog really is well trained." He smirked.

"Have you come up with a curry that surpasses Agni's yet?"

"No. According to Prince Soma, something is still missing." He offered her her snack.

"Then you don't have time to be making something like this. Hurry back to the kitchen."

"As you wish."

"I'm not in the mood for wearing chocolate. Why don't you do something useful and crush it into the curry?"

"Yes, My Lady.

* * *

"Is this outfit for Her Majesty as well?"

Sebastian finished dressing Ciel in her finest clothes. She wore a back, sliver, and dark blue gown with a corset. Her dress was made out of the finest silk she owned. Her hair was nicely into a braided bun. Her bun was pinned with a few diamond-incrusted pins. She looked beautiful.

"Keep any unnecessary comments to yourself. More importantly, you really can win against Agni, can't you?"

"But of course. On the name of the Phantomhives, I will bring the Royal Warrant to our household without fail." He smirked.

* * *

Ciel,her servants, Lau, Soma, and Sebastian arrived to the Crystal Palace for the contest.

"Well then, I have preparations to make, so I must excuse myself." He politely bowed.

"Have fun!" Meirin, Tanaka, Bard and Finny wished him the best. "Be sure to do a good job!"

Soma saw something from the corner of his eye and ran towards it.

* * *

Sebastian entered the room to sign in the competition. He meet eyes with Agni.

"Sebastian!" Agni rose from his seat.

Sebastian smirked.

* * *

Soma ran around and searched for someone. He stopped and looked around frantically. His eyes caught sight of what he was looking for. "Meena!"

"Prince Soma?" Meena stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Sma with a surprised look on her face.

Soma ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Meena! I'm so glad. Agni got you back!" He relates her and looked into her eyes. "You don't need to worry anymore. Let's go back to the castle together."

"Prince... You're such an idiot." She glared at him.

"Eh?"

"Go back together?" She scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. Who on earth would go back there? I was finally able to escape from India." She turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've seen people who haven't worked a day in their lives, who play all day, just because they're royalty. Compare that with how I was forced to be a servant until my death thanks to that castle. Living my whole life tied down by my heritage? For get that!"

"So then, you went with West of your own voli-"

"That's right!" She turned to him. "Even a child could tell which is better between being a servant or a rich wife. Also, I'd had enough of looking after your selfish needs! I promised not to say a word, but after seeing your face, I thought you were old enough to face reality." She walked away from him.

Ciel sated sympathetically at looked broken and like a lost puppy. She sighed and walked over to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder,comfortably. "Reality is a rather cruel thing. Sometimes too crule, but we most all learn to face it wether you are alone or not."

"Ciel..."

* * *

"The promise was that if I co-operate with West, she'd act like the old Meena around the Prince. If the pure prince knew of Meena's true colors..."

Agni opened his heart out to Sebastian.

"So that's how it was."

"That's why I cannot lose."

"What a coincidence. Neither can I."

As they spoke a French chef slammed the door behind them and pinched the wall on anger and frustration. "This flavor is nowhere near as good enough to win. There's something missing. Something..."

"It seems your quite troubled." A soft voice came from behind.

He turned to her.

"If you wish, please use this." She handed him a small bag.

He took it and looked into it. "What is this?"

Angela smiled deviously.

* * *

"Thank you fro waiting!"

The curry contest began. A crowd surrounded the stage as the host began to talk. "Welcome to the Curry Festival for the pride of London's curry shops!"

The crowd clapped.

"Oh? He's here." Lau recognized one of the judges as Viscount Druitt.

"The show off."

Everyone was so consumed in the contest that hardly anyone noticed that Soma left quietly to spend some time alone.

Agni noticed the prince's retreat. _Prince, even seeing my face must be detestable for you. No! I need to concentrate on the competition!_

"Well then, let us begin cooki-" The host was interrupted by a trumpet.

A red long carpet fell down the aisle. The trumpet continued plating as a the Queen of England walked down the aisle with her trusted butler escorting her.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel turned around in surprise.

* * *

**Tahnks for everything please review!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

"This is..."

Everyone in the Crystal Palace stared in aw as the Queen of England arrived.

"England's mother, our beloved Queen Victoria, has graced us with her presence!" The host said.

The Queen walked down the carpeted aisle, escorted by her butler.

"Oh! Her majesty!"

"To actually see her..."

"She certainly has lost some weight."

Viscount Druitt stood from his seat and began to sing their national anthem. Soon everyone in the room, excluding Lau and Sebastian sang along to the anthem. The Queen was escorted to a seat near the judges. Her butler leaned in to hear what she was whispering to him.

"Her Majesty declares, 'We have not seen you in some time, and are sorry to have concerned you. However, our constitution has e proved remarkably, and now we are even able to come sample some curry. We shush everyone well and hold great expectations for this food that my late husband loved so much.'" Her butler finished saying.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well then ,to the cuisine!"

* * *

_My god, Lord Soma._

Agni removed the bandages from his right hand. _My strength is all fro you!_ He began to cook the meat of his curry. With his right hand he would, without even looking, grab the right amount of spices and cook them with the meat for taste.

"Incredible! That Indian man's hands has a life of its own! And what a splendid fragrance!"People admired Agni's cooking.

"This is God's...No, Kali's right hand!" West gloated."Today will be a piece of cake." He noticed that the crowds praises turned to someone else.

Sebastian was as well cooking the meat for his curry and taking the right amounts of spices for his cooking, creating a delicious fragrance.

"The Funtom Company is amazing, too! The fragrance is just as amazing!"

_Damn! That butler!_ West glared at Sebastian.

"Hey! What is he doing?"

Sebastian threw in pieces of chocolate into his curry.

"That can't be... Chocolate?"

"What is he thinking, putting chocolate in a curry?" People stared at Sebastian oddly."How disgusting!"

West laughed loudly. "That's a sweet maker for you! His advertising puff is certainly unique!"

"No. Their wrong! That's a Nona fide ingredient par excellence." Agni stared at Sebastian and panicked. "Cacao butterfat and milk; the bitterness blended with the spice and sugar brings out the fullness of the rich spice even more." He said to himself. "How do you, an Englishman, ever come up with such an idea?" He directed his question to Sebastian.

"It was by my Mistress's orders. As long as my mistress gives an order, I will make it happen, no matter what it may be." He smirked. "After all, I am one hell of a butler."

"He has a way with words." Lau mused.

"Is that suppose to be sarcasm?" Ciel huffed. She and Sebastian shared a knowing look.

Agni took notice of their momentary stare. _What an unbelievably humble is as if their feelings for each other surpass that of master and servant!_ He searched for Soma in the crowd, but did not find him anywhere. _Prince, you really won't forgive me, will you? No. That is why I can't afford to lose!_ Agni turned around and gabbed from a basket a live blue lobster.

"What's that?"

"A blue shrimp?"

Viscount Druitt stood from his seat in astonishment. "A blue lobster! The legendary oldster said to live only off the coast of Brittany. That deep cerulean that even compares favorably to Chartres Cathedral. Wrapped in its delicate, colorful shell, it's just like a fine lady in a blue dress. Hidden underneath the dress is a delicate sweetness of highest quality, said to lead people to delirium."

"As you can see, this is the highest quality ingredient for a curry! It is not merely some cheap little additive!" West gloated again.

"With all my strength, I shall defeat you, Sebastian!" Agni pit in more power from his right hand to make the curry.

The French chef from earlier noticed how brutal the competition was and decided to use that slice that Angela had give to him before. He pored some of it on his curry.

"Time's up!" Announced the host. "Now, the judging will commence. First up is the Persian Tub's Beef Curry."

"There are large pieces of beef generously mixed in. This is quite splendid." The first judge complemented.

"However, this flat taste and fragrance... It's abominable for a professional cook to be using curry powder!" The second judge angrily said.

The French chef's curry came next.

"This is your own home spice, isn't it, Doll Company?" Viscount Druitt questioned the chef.

"Y-Yes!"

"What is it?" he tasted it again. "One thing stands out, producing an amazing fragrance."

"But the overall balance is poor, and it's overpowered by the fragrance."

"Well, I'll give you points for trying."

"Next up is Chef Agni from Harold West estate."

"May I present my curry." Agni removed the lid of his plate. "Lobster and a seven-flavored sauce."

"What an amazing brightness!" The second judge admired the dish. He tasted it. "D-Delicious!" His eyes widened. "The tender meat spreads a delicate sweetness throughout your mouth the moment you bite into it."

"Moreover, with seven-flavored curry,each flavor blends harmoniously with the lobster." The first judge complemented.

Viscount Druitt tasted Agni's curry and began to pant. "Ah! This is... The graceful beauty I meet at the ball. Like seven jewels adorning your overwhelming elegance. A heart-shaped, golden brooch, a sapphire and pearl bracelet, a garnet necklace, a cameo cut pin, and on your fingertips a diamond and emerald ring! All of them bring out your beauty even more! I had my heart stolen by you!"

"Such high class!" The host said. "Will the winner be decided just like that, or will we see even better appraisal? Our final contestant is the Funtom Comoany!"

Sebastian walked over to the judges. "I humbly present my curry." Sebastian removed the lid of his plate.

"Thi-This is..."

On the plate were three big balls of doe.

"Are you toying with us?"

Sebastian took the doe balls and fried them.

"He's frying them?"

"What are you doing, Sebastian? Are you trying to make doughnuts or something?" The servants panicked.

"It is complete. This is our company's curry." Sebastian served them his curry.

"And I'm saying, where is the curry?"

"Wait a minute! This is..." Viscount Druitt opposed the fried doe with his knife and fork. Out of the die came out the curry. "From the inside, the curry is..."

"What?"

"This is the curry that our company proudly presents. It's called Curry Bread!"

"Curry Bread?" The crowd stared, not quite believing what there seeing or hearing.

The second chef tasted the curry bread. "This is..." His eyes widened. "This is delicious! The fried bread's crunchy and fluffy crust creates a superb gradation together with the thick curry, which perfectly formed."

"What's more impressive than anything else is the architecture that keeps in the taste fragrance of the curry. The moment you pierce it with the knife, it is all released!"

Viscount Druitt began to pant again. "This is the alluring young lady I meet at the dinner party. By day, she was a childlike, teasing little bird, but in the evening she revealed her true face, and what was there was no less than a true lady. I want to embrace you, my little robin!" Viscount hugged himself as though he was hugging someone in front of him.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he recognized that he was talking about Ciel. Ciel shuddered in disgust.

"Once again, what is this high praise? Has the victor become less certain?"

"Sebastian, you are..." The rivalry between Sebastian and Agni rose.

"Now we shall allow the judges time to deliberate on their verdict! During that time, please help yourselves to whichever curry suits you!"

Curry of all the chef's were served for the public to enjoy.

"Oh, yes. The Queen didn't try any." Lau pointed out. "Isn't she going to judge?"

"She probably isn't judging out of consideration for her health. However, there is a possibility she will try a curry she is interested in. Depending on that, the judge's impression will change. The bestowal of the Royal Warrant is down to Her Majesty." Ciel explained.

* * *

"The popularity of our curry is overwhelming."

West gloated as Agni stood by his side with a serious face.

"Overconfidence is dangerous. Sebastian's Curry Bread is also..."

West looked around and saw that many people were eating Curry Bread justo like others were eating Agni's curry.

"There's no need to worry, right, my dear husband?" Meena walked over to West.

"Meena! Why are you here? If by chance the prince saw you,it would-" Agni panicked.

"He already did."

"You met him? You can't mean..."

* * *

Soma stared at Kali's statue in the Crystal Palace. _Agni._

"You knew, and were purposely trying to prevent Meena and me from meeting."

"What are you doing?" Ciel's voice came from behind him.

Soma turned around to face Ciel.

"Your retainer is fighting on your behalf. Are you going to simply leave him like that?"

"No. I'm just reflecting on things. I didn't know anything. No. I didn't even try to find out. Meena's thoughts and Agni's feelings."

"If you know that, why are you standing out here like a statue?" She turned to leave. "You thought about it, right? What a master should do for a retainer who fights on his behalf?" She said before leaving him alone.

"Ciel..."

"Oh, he's there! Prince!" Meirin, Finny and Bard rushed over to Soma.

"The tasting has already started!"

"If you don't hurry, it'll all be gobbled up!"

"Here. Have some of this." Meirin offered him Curry Bread.

Soma grabbed the Curry Bread and tasted it. "This is delicious! Your khansama's Curry Bread has an incredibly kind taste to it." He smiled.

* * *

"Why did you do that!?"

Agni feel on his knees and cried tears of blood. "You know how the prince felt for you. You always seemed to have such fun!"

"Someone like you would never understand. You were a Brahmin, and yet you threw it away. Now you're just a khansama. How would you know?"

"Then, for what reason did I..."

"Don't ask me." Meena left him with that. _That's right! I'll climb higher and higher, using as many men as I can on the way!_ Meena went over to a table with the different curry' eyes widened as she felt something call her. She took a plate of the Frech chef's curry and tasted it. She gasped as she felt something pulse and take over her.

"Chef Sebastian of the Funtom Company, Her Majesty wishes to partake of a Curry Bread." The Queen's butler, dressed in all white, spoke to Sebastian. "Could I please ask you to bring one over here?"

Sebastian nodded silently. Sebastian went to fry one more Curry Bread and served it to the Queen. "Please enjoy it, Your Majesty." He bowed.

Her butler took the plate and handed it over to the Queen. The Queen removed her black glove and raised the black cloths over her face slightly to eat the Curry Bread. Everyone stared silently at her to see her response to the food. Her butler leaned in to hear her words.

"Her Majesty declares, 'A food that is easy for even children to eat, requiring neither knife nor fork, fulfilling both the poor and rich, allowing both children and adults to partake of it equally is commensurate with my goal of creating a kind and pure country.'" He repeated her words. "Treasuring children and the future, this kind stance moves Her Majesty greatly." He said for himself.

"Don't make me sick!" Meena's voice rang loudly.

People stared at her in shock fro raising her voice so wrongly.

Around Meena was a dark purple aura. She looked as though she was possesdd by something as her eyes glowed red. "That's too sugary. Equality? The future? For this bountiful country, where there are no hardships,what a pretentious queen!" She thrashed around and knocked away the food on the table in front of her.

"Meena, stop at once! You're in the presence of Her Majesty!" West tried to settle her down.

"Get lost!" She hit him on his stomach and nicked him away from her.

"Restrain her!" The police ordered.

"Shut up! Curry is rough and spicy!" She used some type of martial arts to fight against the police and beat them.

Viscount Druitt stared at her in awe. "With her flowing legs carrying her and her inviting hip pose... She truly is like the Kali statue!" He admired. He yippee in pain when an officer landed on top of him.

Suddenly other people began to have their eyes glow read and a purple black aura surround them. They began to thrash around and hurt others around them.

"Her Majesty!" Ciel ran to protect the Queen, but was stopped when two men with red eyes and black purple auras stood in her way.

"It smell! It smells of hatred, desire and lust!" One of them shouted. As he did others like him began to surround her.

"The stench of filth!" One of them said. He went to attack her but was throw away by Sebastian.

Sebastian stood in fro t of her protectively and defended his mistress."Are you trying to become Asura, the one who faced Kali?"

"It's the demon's job to become the head that Kali holds, right?"

Sebastian smirked at her.

"Sebastian, kindly rewrite the legend." She ordered. "Stop that Kali."

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

People ran and scattered, yelling and shouting. Soma grabbed one of the people. "What happened?"

"An Indian woman went on a rampage!"

"What?"

* * *

"This is.."

Soma stared at the scene in front oh him. Police me were trying to contain people with glowing red eyes and purple black auras. They were faking to contain them. He looked to the corner and saw Meena fighting against Sebastian.

Sebastian blocked each attack Meena threw at him. "You are quite skilled. That is a demon-hunting goddess for you."

"Meena..."

"Prince!" Agni rushed to Soma's side.

"Agni."

Someone fro behind raised himself from the floor. "I am... I am a French chef! I hate spicy things!" He attempt to attack Agni, but Agni just simply pinched him I. The face without turning to him.

"Pardon me."

"Agni, what is this?"

"I don't know. After eating the curry, all of a sudden Meena and a portion of the audience have..."

Soma went over to the fallen table with the curry and tasted the curry Meena tasted. "Curryma! Father told me of it once. It reacts to the darkness, desire and impurities in people's hearts and drives them into demonic madness. It is a forbidden spice." He looked at the fight between Meena and Senastain. "Meena, you were bearing that great burden in your heart?"

"It is not your fault, Prince. Of she has succumbed to the effects of evil spice, then..."

"I know that. You don't have to tell me, Agni. Up to now, I blamed my loneliness and Meena's situation on other people. No one should care for a brat like that, but even though I am quite hopeless, you have a,ways stayed by my side." He smiled warmly at Agni.

Agni began to cry real normal tears.

"I'm sorry for not noticing it until now. Please will you keep being my khansama?"

"Prince..." He nodded his answer and smiled.

"Stop Meena, Agni."

"Jo anja!" He removed the bandaged from his right arms. _Has there ver been a time when my spirits have soared this high? Now I have become one with my god!_ He attacked and defeated any enemy that opened him as he ran to stop Meena. He gave his back to Sebastian to help. "I shall support you!"

"You have become even more potent. Has something happened?"

"Yes! Right now, I am invincible!"

"Then, I shall leave the two on the right to you."

"Right!"

They fought their enemies, defending each other's backs.

"You have a most splendid butler, do you not?" The Queen's butler questioned Ciel. "It seems that there will be no need for me to make an appearance."

Ciel tired her gaze to him.

"But do you not think this peculiar? If that was the power of the spice, then why is it just one group of people was affected? If that were the case, there should be many more going out of control. After all, there is no one in this world who is truly at piece with themselves.

Ciel's eyes widened in realization.

Meena went to attack the Queen. Ciel positioned herself in front of the queen to protect her. Soma saw this and sought to protect Ciel. He positioned himself in front if her with his arms wide opened.

"Wait, Meena!"

"The idiot!" Ciel shouted.

_This is the only way to calm Kali!_ "Now come, Meena!"

Meena slipped on a lobster and feel to the floor.

"Prince Soma!"

Soma ran to her. "Forgive me, Meena!" He stepped on her.

"Sebastian! The Curry Bread!"

Sebastian tired his gaze to Ciel.

"Make them eat your Curry Bread!"

"Understood!" Sebastian grabbed a plate full of them and began to throw them in the enemy's mouths, forcing them to eat it.

_A kind curry created by a demon. How absolutely like him. A completely ironic joke. However, if he has decided to imbue it with kindness, then it's power is perfect._

"Take this!" Sebastian threw the last one to Meena.

The people began to calm down at once.

"Just what is happening?" One of the officers asked.

Meena returned back to her old self.

"M-Meena?

"Soma. You really are the worst." She said before she feel unconscious.

"Her Majesty declares, 'The kind Curry Bread is able to subdue the evil spice and appease the souls of those in the grip of evil. The Royal Warrant's destination is clear.'"

* * *

"What will happen to them."

Ciel and the rest watched as the people who were possessed by the evil spice get attended to by medical professionals.

"They will not be mistreated." The Queen's butler came to them. "Lady Ciel, you did a sterling job today. Even though, you were defenseless you did nit fail to protect the Queen even with your own body as a shield. Also, for obtaining the Royal Warrant, I congratulate you sincerely. I have a word of appreciation from Her Majesty. Her Majesty declares, 'I have put you through a great deal of trouble. I am ever watching your work.' I am the light and Lady Ciel is the shadow." He bowed. "Our positions may be different, but I believe our wishes are the same. Please continue to use your strength for Her Majesty's benefit in the future."

"I shall."

"Well then, I shall take my leave." He bowed one more time before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Ciel."

Ciel tired to Soma with a questioned look.

"If I hadn't met you, I would have remained an ignorant, selfish child. From now on, I'll learn lots more, and travel all England... No, the world, and become a fine enough man not to lose face to anyone!"

"Master Sebastian, the price and I have gained so much from you all." He knelled. "I could not begin to thank you."

"Please raise your head." Sebastian knelled in front of him. "I merely fought on my own behalf. I have done nothing to be thanked for. Just as the gods and you believe in, Kali and Shiva, could take the pain they held and see their mistakes, so it is with you both. Also, I doubt a bonding experience without pain will be a fruitful one." He helped Agni his feet.

"To be taught my own country's teaching by an Englishman... I am truly humbled." He scratch the back of his neck and smiled humbly.

"Nationality does not matter. Wherever and whenever you are there are always similarities. Between humans, that is."

"That's true. Just as the sunset by the bank of Ganges and the sunset of England are both beautiful."

Soma's eyes teared up. He garbed Ciel from behind and hugged her as he wailed. "Meena! Meena! Ciel, my future wife, please comfort me!" He sobbed.

"Let me go!" She struggled in his hold. "And who the hell said that I was going to be your future wife!?"

"Price, you have chosen a wife already!?" Agni teared up. "I will support yours and Lady Ciel's love."

"That is if there is any." Sebastian said bitterly.

Agni tired to him. "I am so glad we came to England. The prince and I have both Mande the best of friends."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. "Friends, you say? That is the first time someone has called me that."

Ciel managed to slip from Soma's grip and make some distance, but Soma immediately tried to get her back. He wailed and fought to warp her in his arms again.

"Stop it! You're getting me wet!"

* * *

"So, what is it what you want to speak to me about?"

Sebastian washed Ciel's back in the bathroom. He sighed. "Young Mistress, I noticed that earlier you went to protect the Queen unarmed."

"What about it?" She closed her eyes as Sebastian began to wash her hair.

"If it were it for a lobsters that Meena tripped on, you and Prince Soma could have been severely injured."

"What about it? My responsibility is to protect the Queen and serve her. And yours is to protect me no matter what." She gasped when cold water feel on her. "Hey!"

Sebastian suddenly pinned her to the ground.

"What are y-"

"Even so, you are still a very fragile being. Please, consider your safety more, Young Mistress. You are a lady. It didn't even take me much to catch you off gaur and have you in this position.

Her face heated up and her heart beat was out of control. She wished she would. Rake from his grip to cover herself up. She has never felt more conscious about her body around Sebastian until now.

"Shut up! Your a demon! Now get off m-"

"Even so, I am also a man who can tell when a woman secretly desires him." He smirked. "You should be more careful around men like me, Young Mistress." His face volt closer to her's. There lips barely touching, until Sebastian released his grip on her and she slapped him across the face.

"Get. Off. Me!" She hissed. He did as he was told. She covered herself as best as she could. "I am your master! You will not tell me what. You will not do such perevyed things to me." She stood up and turned her back to him. "From now on, Meirin will be in charge of dressing me and helping me bathe! Leave now and get her in here. That an order!"She glared at him over her shoulder.

Sebastian stood there taken back. He took it too far this time. Way too far. "As you with, my lady." He bowed and left her there.

* * *

**Oh Shit! Ciel is mad at Sebastian! He did take it too far,though :/ Will Ciel ever trust Sebastian again? Will Sebastian become even more jealous of her? Find out later here! Thanks for everything and lease review!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

"Young Mistress, it's time to wake up."

Sebastian opened the curtains of her large bedroom window. Ciel sat up on her bed and yawed.

"Today's tea is Harrod's White Darjeeling." Sebastian handed her the morning newspaper and served her tea. "As for today's schedule, first in the morning is validating the merchandise proposal..." Sebastian went on telling her schedule.

"Be sure to send Meirin in to dress me." She ordered.

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed. Clearly, she had not forgotten last nights's events and was serious when she said that Meirin would be in charge of dressing her from now on. Ciel had lost some trust in him, and he did not like that one bit. He went to leave the room,but the door slammed open.

"Ciel!" Soma barged inside. "What's that square box!? Are there people inside? There was a man who beat up bad guys!"

"Oh shut up! Don't go yelling this early in the morning! Any away, when are you two going hime to India?"

"Going home? What are you saying? Aren't I staying in England for your same?" He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Didn't you say that you didn't believe me when I said I'd become a great man? So I'm staying until I become one so that I can become a proper man to marry you!" He smiled.

"Prince, you were with Lady Ciel after all." Agni entered the room with a bright smile on his face. he had been searching for Soma."You weren't your room, so I was wondering where you had gone to."

"What do you mean 'His room'?" Ciel scowled. "I don't remember saying you could live here..."

"Young Mistress."

"What?" She snapped.

"You are still in your sleeping attire." Ciel eye s's widened and her cheeks flushed. She looked at Soma and Agni who were politely trying to not look at her. "Get out all of you!"

Agni and Soma left without protest. Sebastian,on the other hand, left her side hesitantly. He figured that her cold adittude to him must be because she's still angry at him. And he rather disliked it very much. He left and went to go send Meirin to Ciel's room.

"Bard, have you ever noticed?" Finny questioned Bard.

"Noticed what?"

"This is the first time that Meirin had been called to dress the young mistress."

"Yeah. What about it?It's only normal for a lady of her standing to take hell form a amid to dress herself. Also, only the maid can help her. Since no man is allowed to touch or see a lady's skin unless their married." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"But, if the young mistress has been using help for all these years and this is the first time she ask Meirin to do it. Doesn't that mean that Sebastian has been doing it for a long time now."

"Yeah."

"And Sebastian is a man."

"Yea-" Bard's eyes widened in realization. "That pervert! He's been taking advantage of the young mistress all these years right under our noses!" He balled his fist.

"My e the reason why the young mistress asked for Meirn is because Sebastian must have done something wrong."

"Finny, your smarter than you look! When we see Sebastian we're gonna teach him a lesson!"

Someone cleared there throat from behind them. A chill rand down their spines as the room grew cold and a menacing aura came as they felt someone glare dangerously at them. They turned around slowly and saw Merin cowering next to a rather pissed off Sebastian.

"If you people have nothing else to do but gossip, than I will make sure to put you to work. The Young Mistress and mine's affairs are none of your concern." He said slowly but menacingly.

"Yes sir!" They cowered.

"Well then, now that I have your attention." Sebastian's aura turned back to normal. "At six in the evening, Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the Young Mistress of the Phantomhive house. Meirin, polish the banister on the front stairway. Finny, nick the snow of the trees in the courtyard. Bard, please find a chicken for the soup of thought's dinner. Mr. Tanaka..."

"Ho."

"Please take it easy. Everyone please do the duties assigned to you, is that clear? Do not waste your energy on other stuff." Sebastian turned to the slight creaking of the door behind him opening.

Agni stopped in the room.

"Mr. Agni?"

"Since I am also being a burden on the household, please let me do something to help."

"What about Prince Soma?"

"He was in a daze from that 'television' box he borrowed from Lady Ciel!"

_While Prince Soma is distracted by the television, he won't be able to interfere with today's schedule... Is __what the Young Mistress was also thinking._ Sebastian thought to himself.

"Then would you be willing to clean the windows? Since you're taller than me, after all." He handed Agni a bucket and some scrubs.

"Of course! Leave it to me!"

"Then everyone, to your places please."

* * *

"Eh? What did you just said..."

Agni helped Sebastian polish the silverware in the kitchen.

"When the guest are here, would you please leave the manor?"

"Wh-Why?"

"Today's guest is the commissioner of Scotland Yard, Lord Randall. He is the lead investigator in the suspended anglo-Indian incidents."

"Could it be he's come to capture me?!"

"Of course not. No o e knows the identity of the culprit behinds those incidents. Please colas down."

Agni fist clenched. "But even though I was acting on orders, those were entirely my fault. Shouldn't I be punished properly to make up for my sins?"

Sebastian sighed. "If you were not here, what would happen to Prince Soma? Will you break your promise to stand by his side?"

"B-But-"

"Everything is over and the incidents will not occur again. Leave the rest up to us. Stay in your room. Is that all right?"

* * *

Sebastian welcomed Lord Randall and his assistant to the manor.

"What a great manor!" His assistant stared at the manor in awe.

"Don't praise them and stop looking around! I did t even want to come to this devil's lair." Lord Randall said ash Sebastian led them in.

"Then I shall call my mistress, so lease wait here." Sebastian was about to open the door to the living room for them, but shut it immediately as he saw Agni's guilty face.

Agni began to try and open the door by force, but Sebastian used his inhuman strength to keep it closed. He leaned in to the door. "Mr. Agni, what is going on? You should be out of sight..." He whispered to the other side.

"I thought it over many time since we spoke, and I think that after all I should turn myself!" He whispered back.

"Listen to me. Of you give yourself up here, Price Soma will react childishly and will cause trouble for the Young you understand?"

"Welcome to the Pahntomhive manor." Ciel said as she took he final step downstairs. "Preparations for dinner have been completed. Come this way." She led them to the dining room.

"To that end, please behave yourself and stay out of the way..." Sebastian whispered to Agni before leaving to follow Ciel and her guest.

"The truth is you probably don't want to dine with me." She smirked. "But since it's traditional and you came anyway. It's rare that you bring someone with you. Is he your successor? You're arriving that age,aren't you?"

"If you hadn't arrived at the scene of the crime, it would have ended without him knowing anything!"

"I don't particularly care if he knows or not, but if this relationship is ever exposed, they're the ones who will get into trouble, isn't that right?"

Agni slammed the door looked behind them. Sebastian saw this and rushed with demon speed to slam the closed. "My door was open so..."

"Go repair the door if it cannot shut properly." Ciel ordered him.

"Yes." Sebastian bowed. As soon as Ciel and her guest were gaining distance from him, he took a key from his pocket and locked the door behind him as Agni tried to open is again. "Agni, please watch your actions." He glared and dangerously said as one eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He calmed down and went to follow Ciel and her guest again.

"Ah, this is such a magnificent corridor!" Aberline admired the many paintings Ciel's corridor had.

"Humph. She uses such Morris painting for decor. This really is the nest of the devil." Lord Randall scowled.

Sebastian took notice of Agni standing outside a widow near to them. He quickly closed the curtains of they window. Agni kept appearing by the next set of windows as they walked the corridor. And Sebastian melt quickly closing the curtains.

"Everyone, pleas co e this way." Sebastian politely opened a door for them to get to a shirt cut through the dinning room. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hey, Ciel! I'm bored with that box! Let's play a card game!" Soma voice rand from upstairs.

Sebastian jumped high and landed in front of Soma. He grabbed Soma by his face and dragged him out of sight. "Price Soma." He said slowly and dangerously.

"W-What?"

"We have guest today, so could you obediently stay in your room?"

Soma nodded his head furiously.

"Good boy." Sebastian sighed. "Honestly."

Ciel and her guest were about to enter her dining room, until Agni slammed the doors open from the corridor they just came from. Sebastian was caught. There was no way he could move fats enough now without raising suspicions.

They lights suddenly went out.

"What happened?"

"It's pitch back. How scary!"

"You bastard, you're a detective, aren't you embarrassed?"

Sebastian lit some candles. "My apologizes. It seems that the lights have gone out."

"The wind or something, Sebastian?"

"Yes. Not the wind, but 'or something'..." Behind Sebastian, Agni laid on the floor tied up and silenced. "Let us move on this way to the dining room.

* * *

"Now that we've all settled in, let's get to business."

They sat in the dining room table.

"That's right. I never want to visit this sort if eerie dog-house." Lord Randall took out a note from his pocket and handed it to Sebastian.

Sebastian went and handed it over to Ciel.

Ciel opened it."Well, the degree of this case is this kind of thing?" The note was actually a check from the Queen.

"That's!?"

"The Lord successor doesn't know yet? The commissioner has been used by the Queen for ages. He purposefully brings the bait to the dog-house. In general, the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties."

"Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget. The fact of the matter is... We cannot raise such large sum of money." Lord Randall co tied the explanation.

"It's you the police. On paper it could be called 'reward money'. It's the same as a police dog."

"It can't be! Isn't that as though it is forbidden money!?"

"It isn't 'as though'. It's genuinely bribe money." Ciel smirked. "It's a long standing tradition... Now, to commemorate the today's settlement of the case, I've prepared some champagne. Won't you celebrate with me?"

"But the culprit still hasn't been arrested!"

"That's enough Aberline. If Her Majesty and Phantomhive say it's over, then the culprit no longer exist."

Agni slammed the doors open of the dining room. "The truth of the case is I-"

the top of the champagne flew towards Agni and hit him in the chin, silencing him. Sebastian caught it with ease. "My. I apologize. Are you all right?"

Soma stumbled in the room. "Ah, I'm hungry. Before they find me I should..." He stopped when he noticed the people in the room staring at him and Agni questioningly.

"Who are these people?"

"They're Indians?"

"Lord Randall I apologize for the fuss. These two are..." Everyone turned to Ciel. She sighed. "This is the Prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant, Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here while they study the English culture."

Soma blushed and smiled at her. He went over and attacked her in a hug. "Ciel! You finally admitted it! You really do think of me as a friend! All that's left is for you to acknowledge me as your future husband!"

She tied to pull away from him. "Don't get ahead of yourself, you idiot!"

Lord Randall stared at the scene before him oddly. Sebastian went over to him and pored him some champagne.

"To settle this incident, you also went through many difficulties. Please let me offer this as a congratulation."

Ciel finally managed to get Sima off if her as Sebastian poured champagne for all of them."Then, for resolving a conflict one again, cheers!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

Agni kneeled and bowed his head to Ciel. "If Sir Sebastian hadn't stopped me, then..."

"If you turn yourself in a place I'm not connected to, I couldn't care less! As it is, I'd be caught up in it, too!"

"That's right, Agni! Don't trouble my future wife. And you are forbidden form turning yourself in! That's an order!"

"J-Jo anja."

"For the last time. I'm not your future wife!"

"Then, since we've received permission from our dear fried Ciel to say here,let's go to bed."

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll let you stay in Mu manor. However, people who don't work cannot stay."

"Work? Me, a price?"

"Indeed. In return I will pay you. In other words, you will ear through your own work. You want to become a great man free from your parents, correct?"

"That's right! What should I do?"

"Let's see...How about managing my townhouse with Agni? It's a very difficult job. I wouldn't ask anyone else." She lied. "Can you do it?"

"I'll do it! Leave it to me!"

"With this, things will finally quite down." She said to herself.

* * *

"What a splendid job of clearing things up, Young Mistress."

Sebastian carried two lug ages for his young mistress as they prepared to leave the manor. "It's a wonderful weather for the circus, don't you think?" Ciel just ignored him. He sighed and placed her luggage on the carriage. He turned to the servants. "The Young Mistress and I will be in London for a while."

"Young Mistress, be careful!" Bard saluted.

"Take care!" Finny smiled.

"Be careful." Meirin worldly said.

"You guys, while I'm gone, I leave the house in your hands." Ciel said before stepping in the carriage.

"Yes, My Lady!"

* * *

**This is where I'm going to she my favorite part of the manga to spice things up! Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

"In any case, it's convenient that Lord Randall is absent, isn't it?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked through the files of the library of the police quarters.

"Please forgive me! If the commissioner knew about this..." Aberline panicked.

"It's better that if he doesn't." Ciel said with a bored tone.

"In the first place, how did you get into the third floor file room!?"

Ciel ignored Aberline's question. "Sebastian, how does it look?"

"Of the children we've been asked to investigate, there appears to have been an increase in corpses."

"If you've finished copying the files, we're leaving. May I borrow these photos?"

"That'd be troublesome!"

"If you're caught, say that I took them.."

"I'll still be scolded!"

"You... Let's see, Underline?"

"It's Aberlien." He corrected her.

"Thanks for today." She waved him off as she left.

"A token of thanks for your cooperation." Sebastian smiled politely and placed some good coins in Aberline's hand.

Aberline's eyes widened. "I don't need this!" He handed the coins back to Seabstian with a serious tone."I knew you used whatever methods necessary to solve cases as quickly as possible but... This is..."

"Whatever methods necessary, is it?" She smirked. "There is something to be said for flexibility." She turned to leave."Hurry up and get promoted, Mr. Aberline."

"It appears that they are still unaccounted for." Sebastian said as they headed for the carriage.

"That may be true of the world on the surface, but..." She stepped in the carriage. "In the underworld, there's the possibility that may already be..." She trailed off as Sebastian stepped in the carriage and sat a cross from her. The rude was awkwardly silent. The only time her and Sebastian talk much is during work now. She took out the note she received from the queen.

_To my beautiful little girl, _

_Did you pass this year's chritmas enjoyable? I made a Christmas pudding. It was a grand thing. Next time, you'll try it, won't you? _

_In any case, this time, I've enclosed for you a ticket. Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? It seems they are a group that has visited various places but somehow in each city they have performed in seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared._

_The government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet unknown. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night.__Really, it's as if though they have been kidnaped by the pipe piper of Hamelin._

_ The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families... I am asking you to safely return them to their families as quickly as possible. _

_-Victoria_

Ciel stared at the circus ticket that came with the letter.

"Young Mistress, if this deals with the underworld, will we be visiting His place once again?"

"To be honest, I want to avoid it, but..." She sighed.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Ciel and Sebastian arrived to the townhouse. Soma and Agni ran to greet them. _

_"What, Ciel, did you miss me already? What a lonely maiden! Don't worry. When were married, I won't leave you alone even for a second!"_

* * *

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I want to return to the townhouse as soon as possible. Let's go."

"Ma'm..."

They arrived in front of the Undertaker's. They entered the gloomy room.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel called out to him.

An eerie chuckle filled the room. "Welcome, Lady Phantomhive."

Ciel flinched away as she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She turned around and lightly glared at a chuckling Undertaker.

"Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins?"

"No." She flatly refused.

"Well then, have a seat. I've just baked a cake."

Ciel sat down and began to explain the reason she was here to Undertaker as he munched down on some dog biscuits.

"Children's corpses, huh?"

"The surface world has not yet found the missing corpses, it seems."

"And in the Underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all. Which the Lady knows very well, doesn't she?"

"We've brought you the documents." She ignored his question. "Are there any children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?"

Sebastian handed Undertaker the documents of each missing child.

"I wonder. We're they there? If I saw something, I think I'd remember. A first rate you do that, I'll tell you anything you want~" He stood closer to her. "You understand, don't you, Lady? You'll ah e to give me that..."

"Sebastian."

"Then.." Sebastian prepared to do as he was ordered.

"Hmm? You're relying on him again?" He chuckled. "I wonder if the butler isn't here, is the lady just a defenses woman who can't do anything? Though, if its amusing, I don't care who it is."

* * *

_Flashback__: _

_"You can't do anything without me!" Soma gloated. "What a helpless maiden! It's okay if you call me 'beloved husband'!"_

* * *

A menacing aura surrounded Ciel as she recalled the memory. No one call Ciel Phantomhive a helpless woman! "I'll do it."

"You'll do it?"

"Leave." She ordered Sebastian. "Don't you dare peek. That's an order." She glared at him warningly.

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian bowed and went to stand out side. Patiently, he stood out in front of the door. For a few seconds, everything was quite, until a haunting laugh bursted out if nowhere. Sebastian took this as an okay to enter and he did.

Inside Undertaker was drooling from laughing so much with his mouth opened while Ciel looked while she was run over by a car. Her clothes were all out of place and messed up.

"My... The Lady Phantomhjve would go that far..."

Sebastian went over to help her straighten out her clothes. "What in earth did you do?"

"Don't ask."

"But, for the Queen, you'll perform and even do this kind of thing. You really are a dog." He smirked.

"Shut the hell up. Don't try to mix in your damn humor with business." She glared at him. She turned to Undertaker. "There, I gave you your reward. Now tell me about the children."

"There aren't any."

"Huh?" Ciel and Sebastian both looked at him in shock.

"None of these children were my clients, and I haven't heard any rumors from the underworld companies."

"So, in other words, you know nothing about this case?"

"That's no it. I know that I 'don't know anything'." He pointed out.

"You deceive me?"

"I didn't deceive you. It's a great clue, isn't it?"

Ciel wanted badly to punch this guy in the face right now.

"Certainly, you knowing nothing if this case means there's no truth to the idea that the children were murdered by Underworld companies."

"If corpses haven't been showing up in either this surface or in the Underworld, then there's a high possibility that the children are alive. We've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand?" Ciel asked herself. "If we've decided, let's go Sebastian." She tried to leave. "Contact me if anything surfaces, Undertaker." She said over her shoulder.

"Lady."

"What?"

"Keep your should safe, at least." He smirked.

"I know that." She said before leaving the place.

"I really wonder if she does?" He chuckled.

* * *

"Is this it?"

Ciel and Sebastian stood at the entrance of Noah's Ark circus. They followed a large crowd to enter the largest tent in the place, possibly for a show. They found a suitable place to sit.

"By all appearance, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual but..." She trailed off.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on a person in the middle of the stage. He wore weird circus clothes and light make up on his face. His right arm looked a lot like a skeletons arm from a far. His hair was a wild red with purple stripes in it. Over all he looked like a handsome man. "Ladies and gentlemen!" His voice rang throughout the place. "Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus. My name is Joker." He began to playfully laugh and juggle. He purposely slipped and let the balls fall on his head. "Whoops!" He c,red his throat. "The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" A shirtless man with tattoos all over his body. Breathed fire into a stick. "Here we go! With one shot from fire-eating man!" Joker introduce. "The show of the century begins!"

People stared at them in awe and excitement. Sebastian and Ciel were unfazed by this.

"Next us our gasping-inducing flying Blanco!" He pointed out to two young twins performing tricks on the trapeze.

A young man came out and began to throw daggers at a woman Ina spinning wheel. Each time the dagger landed only a few inches from her body. "He never misses his mark' the Bull's-eye knife thrower!"

"No music not anything particularly special." Ciel pointed out.

"Indeed. There is no sign of the rumored kidnapped children either."

"And next is..." A girl in a short frilly dress moved around in a tight rope. "The princess of the circus a d her death-defying tightrope walk!"

"If they don't intend to make a show of the children, perhaps the circus's movement and the children's disappearance are just a coincidence?" Ciel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed." A young man with snake skin and eys danced as the snakes around his arms and neck slide red around his body. "Our snake-man's dance!"

A woman dressed in a black revealing corset,small skirt, and stockings entered the stage with a wipe and a tiger next to her. "And finally! The star of the show, our wild anima trainer! For this act, we'd like a volunteer form the audience!"

"It appears the final act also has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theatre-going was a waste of time." She noticed that Sebastian stood up suddenly."What's wrong? Did you fiend somethin-"

"That really distinguished-looking man in the tailcoat!" Joker pointed to Sebastian. "Please step on the stage!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel for permission. She nodded yes. She stared at him as he made his way through the crowd.

_Is that it! This is our chance to make contact with them. The mystery case where children disappear one by one. The only clue to the truth of the situation is this circus. Making contact with them is a success,but... With this many spectators... How on the world does he intend investigate? Sebastian._

"Now, sir, could you lie down over here?" Joker pointed to a stand.

Sebastian ignored him and rushed to the tiger. "Ah, such round eyes.." He cupped the tiger's face with both hands. They stared at him in astonishment.

Ciel's mouth hung open. _Crap! Tigers are cats!_

"I've never seen such soft, vividly-stripped ears..." Sebastian admired the tigers face closer. "How lovely. What's this? Your claws have grown a bit to long. To be groomed." He took the tigers paw in his hand. "Your law pads, too, are a plump and exciting,y charming.

Ciel hung her head in embarrassment. _I gave that idiot too much credit!_

The tiger opened its mouth and tired to swallow Sebastian's head in. People screamed and panicked.

"Betty!" The woman dressed in all black took out her whip and raised it to hit the tiger. "Let him go!"

Sebastian caught the whip in his hand with his head still in the tigers mouth. He pulled his head away from the tiger gently. "She did not do anything wrong. In the face of such loveliness, I was unintentionally rude. And besides that..." Sebastian turned to her and smirked. "If you simply recklessly swing the whip, you'll never train her." The tiger snuck up on Sebastian and bit his head from behind. People once again began to scream and panics. "My,my, what a tomboy."

* * *

"Who said you could got that far?"

Cile glared at Sebastian as they left the show.

"My apologizes. I've lived for such a long time, but it's only cats whose Flickr emotions I cannot read."

"What are you thinking, being inconspicuous more than necessar-" She sneezed. She tried to Sebastian."You know I'm allergic to cats! Walk further back" She riddled him. Sebastian listened a d walk a few paces slower from her.

"Ah, there you are!" Joker shouted to catch Sebastian's attention. "You in the tailcoat!" He ran to Sebastian and stood in front of him."I'm really sorry about earlier."

"No, pease accept my apologizes instead."

Ciel noticed that Sebatian stopped following her. She turned her gaze around and saw him talking to Joker. She thought quickly and hid by the corner.

"I was surprised 'cause you suddenly got closer to the tiger. You okay from the bite? Anyways, we've got us a special doctor here, and I was wondering if he could check you out." He offered. "C'mon round the back."

Sebastian smirked. _This is far too easy._ "In that case,I will." He smiled politely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. I will not disappoint you! Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"Righty, this way."

Joker escorted Sebastian through the private part of the circus where the crew was to get to their personal doctor. "Sorry it's so dirty. Watch yer step." Joker noticed someone. "Oh! Snake! Is doc in the first aid?" Joker directed his question towards the young man with snake skin and snakes on his body. The young man just staid silent as he fed one of his snakes.

"Isn't that the guys who got bit by the tiger?" A childish voice said.

Sebastian turned his gaze to the left and saw the acrobatic little twins from the show sitting on a barrel and pointing at him.

"It really is the stupid guy." The girl twin said.

Sebastian just ignored them.

"Ah, there he is!" Joker entered a tent and Sebastian followed him in. "Doc!"

Inside a doctor on a wheelchair with wild black hair and glasses attended to the knife thrower that appeared in the show. He smiled and wheeled over to them.

"Hey, Joker. Is there something wrong with your air again?"

"No, today's nothing t'do with me..."

"I was wondering who that was, but isn't that the man while head was bitten by Betty?" The young man the doctor was attending to pointed at Sebastian.

"By Betty?! That's terrible!" He wheeled closer to Sebastian and grabbed his hand. "Let me take a look!" Sebastian calmly kneeled so that the doctor could inspect his head. The doctor did and was surprise to see no injuries or bite marks if any kind. "Were you really bitten by a tiger?I can't find any marks on you at all."

"It was merely a play bite." Sebastian grinned.

"Well, if its nit serious, then I guess we don't have to worry too much."

"It's really great yer okay." Joker sighed in relief. "If I'd get a customer hurt the ring-leader'd have my skin."

"You're not the ring-leader?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm a bit like a hired shop manager. The ring-leader is a different scary guy." He smiled and leaned against the knife thrower still in the room.

"You say that kind of thing, he'll be mad later, boss."

"Doctor, I was wondering if you could take a look at my leg?" The beast tamer from the show entered the tent.

"Big sis!" The knife thrower's eyes brighten when she entered.

"You!" She glared at Sebastian.

The knife thrower knelled before her. "That I would be feeling bad in the same place as Big sis, in this too we are connected by the red strings of fat-"

The beast tamer stamped passed him, ignoring his worlds. "You're the mad gentleman from earlier! Why are you here?" She glared and pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian."Thanks to you the show was-"

"Beast!" The doctor called her attention. "What are you saying to out guest? In this case, if you weren't able to control Betty, wasn't that your own carelessness?"

"But he carelessly..."

"There's no buts about it! You're a pro, aren't you?"

"Now, doc. Don't yell in front of our customer." Joker calmed the doctor down.

"That's right. Instead of that, please take a look at my big sis's leg!"

The doctor sighed. "After this, Beast must discipline Betty again."

"Fine." She huffed.

"Right then,let me see the prosthetic."

"Prosthetic?"

"There's a bit of a reason behind this circus. Folks like us with some sorta problem gather together here." Joker explained as Sebastian saw Beast remover her stoking to reveal a prosthetic leg. "I'm amissing an arm too, but thanks to doc, I've got this." He showed off his skeleton-like prosthetic right arm."Pretty cool, huh?"

"You're the one who made the prosthetics of this circus?" Sebastian questioned the doctor.

"Yep, that's right. It's hard work. Since I do everything from the carving onwards."

"Carving? Are they made out if wood?"

"Nope. Ceramic."

"Ceramic?"

"Well, I say ceramic, but they're made of special materials that make them light and durable." He lifted Beast's prosthetic leg to show Sebastian.

"I see." Sebastian touched it. "It also feels good."

"Right? So, that they move smoothly, I use ball-jointed doll parts."

"This is truly finely made. Ah?" Sebastian lifted her leg further up and got closer to her thigh. "This hall-mark is..."

Joker stared at him oddly for his actions. The knife thrower nosebleed and blushed and Beast's face tried as red as a tomato as she glared at him.

"What are you doing, you pervert!?"She aimed to kick his face,but he dodged it.

"Ah, that was rude of me. I've never seen anyone so shameless react so modestly, so..."

"You bastard!" She took out her whip and swung it at him. He dogged every attack effortlessly.

"Hey, Beast, stop it! You're up against a customer!" The doctor tried to calm her down from a far. He turned to the other two. "You guys, help me stop..."

"You! Touching my big sis's silky, transparent skin! Even though I haven't touched it!" The knife thrower threw knifes at Sebastian. Sebastian also dodged his attacks without much trouble.

"Even though, I wasn't truly touching her skin." He smirked. He landed on a wire that haggled some wet clothes. "Somehow, it seems as though I might as well have been."

"Dagger, stop!" The doctor wheeled over to him. "At this rate the tent..."

"More important than the tent is... Sis's purity!" He threw more knifes at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked widened as he caught the knifes in between his fingers.

"No way!"

Beast huffed and took out her whip to swing at him. "Don't get carried away!" She swung it, but it never touched him. Joker used his magic want to stop the whip. Beast stared at him in shock.

Suddenly from the magic wand flowers popped out. "Here!" He smiled and handed them to her. "Okay, okay. That's enough."

"Boss!"

"Why didn't you stop them earlier!?"

Sebastian landed on the ground and handed the daggers to Dagger. The whole time he was glaring at him.

"This pretty leg..." Joker touched Beast's prosthetic leg. "It's not like I can't understand wanting to touch it. Use these flowers to cheer up!" He smiled at her. She just blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, you've hit some great reflexes." He turned to Sebastian."I'd kind alike to scout you."

"Really? The truth of the matter is that my mistress is spoiled and rather shocking." He sighed, trying to play the victim.

"Your mistress? Are you a servant at some manor? With yer appearance, I thought you were a gentleman, but..."

"Me, a gentleman? How absurd. I am a butler to the core. So, a moment ago when you said you'd like to scout me, is that true? If it is, I would certainly like to accept, but..."

"Are you serious?"

"Aren't I always serious?"

Joker bursted out suddenly laughing. "You're pretty funny!" He patted Sebastian on the shoulder. "I like you! So, if its okay with you, I don't mind if you come any time."

"Hold on, Joker! What are you deciding so quickly?!" Beast asked him.

"Now, now, he's hit outstanding talent."

"Actually, there is someone else I'd like to introduce you to." They turned their attention to Sebastian.

"If you've got another person like you, it's great but we've got an entrance test."

Sebastian smirked. "I understand. Then, tomorrow I will bring that person to you. Than you for your hospitality. You needn't send me off." He bowed and left the tent.

_On the way to the first aid tent, there were nine tenets and ten wagons. Furthermore, on the inside, how many large tents are there?_ Sebastian searched the grounds with his eyes. _There's absolutely no sign of the children. However, the feeling I've had since earlier..._ His eyes stopped on a particular tent. _It couldn't be..._

"Entrance last this point is forbidden." The snake man said with a passive voice. One of his snake a bit too close to Sebastian. "Is what Wild just said." He pointed to the exit. "The exit is that way, says Gothe."

"Thank you for your assistance." Sebastian politely smiled and exited the area.

* * *

"So, why did you ended up going in that direction?"

Sebastian took Ciel's coat at the entrance of the townhouse.

"You say 'why',but..."

"I mean-"

"Ciel!" Soma went to greet her with Agni. "You're late! Are your plans for today over?" He went to hug her, but she slipped out of his grip and passed him.

"When did I gave you the order?!" She ignored Soma and kept drilling at Sebastian.

"Is it a problem?"

"In this case-"

"What's up, Ciel?" Soma interrupted her again. "That sour look in your face! You should at least greet your future husband with a smile!" Soma whined.

"Shut up!" She turned her ice cold glare to Soma. "I'm busy right now, so shut the hell up!" She said before stomping away from him with a growl. Leaving behind a gloomy Soma.

Ciel entered her room and plopped on the bed. "What I'm saying is why did I ended up being signed in for the circus!?"

Sebastian closed the door behind him. "You were not signed up for the circus. Your were signed in for the entrance test." He pointed out.

"Just you infiltrating it, it is enough isn't it? Living in a tent, what a joke." She scoffed.

"Would you be all right?" Sebastian smirked. "Me living according to my free will, rather than your orders?"

"I guess you're right, but you need to preform on the circus, right? I can't do that sort if thing."

"How true." Sebastian began to help her undress herself. Even though Ciel would now prefer Meirin to do it, she had no choice right now. "Well, as much as you can, please do your best on the entrance test. As your butler, I will be rooting for you from the bottom of my heart."

Ciel glared at him and sighed. "It can't be helped. I'll do it."

* * *

The next morning,Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the circus early. Ciel wore boy pants, a button up shirt, an old coat, boots, and a medical patch. Her hair was tied back in a braided bun. Sebastian wore his normal butler clothes.

Sebastian led her to Joker to introduce her.

Joker smiled at Sebastian. "Hey! I see you came."

"Yes. Ah, this is the person I was talking about earlier." He motioned to Ciel.

When Joker saw her his cheeks and ears grew red and flushed. His heart beat was thudding against his chest. "Y-You really brought a beautiful girl with you, huh?" He chuckled nervously, never taking his eyes off of her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Meirin. I was a maid at a manor."

"What a lovely name. If you join we'll give you a stage , beauty isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform that is. What is your strong point?"

"Actually, I will be needing her fro a moment." Sebastian interrupted their conversation. "She is still not properly dressed for our performance."

"She isn't?"

"I'm not?" Ciel raised a questionable brow at him.

"Of course not. Our act is together." He dragged Ciel from their sights and to a corner.

"Sebastian what are-" She didn't have time to finish her question, because she could fell his hands mi bug around her body. Undressing her and then dressing her with demonic speed. "What are you doing!? Don't Touch me there you pervert!" In just three second she was dressed in a ballet outfit. With white, transparent stockings, a pink two two and a pink corset. "Why am I dressed like this!? And who have yo persimmon to dress me like this out of nowhere!?"

"Young Mistress, you don't exactly have many talents. But, didn't your mother used to make you take intensive ballet classes when you were young?"

"Yes what about it?"

"Then follow my lead."

They returned back to Joker. Joker's breath caught in his throat when he saw Ciel. "Wow, that's a great look on you!"

Ciel's cheeks flushed from his compliment. She was about to say something, but Sebastian grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the stage.

"Shall we begin?" He said with an annoyed look on his face. He silently glared at Joker. No man besides him has ever made her get so flustered like that. Once again, another man had set his eyes on Ciel and he did not like it.

He led her to the middle of the stage. "Follow my lead." He whispered and lifted her up in one hand.

"Wha?" She gasped. She re breed his words and calmed down. She stood on her toes and lifted the other leg from behind her all the way up until her toes touched her head. Suddenly, Sebastian lifted her up into the air. She pulled her Ames close and crossed them as she twirled in the air.

"That's impressive, but not good enough." Joker mused.

"Oh?" Sebastian caught her in his arms. "Would you prefer something more exciting?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, we shall perform on tightrope."

"What!?"

"Do not worry, Young Mistress. I promise, if you fall I will catch you." He whispered in her ear.

They moved to the tightrope. A girl with a frilly shirt dress came to tie a rope around their waist.

"There is no need for that." Sebastian smiled politely.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to use a lifeline?" Joker asked.

"Very sure." Sebastian carried Ciel over to the tightrope. He waked effortlessly on it. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She sighed.

Sebastian once again lifted her in the air. While Cel was in the air she preformed various forms and tricks. Back flipping, splits. She would stretch her body in ways some woman wished they could in their dreams. When Sebastian would catch her he would move them around the rope as though they were dancing in the air. They looked like two birds dancing in The air. Even when Sebastian would lifter her up higher, she wouldn't panic. Somehow, she knew that Sebastian would never let her fall. After a while of this, they finished and climbed down the tightrope to meet Joker and the others.

"That was great!" He clapped and so sis others. They were amazed at there performance. They enchanted them. "With those intense looks,that trust and confidence you guys have on each other is so charming. It's like you two are passionate lovers!"

"Thank you." Sebastian bowed and smirked.

Ciel just blushed and looked away. Joker's comment making her fell uncomfortable.

"So, don't demote this beauty, Boss!" Dagger laid his hand on Ciel's bare shoulder and smiled.

"Not yet. She hasn't done something real important. A big Smile!" He grinned. "C'mon, Smile!"

Ciel started at him in horror. How is she suppose to smile when she has forgotten such a thing? Next to her she could hear Sebastian trying to hold back snickers of laughter behind his lips. She struggled with herself. She took a and breath and smiled the biggest, brightest, most innocent smile she could muster.

Joker's while face turned red. He covered his mouth and trued not to make it obvious of his reaction to her smile. "Th-That's perfect..." He tried to not sate at her.

Sebastian was also taken back by her smile. Even though it was fake it still had an effect on him.

* * *

"Everyone~"

Joker gathered everyone from their circus around an hour later. "From today on, we have some new friends." He motioned to Ciel and Sebastian in their new costumes.

Sebastian wore a black suit with a skull pin for his tie. He had in hand a black hat. Ciel wore black, fishnet stockings, a dark blue two two, and a dark blue corset that showed a bit too much cleavage. Her hair fell down her shoulders like a waterfall.

"Newcomers, 'Black'." He pointed to Sebastian.

"I'm Black. It's a pleasure." He smiled politely.

"Also, this one is.." He pointed to Ciel. "'Beauty'!" Ciel was taken back by her stage name while Sebastian just smirked.

"Lets get a long everyone!"

"Come on, Beauty, greet your elders." Sebastian said.

"I-It's nice to meet you."

"C'mon, Beauty, smile!"

* * *

**Hehehehe. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and o,ease review!:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"Now I'll take you on a quick tour of the backstage area. Follow me."

Joker led Sebastian and Ciel outside of the main tent and out to the cool night air. He lead them backstage. "First, these are the tents you guys will be sleeping in." He pointed to a few tents near the main tent. "It's were the backstage workers, new comers, and 'second tier' members live." He showed them inside of one. "About two or three people share a room."

Ciel mentally cringed at the bunk beds.

"And that's the mess hall and the store room." He pointed to the two biggest tents in the place. "It's an important jib for the new recruits to provide the grub, good luck! The center of this area is the first aid." He pointed to another large tent. "The most central one's the main cast's private tent." He pointed to a dark-colored tent.

"Private?"

"It's a private room that you get if you're real good. Ah, and that's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your won good." He pointed to a tent next to the dark-colored one. "There are a bunch of poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld. Snake and his friends are still shy, you know? Careful of their poison. By the way. What happened to your right eye, Beauty?"

"Eh?" Ciel subconsciously raised her hand to her eyepatch. "Ah, this is..." She hesitated. "There was an accident..."

"Is that so." He cupped her cheek and softly stroked it with his good hand. "So innocent, but you've been through a lot." His eyes softened in sympathy.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't pull away from his gaze as her cheeks flushed.

Joker noticed her reaction and smiled nicely as his cheeks flushed too. "Everyone here has been trough something, so you'll get along well with them!" He laughed and patted her head softly.

"Y-Yes."

Sebastian gritted his teeth and held back his anger. _Touching and speaking to her as though you know her so well. Don't kid yourself!_ He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Did anyone join during the tour like us?" He focused on his job.

"Mostly, but the first tier members are from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?"

"Yeah. But Snake is still a new face. His snake charming's none to shabby and we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became a member. The perks are much sweeter if you're a first tier member, and you don't gotta worry about survival of the fittest. You even get a private tent. That's the reason everyone's working so hard to compete to be a first tier member."

"First tier..."

* * *

"Right, this is the practice tent."

Joker led them into a tent as large as the stage show tent. Inside members if the circus practiced there acts. "New people over and over here. Aiming and making there debuts in a real public performance. "So, work on the basics first. Warm up carefully and.."

"Joker!" Beast called his attention as she entered the tent. "It's almost your turn."

"Yes, ma'm."

Sebastian noticed Beast's intense glare at him as she exited the tent with Joker.

"Go ahead and go all out, you two!" Joker said over his shoulder before he left.

"The poisonous snake tent is the entrance to the first tier member's tent, huh? So, instead of a guard dog, it's guard snake, isn't it?" Ciel said as she began her stretching exercises with a splits. She attempted to ignore some of the perverted looks some men in the room have her. "To enter the private tent, we have to become first-tier members? If it's you, poisonous snakes shouldn't be and issue,right?" She stretched out to touch her toes."You can see if the children are there or not."

"Well, she sure is big for her age." Sebastian heard one of the nearby male members whisper to his friend as he stared at Ciel's chest and thighs. Sebastian balled his fist in anger. The more men surround Ciel and ogle her, the more Sebastian just wanted to get this case over with.

"I like my women flexible." His friend chuckled. "Do you think that tall guy is her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out." They were making their way to Ciel, but stopped when they met Sebastian's warning glare.

He released a bit of his demonic aura to scare them and continued tat glare at them. He looked a lot like a murderous animal ready to kill anyone that approached them. He continued to glaring, until they grew frightened and decided to eave them alone. He visibly calmed down when they left. He almost didn't notice that Ciel was calling his name."Forgive me. I was distracted. Can you repeat?"

"I said that you can take a look at the first-tier tents later to investigate if the children are there."

"They're not."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't fell any sign of the children's presence either last night or today's tour." He explained.

"Even so, we have no evidence there's no relation to the children's disappearances. You haven't searched every nook and cranny." She starched her back.

"That's right. There's always the possibility their current condition is such that I'm unable to sense their presences."

"Don't say such unlucky things. She wishes for the children's safe return."

"Understood. By the way, instead of sensing the children's presence,I-"

"Hey! Don't stench so sluggishly, you guys!" Dagger interrupted them. "You guys should be practicing more on your act together. You guys were really amazing on the tightrope. It's like you two were dancing in the air together!"

"Well, tightrope really isn't my favorite." Ciel said honestly.

"Really? Even though you looked so charming!" He smiled. "Well, I just came over to introduce you tow to someone else who just joined in. He was some sort if government worker, and he's totally serious." He directed his gaze to someone on the tightrope."Hey! Come down for a sec, Suit!"

Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and recognition. Up in the tightrope with his death-scythe was William T. Spears.

"I thought I sensed an unpleasant aura. So it was you, was it." William sighed. He threw his long weird death-scythe down. It landed in between Ciel and Sebastian. "I did not think we would meet again, but..." He jumped off the tightrope. "Honestly. What did you come to fish around for this time?" He landed in front of Sebastian and pointed his death-scythe at his neck."You devilish fiend!"

"Devil?"

_This is bad! Sebastian's true nature has been revealed!_ Ciel panicked as people around them listened in I. Them and began to whisper to one another.

"Even under the best circumstances, in this time with a Grim Reaper shortage..."

"H-Hey, what the hell are you talking about!?" Ciel shouted at William.

"With a demon appearing like this, I suppose it will throw off my schedule." He ignored Ciel and kept talking.

"Grim Reaper...you..."

Ciel turned to Dagger. "N-No, this is-"

"Give it up, forehead!" Dagger playfully slapped William in the shoulder and laughed with everyone else. "You said it with such a serious straight face, I couldn't tell if you were joking!"

Ciel sighed in relief.

"Since the first day he came here, this guy's been telling jokes." He laughed. "Stuff like 'how about this soul'. He's a real hardcore occult fan!"

"Though they're not actually jokes." William adjusted his glasses.

"I'll introduce you. Theses guys just joined today." Dagger motioned towards Ciel and Sebastian. "The girl is Beauty and the guy is Black. Well, bond over your holes and get along well!"

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm getting along with a savage beast." William said before turning around and leaving.

"'No way'? The circus is all about teamwork!" Dagger chased after him.

"Why is a Grim Reaper in a place like this?"

"A Grim Reaper personally infiltrating a place is rare. Now we know one thing for sure."

"There is something in this circus after all!" Ciel said. "It seems like there could be some value in sounding him out. Sebastian."

"Hey, Beauty! How about we work out some acrobatic stuff for you?" Dagger asked eagerly.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let's go!" He dragged her away.

Sebastian took this as his chance to approach William. "Pardon me, but there's something I'd like for you to tell me."

"I have nothing to say to you." He was about to leave, but Sebastian grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"Don't say that. Let's go outside." His grip tightened.

"What's with them? They're getting along right away." Dagger smiled.

Ciel visibly cringed at the obvious dark aura of hatred that surrounded them as they stepped outside.

"Honestly. Even though the London Division is understaffed due to vacancy in the Collection Divisions, having to send me, from the Management Division, out is..." William sighed. "What a disaster."

"Then, why is someone as busy as you doing in this place?"

"I'm having to clean up after that trash officer who's still undergoing punishment. I didn't expect special treatment, but I didn't think I'd be forced out just because I was in the same class as that."

"For a Grim Reaper to sneak in on an investigation. Is something sort of special situation?"

"There's no way I'd release information related to souls to a demon. It'd be like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore."

"I have no interest in poor quality souls."

"Well said for a starving demon. Despite being so hungry you can't help yourself."

Sebastian's eyes glowed red and turned into slits. He smirked widely, revealing sharp fangs. "I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago. If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is." He retuned back to normal.

"What poor taste."

"The only soul I have interest in is my Young Mistress's. Besides that, right now I'm collared so..." He removed his glove slightly to reveal the contract symbol between him and Ciel. "Please do not worry yourself."

"All right. Since the worst evil has appeared 'before the job.' I'll get to the point. In a few days, there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please refrain from getting in my way."

"My, my. How difficult to handle it all alone. But this large quantity of souls... Shall a demon like me offer you some assistance with them?" He smirked.

William swung the back of his death-scythe at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged, but his hat got caught. He caught it back and turned to his front to see the blade aimed to pierce his face. He dodged again.

"I won't forgive any overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap you." He threatened.

"It's not like I want to be associated with a Grim Reaper by choice. I have no interest in poor quality souls."

"Hey!" Ciel entered the scene with a scowl on her face. "That knife-thrower is calling."

"I don't see her being that kind of high-class goods, but..." William observed Ciel. "Honestly, demons are so..."

"You!" Ciel stomped over to him. "Stop saying that here. Of you make us suspicious to the rest of the circus, we'll do something about it." She threatened." It's good they thought you were joking earlier, but... Not being able to blend in with humans is worse than even that vulgar Grim Reaper." Ciel compared him to Grell.

William was losing his remover with her. And Sebastian was surprisingly proud of his Young Mistress.

"Really. We shall not interfere with your job, so will you keep from doing the same to ours?"

"I'm grateful. Since I do not wish for you lot to enter my field of vision."

"Perfect. Then tonight it's decided that we will absolutely not interfere with each other's business."

They shared one last glare before going into character.

"Then, Beauty. I'll ask you to keep an iron grip on your pet dog."

"I don't want to hear that from some glasses who can't sneak I'm properly." She huffed.

"It's not glasses. It's Suit."

"Humph. Let's go, Sebastian." She left with Sebastian at her tail.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting! It's time for the new arrivals room assignments."

After two hours of practice, Ciel and Sebastian were asked to meet Joker for they're room assignments. Ciel was exhausted to the bone. She swore she had hand prints from the many times Sebastian caught her in the air when they worked on they're act.

"Huh? Beauty is not very cheerful. Smile, Beauty! You have such an amazing smile!"

"I-I do?" Ciel's cheeks flushed.

Joker noticed the weird stares Sebastian was giving him and realized his slip. "Oh,umm... Y-Yeah! But, lets concentrate of room assignments!" His face grew red wit embarrassment.

"For fairness, these are the results of the lottery." He looked at a paper. "Beauty is in tent 8." He motioned to the person next to him. "This is your room-mate."

Her room-mate was a tomboyish younger girl with freckles. Her red hair covered the entire right side of her face. Her room-mate smiled warmly.

_It'll be... tough to suddenly room with someone else._

"Black is in tent 9."

"Sebas... Black and I won't be rooming together!?"

"Hm?Wow. You really are quite attached to Black, aren't you, Beauty? It's like you two are married!"

"N-No! Of course not!" Ciel's face grew as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry, you'll become independent soon." Joker said.

_This is bad! If Sebastian and I are separated here, moving around is going to be..._ "Black and I should be togethe-"

"Black's room-mate is Suit!"

Sebastian's and Williams's faces turned rigid.

"What!?"

"Black and Beauty already get along so well, so this is your chance to make new friends!"

Sebastian and William glared at each other intensely.

"Let's all split up. Goodnight~" Joker exited the place with a sheepish smile on his face.

"This is the worst." William sighed.

"I'll say the same back to you." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you, Beauty!" She extend her hand to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

**Sorry for my smell and grammar mistakes from my last chapters, guys. :( I just get excited and write too fast sometimes. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't upstate yesterday. I had a busy day yesterday. But I'm back!:) enjoy and I own nothing**

* * *

Ciel's roommate showed her to their tent. They entered the tent.

"Hey, can I take the top bunk?"

"Go ahead. I think I prefer the bottom anyways." Ciel said.

Her roommate climbed to the top of the bunk beds. "It's been on my mind for a while. Are you and Black a couple?"

Ciel's breath caught in her throat and she coughed. "O-Of course not!"

"Really? You seem pretty close. You even wanted to share a room with him." She raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! W-We're j-just childhood friends!" Ciel tried to calm down her rapid heart beat. "While we worked at the manor, we shared a room. Because, the servants quarters didn't had many rooms." She lied effortlessly.

Her roommate lightly laughed. "Good. Then I guess Joker still has a chance, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed! I've never seen Joker act so nervous around a woman before. Since you got here, he's been staring at you when you're not looking, blushing madly, and acting really nervous around you. It's pretty obvious that he has a crush on you!"

"C-Crush?"

"Yep!"

Ciel blushed and looked away. "Can we please change the subject."

"I understand. If you ever need anything just come to me. Oh, right!" She searched in in her bag and took out two wrapped up candies. "Want to have some sweets?They're from the the popular Funtom company! What you'd like, caramel milk or strawberry-flavored?"

"Well um, I'll take caramel..."

* * *

"Your bed is the upper bunk."

William drew a line on the ground with the blade of his strange death-scythe, dividing they're room in half. "Behind this line lies my private property now, and as of such, please do not set foot in here at any cost."

"Understood."

"Truly, why must I live together with the likes of a demons..." He adjusted his glasses."I have previously informed you, but unlike demons, Reapers require sleep. I hope that you will not create any noises late at night to interrupt my sleeping."

"But demons do enjoy sleep as a luxury..."

* * *

It was nearing midnight and everyone was sound a sleep, except for Sebastian. He laid wide awake on his bed. He sat up and moved to leave his bed, but was stopped by William's death-scythe.

"Where are you going? It is long past lights-out time. Truly..." He glared at Sebastian."I cannot tolerate your soul-stealing, so please limit your wandering without a master whilst I sleep."

Sebastian sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Ciel woke up to some rough jerking.

"Hey!" Someone called out to her as the jerking got stronger.

"Sebastian?" She mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Beauty? I said get up!" Ciel's roommate said.

Ciel sat up and immeasurably covered her right eye from sight.

"Finally, you're up. Newcomers have to get up early and prepare breakfast. You ain't hot time to be snoozing!" She scolded as Ciel fumbled and got get dressed. "You're slow! I'm going to leave you behind!"

"I'm coming!"

Ciel ran after her roommate to the mess hall. She went to the back of the kitchen to help. They gave her a heavy bucket of potatoes.

"What is with your outfit?" Sebastian's voice said behind her. "It seems that you remain unaccustomed to changing clothes on your own." Sebastian. Said as he stared at her.

Her shirt's buttons were buttoned wrongly and pieces of her hair stood out messily. "I was hurrying."

"Oh dear." Sebastian noticed that her medical latch was not tied properly and tied it properly for her. "You're going to have a hard time untying a dead knot on your own."

Ciel blushed at their closeness. Her stomach was filled with butterflies when she felt his gloved hands against her hair. Her blush intensified when she noticed people were staring at them.

"Beauty, are you sure you and Black aren't going out?" Her roommate laughed.

"No! It's not like that! It's a habit... well, no, just sometimes..." She struggled to explain. She turned her head to Sebastian. "Sebastian! Don't treat me like your master while we're here! Leave me be!" She whispered in a tone that only his super-hearing could hear.

"Understood. I shall at once." He whispered to her.

After Ciel finished helping at the kitchen, she sat next to her roommate as the mess hall began to get crowded. The chatter began to get louder as Sebastian began to serve food.

"Look, we're going, Beauty!" Her roommate grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her."If we don't hurry we'll miss the meat!"

Ciel could not get passed the huge,rough crowd of people who were aiming to get as much as meat as they could get in their plates. In the end, all she could get was a pice of bread.

"What? Looks like you only got bread in the end." Her roommate sat across from her at the tab,e they were eating. "Well, that's that. I'll share some of my grub with you!" She shared half of her pile of food on her plate. "You're really shinny. It's like all the fat hies to your chest! So, eat some more!" She smiled kindly.

"Thank you very much..."

Ciel practically ignored her roommate as she talked away during breakfast.

"All right, I'm done! Time for practice!"

"Already?"

She grabbed Ciel and dragged her to the practice tent. "Let's work on our balance for a starters!" She dragged Ciel towards large, colorful balls. Ciel didn't even last long before she fell from on top of the large, colorful ball.

"Ow." She rubbed her sore back.

"Oy, where's your sense of balance from when you took the entrance test? This is the basics! The basics!" She helped her up on her feet.

Behind them Sebastian and William were balancing on three of those large, colorful balls. "Wow! Black is amazing and Suit is pretty good too!" She admired. "You need to hurry and get your act back together again."

"Right." Ciel scowled. _Show off._ She thought as she stared at Sebastian.

For another two hours, Ciel and her roommate practiced.

"Hoo! I'm all sweaty! Why don't we take a shower, Beauty?"

"There are showers?" Ciel asked, rather excited to get a good shower.

"Yeah, there are!" Ciel followed her outside.

Her roommate led her to the showers with a bucket in hand. "'Cuz it's cold at night, it's better to get in during daytime." She stopped in front of a crowd of naked people with soap and buckets of water.

Ciel gasped and covered her visible eye. It was an open bath. The worst part was that most of the people there were nude men. "Is this a shower!?"

"Of course it is! Now, strip down. I'll wash your back." She smiled cheerfully.

"Out... Outdoors in the dead of winter!? And with they water!?" Ciel cringed at some of the perverted looks that some men were going her. Probably waiting to see her without clothes.

"It's water and? If you just splash down and wipe yourself immediately, you'll be fine!" Her roommate tried to strip her of her clothes. "The aristocrats say that ice swimming is good for you and it's all the rage now!"

"I-I'll pass after all!"

"What? I don't mind."

"No! It's not-" Ciel tripped on a bucket of water, sending her and her roommate to the floor with a bucket of water leading on them.

"Blimey! You even got me soaked, fighting back like that!" Her roommate said on top of her.

"Won't you please move?"

"Geez, we're soaked, so just give up and strip." Her roommate tried to strip her again.

"Wait! Please stop that!" Ciel struggled.

"But, you're gonna catch a cold like that!" She lifted Ciel's shirt from behind and gasped when she saw Ciel's brand mark.

"Let go of me!" Ciel slapped her hand away and ran away from there.

"Beauty!"

* * *

Ciel shivered and hugged herself. She was still wet from the incident between her and her roommate. The wet clothes stuck on her cold skin.

"You'll contract a cold like that." Sebastian said as he covered her cold body with a blanket. "Let me give you a change of clothes."

Ciel coughed. "Enough already! I'm going to fell queer if I continue like this!"

"Oh dear." Sebastian hit closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his warm body against her cold one to warm her up. "Are you surrendering already? To fell queer at this extent..." He smirked. "Isn't like you, Young Mistress."

Ciel's heart raced and her face flushed at the closeness. She wanted to push him away,but she was so cold. She leaned against his chest and tried to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. She quite liked being this close to him. "Not like me, huh? That certainly so." She looked up at him. "It shouldn't be like me, the head of the Phantomhive family, to live like this." She pulled away from him and removed the blanket. "Let's bring this to an end quickly."

"Yes, m'am." Sebastian helped her undress herself.

"Anyways, we just need to investigate the troupe's tents and we can go home."

"I thought that you were patiently aiming to be promoted through the troupe." Sebastian helped dried her back.

"I can't mention something that takes so long in this environment. My patience is at its limits."

"As for me, I cannot go out at night since a Reaper obstructs me."

"Forcing our way through will be easier. Even if there is a Reaper here, we still haven't determined if they're the perpetrators. So be patient."

"Yes." Sebastian helped dry her long hair with a towel.

"If that's what we're aiming for, we'll do it during the show, when all troupe members are out of their rooms. First of all, we need to think of a way to shake off that freckles who's stuck to us. I must move or else it'll be pointless."

Sebastian dried her smooth legs. He purposely dried them slowly and semi-stroked her thighs. Ciel froze and blushed.

"S-Sebastain! Don't do weird things!"

Sebastian smirked and chuckled. "But, you seem to enjoy such things, Young Mistress."

"Wha-"

She was interrupted by Sebastian's gloved hands riding up to her waist. One oh his hands grabbed her chin and brought her face closer to his. "Young Mistress, is there something your hiding from me? Is there something you want from me?"

"What are you talking about!?"

Sebastian sighed and pulled his hands back. "No. Nothing at all."

* * *

Performers ran around preparing for the show to start soon. They searched for their props and perfected their makeup. Ciel and Sebastian were also running around and helping them prepare.

Everyone left to perform except for Sebastian, William, and Ciel. Ciel sighed in exhaustion and sat down.

_Will I get around to investigate that tent first or will I kneel over from overwork first?_ She looked around and saw that there was no one around. "Sebastian!" She ran towards him. "We don't know when will we get a chance like this come again. Let's get through investigation that tent now!Have it over within ten minutes!"

"Yes, My Lady."

"Black!" Joker called out to him behind them. He was carrying one of the acrobatic twins. "Wendy twisted her ankle, so she can't appear on the show anymore. So Black, please go out in her place. The show will be fine if you do it, Black, so I beg of you."

"If I must."

"Thanks, Black! It'll be your turn shortly, so please get ready soon!" He left to take Wendy to the infirmary.

"'Tis a pity, Young Mistress. We'll have to wait for another chance." He turned to her and noticed that she wasn't listening. "Young Mistress?"

"We don't need to sneak into that place for long. On top of that, now might be the only time when that person is not in there. I have time. The tough time is the venomous snakes. According to the program, your debut will end at 19:50 and the encore is at 20:00." She looked at the itinerary for the show."You'll catch all the snakes in five minutes from now, then appear in the show. Finish your debut at 19:50 and once you've gone into the back and released all the snakes, you'll return for encore. I'll investigate the rest. Let's go!"

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

"This is the last one of them."

Sebastian grabbed the last snake and threw it in with the rest in a large cage.

"All right. You go straight to the show tent. You'll be suspected if you're tardy."

"Understood. I will be back at once." He left Ciel alone.

* * *

"Why must I be grouped with you?"

William adjusted his glasses and glared at Sebastian.

"Wasn't only Miss Wendy who was injured?" Sebastian asked Dagger.

"Yes it was, but Peter won't perform without her." He explained.

"I won't consent."

"I don't like it either, but we cannot help it, can we?" Sebastian sighed.

"For me to cooperate with such a vermin..."

Sebastian took out his pocket watch. "19:30."

* * *

"This tent looks quite austere."

Ciel entered the first tent. The black dresses and corsets made Ciel think that this tent was Beast's tent. She picked up a photo from her trunk. It was a photo of a fat gentleman with children surrounding him. "A photo of children? Are they from the troupe?" She looked closer at the fat gentleman. "Who's this?" She noticed that all of the children in the photo looked familiar.

She remembered that Joker told her and Sebastian that all of the troupe came from the same place. _Does that mean that everyone in the troupe came from the same workhouse? But where in the world is that workhouse? Those people are blocking it. So I can't tell. Is there something else that has it photographed better._ She opened the trunk and searched in. She gasped when she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist and fly her off the ground and into a tight space. When she looked her body was pressed against Sebastian's with his hand over her mouth. Their noses touching. She looked at him questionably. She could hear someone enter the tent and move around.

When the coats was clear, Sebastian opened the trunk.

"We made it in the nick of time."

Ciel tried to calm down her heart beat and hide her blush from stepped out of the trunk with his help. Ciel stepped a few feet away from him and explain to him about the photograph.

"I see. So you found something in that photo, Young Mistress?"

"Yeah. Sebastian do you notice something?"

"Yes I have. The symbol on his ring." He pointed to the fat gentleman's ring. "It is the same hallmark I saw recently on Miss Beast's prosthetic leg."

Ciel stared at him oddly. "Wait! When did you get so close to her? What part of her leg was that?" She glared at him suspiciously.

"It was when we first came to the circus and it was under her thigh."

Why does that bother Ciel so much. "Can you please keep your perverted hands to yourself?"

"I will try. Why does it matter so much to you, Young Mistress?"

"It's not! Let's get back to business." She turned back to the photo. "The hallmark on the prosthetic leg, the workhouse. This man has my attention.

"Young Mistress, it's almost time. This will be all for you today." He noticed that she wasn't paying him attention. "Young Mistress?"

"There's still Joker's tent left." She looked at her pocket watch. "We're shirt in time, but we do have eight minutes. You head back, so that you don't draw suspicion. I'll finish up everything today. When the encore is over, return here ahead of the troupe members and release the snakes. All right?" She hurried on ahead not looking back at him.

"Yes, My Lady."

_Why did he get close to her? Does he like her? Does she like him?_ Ciel's eyes widened in realization. _Why should I care? I don't give a damn if he is with her! I should focus on business._ She entered Joker's tent and searched around. She found a note under his pillow and looked at him.

On the note, was the same hallmark and a few words. "Tom, the piper? Like mother goose?" She opened the letter. Her eyes widened and her hands began to shake. On the note was her name and information about her. "Why? This is my name!" _Why? Why is my name in this note? Don't tell me my cover has been blown?_ She heard footsteps outside and panicked. _Drat! The troop members are back!_ She put the note back under the pillow and sneaked out of the tent. _This is bad. I went to far. I have to get back quickly to avoid being discovered._ She hid behind some crates and logs that are behind Joker's tent.

"Hey!" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Ciel froze and didn't dare to look back.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Ciel slowly turned around to see who had caught her. It was a young lady in a short frilly dress and a lot of decorative flowers on her head. She was about to say something, but the girl in a dress covered her moth.

"Hey, Doll! What are you doing?" Dagger's voice called out to the girl in the dress.

"Snake!" Doll shouted. "I found a venomous snake slithering around." She released Ciel and caught a snake near her. "Didn't I tell you to not let them out loose?" She turned around and left.

"I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world." Snake apologized and left with his snake friend.

Doll went back to where Ciel was hiding. "This way." She grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged her away. "Hurry." She dragged Ciel far away from the tents. "It should be fine since we came so far." She looked around and relaxed when the cost was clear.

"Why did you help me?"

"You still don't get it?" She removed her flower hat from her head and revealed herself. "It's me!"

"Freckles!?" Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "I hardly recognized you with that getup."

"So, I won't tell anyone about this. But, now were even." She smiled warmly. "However, don't steal again no matter what!" She said firmly.

"Yes." Ciel nodded. She coughed. "Can I ask you something? Why does a first-tier member like you sharing a room with me?"

"I'm just not a fan of private rooms. Staying with someone else seems to make me sleep better sometimes. I hope that you don't mind sharing a room with a first-tier member..."

"Of course not."

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had the chance to talk about what she saw in Joker's note. While they talked Ciel would pause to cough.

"The missing children, a circus, Tom the Piper's Son, and me. I wonder how all of these pieces are connected." She coughed.

"Young Mistress..." Sebastian began to worry about that cough.

"Firstly, I'll return to the townhouse." She coughed. Her coughing got worse and her breathing got ragged.

"Young Mistress? What's wrong?"

Ciel coughed louder and threw up.

"Young Mistress!?" Sebastian ran over to her she feel to her knees trembling and coughing blood. "Young Mistress, what's wrong?!"

"Beauty, what's wrong!?"

Doll's and Sebastian's voice was all Ciel heard before blacking out.

* * *

"Black and Beauty were in here?"

The first-tier members talked to Snake about Ciel and Sebastian.

"Their goal?"

"Who knows. I have no idea about that. Says Wordsworth." Snake said, repeating what his snake friend said.

"So the point is that you can actually speak to the snake?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"You doubt me? You idiot! Says Wordsworth."

"Why didn't you tell us right away?" Joker asked. "Oh well, thanks for the info. You may leave." He dismissed him.

"Good night. Says Wordsworth." Snake left.

"We will have to consult about this with father."

* * *

Ciel woke up coughing and with a wet towel for her fever on her head. She turned around and saw Doll sleeping rather a bit too close to her. _Now I'm the one with the sleeping problem._

"Come Sebastian." She whispered and as soon as those words left her lips, Sebastain appeared.

"You rang?"

Ciel motioned him to get closer. He walked over to her and kneeled. She checked if Doll was still asleep and turned to him.

"Sebastian, this is an order. You go to the crest office and see who owns the seal. The crest office in London is the England Heraldy Collegue of Arms. I will escape win the morning. Come and pick me up." She whispered.

"Yes, My Lady." He tucked her in nicely. "You need rest, Young Mistress. Try to get some sleep." He said before leaving the tent. He was on his way to leave the circus, but was distracted by something. His attention was brought to Beast running after Joker.

"Wait!" Beast stopped Joker from walking and hugged him from behind.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." Joker didn't look at her. "This is what we decided. We decided to protect our mist precious thing. For that, we will do anything."

"B-But I don't wat to see your painful face anymore! Because I..."

"Please don't finish that sentence." Joker turned around and gve her his scarf. "I have to go. I'm sorry." He faked a smile before turning around and leaving Beast alone.

Tears ran down Beast's face as she stood there alone.

Sebastian's dark chuckled echoed the night. "My, my. Are you crying?"

Beast turned around to face him and glared. "You! This has nothing to do with you! Go away!" She turned her back to him.

"But, I think that's impossible." Sebastian appeared from behind her and grabbed her wrist. He brought her closer to him. "The way to release you from that pain just for a while."

Beast gasped and glared at him. "Stop kidding me. Let me go!" She struggled but could not get free.

"I'm not joking around. What will you do with this pile of painful thoughts?" His face got closer to her's. "The weight of it will move either forward nor backward. Even if you desperately call out to him, he will never look back to you." His hand stroked her neck as he whispered in her ear. "Wouldn't it be good to forget everything even if it's just for tonight? Indulge in pleasure... Breath a sweet poison deep into your lungs. It's a demons whisper..." He smirked. "I only want to get in and explore that secret place deep inside you."

* * *

"It's been like this for ages. He never gives me the words I desire."

Beast pored her heart out to Sebastian as she laid on her bed."Since father left the circus to us he has distracted himself with."

"Father?" Sebastian towered over her.

"Our patron. He helped us develop our artificial limbs, gave us new bodies."

Sebastian stroked her prosthetic leg and ran it up her leg and thigh slowly. "So this hallmark is your fathers?"

"Yes, we are all father's possession."

"But what name did you call him?"

"Why do you... Ah!" Beast panted and found it hard to talk right now. "Ah..."

"If I don't know his name, I can't even greet him. I don't know him. Not one tiny bit. It's okay if you tell me, right?"

"Father is..."

* * *

Ciel tossed and turned. Though she couldn't move much because of Doll sleeping to close to her. Even if she was sick, she couldn't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, Sebastian's face would plague her mind.

_Why? He's just my servant. Still... Why is that every time he's near me, my heart starts beating so fast? Why does it fell good to have him close? Why does it fell when he touches me? What is this that I'm felling? Lust? No. Horomones? Maybe. Love?_ Ciel slowly stood up from her bed to not wake up Doll. _No. I had long forgotten what love is like._ Ciel left the tent to get some fresh air.

She strolled the circus for a while. She was about to go back to her bed, but stopped when she heard heavy panting and moaning coming from one of the first-tier members. Ciel wasn't one to stick her nose in where she is not wanted and was about to keep walking, but she froze when she heard Sebastian's voice. She stared at the tent in surprise horror. _No! I'm just imagining things. Sebastian went to complete his orders._

Though Ciel wanted to believe that she was right, but couldn't help but walk slowly towards the tent and peak inside. Her heart dropped to her stomach and her lungs lost all the air in them. _  
_

Sebastian was there. He was there with Beast and he was having sex with her. Ciel's hand came to her chest as she felt a tearing a pain within her.

Sebastain was so into what he was doing, he didn't notice that Ciel was watching him with a broken heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ciel had seen enough. She silently retreated from the tent where Beast and Sebastian were having sex. She ran away from the scene. She stopped running when it became hard to breath. She began to cough loudly. Luckily, she was far away from anyone to hear her. She just wanted to be alone

"Beauty, there you are!" Doll's voice shouted from behind her.

Ciel turned around and saw Doll running towards her with a worried look on her face.

Doll stopped in front of her. "When I woke up and saw that you weren't in bed,I panicked! Why are you here? Are you trying to get even more sick!?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought that some fresh air would help." Ciel apologized, but avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong? You look sad." Doll stared her.

"I-I'm not sad." Ciel didn't even believe her own lie.

"I don't believe you! Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad!" _Why am I sad? Is it because of what I saw? When I saw Sebastian with that woman, my chest was in severe pain. Why?_ Ciel clutched her chest, remembering the pain. She still felt it even now.

"It's about Black, right?"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "N-No! What are you talking about'! I've already told you, we're just fr-"

"Stop lying to yourself!" Doll interrupted her. "You obviously love him!" Her visible eye softened. "And something awful obviously happened."

"Th-That's none of your business." Ciel glared at her.

"I know it isn't,but I hate to leave a friend alone with a broken heart." She went over to Ciel and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you ask me, he's a total idiot for not noticing you. You shouldn't waste your time on someone too stupid to see when a great gal like you likes him."

Ciel stared at her in surprise. Those are one of the kindest, true things that anyone has ever said to her.

"Don't waste your time felling sad over Black, okay?"

Ciel faked a smile. "Okay."

"Let's go back to bed, before your cold gets worse."

* * *

Ciel woke up the next morning with a cool hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the hand belonged to Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"Good morning. Your fever has lowered considerably, hasn't it. How are you feeling?" Sebastian smiled politely.

Memories of what Ciel saw last night flooded her head. She slapped his hand away and avoided eye contact. "Don't touch me." She ordered weakly.

Sebastian raised a confused brow at her.

Ciel looked around and saw that Doll was nowhere to be seen. She must had gone for breakfast.

"Have some water?" Sebastian offered her a glass of water.

Ciel didn't want to take his offer, but she was really thirsty. "Fine." She took the glass of water. "What happened to your gloves?"

"Oh. I got them a bit dirty." He smiled innocently.

"Is that so?" Ciel sipped from her glass and glared at the floor. _Damn liar._ She coughed. "More importantly, I hope you carried out my request." She turned her glare to him.

"Yes, of course. There's no need for us to be here anymore." Sebastian grabbed her coat and went over to put it on her.

Ciel, trying to avoided his touch, snatched the coat from his hands and placed it on herself.

Sebastian stared at her confused, but kept on going. "Let's go while everyone is having their meal." He grabbed Ciel and carried her in his arms. "We can talk with ease when we get back."

Ciel gasped and thrashed. "Let go of me, you perverted demon!" She coughed.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian stared her in confusion again. "Please, calm down. I will release you as soon as we return to the townhouse." He said patiently. _What is wrong with her today?_ He thought to himself.

Ciel was about to protest,but gave up. It felt good to be in his arms and so close to him. But, she couldn't forget that Beast was also in his arms last night. She couldn't forget the pain in her chest when she looked at him. The fell of betrayal she felt when he touched her.

Sebastian carried her out of the tent and ran into William. "We've finished our business here, so we'll excuse ourselves now." Sebastian said to William as he asset him by.

"It's none of my business where you go with your Mistress. Be my guest." William said. "I can move around at ease again" He said to himself.

* * *

"Ciel!"

Ciel and Sebastian entered the townhouse to be welcomed by a mad Soma.

"Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me anything!? If you were gone any longer I would have had to send out a search party for you!"

"It's none of your business." Ciel coughed loudly.

"What happened to you? You look horrible." Soma walked over to them with a concerned look.

"It's nothing get out of the way."

Sebastian carried her upstairs.

"There's no way it's nothing. You definitely have a cold." Soma followed them. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't! My temperature is fine!"

"Liar!"

"I'm fine!"

Sebastian carried Ciel to her room and closed the door behind him, leaving Soma outside.

"Ciel!" Soma shouted from the other side of the door.

Sebastien gently laid Ciel down on her bed. Ciel visibly relaxed on her bed and sighed.

"Young Mistress certainly has a lot of lies and secrets." He smirked.

"So do you." She said to herself bitterly.

"Did you say something, Young Mistress?"

"No."

Sebastian pored warmed water on a bowl and drowned a towel in the water. He decided to not think to much of her strange behavior and continue. "Young Mistress, didn't even tell me about the chronic illness she's had since childhood. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked, so I never told you. Besides, it's healed already."

"Is that so? Still it's better to be careful. I'll read a medical nook about asthma for next time." Sebastian went over to her and raised her to a standing position. "I have to be able to react to any kind of situation as a butler.

"Humph. More importantly, report about your findings on the Heraldry Colleague of Arms already."

Sebastian undressed her and wiped some of the sweat of her body with the towel. Ciel would physically flinch away from his touch every now and then. Sebastian tried to ignore this."You mean the owner of that hallmark? He's called Baron Kelvin."

"Kelvin?" _I'm surprised you even completed my order,sleeping with some strange woman. You damn pervert!_ Ciel wanted to voice her thought, but just thinking about it made her chest ache and she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Do you know him?"

"I'm not too fond of charity events so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances, but I did greet him at some parties my father took me to."

Sebastian found a spare of gloves and placed them. He dressed her in a black and blue stripped, comfortable dress and warm gloves.

"Anyway, knowing his name is enough." She put on her ring and black coat. "Let's go."

Sebastian open the door for her and bowed. "Yes, My Lady."

Ciel froze in place when Agni suddenly blocked her way out of her room.

"To naïve, Ciel." Soma appeared behind Agni and chuckled. "Don't think you can easily get out of this townhouse while it is guarded by me! You definitely have a cold. I as governor of this mansion, your best friend, and future husband can't overlook this!"

"Who's my best friend and future husband? Don't say such ridiculous things." She glared and passed him.

"Agni! Don't let Ciel pass!"

"Jo anja."

"Now listen here, you..." Ciel's patience was drying. "I have a job to do! I don't have time to play your games!" She coughed. "Out of the way!"

"Your job is to lie in bed and be nursed at a hospital!" Soma argued.

"I'm different from you! This much is-" Ciel was interrupted by horrible, breathless coughs.

"Lady Ciel!" Agni rushed to her side. "Lady Ciel, please return to bed. That kind of coughing is characteristic of asthma, there's mo way your okay!" Soma furrowed his brow in worry.

"Don't touch me so easily!" She slapped his hand away. "Sebastian! Get these guys out of my sight!" She coughed again.

"Understood."

"Mr. Sebastian is also Mr. Sebastian!" Agni shouted. "Not to mention your Lady Ciel's butler!"

"Eh?" Sebastian stared questionably at Agni.

"As a fellow butler... No. As your friend, I'll say this: your master's body is your first priority! Even though it goes against orders, don't you think that considering Lady Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him. It's for my master to be happy and healthy that I would risk my life. Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics!?"

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought that granting my mistresse's wishes was my job, but..." He cocked his head to the side and placed a finger on his chin as though he was in deep thought. "Certainly, you may have a point in thinking that too."

"Why you..." Ciel glared at Sebastian. "What are you doing being persuaded?! My orders are-"

"Now that that's decided, the patient will sleep." Soma grabbed Ciel from behind and lifted her up in his arms. "I'll nurse you personally!" He carried her to her bed. "Agni, prepare a rice porridge and a bath herb!"

"Don't just-"

"Understood."

"Ciel's butler can get her nightclothes and an ice pillow!"

"Hey!"

"Yes."

Ciel was ignored as she was Theron in a bath, dressed in her nightgown, had a thermometer shiver in her mouth, and laid in bed.

"Now that's better!" Soma smiled. "Don't worry. We'll have you feeling better in no time!"

"I said I'm busy." Ciel tried to protest as Sebastian tucked her in bed.

"You already learned various things, like they're saying, isn't it okay to rest for today at least?" Sebastian laid his hand on her forehead.

Part of Ciel wanted to get away from his touch but another part of her liked the felling of Sebastian's cool hand on her warm forehead.

"Ah, the fever is so..." Sebastian mused. "We'll do everything tomorrow." He whispered in her ear before she fell asleep.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to believe outsiders so much."

Peter glared at Doll as he slapped her a cross the face.

"But... But..." Doll held her sore cheek."She's still so innocent. She's a good person when you get to know her!"

"That's why I'm saying you're still just a kid." Peter raised his hand to slap her again, but the large, fire-breathing, Jumbo stopped him.

"Brother Peter."

"Jumbo!?"

"This is not what we should be doing right now. The ones who trespassed into our tent, Beauty and Black... And the one who possessed skills equal to theirs, Suit, have all disappeared. To stay here any longer would be dangerous."

"Then, as soon as Boss comes back." Dagger said.

"He's at father's right now, even if he hurries it'll take three days."

"By then it'll be too late. We need to move fast."

"Father said that this time's target is special. If we don't do something while we're here..." Jumbo trailed off. "If we fail he will be angry for sure."

"As Jumbo said, this time the boy's house is not in a town close by. We should do it while he is still in London. If we start now then by the time we go and come back it will be daw already. I guess it can't be helped." Peter crossed his arms."We'll carry it out tomorrow."

"If any case, if we don't report this to joker..." Beast stared at the ground. "I'll go."

"If you're missing we'll lack in battle power might need come." Wendy trued n to Doll."Doll, you go."

"Got it."

Beast looked a bit disappointed to not go. "I'll get a horse so come on." Beast got one of the riding horses and helped her on it.

"I'm sorry, sister." Doll apologized. "Because of me..."

"You're not to blame. Quickly to where Joker is!"

"Y-Yeah."

Doll rode away to where Joker is. Unaware if what she will confront when she gets there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_Tom, he has a piper's son,_

_He learned to play when he was young,_

_And all the tune that he could play _

_Was 'over the hill and far away...'_

_Over the hill and a great far way off_

_The wind shall blow off my top-knot off_

Joker sang this song over and over as he dressed himself in his room within his father's mansion. He stared at a photo with just him and his father in it. "Over the hills, to the other side, huh?" He left him room and walked through the dark hallway towards his father's living room. "Father, excuse me." He said before opening the door to the living room and entering the room.

In side the room a fat gentleman with bandages covering his face sat on his couch surrounded by small doll-like children. Only his mouth and left eye were visible from the bandages.

"I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour. But actually I would like to tell you that-"

"Oh, oh. Welcome back Joker!" The fat gentleman, Baron Kelvin, interrupted him. "What a good child you are, coming back so soon. And what about her? She is with you, right?"

"No. That's still..."

"What? Doesn't that make you a bad child, then?"

Joker bowed his head and knelled. "I'm extremely sorry. In relation to that matter, it seems that we might have been marked by the Yard. There is a chance that they saw father's letter."

"Please elaborate."

"No, that's till..."

"What? Well,doesn't that make you a bad child then."

Joker bowed his head and kneeled. "I'm extremely sorry. In relation to that matter it seems that we might have been marked by the Yard."

"Please elaborate."

"It seems some new guys recruited the other day snuck into one of our tents. There is a chance that they saw father's letter. If they're from the Yard, we can't take this lightly. It's like we are suspected criminals. From the start,I thought they were a rather unusual couple, that young lady..."

"A young lady?" Baron's hand began to shake.

"Father?"

"Tell me! Was she beautiful with blue hair and eyes?"

"Y-Yes. The other was dressed in black..."

"A beautiful young lady and a butler!"

"Now that you mention it... One said he was a former butler..."

"It must be so. It's so. It must be!" Baron lifted himself slowly from his couch and laughed. "We did it! It's her! It's the Lady Ciel Phantomhive!" He shouted in happiness.

"Beauty!? She didn't seem-"

"Ever since that day, I've been dreaming if this. When she comes here, we must give her the best service possible! Joker please hurry and start preparing a splendid banquet!"

"Hold on a sec! If that is really true, Noah's Arc will be in trouble! We must issue orders immediately! On top of that-"

"Joker." Baron glared at him. "Are you talking back to me?"

Joker's eyes widened in horror.

"I raised you, who had been abandoned since birth. I gave you limbs that moved freely. You will talk back to that father?"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Isn't it true. I raised you to be a good child. You do want your siblings still all the workhouse to be raised into splendid adults also, right?"

"Of course not, father." Joker hung his head in shame.

* * *

"Aren't you done lacking yet?"

Wendy entered Beast's tent to check on her. Beast was staring at an old photo of everyone and her father.

"Ah, sorry." She put away the photo in her trunk. "Sister Wendy." She turned to Wendy. "Won't we wait for Joker after all? I really need to talk to him about something..."

"If we wait until we get caught, we will lose everything. Can't you talk to him once this job is over? You've been acting weird since yesterday." She placed a hand on Beast's shoulder. "Did something happen? Don't worry, you will be able to meet with him tomorrow."

* * *

"Going out again? Says Emily."

Snake repeated what his snake friend said at Dagger, Jumbo, and Peter.

"Me and sis got some private stuff going on~" Dagger mused. "It might be a date with sis, it might~" He closed his eyes and smiled.

"We are just inspecting the new town..." Jumbo sighed at Dagger's love-struck behavior.

"We won't be in tonight's performance cuz of this. If you give a shitty performance I'll kill you!" Peter threatened.

"Though you must be nervous, do your best. Says Emily."

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." Dagger said before they took off.

"I'll be lonely so hurry back, ok? I'll keep the bed warm while I'm waiting. Says Emily."

"Oh, aren't you lucky Dagger? It's spring already, huh?"

"I don't want to have a snake coming on to me!"

* * *

"It seems the fever has dropped."

Sebastian and Agni surrounded Ciel's bed as she slept peacefully in it. Soma was also asleep due to staying all night nursing her the best that he could.

"Her respitory sounds are normal too and her color has improved immensely since yesterday."

"It's a relief, isn't it?" Agni smiled.

"They say sleep is the best medicine for humans, lets not wake her yet." Sebastian said before leaving the room with Agni carrying a sleeping Soma on his back.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'm sorry for being so forward and yelling so loudly at you yesterday." Agni apologized.

"Not at all. It was deeply interesting point and good guidance."

"You shouldn't say such things! For me to give guidance..." Agni smiled humbly."I think mister Sebastian is far more of a perfect butler than I am!"

"But your too mean!" Soma's stern voice suddenly was heard.

"P-Prince! Did I wake-"

"I'm sleeping! The one talking right now is Agni! Lip-sync with me!"

"Eh?" Sebastian raised a confused brow at him.

"Compare to me, you're not nice to your master at all." Soma said behind Agni, but Agni lip-synced.

"Not nice?"

"Exactly. Ciel's still young! She's at the age were you want to be fawned over and cuddled by your daddy all day when you have a cold. But she doesn't have a daddy. Well, it's not like I had anything like that, but... I had grandfather and Meena who fawned over me completely and were nice to me. That's why..." Soma showed his face over Agni's shoulder. "You should be nice to her and fawn over her with all your might." Soma jumped from Agni's back and ran off. "Okay, be nice!"

"Prince, what a kind heart!" Agni cried.

_Be nice and fawn over her, huh?_ Sebastian thought to himself. He heard the telephone ring and went tot answer it. "Yes?" He answered it. His eyes widened in surprise. "Tanaka?" He paused to hear Tanaka from the other line. "Yes. Certainly, I'll pass on the message."

* * *

Ciel's eyes opened slowly. She took notice that the sky outside of her widow was dark.

"What time is it now!?" She sat up from her bed.

"It's 7:14pm."

Ciel turned to Sebastian's voice. Sebastian was bringing a cart of dinner with candlelight towards her bed. "I see you finally woke up."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"It was a decision based on the fact that butlers should think about their master's health first." He grabbed her black coat and placed it on her shoulders. He retuned to the cart and lifted the lid if the plate. "Today's dinner is Milk Risotto with three kinds of mushrooms, with pork, and wine pot-au-feu. Dessert is apple compote draped with yogurt. Well the, Young Mistress..." Sebastian grabbed a spoonful of food and raised it to Ciel's lips. "Say ahhh..."

Ciel's eyes widened and she flinched away form him. Her skin turned to goosebumps. "Just what are you trying to be!? What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Ah, is it hot? I will cool it down for you." Sebastian began to blow on the substance. "Tsk, tsk. What a bothersome Young Mistress to fawn over."

"Stop it right now, that's an order!"

"Master Soma said that patients are things to fawn over completely and be nice to. Does it not please you?"

" I don't need your 'fawning'. It's disgusting." She glared at him. _Since you fawned that woman so easily!_

"Is that so. I'm sorry about that then."

After Ciel ate her dinner in bed, Sebastian helped her drees herself in the clothes she was going to wear to leave yesterday.

"By the way. At about four, I got a telephone call from Tanaka. It seems that Lord Edward is at the main house."

"What!? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I wanted the Young Mistress to eat her dinner with ease. And if you don't chew well, the nutrition rate will go down."

"Hey! Don't get carried away with the advice of that peaceful idiot combo."

"It seems that Lord Edward has no intention of going home before seeing you."

Ciel sighed. "Jeez... You've researched Baron Kelvin's house, right?"

"Yes, seeing as there was plenty of time to do so. It's a place about one day drive by coach or railroad from London." Sebastian combed her hair into a side braid.

"If it's you, we will be able to get there in one hour, right? If it's an order. Let's end this quickly and return to the main house."

"Yes, My Lady."

They left her room and went downstairs to the main door, but was stopped by Soma.

"Ciel! You're going out again?"

"I heard you nursed me when I was asleep.

"Eh? Y-Yeah."

"Thanks to you, I fell so much better." Ciel faked an innocent, bright smile. "Thank you."

"Is that so! Thanks to me!" Soma smiled and laughed humbly. "After all, when the nursing is good, you really heal better!"

"Yeah. So like that, the healthy me is going to go. See you." She said quickly as she passed by him and shut the door behind them. _All those smiling practices really came in handy._

"You fooled me Ciel! I'll remember this for when you come back!"

* * *

"This is the mansion?"

Sebastian landed perfectly on his feet in front of Baron Kelvin's mansion. He gently released Ciel from his hold. "Yes."

"How is it? Can you pick up any scent?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if all of them are here, but it seems that everyone is safe."

The front door of the mansion creaked open. "Welcome to the home." Joker cam out if the darkness of the mansion and bowed. "We've been waiting. Lady Phantomhive."

"Joker..."

"Please come inside."

They entered the mansion and the lights came on. Ciel looked around and gasped. In the room was several prosthetic dolls and limbs hanging from the walls and ceiling and in cages.

"This is..."

"This way." Joker led them upstairs.

"What do you want to do? Kill him right away and rescue the children?" Sebastian whispered.

"Wait. If the kids are still alive, isn't it better if we catch them red handed? Also if we don't understand the situation or his goals completely, we can't report it to the queen." She whispered back.

"Understood."

Ciel and Sebastian turned to Joker when he began to laugh.

"Well, they say don't judge a book by it's cover, you're a good example. That such a beautiful lady lives under stage names such as 'The Queen's Guard dog' and 'The Evil noble'." He turned to her. "That's some hardship, Beauty." All laughter left his face. "To be honest, I fell a little betrayed. I really liked you, you know? I was hoping that you didn't had anything to do with this. I was hoping that maybe something could have started." He sighed. "But sadly we were never never meant to be..." His heart silently broke.

"First of all, my name is Lady Ciel Phantomhive and a servant shall not speak to me with such familiarities. Secondly, I am not the kind of woman you wish to get involved with so do t go off making fantasies about any relationship between us." She poke with a cold, uncaring voice.

What was left of Joker's broken heart was completely shattered with such cruel words. He faked a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly. You are a noble lady, after all."

To Sebastian's surprise, he was more than relieved to have heard such words come from Ciel's mouth. He didn't like Joker at all and was glad that he was out in his place. His Young Mistress was an ice beauty that broke the hearts if many men. _How reliving to know that she does not return his feelings._ Though, Sebastian wondered why was it so reliving. He acknowledge that he was possessive of her and a it jealous,but something else was there. _Lust? No. Desire? Maybe. Love?_ He stared at Ciel. _Impossible._

Joker opened a door for them. "We have prepared dinner for you." He ushered them inside and pulled out a seat for Ciel.

Sebastian was by her side, glaring suspiciously at Joker.

Joker walked over to the other side of the room to a pair of double doors. "She has arrived. " He said as he opened the door for someone.

"You came to see me, Lady Phantomhive!" An excited voice said. Baron Kelvin entered the room by two young children pushing his wheelchair. "Ah, it's like a dream! To have you so close to me! You are Ben more beautiful than rumors say! For you, I have prepared a feats." He motioned to may children, wearing servants clothes,entering the room with carts of food. "The wine is from 1875. It's a wine from the year you were born." He said as Joker pored a glass of wine for her. "It might sound like I'm showing off a little."

Sebastian tasted her glass of wine. "It doesn't seem to contain any poison."

"I have no intention of touching food served by a rat so there is no need to taste for poison. Moreover..." She turned her sight to the children. "Those children... It looks like there are more victims that weren't included in the police info. But their appearance-"

"Just merely having a meal, Lady, you also fell bored, right? Joker, prepare 'that' for me!" He turned to Joker.

"Eh? B-But..."

"Just do it!"

"Y-Yes." He took a minute and smiled.

A curtain was raised in front of them. Several children,dressed in circus clothes and mask, appeared in a straight line in for t of them.

"Welcome, Lady Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will dazzle you!" He motioned to a small girl about to walk a tightrope. "First we have a tightrope walker. With no lifeline or anything, this is the real deal."

The girl attempt to balance herself but feel to her death. Ciel stared in horror as her blood spattered all over the floor. Sebastian made a face of disgust and Joker made a face of pain. Baron Kelvin clapped and laughed loudly.

Joker put back his smile as the little girl's body was dragged away by other children. "Next is a wild anima tamer." Two children rolled in a lion's cage. They opened the cage, letting the lion out and a small child with a whip stood in front of the lion. "A fierce lion will..." Joker stopped talking when the lion growled and scoured the small boy.

Baron laughed and clapped harder.

"Then..." Joker tried his hardest to contain his pain and smile. "Next is a knife-thrower!" A girl aimed her dagger to throw at another girl in front of her. "The fate of this girl is!?" The girl thew the knife.

"Stop it, Sebastian!"

Sebastian caught the knife between his finger just inches away form the little girl's face. He removed her mask. "Ellery Nickson, who disappeared in a Cornwall area..." He turned his sights to Ciel. "There is no mistake. As you expected, Young Mistress. Kidnapped children are put into the show without training."

"Sorry, so you don't like this method!? Joker!Clean up quickly!"

"I shall put an end to this." Ciel stood up from her seat. "I have no desire to sit in a tale with a beast more despicable than an animal." She hissed. "This is enough for a report to the Queen. Vulgar. Ugly. Perverted." She walked over to him and stood in front of him, pointing her gun at his head. "The lowest form of human life, is what I, The Queen's Guard dog, has gotten rid of!" She felt something sharp against her neck and looked up. She saw Joker point his sword at her and Sebastian point his dagger at Joker's neck.

"Beauty, don't make me do this!" His eyes begged her.

"L-Lady!" Baron stared in disbelief at Ciel. "Joker! Stop the Lady from pointing that dangerous thing at me!"

"B-But..." Joker glared at Sebastian.

"Are you not going to listen to me!?"

Joker withdrew his sword, but Sebastian still pointed his dagger at Joker as he moved him away from Ciel.

"Baron Kelvin, where are the other children?"

"What? You want to see those children?They are in the basement. I can take you there right now. Besides, there is something I wanted to show you in that basement." He said eagerly.

Two children wheeled Baron to the basement with Ciel, Sebastian, and Joker following.

"To walk by you is like a dream come true."

"Don't waste your breath and take me to where the drench are." Ciel glared and kept pointing her gun at his head.

"I-I'm sorry. But, I'm glad." He smiled. "Since that day, I have always regretted it. Why couldn't I be your side that day in that place..."

"That day? At my side? What are you talking about?"

"No matter how much I regretted it, time wouldn't turn I realize if I can't turn it back, then I should just do it once again." The two children opened a pair of double doors. "Look!" He pointed at an exact replica of the place where Ciel was enslaved six years ago. "It took me years to complete this!"

Ciel's eyes widened in horror. Her entire body trembled. "So, let's relive it again, Lady Phantomhive! Just like that day six years ago!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_**Yeah, everything started that day ten years ago.**_

_"Oh! Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Baron!" _

_"What a magnificent and wonderful evening party this is. I look forward to talking with you about philanthropy activities." Baron Kelvin and his wife arrived at a evening party to socialize. Baron looked like a normal, happy fat gentleman._

_"So do I." One of Baron Kelvin's associates said with glee."Oh that's right. I have someone I would like to introduce to you. Where did he go?" He searched for someone. "It's weird. He was here just a second ago. Ah! There he is."He set his on a fine, tall gentleman and a small child by the window. "Earl Phantomhive!" _

_The Earl turned around. He was a handsome man with navy blue hair and warm brown eyes. Behind him, a little girl hid behind him while clutching his arm with one hand and holding his hand with the other. She wore a beautiful evening gown. Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was a navy blue._

_"Let me introduce you. This is Baron Kelvin." _

_"It's a pleasure to meet you." The Earl shook Baron Kelvin's hand. "Here, you should introduce yourself first." He lightly pushed his daughter forward aAnd laid a co flirting hand on her small head._

_"Yes." Her voice was like the sound of bells. Clear and beautiful. _

_Baron Kelvin stared in awe at Ciel. _

_"It's very nice to meet you Baron Kelvin. I'm Ciel." Her smile was innocent, bright and breath-taking. _

_She was the most adorable child Baron Kelvin had ever seen. Her big blue eyes captivated him. _

_Ciel hid behind her father again._

_"I'm sorry, my child is a bit shy around strangers. Her health is poor so she doesn't venture outside much._

_"Ah! Uncle Klaus!" Ciel ran from her father's side and rat towards a handsome German gentleman. _

_"Oh, Ciel!" The gentleman turned around and smiled. He picked up Ciel and lifted her into the air. "Guten Tag. Long time no see, you sure have grown a lot!" Ciel giggled at being lifted and hugged him close. _

_"Klaus! Your back!" The Earl passed the Baron's side and left him there alone._

_"Vincent!" The gentlemen embraced in a friendly hug. "Both of you are here today. What aware occasion!"_

**_I just couldn't really take my eyes off of those three. In the dark of the night they were like a silently rising moon floating in the sky. I understood at that moment that these people were special people. Since then I desperately researched the Phantimhive family. I wanted to know exactly why they were so special. Then I knew. The true face of the evil noblemen. Underneath beautiful flowers there are thorns. I couldn't help falling in love with what was under the rose. I wanted to touch them. Touch Her. A special_**** person.**

"It was you right, Lady? You were the one who killed the ones that tortured you. Ah! Such a beautiful end, dealt by the one and only cold moon." Baron opened his arms wide. "Please I beg of you! Let me a part of it all! Everything is exactly the same as that day. Look, I have prepared everything. The room of the ceremony." He motioned to a cage with tortured, injured children. "The sacrificial lambs. And the last piece is you! Actually I intende-"

He was caught off by Ciel shooting him in the stomach. Her breathing turned ragged and her entire body shook in rage.

"Father!" Joker released himself from Sebastian's grip by removing his prosthetic arm. He charged Ciel with a dagger and tears in his eyes. Suddenly his arm was not in front of him. He saw as his real arm fell to the ground and splattered blood. He looked behind him and saw Sebastian with a bloody dagger. He feel on the floor in pain.

"Please do not disturb my mistress." His eyes turned into slits and they glowed red.

Joker and Baron screamed in pain.

"It hurts, Lady! It's so painful!" He creaked over to her. "Please, I beg of you. If you're going to kill me, do it just like you did to everyone else on that day." He hugged her legs as he begged.

"The same as them?" She kicked his hands away and stomped on his face with her heeled boot."Kneel down like a worm then and beg the demon to do it." She pointed her gun at him.

Sebastian smirked.

"Please don't kill him!" Joker begged. "Despite what he is, he saved us! We were abandoned by our parents and our country. He saved us from the fear if starvation. Many brothers and sisters of ours are still at the workhouse. If he dies we can't live on." He sat up. "And that's why..."

"You kidnapped those children? You have obeyed this man in order to survive by sacrificing others?"

"Yeah." Joker hung his head in shame. "For kids like us England was a living hell. We didn't have food or power to protect our friends. We had nothing. However, father saved us from that pile of rubbish. He gave us hands and legs allowing us to protect what is most precious to us. That's why we decided to live. Even if it meant living in another kind of hell. I knew from the start that it was wrong but..."

"You are not wrong."

"Huh?"

"You fought to protect _your_ world. Isn't that good enough?" Ciel turned her sight towards Joker. "After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can't keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world. Today I just stole your future. That's all."

Joker feel on his back laughing. "Exactly. However, you will also have something important stolen from you tonight. My fellow circus members are paying your manor a visit."

Ciel's eyes widened. _Edward!_

"Do you know why we have never been caught while kidnapping all those children? It's because every witness has been killed.

* * *

"This is it? It's so big."

Peter and the others stared at Ciel's mansions.

"Seems it may be a tough job to find the room of our target."

"Let's spit uo then."

"We will start from the top." Peter and Wendy left.

"Then me and big sis will start from over there." Dagger turned to Beast. "Big sis?"

"Ah, yeah I'm coming." She followed him.

_Seriously this place is massive. And we need to finish before dawn._ Jumno silently snuck into the garden. He froze when he heard footsteps come his way.

"Guest at this hour?" Finny rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry but I was told not to let any strangers go inside while our young mistress is away. Please come gain another day..."

Jumbo's massive hand shot out crush Finny's head. A sickening crunch was heard.

* * *

"We circus members are professionals."

Joker spoke as he laid on his back on the floor in a pool of blood. "We eliminate anyone who crosses our path while on a mission, no matter who or what. I wonder how many people will be killed while they search that manor for you, Lady?"

"Killed,huh?"

"Yeah. Even your servants won't be spared."

"My servants?" Ciel chuckled.

Sebastian rred to hold back his laughter.

"What's so darn funny?"

"Just who do you think your are dealing with? They are the servants of Phantomhive!"

* * *

Finny's body laid in the floor with a little pool of blood coming from his head.

"It can't be helped. Forgive me." Jumbo turned around to leave but froze in mid-step when he heard shuffling form behind.

"Aw nah I'd be in trouble." Finny's voice rang from behind Jumbo.

Jumbo slowly turne around and stared at Finny's rising body with disbelief.

"They'd get mad at me, wouldn't they? The Young Mistress told me." He tugged at Jumbo's hooded coat. "And Sebastian also to never ever let someone go inside while they are away." Finny's forehead was stained with blood, but he was perfectly fine. He used his monstrous strength to push Jumbo to the wall.

Jumbo's head made a huge crack in the wall and blood ran down the back of his head.

"Lots of blood came out, huh? How horrible. I hate painful things." Finny frowned.

"Bro, sis, please get away!" Jumbo screamed at the top of him lungs. "This mansion is strange!"

Finny turned around and kicked him thought the wall, ending his life.

"Jumbo!?" Peter and Wendy heard Jumbo's yells and panicked.

Peter jumped from the the tree they where hiding in.

"Peter!"

"Let's go!"

Peter and Wendy gasped and widened their eyes in horror when they saw Finny standing in front of Jumbo's dead body in a hole on the wall. "No way... Jumbo was..."

"Please don't yell this late at night. You'll wake Lord Edward." Finny gasped as he felt his hat fly off his head. "Ah!" He looked up and saw a string holding his hat up. He looked to where the string led to and saw Peter and Wendy on the trees.

"How dare you..." Peter shot out sharp, cutting strings from his wrist ornament. "How dare you kill Jumbo!" He glared as Finny dodged his attack.

Finny threw a nearby pillar at Peter. "That was my favorite hat." Peter jumped the pillar and landed behind Finny. "Also, it was given to me by the Young Mistress." He pulled a tree from it's roots. "The Young Mistress..." He threw the tree at Peter and Wendy. "Doesn't give me injections every day." Peter and Wendy landed on the patio. "The Young Mistress doesn't kill my friends." He ran over and punched the wall that sub stained the patio. "The Young Mistress doesn't lock me up. I love it here. That's why I decided that I'd protect it."

Peter and Wendy jumped into the air. "Is he a monster!?"

"But he's such a moron compared to us!" Peter threw a sharp string towards Wendy for her to catch. "Let's go Wendy!"

"Yeah!" She grabbed the string and pulled it tight.

"Right in half!" They aimed to cut Finny's head off.

Before they reached Finny, a bullet went through Wendy's head. Her lip body letting go of the strong and falling to the ground.

"Wendy!" Peter landed and ran to her, but had to dodged Finny's attack and several bullets that came his way. He hid behind a wall. "Shit, a sniper!? From the western roof top!? That many shoots... Exactly How many people are employed here?" He threw a strong to a chimney and zoomed up to the westerns rooftop. "I'll leave the kid for later." _If I don't take out the sniper first..._ He landed on the rooftop. "Now where is the sniper..." He looked up and gaped.

In front of him was at least four rows of several different loaded guns. _What the hell is this!?_ He picked up a random gun. _From this distance in I e shit!?_

From the eastern rooftop, stood Meirin. "I'll keep to what the Young Mistress told me" She removed her glasses. "To face the mistress with a clean mansion everyday. That us a maid's job. I wipe away the mansion's dirt!" She grabbed two shotguns and pointed them at Peter. She shot,but she grazed his shoulder. "I missed!" She huffed and grabbed another two shotguns from the rows of loaded guns.

"Shit!" Peter held his bleeding shoulder as he dodged her bullets. He hid behind a wall. "I can't get any closer this way. Just how many people are..." He peered out and saw only one figure. "One!? Just one!?" _No way! That insane amount of guns and riffles was simply to shorten the reload time!?_ "Shit, it's just like Jumbo said. Well have to temporarily split up. But if I don't tell Dagger and the others..." He threw a line to escape. "What the hell is up with these random people!?" He jumped into the air. _Random? It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they can fire so accurately and with such speed? They are using these rifles as though they are handguns!? No way._

"It's useless." Meirin spotted him. "A tiny mouse can run anywhere. But they..." She aimed. "Are always in my sight." She shot.

"Hm?" Meirin's gunshot echoed and woke Edward for his sleep. "What's that sound?" He sat up from his bed.

"What appears to be the problem, Lord Edward?" Tanaka entered his room with a lit candle. He made sure to keep the door closed.

"Mr. Tanaka. Wasn't there a huge sound just now?"

"Surely you must have heard it in your dreams. You'll get a cold. Please return to bed." Behind him laid Peter's limped, dead body that crashed through the window when Meirin shot him.

Beast and Dagger snuck into the house.

"There seems to be a bodyguard."

"Yeah."

"This is really the kind of place you'd expect of a filthy rich noble. Let's leave the rest to our siblings, we'll look for the target." Dagger began to walk up the stairs with Beast tailing him.

"Yo, I was waiting for you." Bard's voice was heard at the top of the staircase. He smirked with a cigaret in between his lips.

Beast and Dagger looked up in surprise.

"The back hard and the side are being entertained by Finny and Meirin. If you want to enter, aside from right here there's-" He was caught off by Dagger throwing several knifes at him. He took out a frying oAn and blocked them. "Woah! Hey you, that's dangerous! I was in the middle if talking!"

Beast took out her whip and swung it at him.

"Hey! I'm not into that kind if thing!" He dodged it. "Jeez, everyone wants to live fast like Solomon Grundy. What a disgrace." He scowled. "Hey Finny." He turned to Finny, who joined him. "Take one round of cannon!"

Finny lifted a statue and threw it at them. He co tuned to throw heavy statues at them.

Dagger and Beast barely dodged them.

"Is this even possible!?" Dagger shouted. He turned around and threw knifes at them.

Finny blocked them with a huge statue.

They took this as there chance to escape.

"We'll deal with them later! First we need to get the target."

"Gotcha. Why don't we search for the room on each side."

Dagger opened the door in front of them. A string was pulled as it was opened, making a been ring in the kitchen to tell where they are.

"Meirin, the intruders are in the reception room, surround them from the western building."

"Yes sir!"

"Finny, you surround them from the center. Don't hesitate."

"Yes sir!"

Dagger and Beast left the room in a hurry.

"It's a trap!? Big sis, I'm sorry!"

They ran through the hall. Beast caught sight if someone.

"Put your head down!" She swung her whip at a portrait on top of his head and threw it at the person.

The portrait was shit down by Meirin's handguns.

"What the hell do the maids carry in this place!?" Dagger threw knifes at her, but she dodged.

"Let's get back, Dagger!" Beast turned to the place they came from. They ran towards the staircase.

From the other hall came out Finny dragging a heavy statue over his shoulder. "I found the mice!" He lifted it up to throw.

"There he is again!"

"We'll go down!"

Finny threw the statue, but they had already ran down the staircase. They were on their way to the kitchen.

"What the hell are they!? No matter how you go about it, this place is strange!"

"Yeah. With all this our target must be hiding somewhere."

"This time, we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest. We didn't have Boss today either..."

"Joker..." Beast gripped the scarf he had given her.

"What's this?"

They entered the kitchen. The lights suddenly came on.

"Getting down the stairs was hard huh, Mr. And . This is the ned of the earth." Bard was in front of them near the stove. "Welcome to the kitchen."

"Like you can afford to say that, facing us unarmed!" Beast swung her whip at him and Dagger threw his knifes.

Bard dodged them all. "Idiots. The kitchen is the chef's holy place where even the butler can't raise his voice to him. There's also a lot of tools that the butler doesn't know about. He smirked and took out a giant machine gun.

Beast's and Dagger's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"What the hell is that!?" Dagger shielded Beast as Bard fired.

"It's the latest weapon Mr. Higman brought back from America." His smirk widened. "Lets go." He fired again.

"Big sis!" Dagger pushed Beast down and shielded her with his body again.

"Since the days I was involved, war sure has changed! Chefs most of all have to be good with their hands! Savor it well!" He ran out of bullets. "It has exceptional strength but it's systematic could use some work. I'll have to tell the Young Mistress it's too early for mass production just yet."

Beast raised her head form the ground and gaped when she saw Dagger's body covered in blood and holes. "Dagger! Dagger you idiot!" She laid him in the floor.

"Good...safe..." He struggled to speak. "Big sis...run... to...Boss..." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I had...wanted...to take...big...sis...over... the hill..." His eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Dagger!"

"I would've liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking Lukewarm beer on a pub."

"I won't forgive you!" Beast glared at him and swung her whip at him. He dodged, but she hit a bag of flower. The flower filled the air like a toxin. She kept swinging her whip at him and hitting several bags of flower. "You plan on fleeing in this state!?"

"Nope. Finny!"

A sudden whole was made in the wall.

"I'm done with the pre-cooking." Finny helped Bard to step out of the whole. "I told you from the start, right? The kitchen holds many secrets. I'll tell you one. The fine 'flower' is cut the better it burns. If the concentration of the flower in the air is really high, it's the same as exploding gas. Do you know the story of the Minnesota Wheat Flower Mill that blew eighteen people into the after life?"

Beast gasped in horror.

"Sorry miss. But these are just are jobs."

* * *

"They are the private army me and Sebastian picked for employment."

Ciel stood with pride in her chest.

"What!?"

* * *

"To protect the Phantomhive family's secrets and pride."

Bard lit a cigaret in his mouth. "We are the Phantomhive family servants." He threw a lit match towards Beast.

_Joker..._

The explosion whet off and Beast's life ended.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"A-A private army?"

Joker stared in disbelief at Ciel.

"The Phantomhive house is a Phantom that exist solely for the purpose of eradicating the Queen's distress. If you step into that den,you can never return to the light."

"Those guys are pros. Don't think you can easily-"

"You're free to believe what you want. However, don't forget that these are capable people that I selected myself." Sebastian smirked and wagged the bloody dagger in his hand.

Joker's face was filled with grief. _Please, please, live. Even if its just you guys..._ "I wonder... What we should have done. Like the nursery rhyme. We were 'capable of singing one song'. But if... If we had been born in another country our selves...our bodies... wouldn't have been like this. Like this..." Tears ran down his face and he lightly sobbed.

"Don't cry so shamefully. Crying won't change a thing. The world is not kind to anyone."

"Beauty..."

"My name is Ciel Phantimhive. And that alone." She glared warningly at Joker.

The double doors of the basement opened suddenly with the circus's doctor wheeling in. Behind him was two children wheeling in a cage with more children.

"Sorry to make you wait for the supplement." He noticed that they were around and stared at them oddly. "Huh? You're..." He stared at Ciel and Sebastian. "Beauty and Black. Ah, I see." He stood up from his wheel chair. "So what Joker said was true." He walked towards them. "But even worse than the cops that can't be. We have the rumored Queens's Guard dog."

"Doctor, your legs! You're walking!" Joker stared at him in disbelief.

"My legs? Ah, there's actually nothing wrong with them." He laughed. "Kids like you wouldn't get all jumpy if I just sit down." He noticed Baron Kelvin's bloodied self on the ground and rushed over to him. "Baron Kelvin!? This is bad. How awful. And I had finally met a patron who could understand my ideals."

"Ideals?"

"Yes. For a very long time I was searching for the perfect limb and wanted to continue it's development. After all my research, I was able to make the finest materials possible!" He stood up. "It was lighter and sturdier than wood, and more beautiful than the mineral characteristic of ceramics. I had made something that no one had ever made before." He said with pride. "However, gathering the materials was a difficult task."

"Indeed. Your handmade artificial limbs had an enchanting fell to them. Like Chinese-made bone porcelain tableware."

"Ah, Black, you understand this beauty!? But I'm really sorry! Can you not put it in the same league as bone porcelain made from mixed cow bones?"

"That's right, you said that it was made from special materials?"

"Yes. Yes. I can't get them anywhere but here."

Ciel's eyes widened in realization and horror. "No way..."

"This way we don't have to put an effort into throwing them away somewhere." He leaned against a cage full of children. "Do t you think it's the best recycling ever?"

"No way! No way!" Joker crawled closer to them with a look of utter horror in his eyes. "What... did you see us...as..." He coughed blood.

"See, I only get rejected like that." He sighed. "As long as they don't know the truth, everyone is always praising me about how amazing they are." He opened the cage and dragged a little girl out. "But, the Baron was different. Searching for beauty was his highest motivation. He sponsored me with an abundance of materials and money, the best thinkable patron. Don't you think it's normal to need the best material to get the best products? As far as society knows, there's no such thing a success without sacrifice." He dragged the little girl over to the table in the center and placed her on top of it. "A cow's bones are fine, but humans aren't?"

Memories of when Ciel was enslaved flooded her head. How she begged to be released. How she begged for someone to save her. How she begged her captors to release her. The utter pain and fear she felt as they tormented her body and soul.

The doctor raised a blade to pierce the little girl. He brought down his blade and pierced her chest, splattering blood all over.

Ciel gave out a blood-curling scream. _Stop it! Stop it! Someone!_ She began to pant. Her hand reached out to something. She felt like she was in that cage again, being laughed at by her tormentors.

"Young Mistress." Sebastian gently grabbed her outstretched hand and succeed it comfortably. "Is there something you are afraid of?" He pulled her close to him. "You are outside of the cage right now, My Lady," He lifted her face to up. "Come. Call my name." He untied her eyepatch to reveal the symbol of their contract.

"S-S-Sebastian..." She gripped his coat.

Sebastian leaned in closer to her.

"Kill theses guys!" She hissed and lost the strength in her legs.

Sebastian caught her and carried her in one hand easily. Her face was buried in his neck. He used his demonic speed to rich over to the doctor and stab his chest with his free hand.

"Eh?" The doctor feel to the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his dead body.

Sebastian walked over to the still living Baron Kelvin and crushed his head completely with his foot. _For such filth like you to torment and wish to touch my Young Mistress is inexcusable._ He turned his gaze to Joker. Joker had already died of blood lose. "It's done."

"Burn it."

"Burn it? This place?"

"That's right."

"However, Young Mistress. If I recall correctly form Her Majesty the Queen's letter, wasn't this time's mission to find the criminal and rescue the children? The criminals are-"

"Shut up! Don't leave anything! Turn everything to ash! Did you forget your job!?" She met his gaze and shouted. "That's an order!" She gripped his coat even more and laid her head on his shoulder as she tried to breath evenly.

He glanced at her and sighed. He took off his bloodied glove with his teeth. He walked over to the lit candles and with his hand made the flames grow and grow. The flames grew until they consumed everything around them. "Yes, My Lady."

The entire house was consumed in flames. Giant puffs of smoke tainted the night air.

Doll had just arrived to the scene and gasped in horror. "What is this..." She uncounted the horse and ran towards the burning house frantically "Brother! Brother Joker! Bro-" She coughed. Her eyes caught sight of someone walking outside of the burning house. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Sebastian carrying Ciel in his arms.

They looked fine. As though the flames didn't even touch them.

Ciel met her tired gaze with Doll's.

"Black? Beauty?" She walked over to them. "Why are you guys here? What happened? Brother is-"

"Dead." Sebastian smirked.

"What are you saying, Black!?" She got closer and jerked Ciel's shoulder. "Hey! Beauty! Say something!"

Ciel slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me so freely!" She glared at her.

"We were sent here after you on Her Majesty the Queen's order." Sebastian said as he sided both his arms to slightly cradle Ciel to calm her down. "To find the whereabouts of a series of missing children."

"So you guys really are from the Yard!? To capture us..."

"No, that's not right. We came to eradicate you." His smirk widened. "The Queens's Guard dog, Phantomhive."

"The Queen's...Guard dog. Phantimhive? No way... Beauty is... You're a Phantomhive!? Are you saying that it was all a lie? Everything was all a lie? Everything!?"

"That's right. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one... to clear the Queen's worries. That's why I killed them. Kelvin, Joker. I killed them." Her voice was a cold as ice and as ruthless as ever.

Doll feel in her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her tears ran down her face like waterfalls. "I won't forgive..." She glared at Ciel. "I won't forgive you!" She took out a dagger from her coat and charged at them. "Beauty!"

Ciel looked at her with a bit of sympathy in her eyes. "Sebastian."

* * *

"How pitiful."

Ash, the Queen's personal butler, stood on a mountain top and stared at Baron Kelvin's burning house. "I must keep my eye in them from now on."

* * *

After walking a few miles away form the burning house, Sebastian sat against a tree and cradled Ciel close.

"Young Mistress, are you all right?"

"I-I was in the cage again. I was back in that hell hole. No one... No one would try to save me..." Her entire body shuddered in fear.

Sebastian stroked her hair. "No. Your are wrong, Young Mistress. You are not in that cage or hell anymore. As long as I am here by your side, no one will ever place you or torte in a place like that ever again. I promise."

* * *

Ciel stepped out of the coach. She and Sebastian had come to a train station. They ought their tickets and were on their way to board the train.

"Miss..." A little girl with messy clothes and basket of oranges came over to Ciel. "It's one penny." Her eyes begged Ciel to buy.

Ciel glanced at her and boarded the train. "Buy it." She told Sebastian over her shoulder.

Sebastian paid for the orange.

"Thank you! May God's blessing be with you on your journey!" She smiled.

Sebastian boarded in first class with Ciel and sat down a cross from her. "My apologies, because of our sudden departure the third class seats were booked out, therefore I will be in first class also."

"I don't really care."

The train began to move.

"May I ask you a question?" Sebastian took the orange and began to peel it.

Ciel stared out at the window next to her. "What?"

"Why go to the workhouse that they were brought up?"

"Well, you can't run a workhouse when the patron has gone,you need a new patron. Since Earl Barton is nearby he won't refuse the donation, there's no harm in introducing myself."

"Are you showing sympathy?"

"Cleaning up the mess is the Phantomhive's job. There's no need to sacrifice the public over the selfish acts of the Underworld."

Sebastian cut the orange into pieces and used the bottom of the orange skin as a bowl. He offered it to her. "Then why did you kill those children?"

"I've seen many things like those children in the past." She ate a piece of orange. "When they became that way there was no going back. So..."

"They would be happier in death? How arrogant."

"Do non-arrogant people exist?" She smirked.

"I have never met one." He chuckled.

"Weak humans, more over children. how much strength do you think they would have needed to come back from a condition like that?" She licked her lips of the large juices. "Back then I accidentally summoned a demon so I received the power to come back. However, at the Kelvin manor the only demon was you and that demon is mine. I'm arrogant, but not so much that I would irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."

"Exactly."

* * *

"It should be over the hill."

A country man pointed out to a hill in front of them for Ciel and Sebastian to go. They walked up the hill.

Ciel got to the top of the hill and pushed her hair back from her face as the wind blew. She looked on and gasped.

Baron's workhouse, where children were supposed to have been living in, was nothing but a ruined manor. The windows were broken and the walls were barely standing. It seems as though no one had lived there for years.

"In any case, it seems that Baron Kelvin was lying." Sebastian stood next to her. "Seeing the way this place has aged, it has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time. Judging by the way that doctor was talking, the children here were probably..."

_Please don't kill him, even if he's like that he still saved us! And we still have many of our siblings in that workhouse. _

_I won't forgive you!_

Joker's and Doll's last words plagued Ciel's mind. She bursted into fits of laughter.

"Young Mistress?"

She laughed louder.

Sebastian was taken back and surprised. In all the six years he has been with her, she has never laughed or smiled.

Ciel's sides hurt and tears ran down from her eyes from laughing. "There was nothing! The thing they were protecting didn't even exist!" She tipped her head back and kept laughing. "They didn't know about this, they even became so desperate that they died! Their desperate hope was ridiculously crushed like a worm. Superficial. Cruel. Revolting. Isn't it even more demonic than a demon, right?" She calmed down her laughing. "And I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly content as them, this is what a human is!" She turned to Sebastian with a serious face. "I am a human being, Sebastian!"

"Yes you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and posses complex evil intent. Telling lies..." _Desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills._ "That's why humans are interesting."

* * *

***Ahem* reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is something I originally made as a treat for you guys!:) I hope you like it. Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"I'm sure I've said this before, but..."

Sebastian rounded the servants as soon as he and Ciel arrived to the manor and saw the mess they made. "You are to perform your duties as quietly as a shadow. That's what servants are. So? How many times to I have to spell out q-u-i-e-t-l-y before you understand it's meaning?"

"Where're sorry!" They said in unison.

* * *

Ciel ate her breakfast in her office and went through some paperwork. She wore a sleeveless, dark green, simple drees. Her hair was tied in a low pony-tale.

She was sipping in a cup of tea as she focused on paperwork. Her paperwork pilling up after being away in London for almost an entire week.

A nock came from the door.

"Enter." She said without taking her eyes of her work.

"Ciel." Edward entered her office timidly. Even after all these years, he still acted nervous around his fiancé. "Are you busy?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"W-Well, it's just that I was wondering that maybe I... If you want to... take you out and e-escort y-you around town."

"No."

"Eh?" Edward's entire man pride had just shattered with that simple world. He felt so rejected right now.

"Why don't you go home and play house with Lizzy. I'm far too busy to play games today." Her eyes never left her work as she rejected him.

"But, Ciel-"

"Thank you fro coming but I'm sure Lizzy is missing you. Have a safe trip."

Edward didn't even had the courage to say more. He sulked and left her office. He went into the living room and slouched on a couch. _Why? Why does she still see me as child and her cousin? She doesn't see me as her fiancé and as a man._

"Is something wrong, friend?" A foreign voice asked behind him.

Edward turned around and met gazes with Soma and Agni. His eyes widened in surprise and he jumped back. "Who are you? When did you get in?"

Soma smiled kindly. "I am Soma. And this is my servant Agni." He motioned to Agni. "We are close friends with the lady if this house and came to see her. We were on our way to her office, but I saw you in such a sad state and wish to know why are you so gloomy."

Edward hesitated, but Soma's kind smile and honest face made him fell at ease to speak his worries. "My fiancé fails to acknowledge me as a man and so she dies not even spare me the time of day. She thinks I'm still an immature boy that o,ays house with his little sister all the time." He frowned. "When she turns eighteen, we are to be married at once. I just want our relationship to strengthen before that. I don't want her to fell burdened to marry me."

"I see. Maybe she does not acknowledge you as a man, because you are not stern enough. A man must not hesitate to prove to his beloved who is the head and who is in charge. You cannot let her stomp all over you like dirt underneath her feet." He sat next to him. "I will help you! By the ned if the day, your fiancé will shower you with attention!" Soma stood up and beamed.

"Really? You would help me? Someone who you just met?"

"But of course!"

"That's terrific!" He stood up. "I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't thank me just yet. We have do device a plan."

"Prince, How thoughtful of you!" Agni praised.

"Thank you! Ciel will finally acknowledge me as a man!" Edward cheered.

"Yes. Ciel wil-" his eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute! Did you just say 'Ciel will acknowledge you as a man'?"

"Yes! Ciel is my fiancé."

Soma froze for a minute. He glared and pointed his finger at Edward. "As if I would ever leave precious future wife in the hands if such a spineless man like you! Ciel is my fiancé!"

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "Wh-What are you talking about!? Ciel is _my_ fiancé!" He glared back at him.

"Like I said, I would never let a spineless man like you marry her. Ciel is a headstrong and prideful person. She needs someone to watch over her in case she overworks herself."

"And?"

"And I am just the man for it!" He beamed.

"Then prove it! Ciel is up in her office with a mountain of paperwork. She hasn't left it since she woke up and probably won't leave until late at night. If you can convince her to go on a date with you and take a break, then I will admit defeat. " He crossed his arms. "Though I doubt you will succeed." He scoffed."Ciel won't just leave her work for anyone, you know?"

Soma smirked. "I accept your challenge." He marched up to Ciel's office. He knocked on the door before entering. "Ciel! I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"Not really."

Soma frowned. "How mean, Ciel! Even though I came all they way here to see how your health is." He sighed. "Anyway, I heard you've been working hard since you got back. That cant be! You need to take a break! I'll take you out. You can show me around England!" He smiled brightly.

"I refuse."

His smile vanished. "Why not?" He whined.

"You should be full filing your work guarding the townhouse, not fooling around. I do t pay you for that. You want to become an independent man someday. Start by attending to your duties more seriously. Leave and do your job." She shooed him away.

"B-But-"

"Hurry up and go. I wish not to be disturbed today."

Soma left her office with a gloomy aura and a rejected, sad, face. "So cold..."

"Prince, please don't take Lady Ciel's worlds to heart. She's just really busy today." Agni patted Soma's shoulder.

Edward bursted out laughing. "That was even worse than me! Not only did she rejected you, but she also scolded you like a child!"

Soma glared at him."Still, I would never leave Ciel to such a spineless boy!"

"And I would never leave Ciel to such a naïve child!" He glared back.

They got in each others face and growled.

"Friends, let us not fight." Agni got in between them. "Perhaps we could settle this without violence or harsh words."

"Agni is right! Violence and harsh words will not resolve anything. The only way we could see who is more suited to marry Ciel is by claiming something that only a true bold man would claim from a lady!"

"What are you saying!? That sorta of thing can't be done before marriage!" His face turned as red as a tomato.

Soma's cheeks flushed. "I-I don't mean that! I mean what comes before marriage."

"Before marriage? What's that?"

"A kiss!"

"Kiss?"

"Not just any kiss! A _first_ kiss. If I am right, Ciel has no experience on going on proper dates with a gentleman."

"Yeah. So?"

"That means she hasn't had a first kiss! It takes a lot of courage to kiss someone for the fist time. That's is why I propose a challenge! Whoever claims Ciel's first kiss will have proven that he is man enough to marry her." Soma extended his hand to Edward. "What do you say?"

Edward furrowed in brow in thought. "It goes against everything I believe as a gentleman to steal a lady's first kiss just to prove something... But, I won't lose!" He grabbed Soma's hand and shook it. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"Young Mistress, I have brought you your afternoon tea."

Sebastian knocked before entering Ciel's office with a car of tea in it and a slice of chocolate cake.

Ciel sighed in exhaustion and stretched. "I could use a break."

Sebastian served her tea. "Then maybe you should take up the offers that you have been given to leave the house from Prince Soma and Lord Edward."

"There still here?"

"Yes. It seems that they are still suffering form your harsh words and cold rejection."

"I don't have time to play games today." She sipped her duo of tea.

"Young Mistress."

"What?" She took a bite out of her cake.

"You are sixteen and are expected to marry Lord Edward at the age of eighteen. Even though you two have been engaged since you were born, you don't even let him court you properly and publicly."

"What about it?"

"If I am correct, an engaged lady like you is expected to publicly be courted by her fiancé and grow a wonderful relationship with him before the day of the wedding."

"It's not like I care for something like that anyway." She shrugged. She looked up to his judgmental stare and sighed. She threw her paperwork aside and stood up. "Fine. I'm not leaving the estate. But, a good, nice stroll around the garden won't kill me." She left her office to search for Edward and Soma. She was walking down the hall when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "What!?"

"Forgive my rudeness, Lady Ciel." Agni apologized and held on to her.

"Agni!? What are you doing?Let me go!" She struggled against his hold.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Because I ordered him too!" Soma rushed in and stood in front of her.

"Ordered him?Then tell him to let me go!" She glared at him.

"I can't."

"Why!?"

Soma swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed. "B-Because I need you to keep still for a moment."

_The prince is so innocent, he has not yet had his first kiss with a woman. He most be really nervous. Go ahead, prince. Gain the courage you need and express yourself freely with Lady Ciel._ Agni smiled warmly.

"What for?" Ciel's patience was thinning.

Soma swallowed again. "P-Please don't hate me for this..."

"Hate you for what? Soma, nonsense are you talking about?" She silenced when his face was closing in on her's. His lips were slightly puckered to kiss. "Wh-What are you doing!?" She struggled against Agni's strong hold again. She panicked.

Soma's lips were about to touch her's until someone pushed him harshly away from her, making him land on the ground.

"Ah!"

"Prince Soma!" Agni released Ciel and went over to Soma. "Are all right?"

Soma rubbed his sore side.

"When I heard the Young Mistress's distresses voice and sensed that something was wrong I came as soon as I could, but to think that it was only you two..." Sebastian stood next to Ciel. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Prince Soma." He bowed.

"What the hell were you trying to do!?" Ciel glared at Soma. "What the hell is the matter with you!? Just when I thought that I could entertain you for a while..." She closed her eyes and calmed down. "As I though, I should have stayed in my office. I don't have time for these games of yours." She turned around. "If you ever do something like that again, I will personally chop your lips off." She threatened before leaving back to her office. She arrived to her office and froze when she saw Edward inside, passing back and forth. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

Edward jumped. He did t notice she had entered. He nervously turned to her. "Ciel! When did you get here?"

"Just now. When did you?"

"J-Just now." He nervously laughed.

Ciel looked at him suspiciously. He was acting strange. Stranger than usual. "Is something wrong? You're acting even more nervous than usual."

"A-Actually, I came here to your office to ask you s-something."

"What?"

Edward swallowed hard and walked over to her slowly. He stood in front of her with a flushed face. "C-Ciel, I-I want to marry you someday. So, please don't hate me for this.." He laid his hands on her shoulders and trapped her against the door.

"What do you think you're doing, Edward!?" Ciel's eyes widened in surprise of his actions.

"Fo-Forgive me." He grabbed her chin and kept her face still as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were about to touch her's until a strong force open the door behind Ciel harshly, making them tumble to the ground, but by some strange speed Ciel was caught into someone's arms.

She looked up and saw Sebastian. "S-Sebastian?" Her cheeks flushed.

"Forgive me for my forwardness, Young Mistress and Lord Edward. I simply thought that the young mistress was being attacked and acted on instinct." He helped her up.

"Edward, what is the meaning of this!?" She glared at him.

Edward bowed his head. "I'm sorry! It was all that Indian man's idea!"

"Indian man? Soma? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the deal we made that the one to take your first kiss wil-" He realized his mistake and covered his mouth. "Forget what I just said!" He panicked.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "The one who will take my first kiss will what?"

"N-Nothing! I can't say!" _If she finds out about our challenge, she will definitely hate!_

"Edward." Ciel's glare intensified and her voice grew dark and warning.

Edward stared at her cold, angry stare and caved. "Soma and I were fighting about who deserved to marry you and who was manly enough to take care of you so we started a challenge!"

"What kind of challenge?"

"The one who takes your first kiss will prove himself worthy of being your true fiancé." his head hung in shame.

Ciel's eyes widened. She balled her fist and gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you two thinking doing stuff like that!? This challenge of yours is completely selfish and sexist!This challenge is to be suspended imm-"

"There you are!" Soma stormed in the room. "Trying to get ahead of me are you my rival?" Soma glared at Edward. "I won't lose to you!" He turned to Ciel and picked her up.

"What are you doing!? This game of hours is over! I'm suspending it."

Soma ignored her protest and ran off with her.

"Hey! Listen to when people are talking to you!"

Soma tripped on his own feet and sent them tumbling down to the ground. His body landed on top of her's. He groaned and gasped when he saw Ciel underneath him. "I-I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel opened her eyes and stared up at Soma. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

Soma blushed. "I'm sorry. But..." He leaned in to kiss her.

"S-Stop." She shrunk away from him, but was trapped.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward charged in the scene and knocked Soma off of her. "As if I would let you win!" He glared at Soma.

"You! You just won't admit defeat will you? I am best suit to marry Ciel!"

"In your dreams! Ciel is my fiancé!"

They got in each other's faces and growled.

Ciel stared at them in disbelief as she sat up. _What the hell is the matter with these people? _

"Shall we leave them alone, Young Mistress?" _  
_

Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"You still have some paperwork that has to be done today. If not, the entire she duke for this week will be delayed." He extended his hand to her.

She took it and stood up with his help. "You know that they won't stop bothering me until they finish their stupid challenge." She sighed.

Sebastian chuckled. "How foolish. Do they really think they can prove the sleeve with such childish games? I especially can't believe Lord Edward. Didn't you two have something as simple as a first kiss in the sixteen years you have been engaged?"

"Wh-Why would I waste my time on something like that?" She blushed and looked away.

Sebastian smirked. "Young Mistress, is it really true that you haven't had your first kiss yet? Not even with your own fiancé?"

"N-No."

"No wonder you are so against their game. You are far too prideful to hand over your first kiss to anyone." His smirk widened.

"That is non-" She was cut off by Soma grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Ciel, let's leave this place. You don't want to be around a spineless guy like him!"

Edward charged over to them and pulled at Ciel's other arm. "Ciel, you don't want to marry such a childish idiot!"

"What are you doing!? Let-"

"Ciel's first kiss will be me!"

"No! I will be Ciel's first kiss!"

They painfully pulled at her arms. Ciel had enough of this.

"Sebastian do whatever it takes to finish this foolish game!" She ordered.

"Understood." Sebastian swooped in and bopped Soma's and Edward's heads hard enough for them to let go of her. He took Ciel into his arms and jumped a good few feet away from them. "Young Mistress, you said to 'do whatever it takes' right?"

"Are you trying to make me repeat myself?" She glared at him.

"Well then..." He turned to Soma and aEdward rubbing their heads. "This game ends here!"

"What?" They looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian smirked. He lifted Ciel's face with a finger and pressed his lips to her's.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. Her entire face turning red and hot. Her body froze. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered madly. Her heartbeat raced. She felt like static was running through her lips as he kissed her. _What? What is this feeling?_

Sebastian himself was confused. He had kissed many women before, but this was different. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His cold, dark,unfeeling heart laws slightly beating faster than it should. He wanted the kiss to last longer,but pulled away from the kiss.

Ciel pushed him away. "Wh-Wh-What... W-Why?"

Sebastian stared at her in shock before recovering. "You said 'do whatever it takes to finish this foolish game'." He cleared his throat and turned to Soma and Edward. "With this, the game is over. Since there is no more first kiss for any of you to claim." He turned back to Ciel. "Isn't that right, Young Mistress?" He smirked.

Ciel was still in shock. She couldn't even speak. She was trying to clam down her flushed, hot, cheeks and racing heartbeat. "S-S-Sebastian, y-you idiot!"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!"

Soma sulked on the newly restored dinning room table if the newly restored dinning room.

"I can't belief I, a gentleman, let myself get carried away like that! If mother or Lizzy hear about my actions today, they will murder me! My dad will dance in my remains!" Edward hung his head in shame. "The worst kart is that I lost to a mere butler."

"Yeah." Soma agreed.

"You have no right sulk over such a foolish game. You _both_ should be ashamed of yourselves." Ciel scolded.

Sebastian served her food and placed it in front of her.

Ciel blushed and looked away from him. "Y-You should be the most ashamed, Sebastian. For a servant to dare k-kiss their master... It's unforgivable."

"And I am truly sorry, Young Mistress. I was just following your orders."

"That's not true!" Soma suddenly bursted out. "I know that you kissed Ciel because you wanted to." Soma crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you imagining!?"

"That's impossible." Edward disagreed. "Sebastian may be a bit mischievous, but I can't believe that he would kiss Ciel on purpose."

"Don't you see it? Their relationship hies beyond master and servant. How Ciel acts around Sebastian. It's like their playing and invisible game of cat and mouse!"

Edward thought it over. "Y-You're right!"

"No he's not!" Ciel's face heated up.

"I understand what you're saying, Soma!" Edward stood up from his seat.

"Hey! What are you getting all excited about!?"

"Do you? Then you must understand that Sebastian the butler..."

"Yes. Sebastian is..."

They pointed their fingers accusingly at Sebastian and glared. "THE ENEMY!"

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with them?"

Ciel plopped down on her bed. She wore her nightgown and had her hair braided.

"At least Lord Edward and Prince Soma took their leaves after dinner and you managed to finish today's paperwork." Sebastian tucked her in.

"S-Sebastian, why did you kiss me?" She suddenly asked.

"It was by your orders. It was the only way I could end their foolish game, after all. Forgive me for stealing your fist kiss, Young Mistress. But I'm quite honored to be your first."

Ciel turned her back to him. "Wh-Whatever."

"Sweet dreams, Young Mistress."

"Wait. Stay with me until I fall a sleep."

Sebastian's face grew serious. He removed his tailcoat after placing his lit candle holder on her nightstand. He laid beside her in bed. His gaze never left her. That kiss was still on his mind. _Something about that kiss was different than others I have had. It felt more lively and my heart..._ He placed a hand in his heart. _My heart was mist affected by that kiss. Don't tell me..._ He narrowed his eyes. _Young Mistress, just what are you doing to me?_

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. :( Also, sorry for being late. I just started school so I can't promise that I can update everyday, but I'll try my hardest. I'm not going to be doing the murder mansion part of the manga. I'm going back to the series now. Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for your awesome review guys!:) Yohio, happy birthday! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"This morning, you are scheduled to have a dancing lesson with Mrs. Bright."

Sebastian said out loud Ciel's schedule for the day as they walked down the hall. "This afternoon, you have an appointment with Lord Winsler, who runs a trading company business."

Ciel made sure to keep some disengage from him as they walked. The kiss still fresh in her memory.

"Are you paying attention, Young Mistress?"

"Didn't I tell you I've had enough of dancing?It doesn't suit me." She said over her shoulder.

Today she wore a short-sleeved purple, flowing, drees. Her hair pinned in a bun with loose stands framing her face delicately.

"You are too modest. Your steps, Young Mistress, have the power to satisfy spectator's hearts." He smirked.

"By letting them have a hardy laugh? Is that what you mean?"

"No, no. Of course not."

They stopped walking when they heard Tanaka's laughter mixed with someone else's laughter in the room next to them. Ciel stared at the door curiously and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of Tanaka having tea with the Queens's butler, Ash.

"Look, Tanaka, I've got three stems floating upright!" Ash marveled at his japanese tea. "A most auspicious sign that today will be an excellent day."

"Ho, ho, ho."

"You are Her Majesty's butler!"

"Master Ciel." Ash stood up from his chair. "I am sorry such an unsightly thing occurred in your presence." He bowed.

"How is that Her Majesty's butler came drinking tea in my mansion?"

"You may not be aware of this, Young Mistress, but Mr. Ash has always been the one to deliver Her Majesty's orders." Sebastian explained.

"Is that even a butler's job?"

"As a butler, it is only natural to investigate applications for an audience with Her Majesty's using the Domesday Book,deliver an envelope to Lord Phantomhive shortly thereafter and relish some tea with Mr. Tanaka while about his business,conducting it during Her Majesty's afternoon nap." He said all of that without taking a breath. He sipped his tea.

"Well, you could do without the tea..." Ciel stared at him oddly.

"So, Mr. Ash, what can we do for you this time?" Sebastian asked.

"Well now, there is a catholic monastery on the outskirts if Preston that has set in fire during the Reformation, and is currently disused. A religious society preaching a heretical doctrine has begun assembling there. Rumor has it that the founder of this society has possessed the Domesday Books of all his followers."

"You mean the land register? Where things like livestock and property appear? Even if he has all that information, what good is it to him?" Ciel questioned.

"Not Domesday,Doomsday. These books they are worshiping are quite different from what you have in mind. Doomsday:the Day of Judgement. Indeed, it is a register, but of the story you need when flung before the Throne of God. They say all your offenses, virtues and vices are engraved on its pages."

"Yet another encounter with the occult..."She sighed.

"It would also seem they are planning an uprising against the government. The residents of Preston are frightened by this heretical menace,and Her Majesty the Queen is deeply saddened by it."

"Does this mean that they are to be dispersed, or rather, eradicated?" Ciel crossed her Ames over her chest.

"I will leave that to your judgement."

"Very well."

They turned to to the window when they heard pounding and barks. Pluto was on the widow,in human form,pounding his fist against the window and barking happily towards Ash.

Ash gave him a glare. Pluto whined and left.

"Who is he?" Ash turned to them.

"Just and employee."

"I see. He seems interesting." He smirked.

Sebastian scowled and glared suspiciously at Ash.

* * *

"So, where shall we start?"

After Ash left, Ciel went to her office and Sebastian prepared her tea and cake.

"According to Mr. Ash, the monastery is heavily guarded." He cut a price of cake for her and served her tea.

"That would make it difficult to infiltrate directly."

"By the way, he also mentioned a considerable number of coffins have recently been transported into the monastery."

"Coffins, eh?"

* * *

"May I come in?"

Ciel stepped into the Undertaker's place.

"Welcome." Undertaker chuckled with his back to her.

"Undertaker, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Then in that case." He tired around and revealed his face.

Ciel gasped when she saw Grell disguised at the Undertaker.

"Let my humble being relish this most excellent romance!" He took of the long grey-colored wig and ran to embrace Sebastian.

Sebastian moved aside just in time to avoid him, making him crash into the wall.

"Grell!"

"Hi, Lady." Undertaker's real voice rang from a nearby barrel.

Ciel walked over to the barrel and raised and eyebrow. His body was barrier in a barrel full of salt. Only his head could be seen. "Undertaker?"

"He had the impudence to talk disrespectfully about a Death God,so I pickled him in salt." Grell glared at Undertaker as he explained.

"Oh, the sensation of moisture slowly leaving the skin...it is out of this world!" He smiled in plerasure.

"Wha a dangerous pastime."

"What are you doing here?" Ciel turned to Grell.

"Investigating something on Will's orders. However, I did not find much information, and I got hungry and sleepy. Having a restorative afternoon nap in a field if flowers, I somehow ended up being carried here. It could have been a mistake not to breath while there I was, waiting for a prince to wake me up with a nice, long tongue kiss." He winked at Sebastian.

"The subject of your investigation..." Sebastian tried to hide his disgust for Grell.

"Certain Cinematic Records have been stolen of late."

"Cinematic Records?"

"No need for a bitch like you to know about them." He scoffed.

Sebastian glared at Grell for insulting Ciel. "It is a film upon which the memories of a person's life are recorded. A Death God extracts it from a person doomed to die,and passes judgement on his life and death after watching it."

"Let me make this very clear:you humans can only see it on the brink of death." He flipped his hair."

"Stolen? They are something that can be stolen?"

"Well, he' are kept in the library when not in use. The past of all living things-that is to day everything that is doomed to die-all the sins they commit are carefully recorded in the shape of a book."

"A book created solely for the purpose of Doomsday."

"A familiar story, is it not?"

Undertaker licked at the salt in front of him.

Ciel turned to him. "Undertaker, I need you to help me with something."

He chuckled. "If so, bestow the finest laughs upon me..." He glared at Grell. "On second thought, my service will be free this time."

"Good." She walked towards the door. "Meet us outside with a pair of your coffins. My plan is to use you as a distraction." She looked over her shoulder to Sebastian. "Let's go."

"Actually, can I have a moment alone with your butler, Lady." Undertaker asked.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Very well. Do t take too much time." She nodded and left to wait outside.

Grell saw that this was important by the Undertaker's serious face and left to wait outside too.

"Would you like me to help you out of there?" Sebastian walked over to the barrel of salt Undertaker was in.

"Maybe later. I just wanted to say that if I were you I would finish my business with the Lady as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"Unnatural protectiveness, possessiveness, concern, jealousy, and unnatural beating in your chest are symptoms of a demon falling in love. When his cold,dead, heart begins to feel things that it didn't feel ever before in his lifetime for anyone else but a specific person. They become attached and confused."

Sebastian glared at him suspiciously. "How would you know such a thing? And what are you implying with this?"

"I wonder." He chuckled. "Heave my words carefully butler, because after the last one comes lust and that's the last symptom before something _really__ interesting happens."_

"What happens?" His glare intensified. He released a but if his demonic aura to warn him.

"You fall in love..."

* * *

"Why!?"

Ciel banged against the coffin she and Sebastian were squished in as they rode to the monastery's place. Her body squished against Sebastian in the most uncomfortable ways. "Why couldn't we be separated into different coffins?Grell is riding in a other one!"

"Young Mistress."

"What!?"

"Please do not move too much. There is already too little space." He motioned to her large breast pressing against his chest, her lefts in twinges with his and her face barely inches away from his.

Ciel's cheeks flushed and she tried to look away from his stare. Her heartbeat beating against her chest. She was sure he could hear it and feel it.

"Please try to bare with it fro a while. Also if you crane your neck for too long it will hurt. Try laying your head on my shoulder and relax while we wait."

"S-Shut up. I don't want to do that."

After a while Ciel's neck did began to hurt so she hesitantly laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed her tense shoulders.

Sebastian's hands were on her waist. He realized how good it felt to have Ciel so close to him. To have her relax her body against his. He closed his eyes. His mind was purely concentrated on this moment. Her body pressed against his. Her heartbeat thudding loudly. Her warmth touching him. Her scent filling him.

But, he wanted more. He wanted her body closer. He wanted to hear her heartbeat race. He wanted to feel all her warmth against his. He wanted to smell everything that was her. He wanted to not just see bit touch what is hiding behind the fabric of her dress. He wanted to-

_Lust is the last symptom before something interesting happens..._

He snapped out of his trance-like state when he heard Undertaker's worlds in his mind. _Do not let yourself get carried away!_ He thought to himself. _Ciel Phantomhive is only my dinner._ Even though he said that in his head, he couldn't help but burry his nose in the name of her neck.

* * *

"I'm here to deliver to deliver some coffins, as per the order."

Undertaker talked to the gate keeper of the monastery.

"Coffins? I didn't hear anything about that."

"I have it here." Undertaker searched under his drapes."Where did I put it?" He dropped a beaded necklace."Here. Now where is it?" He dropped more things to the ground.

Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel stepped out of the coffins and silently his behind the bushes.

"All right, you may enter. Same goes for the people over there." He turned to their hiding spot in the bushes and smiled.

They revealed themselves and stepped out of the bushes.

"Well then, I must be going now. I have played my part." Undertaker shrugged.

"Is that so? Thank you for your trouble! May your soul be purified."

Undertaker waved and left.

The gate keeper lead Ciel, Sebastian and Grell in.

"Hey, wasn't the infiltration suppose to be difficult?"

"Indeed. It should have been."

They passed by some smiling nuns that bowed before leaving to do their duties.

"Impeccable smiles, aren't they?" Ciel scowled.

"Rather instructive for you, Young Mistress, who forgot how too laugh long ago." He smirked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are false smiles."

They were left alone in a church.

Ciel walked in the temple and I sketched around. Her eyes widened when they landed on a glass with the same mark that was burned into her side six years ago. She froze and stared at it.

Sebastian walked over to her. "Young Mistress?" He leaned close to her ear. Her neck was there for him to taste, to bite, to touch but he kept his distance from it. If only he could touch her.

_This. Has. To. Stop!_ He mentally growled.

"Good evening!" Young,giggling teenagers ran in the temple wearing strange church uniforms caught their attention.

"Today, was a wonderful day again, do t you think?" One of the young boys asked.

"Oh, they are so cute!" Grell admired. "I have no interest in teenagers, though."

"Good evening, Mr. Unclean." One of the teenagers walked over to Grell. "You a really are dirty, through and through."

"What!?"

"Did something happen, ? Are yo not feeling well?" Another teenager asked.

Grell bopped his head hard. "You brat! Leave the 'unclean' out, understand?" He glared at them.

"Ah! I was touched by an Unclean!" He yelled.

"You must be cleansed! You must be cleansed!" They ran off form where they came from.

"Wait, you!" Grell chased them.

"Creepy. It's the Unclean guy again!" They passed beautiful nun to go through the door they came from.

Grell crossed his arms and pouted when he stopped chasing them.

The nun giggled. Her hear was long and brown. Her eyes green and bright. "After a certain age, all people are considered impure to them. Judging by your clothes, you are recent convert. Don't worry, once initiated into the teachings of the Founder, you will be purified."

"Hey, this place-" Ciel was cut short by Sebastian laying his hand on her shoulder suddenly. She stared at him questionably.

Sebastian nodded to Ciel and turned to the nun. "Impure? That is strange to hear. Such a beautiful lady as yourself could not possibly be tainted." He walked over to her. She blushed at stared up at him as her back touched the door behind her.

_What I'd he doing? He thinks she's beautiful?_ A familiar twinge pain came over Ciel's heart. Something about this reminded her of the circus and what she saw. She glared at the floor. _He's flirting with other women again? But why should I care?_

"I know close to nothing about this religious society. Could you please explain it to me in detail?" He smiled flirtatiously at the nun.

"O-Ofcourse... But then, what are you-" She gasped as Sebastian's hand laid on the door suddenly. His face leaning closer to her's.

"A bug." He pulled back and revealed a tiny bug in his gloved hand. He blew it away and turned to her. "You will explain it to me, wont you?"

The nun blushed and nodded as her body shuddered.

* * *

"Ah, stop it! I'll become unclean! I'll become unclean!"

Strange loud noises came from an empty hut where Sebastian and the nun had entered alone. Grell and Ciel were staind outside a few feet away from the place.

Grell was biting his lips and silently crying and glaring at the but wi the loud noises and the scream of the nun. "She is defiantly going on my 'Doomed to Die' list!" He stopped his fussing when he looked at Ciel.

Ciel was clenching and unclenching her fist. Her eyes were shut tight and an expression of pain was on her face as though she was trying to hold back tears. Her breath was ragged and unnatural. Her heart and chest aching with severe pain she couldn't understand. _What a horrible feeling this is! What is it!? Why dies he do this to me!? Why dies this affect me!? I shouldn't care about him sleeping with some random woman!?_ She brought her hand to her chest where her heart is. _Yet right now, I can't stand the thought of it! Stop it! Stop it, Sebastian!_

"You're taking this harder than I am, aren't you?" Grell's voice brought her out if her thoughts.

"Sh-Shut up!" _Please stop!_

Inside the hut, though Sebastian was well aware who he was pleasuring right now, his mind played tricks on him. Instead of the nun being in front of him, it was Ciel. Her smooth, navy blue hair sprawled a cross her the floor. Her warm body against his. Her smooth legs warped around his waist and her voice ringing in his ears. He scowled. "Something stinks, at any rate."

"Eh?"

After sunset, Sebastian stepped out of the hut fully dressed and clean. He invited Ciel and Grell in.

Ciel had to calm herself and focus on work, but she never even glanced at Sebastian. She physically flinched when she met eyes with the nun, the pain in her chest still there. She and the other two walked over to her as she began to explain something to them.

"The Doomsday Books of those who live a long life being tainted. The Founder purifies a part of the taint recorded in the Book for us. He also says the Doomsday Book contains a record of both the past and the future." She smoothed out her hair.

Grell growled and glared at her from behind.

Ciel couldn't help but detest the nun.

"Oh? The future, he says?"

"Yes. However, the on,y ones that learn about that are the young teenagers chosen for Heaven's Choir."

"Heaven's Choir? Are they singing hymns or something?" Ciel tried to concentrate on her work.

"The nuances of it are probably somewhat different from simple singing." She spared a glance at Sebastian and blushed.

Ciel mentally glared at her. _What a religious whore!_

"They let their beautiful voices be heard from the Founder's bedroom."

* * *

After they finished talking with the nun, they left to discuss what she gave them in a long corridor.

"As mainly girls are being chosen for Heaven's Choir, the Young Mistress is the only one who could get close to the Founder."

Ciel stared at the floor and didn't look at him. Her nails digging into her arms ash she had the crossed. Even his voice was making her feel uneven.

"Entering Heaven's Choir is something even I can do!" Grell wore one of the girl uniforms of the choir. It was way to tight in his man body and looked horrible on him. He posed around and smirked. "So? Does it suit me?"

A child next to him cried in his trousers. Grell must have stolen his close.

"Wah! I'll become unclean!"

"You..." Ciel scowled at Grell. She heard voices chanting and singing nearby.

"Ah! The Founder's purification ceremony!" The boy got excited.

"Purification?"

"As I said, something really stinks." His sights turned to a nearby window of the other building where he felt someone watching them.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just perceived the stench of an apple that has fallen to the ground and rotted through." He turned to Ciel. "Perhaps we should investigate the Founder's purification ceremony?"

Ciel didn't look up and walked by him. "Fine with me."

Sebastian and Grell followed her to the church. When they got there it was full. The only available seats in the back.

Ciel was about to sit down when she realized that Sebastian would sit next to her. "Grell, why don't you sit here next to Sebastian?" She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

"Oh, I'd love to!" He sat down.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Ciel but she wouldn't look at him. He sat next to Grell and cringed when Grell hugged his arm.

The piano played softly as the Founder walked over to the front of the room where a book was laid in a stone tab,e with candles.

"Tonight, all sinful uncleanness will be purified here." He announced as a nun helped undress two people that came near to the Founder.

The two people were a man and a woman with giant tattoos that were the same mark ans the brand mark on Ciel's side.

Ciel narrowed her eyes and kept calm.

The man and e woman knelled.

The Founder grabbed two books.

"Are those Cinematic Records?" Sebastian asked Grell.

"We're too far away to be sure."

"Let us read from the Doomsday Books of the impure, stay children." He opened one of them. "Jill Peasant, born the second daughter if a farmer, fell pregnant at the age of fifteen." He read out loud and the woman sobbed. He opened the other. "Thomas Atkins. Though, he hasn't committed any noticeable evil doings, he let the years lass meaningless, and this is a grave sin." The man began to sob.

All the nuns bowed their head and prayed as the man and woman were surrounded by a black aura. They screamed in pain as the black aura engulfed them. A bright light illuminated from one of the glasses if the church and showed visions of the man and woman's past.

"This is..." Ciel stared at it.

"Get rid of the immoral! Get rid of the useless! Get rid of the barren! Get rid of the unclean!" The Founder shouted as the light dimmed and the woman and man screamed older one last time. The room went silent. "Well, now there is no impurity on this platform. What shall we do with those washed clean?"

The nuns cheered and awed. "Founder! Founder! Tank God!" they chanted

Two nuns gave the man a woman robes to cover themselves. One of them turned and glanced at Ciel.

Sebastian noticed this and glanced at her as well.

* * *

"This is strange."

Grell, Sebastian and Ciel stayed behind after everyone left the church.

"The books that guys was carrying weren't Cinematic Records."

"That should mean he has no power to see the past."

"Ah, you're still here!" A sudden voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw three nuns staring at Ciel. "Heave n's grace has been bestowed upon you!"

* * *

"It's fine. I can do it myself, okay?"

Ciel struggled against the nuns who turned to undress her. They have already removed nearly half of her dress, revealing her smooth back.

"You can't! Being chosen for Heaven's Choir means you must be cleansed down to your fingernails!" They pulled at her dress.

One of them ran thief hands on Ciel's bare back and ran her face against Ciel's bare arms. "Such impeccable skin!" She sighed.

Ciel shuddered and pulled away. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry,we have been already been cleansed."

"That's not the-"

"I beg your pardon. You can leave the rest to me." Sebastian entered the room.

"That won't do. You are still unclean."

"I am unclean?" He out on a hurt, innocent face.

"Maybe you are not." Thy blushed.

"No, it can't be!"

They left the with flushed faces.

"You're probably very proud of yourself today." She glared at Sebastian.

"Not at all. I just wish for his matter to proceed smoothly. I do not intend to put my Young Mistress in danger."

"To hear those words come out from your mouth..." She stared at the ground. "I don't know if it makes me happy or sad."

"Young Mistress?"

"Leave." She looked up at him. "I can bathe myself."

"But, Young Mistress." He exited his hand to help her undress. "You will-"

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me with use hands!" She glare at him. She turned around and have him her back. "You're just as unclean as those nuns said before. You're filthy as they come."

"Young Mistress, why-"

"Just leave!"

Sebastian was take back by her out burst and words. He scowled and bowed before turning around to leave. "As you wish."

"I'll call you if I get in trouble."

"Understood." He left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ciel had a it difficulty bathing and changing into the uniform for the Choir, but managed in her own. The last thing she wanted was for Sebastian to touch her with the same hands that touched that religious nuns came to pick up Ciel after she finished. They took her back to the temple.

"I brought him with me, Founder." One of the nuns said to the Founder in the platform.

"You may leave now."

They bowed and left Ciel alone with the Founder.

"How lovely you've become, Ciel."

Ciel widened her eyes. _How dies he know my name?_

"This way." He walked over the stone table with a large book.

Ciel followed him and stood in front of him. "It is a great honor to have been chosen by the Founder himself." She lied effortlessly.

The Founder had a robe covering his eyes but his mouth was visible when he smiled as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let me read from this book to you."

"Founder, speaking of this Doomsday Book..."

"Let me read you a book until you fall asleep. Tonight is special."

Ciel's eyes widened. Ties words were the last words her mother said to her before she died.

_Mother said she would read me a book today, and let me sleep in her bed. A dnt then..._

_I will read you a book until you fall asleep. It is your birthday,after all. Tonight is special._ Her mother's warm voice filled her ears. She was surprised when the Founder cupped her cheek and tangled his fingers in her hair. _What is this?_ She remembered her father doing the same thing to her whenevere he would see her. _This hand..._

"Let us erase it." A female voice said from the ceiling.

Ciel slapped the Founder's hand away and searched for the source of the voice.

"The sin you have personally given birth to,let us erase it here and now." The voice came from a bright light that illuminated through a window.

The Founder wrapped his hands around Ciel's neck. She struggled. _Thsts is...not how it should be!_ "Sebatsian, this is an order:kill him!"

"Yes, My Lady." Sebastian's voice echoed throught the church. He broke through a window with Grell as his tail. He landed in front of the founder and threw a knife at him.

The Founder fell to the ground as the knife pierced his forehead.

Someone else in the room with a rob charged at Ciel.

Sebastian threw his knife at the person and white feathers came out. "As I thought. You were behind this, Angela!"

Angela flew naive them with her white wings in a white dress.

"W-Wait a minute! What is an angel doing in this world?" Grell questioned.

Angeal snt ached Ciel into the air.

"Young Mistress!"

Angela took out a book while she held Ciel close to her side.

"That one! That's a real Cinematic Record!"

Cinematic Record threads came out of the closed book and attacked Sebastian. They tied him up.

"Grell, use your death-scythe!"

Grell began to cut with little scissors. "Don't be so hasty. I'm on it."

"What are those?"

"There's nothing I can do about it." He whinned. "My death-scythe was confiscate by Will the other day."

"Let all the light and darkness of your past be revealed." Angela whispered in Ciel's ear.

A bright light showed and Angela took a screaming Ciel into it.

"Young Mistress!"

Grell had managed to catch all the Cinematic Record threads and cut them all at once. "I've cut them!"

"I'm on my way."

Sebastain and Grell junked into the light after Ciel before it disparaged completely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry I can't do the Campania chapter of the manga on my fic, because I would have to include Snake and a different Undertaker in the plot. And that would make things more difficult to finish.:( sorry again. Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel woke up floating above air in a misty place with fragments of a Cinematic Record.

"This is your past." Angela's angelic voice echoed,but Ciel couldn't see her anywhere.. "Even though some moments radiate light,there is also impenetrable darkness."

Ceil sated confusingly at the fragments. _Where am I?_ She reached her hand over to a nearby fragment.

"I see. So, this is the past you are going to choose."

Ciel's fingers touched the fragment and a bright light came out, engulfing her in it. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly thrown in her mansion six years back when it was burning down to the ground. In front of her was a figure in the mists of flames,sitting down in first if a table. "Father!" She looked closely and gassed when she saw Angela next to her father with blood in her hands. "You..."

Angela smiled and raised Ciel's father's head up for Ciel to see.

But it was not her father's face she only saw. She saw her mother and father sowed together in one body. Their faces and hands were sowed like blankets together. She was disgusted by this sight and tried her best to hold back her vomit.

* * *

"Where is the Young Mistress?"

Sebastian looked around his surroundings and questioned Grell. He seemed to be in front of large community with large buildings.

Grell turned around him and gasped. "Isn't this the Library of Death Gods?"

Sebastian turned and saw the largest building in the community.

"This is where Cinematic Records are kept."

They walked over to enter the building. As soon as Sebastian opened one of the double doors to enter a familiar death-scythe attacked him. He dodged effortlessly but Grell barely did.

"Argh! That's dangerous!"

William drew back hid death-scythe. "I was wondering about that offensive smell. Surely enough, it was you." He glared at Sebastian.

"Will!"

"For a demon to break into our domain..."

"Wait, Will. We just followed your orders to return the Doomsday Book."

"Oh, my. For a Death God to personally invite vermin..." He glared at Grell. "Grell Sutcliffe, it seems to me that you desire further demotion.

Grell pouted. "What will become of me this time?" He snipped his tiny scissors.

"Exterminating vermin is surely an important task. However, is it reasonable to leave the presence of a stray mice unattended?" Sebastian said with a serious face. He just wanted to find Ciel and get out of this place.

William cringed and scowled. "An angel."

"Yes."

"It looks like you won't be able to return just yet." He adjusted his glasses and sighed.

* * *

Ciel woke up from her nightmare-like state and sat up from the couch she was laid on. She held her head as a massive headache was growing. She looked around and gasped when she saw that she was in a massive library she had never seen before. Millions of rows of books surrounded her.

"Have you woken up?"

Ciel followed the voice and met gazes with Angela. "So, it was you." She glared at her. "Angela Bran."

"How did touching the last feel?" She asked, her smile never leaving her perfect face. "Was it the alluring smoothness of velvet, or the roughness of washed up cotton?"

"Quite. Back then..." She recalled the feel of the Founder's familiar warm touch and words. "That hand... It was my father's hand!"

Angela just kept silent and smiled.

"You killed ? Why did you kill my parents?" She stood up from the couch. "What benefit did it-"

"'Kill'. 'Kill'. What an eerie word. Was it really me alone who toke your patent's lives?"

Ciel stared at her in confusion. _There is someone else?_

"That butler of yours... But no. Was it not you yourself that pit them to death a second time?" She smirked.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock.

"How splendid." She giggled. "Even after having touched that distorted past,you are still able to retain some presence of mind." She stood up.

"Why you..." She glared daggers at Angela.

"You are full of stains." She flapped her wings and flew over to her. She landed in front of Ciel. "However, if you throw off this thin skin of yours,a precious brilliance will emerge." She grabbed Ciel's chin and lifted her face. "Shall I rewrite this unseemly last that has stained you?" Her wings extended out and formed a barrier around them.

* * *

"Angels posses the power to alter Cinematic Records."

Will lead Grell and Sebastian down a long hallway.

"They can change the past?"

"Not even God himself could do such a thing. They just give people a false sense of peace.

* * *

"Stop this nonsense!"

Ciel pulled away from Angela."Aren't you the one who sullied me?"

Angela just smiled and extend her hand over to Ciel's face. She gently placed it over her face.

Ciel's world went completely black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

"One beset by negative experiences to the point where his soul is about to break wishes for the past to be undone, yet it will haunt him eternally."

* * *

Ciel was suddenly thrown back in her nightmare. The manor was burning down around her. She saw the figure of her parents sowed together and fell on her knees. The pain in her heart matching equally just like the pain in her heart six years ago when she lost them.

"It's alright now, Ciel."

Ciel lifted her head as she heard her father's surprising yet comforting voice in front of her. Suddenly she was in a meadow with green and murky colors surrounding her. The sky was beautiful and clear as white feathers fell down. There was no sign of fire anywhere. She gasped when she saw her parents smiling and in their own bodies.

"The death that called on us is nothing you should lament." Vincent Phantomhive said.

"That's right, Ciel." Rachel Phantomhive agreed. "We don't want to see you suffering."

* * *

"Though leaving the past untouched, an angel uses its powers to manipulate the person into believing that whatever came to lass was not necessarily negative.

* * *

Ciel stood up from her knees and stared at her parents. _This is a lie._ "This is a lie! Both my father and mother-"

"We saw a light back then, a rich and peaceful light, full of affection." Rachel interrupted her. "Through death, father and I were able to become one, in body and soul."

"Yes, and we two, who have now become one, Ciel, we can embrace your entire being, body and soul." Vincent extended his hand to her. "Ciel."

"Ciel." Rachel extend her hand to her as well.

"We love you." They said in unison.

"Father." Ciel began to take slow steps towards them in a trance. "Mother."

* * *

"Young Mistress!"

Sebastian, William and Grell barged in the room where Angela and Ciel where in.

Ciel was laying down with her hair in Angela's lap. Cinematic Records glowed around her from her chest.

"Her past is being rewritten at this very moment." Angela smiled and caressed Ciel's cheek. "Purged white and clean."

"Purged?"

"No one wishes to live burdened by hatred. She is no exception."

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian was about to charge but was stopped by William.

"What a thoughtless thing to do. If forcibly halted now, the last will not be fitted correctly into her her body,causing her to change into an incomplete human being."

Sebastian glared at Angela, feeling hopeless to help Ciel.

"That's right. Become a pure human."

"My Young Mistress is being purged." Sebastian said with much dread in his voice.

* * *

"Ciel, come here."

Ciel was still walking slowly towards her parents in a trance. Her mind completely fussy.

"We do not bare any grudge against anyone."

"That's right, Ciel. That's how it should be. Don't be deleted by those foolish,negative emotions. Cast off your hatred! Hatred is impurity."

Ciel almost reached her parents to be embraced when her trance broke off.

"What's wrong, Ciel?"

"Did something happen?"

"W-Won't."

"Ciel?"

"I won't."

"What are you talking about, Ciel?"

"Even if father and mother don't hate anybody, that has nothing to do with my own hatred!" Her knees began to shake.

"Ciel, what are you..."

"Didn't you love us?" Rachel hit closer to Ciel and grabbed her arms.

"I do love you, Mother." Ciel didn't look at her. Her body shook with silent sobs that would never leave her mouth. "That is why is was so painful. It hurt." She balled her fist. "There is nothing left to me but hatred."

"So, discard it-"

"I won't!"

"Ciel?"

"Should I cast off my hatred, my self from that day would cease to exist. I wouldn't be me anymore!" She looked up to them.

"Ciel?" Her mother pulled away form her with a look of utter confusion and fear in her eyes.

The illusion of their bodies began to shake and fade.

Ciel's eyes widened as the horrible image of her parents bodies sowed together plagued her mind. Her hands went to her head and she gave out a scream.

"Ciel?"

"I won't give up. I won't give it up." Her hands left her head and she faced her parents with a serious face. "I won't give this hatred up!"

Her parents screamed as a bright light engulfed them and made them disappear.

* * *

"What!? She restored the Cinematic Record all by herself!"

Ciel's body floated in the air as the Cinematic Record began to return to her body slowly. They say red at her in shock.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian's worried voice called out to her.

Ciel's Cinematic Record was completely restored and her body fell down.

Sebastian ran and immediate caught her in his arms. He inspected her for injures of any kind with worried eyes. "What a reckless thing to do."

Ciel opened her eyes and looked up to Sebastian. "Sebastian, I..."

"You never fail to exceed my expectations." He smiled warmly at her. It wasn't a fake smile he would pull to impress people. It wasn't a polite smile he would show to be polite. It wasn't his flirtatious smile to seduce her. But it was a sincere smile. A smile that showed true feeling and relief for her safety. It was a smile that made Ciel's heart beat faster. "I should expect nothing less from my soul... No, from my Young Mistress."

"Ah, how dreadful a tainted heart is." Angela said with disgust in her voice and face. Her perfect smile wiped clean off her face. "Corrupted, stagnant,dark. Showing mercy was no use, just as I thought."

Sebastian laid Ciel down on her feet and stood protectively in front of her.

"Let me purge you right here."

"I will be your opponent." Four knifes appeared between Sebastian's long fingers.

"Disturbances in the library fall under the jurisdiction of Death Gods." William adjusted his glasses. "Let us join the altercation, Grell Sutcliffe!"

"Oh, yay!"

Grell and William stood next to Sebastian, forming a line in front of Ciel.

"Ah, a Trinity!" Grell got excited. "A heated battle is about to begin!"

"Yes. Yes. Would you let me through, please?" Undertaker passed by in front of them carrying several books in a cart. He wnt over to a row of books and started placing sme of the books in the car in the row.

"Undertaker?" Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"Hi." He waved.

"Wait. Why are you-" Grell was interrupted by William's death-scythe hitting him.

"Mind your language. This is paragon of reliability passed judgment on the soul of Robin Hood himself, and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. Even a carrying child would hold out their soul to this legendary Death God."

"Wait a moment! He is nothing like your imaginary description." He pointed at Undertaker. He stomped over to Undertaker. "Besides, which part of this small-fry is a legendary Death..." He turned Undertaker around and lifted his bangs up form his eyes. He froze and clung to Undertaker. "Embrace me!"

Angela flew into the air and a bright light surrounded her from behind. "As you appear rather busy, I will start by taking care of the filth in that monastery."

"Are you going to flee again?"

"Let me show you what end the world will meet,if ruled by impurity." She diapered in the light.

As she left, their surroundings changed to light brown color, as if the air was contaminated.

"An angel's barrier."

* * *

In the church, the nuns were praying in their seats as they attended the Founder's funeral.

"What should we do now that we have lost the Founder?"

"There is no need to be sad." Angela's voice echoed through the church.

They looked up and searched for her voice.

"After all, the coffins that you've collected can finally be put to use." Angela appeared before them, glowing like a star.

"A-An angel?" They stared in awe at her.

"Entrust everything unto me. Give the tainted Doomsday Books, whose pages hold no hope for a future,to me!" She landed on the platform and extended her arms up.

* * *

"It won't open!"

Grell tried with all his strength to open a door, but it would not open at all.

"Good grief. It seems we have been locked in." William sighed.

A book from the row of many books flew out and landed on the ground. It opened itself wide and stopped flipping through the pages when it reached and empty page.

William picked up the book from the ground. "This is the Cinematic Record of a person from that monastery."

"The monastery?"

"I see." William stared at the words that we're being written by themselves on the book. "A slaughtering angel has descended upon the monastery on the outskirts of Preston."

"A slaughtering angel!?"

* * *

"Those assembling here all have impure souls. Dependent on honeyed words, dependant on God,all of you have given up on trying to rewrite the future yourselves."

The people in the church fell down to the ground clutching their chest in pain. They began to pant and sweat cold.

"Erase the barren. Erase the useless. Erase the unclean!"

* * *

"Hmm. I see."

Undertaker stad at the words that were writing themselves in the book.

Ciel pulled at his sleeve. "Let's stop her!"

"Oh, Young Mistress? An act if kindness?" He smirked. "We're you not to eradicate that monastery in time?"

"It isn't because I want to help them. I just don't want to do as she pleases. That's all."

"But what are you going to do? We can't even move from here."

"No, we still have one thing." Willam adjusted his glasses and looked at Undertaker. "An ultimate tool of the Death Gods that only the highest ranks of the Dispatch Management Division are permitted to use. It's name is the Death Bookmark."

"Bookmark?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Undertaker chuckled and pulled out a pink and black bookmark from his robes. "A pink bookmark!" He placed the bookmark on the page. "If we end the story this way, the Red Pen can be used. The girl's name is Matilda Simons. 'Purified by the hand if the angel Angela in the monastery.'"

Ciel hot closer. "Is that's all that is written in there?"

Undertaker chuckled and took out a red pen to write on the book. "'At that moment, Sebastian Michaelis appeared onstage.'"

Sebastian suddenly disappeared.

"Ah, Sebby!"

* * *

"A demon's scent emanates form that woman."

Angela stared in confusion at the nun that Sebastian slept with.A light surrounded her as she clutched her chest in pain.

"Yes. I already put my mark on her." Sebastian's soothe voice appeared. He appeared next to the nun.

"It's you!"

"Wishing to be purified by an angel? What a commendable demon you are, Sebastian Michaelis!"

He smirked and charged to attack. She flew up in the air and he landed on the platform. He threw several knifes at her, but she dodged them.

She landed a few feet away form him. "Do you think a demon can fight equally with an angel carried on pure wings? A wingless demon is bound to the ground for eternally."

"To the ground? Maybe it is so,but if that is the case, you should be stuck to the sky!"

She gasped and turned around, but it was too late. William pinned her against the ceiling with his death-scythe.

"Grell Sutcliffe!" He threw Grell a smaller version of his own death-scythe.

Grell grabbed it and squealed. "An all-new Death-Scythe!" He stabbed Angela's hand and pinned it to the ceiling with part of her wing also caught in it. Blood poured out from her hand and wing. "I did it!"

"Return it to me after cleaning."

"Ah, so mean..." He sulked.

* * *

"'Before Matilda's very eyes, which are intently following the struggle, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliffe appear.'"

Undertaker kept writing on with his red pen.

"A convenient tool." Ciel honestly admired.

"Though it is not omnipotent."

* * *

"This is rather interesting."

Sebastian stool between William and Grell with knifes in between his fingers. "Let us out this dart board to use." He threw them at her. One landed on her stomach and the other two on her arms. "Oh, did I miss?" He took out more knifes. "Now, where should I place the next one?" He smirked.

"I want to play, too!"

"How distasteful."

Angela glared at them and began to serenade. A light covered her body and voice made the place shake and crumble.

"What are you trying to do,destroy us along with you?"

"Erase the the useless."

"Wait a moment! It's crumbling!" Grell panicked.

"To escape, or to die here,is entirely up to you to decide." Sebastian said to the people in the church.

They all immediate started screaming and running out of the building in a hurry as the building began to fall and crumble down.

"Grell Sutcliffe, we are withdrawing as well."

Grell wasted no time in running out the building.

"Really! Not only will I apply for overtime, I shall also want a day off to make up for this." William left the building at a calm pace.

Sebastian followed behind him with a much faster pace. He stopped and looked back at Angela before running out of the falling building.

Angela gave out a smirk before the building completely fell and crumbled to the ground.

* * *

Ciel stared at the remains of the church and unfortunate people who did t leave the building in time as the sun rise.

"Is it all over? The existence that cast me down into impenetrable darkness is gone. Even though I still can't comprehend her reasoning." She turned to Sebastian. "As promised, you can take it now."

Sebastian silently walked over to her and stood in front of her.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worse. She was shocked when a loose strand of hair in her face was tucked back behind her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian standing before her with a smirk. "Why,Sebastian?" She grabbed his collar. "Why won't you take my soul? She should be dead now. Or is she..." She goosed and backed away from him. "Could there possibly be others?"

"Please let me stay in your service a while longer, Young Mistress." He knelled and bowed his head.

Ciel looked at him in astonishment.

Sebastian stood up and cupped her face. "I do look forward to taking your soul, Young Mistress. But it is not yet the time for that."

Ciel's cheeks flushed at his touch and she slapped his and away. "I told you not to touch me with those filthy hands of yours!" Memory if his moment of flirtation with Beast and the nun came to her head. The pain in her chest was back. She had been so comes imbed with the situation with Angela, she newly forgot about it.

_Didn't you love us? _

_I do love you, Mother. That's why it was so painful. It hurt._

Those particular words came to Ciel's mind. It did hurt to lose her parents. It was painful to lose the people you loved. To feel them gone. The pain in her heart is the same she felt when she saw Sebastian with Beast and that nun. _The pain of losing someone you love to death or to someone else? Is it the same? I can't understand! I don't know how to understand this! The only way this could be explained is that I..._ Her eyes widened in realization. _It can't be. I can't possibly love Sebastian! He's my servant and a demon! It's not logical! But... I can at say that I'm not in love with him unless I'm sure of it. I don't know anything about this. But..._ She swallowed. _I have to be sure!_

Sebastian turned around to walk away, but was stopped when Ciel suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Young Mistress? Is something wrong?" He looked at her flushed and nervous gave. "Young Mistress..."

"Th-This is an order." Her hands shook and thigh eyed their hood on his sleeve as though she was afraid of him leaving her there alone. Her face red as a tomato. She tared at the ground and didn't met his questionable gaze. "K-K-Kiss m-m-m-me!" She closed her yes tightly and waited for his response.

Sebastian's eyes widened. He was shocked beyond all means. "Y-Young Mistress, what are you saying?" He wanted her to day it louder so that he could hear it again. Right now, he wanted desperately to press his lips against her's now that she is ordering it, but he never imagined that she would ever do such a thing.

"I-I s-said, k-kiss me! Kiss me, Sebastia-" She was interrupted by Sebastian's lips crashing into her's. She gasped and blushed further as his arms wrapped around her waist. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Their lips fit Together perfectly. Sebastian's hand moved to her lower back. His eyes were tightly closed as he felt pure bliss in kissing her. His cold, dark heart began to race away with her's. His hands wanted to roam further and his lips wanted to last longer giant her's, but she was begging to lose her breath so he pulled away. He stared at her in confusion.

Ciel touched her lips gently. She felt like millions of sparks touched her lips as they kissed. She didn't mind that his hands touched her, be jade they felt good. She wanted to kiss him again. _I...don't want him to be with other women._ "S-Sebastian, this is another order: don't ever kiss or touch another woman ever again!" She looked up at him. "You are to never flirt with some random woman no matter what!"

Sebastian stared at her in astonishment. "Yes, My Lady." He smiled sincerely.

* * *

"By the way, what brought you to the library?"

William asked Undertaker as he, Grell, Ciel and Sebastian were in his shop. "You should have retired form activity duty." _  
_

Grell brought Undertaker his tea and winked at him with a sharky smile.

"Well, there is something I remembered thanks to him." He sipped form his tea. "I forgot to return those Cinematic Records."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel sighed.

"And amongst the books I borrowed were those of Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive."

Ciel stared at him in astonishment.

"Genuine Cinematic Records, unalterable by the angel. Do you want to know what is written inside?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, waiting for her answer.

"No, thanks." She stood up from her seat. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed and closed the door before they left the shop.

Undertaker chuckled. "Interesting!"

* * *

"Are you really content with this?"

Sebastian and Ciel walked around the town. "If you read the books, you could learn the identity of your opponents."

"I don't care."

"Are you being sentimental?"

"No, it's just..." She remembered her parents bodies sowed together. Coming_ into contact with that abomination again..._ "I don't like to disturb the palace of the dead over and over again."

"Well then, until those opponent are found..." Sebastian stood in front of her and stopped her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I will protect you with everything I have."

Ciel blushed and looked away. "Y-You better."

"I do not lie. Especially not to you..." He smiled sincerely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the delay. I had exams and homework on the second week and want to keep my grades up. But I'm back!:) again sorry for the delay. Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

People surrounded the crime scene in the docks. Police were keeping them away as the investigators took a look at a man's dead body found in the lake.

"It would seem nobody around here knew him."

"I see."

"Looks like a robbery." Lord Randall stared at the man's body. "He was probably killed elsewhere, and his corpse was then disposed of."

"The victim was killed by a single stab wound to a vital point." Aberline informed. "It seems to efficient for a mere robbery."

"It could be some mafia dispute, then; Italian or Chinese. There are also rumors about the appearance of a strange, new drug."

"At any rate, we will have to identify the victim first."

"There is no need for that."Everyone turned to the direction form where Ciel's voice came from.

She stood in front if the crowd proudly with Sebastian by her side. "This man's name was John was his identification."

Sebastian handed them a document. "Have a look at this, please."

Lord Randall snatched it form his hands and read it. "What are you planing to do?"

"Informing the authorities is a civic duty. Isn't that what you a,ways say?"

"Don't say something you don't believe." He scoffed. "What are you up to? Say it clearly!" He glared at Ciel.

"Well then, I will deign to tell you, Lord Randall. I want to have a look at this man's personal belongings."

"He didn't have anything with him,not even something that would help identify him." Aberline explained to her.

Sebastian was staring at the corpse until he felt a large of eyes in them. He looked to the direction to where hey cam from and saw a child staring at them. The child noticed that he was caught and ran off, but Sebastian kept his eyes glued to where he was just a second ago.

"Well, I am happy I could be of some assistance, inspector Aberline." She turned around to leave. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes." Sebastian took his gaze away from where the child was and followed her.

"That despicable woman." Lord Randall glared at her retreating figure.

"Chief!" Aberline was quite surprised by Lord Randall's lack of respect for a lady.

"Why does Her Majesty trust a snake like her?"

"The Queen's Guard Dog..." Aberline stared at her with a look of sympathy.

* * *

"Is something the matter?"

Sebastian and Ciel were riding on the coach in silence until Sebastian broke it.

"Your expression is even more cynical than usual." He smirked.

"How can I make a pleasant face under the circumstances?"

"You are too modest. Watching that face of yours is always very pleasant for me." He traced his long finger against her cheek.

"I m just at something of loss." She blushed and pulled away from his touch while trying to keep a serous face on. "The information is to scarce."

_Flashback_

_"A corpse was found at Regent Dock this morning. The victim's name was John Stanley." Ash discussed with Ciel in her living room while he drank tea with her. "He was running a shipping company." _

_"So?" She read the victim's information._

_"This man was acting on a secret order from Her Majesty." He sipped his Japanese tea. "He was a member of the Underworld. Lady Ciel, he was one of your kind. Her Majesty is entrusting you with a mission: to find a certain item this man was carrying, and dispose of it." He took out from his white tailcoat a letter from the Queen._

_"And I am not to look for the culprit?"_

_"Indeed not. Her Majesty only wishes for the item to be disposed of. That is all." _

_Ciel took the letter from his hand."So, what is the item?" _

_Ash chuckled. "That is a secret." _

_She used a letter opener to open it. "Then, how am II suppose to find it?"_

_Ash leaned in close to her. "Her Majesty is hesitant to reveal all the details,even to you, her most trusted Guard Dog." He half-whispered._

_The whole time, Sebastian was by Ciel's side glaring silently at Ash. _

_"It would seem that, even if driven by curiosity, you are not to confirm the contest under any circumstances."_

"We must conduct through investigation first." Ciel stared off into space as she recalled the memory of Ash delivering the Queens's letter.

"On what subject?"

"The reason behind Stanley's murder. Was his death mere mischance, or..."

"Or was it somehow connected to his assignment? Shall we begin by searching eyewitnesses to the crime?"

"Leave that to the Yard. To learn of Romans, one must ask a Roman. A murder patch is _his_ patch, after all."

* * *

"What an unpleasant smell."

Ciel covered her hand over her mouth and nose as they entered Lau's domain. Men of several classes were on bed smoking strong drugs. The air was toxic with the drugs smoke puffs.

"So, you have finally found your way here, Lady Phantomhive." Lau smoked form a pipe at the end of the room with Ran Mao and several Chinese women surrounding him in his co for table couch. "It feels strange to face each other under these circumstances. However, I, for my part, always thought such a day would come."

"What day!?" She glared at him. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Hi! Welcome, Lady Phantomhive!" He waved happily among his coat of women. "It's been a long time."

"Let's leave the small talk aside. Lau, I have something to ask of you." Her face went serous.

"You are so impatient. For you, Lady Phantomhive, to come all the way to my den..." He rubbed Ran Mao's back gently. "It must be that."

"So, it has a,ready reached your ears. I expect nothing less of the president of the Chinese trading company Kunlun's English branch... Or rather, from the head of Shanghai mafia organization Green Gang, Lau."

"I really don't like to be addressed as such, though. It's so formal." He caressed Ran Mao's cheek. "Don't you agree, Ran Mao?"

"This neighborhood has been left under your control. You should be best placed to understand the tensions in the area."

"Of course I am, abiding by your orders. After all, this is the price I pay for being allowed to do business in this country's Underworld."

"Well, then..."

"However, Lady Phantomhive, there is something I would like to know first. Which incident are you referring to?"

"You!" A vain pulsed from her head as she glared at him.

"So, he was just back-channelling at his own convince, again." Sebastian pointed out.

Lau laughed and stood up from his couch with women. "Anyway, how about going upstairs? It's so stuffy down here." He walked over to the exit.

"You should back out if these dealings quickly. Haven't I advised you that before?" She said as he passed her.

"'Long ago, Zhuangzi dreamt he was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purpose a butterfly.'" He said as he kept walking. "Lady Phantomhive, there are people in this world for whom reality is just too much to bear." He stopped and talked over his shoulder. "I sell dreams to such people."

* * *

"Even though its you asking, unfortunately, I've never seen such a man."

Aberline sighed in disappointment as the restaurant owner could not identify the victim from this morning's body.

"That aside, how are things progressing between you and Maria?" She asked with excitement in her old eyes.

"The truth is, Madam..." He hit closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations, Abby, my boy!" She hugged him tightly. "You really know how to handle a girl. But isn't that bad? You are a police detective, after all." Her eyes grew with worry. "If you don't marry soon..."

"I have already asked for her hand."

"What was her answer?"

He smiled honestly and blushed.

"I see, I see. Isn't that wonderful? You, who had no one to depend on, can finally start a family." She smiled.

"That's why I want to make this city a safer place; a place where children can grow up safely, as it should be." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I understand, Abby, my boy." She wiped away tears of joy from the corner of her eyes. "If I learn anything, I will surely let you know."

"I'm counting on you, Madam."

* * *

"Let me see... If there were something in this neighborhood people would kill for,it would be drugs."

Lau sat a cross form Ciel in his upstairs living room with Ran Mao's arms wrapped around his neck from behind him. "Some has started spreading new merchandise lately. To be frank, it's causing some trouble."

"New merchandise?"

"Yes. The city is full with rumors that it is very effective, though cheaper and lighter than opium. They call it 'Lady Bran'."

"'Lady Bran'?" She raised an eyebrow in question. "A white lady?" She scowled as the memory of Angela flashed before her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"That person who was found in Regent Dock... What was his name again?"

"John Stanley." Sebastian walked over to him and pulled out a picture of John from his tailcoat. He handed it to Lau. "It is believed to be a glass name, though."

Lau stared at the picture. "Never seen his face. As far as the drug dealers go, I should know most if them. Ran Mao, what about you?" He showed it to her. She nodded her head no.

"I'm searching for a certain object that man was supposed to have been carrying." Ciel crossed her arms over her chest.

"'A certain item'?"

"Yes. There's a good chance Stanley was murdered because if it. For that reason, there is something that I want you to do."

"What is it, Lady Phantomhive?"

"I want you to put out a rumor that I have obtained some important item from the man found dead at the docks."

"That's easily done. Would it be too much to ask why?"

"If such a rumor were planted,then the one who killed Stanley and took his belongings may start doubting the authenticity of the item he stole and come after me." She explained.

"I see. You are using yourself as a decoy. One should expect nothing less from the Queen's loyal Guard Dog." He smirked. "Lady Phantomhive, I have a,ways wanted to ask you:why are you rendering such devoted service to the Queen? She only makes unreasonable demands."

"You wouldn't understand; you, who have left your home and are drifting in a foreign country like a rootless blade of grass..." She stared at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"So it would seem."

A while later, Ciel had left Lau's mansion. Lau watched them leave from his window.

"Well, Cao, will you please release the information requested by the Lady Pahntomhive?" He said to his butler next to him. "It would seem that he has obtained a certain document from the dead man."

"A document?"

"Lady Phantomhive, this could develop into an ultimate game between the two of us." He smirked and said to himself.

* * *

"A white lady?"

Ciel slushed unladylike on her couch in her living room as Sebastian served her tea. "Sebastian, do you think that woman is involved in this incident?"

"You currently reassemble nothing so much as a lost puppy."

She scowled at him.

"I am but a pawn in your hand. Isn't it slightly ridiculous for a player to ask a pawn's opinion?"

"I am still means my desire is yet to be fulfilled."

"Yes, exactly."

"And I am still performing the role of the Guard Dog under Her orders, as a descendant of the Phantomhives, just as many of my ancestors did. Yes, as always, nothing has changed, but still..." She glared at the floor.

They were interrupted by a loud scream outside of the door. They rushed to see what was happening. In front of them was Meirin pushed to the floor by Pluto who was sniffing her.

"Stop it!"

"Let go, you stupid dog!" Bard tried to pull off Pluto from her.

"You can't do this, Plu Plu!" Finny panicked and pulled at his hair.

"I told you to let go!"

"Sebastian, do something about that stupid dog!" Ciel's eyebrow twitched.

"As you command." He bowed. "Pluto, house."

Pluto looked up to Sebastian and cowered at Sebastian's strong demonic aura. He howled and ran off.

"What on earth is the matter with him?"

"Could it be the mating season?" Bard wondered.

Meirin blushed and stared off into space.

"For some reason, he seemed real interested in Meirin's pocket." Sebastian said.

"My pocket?" She searched her pocket and took out two pieces of Funtom candy in their wrappers.

"Aren't those Funtom Company candies?"

"Someone gave them to me. They're awfully popular in London now. I heard they're sold out everywhere."

"But just when we said we had no idea to the shop lady she gave some to us, saying:'Please try them'." Finny smiled and showed two piece of Funtom candy in his hand. "That's really something. Even the adults are crazy about them, she said. It seems that you feel great after eating them."

"It's like you become addicted!"

"Let's see..." Bard reached to try the candy.

"Wait!" Tanaka stopped him. He took a piece of candy from Meirin and unwrapped it."Mistress Ciel, these sweets were not produced by our company."

"What?"

"Though, e wrapping paper is genuine, the quality co trol of our company is too strict for such unsightly candy to makes its way to the shops." He showed them the poorly cut white piece of 'candy'. He licked it to taste. "This is..." He didn't finish,because he inflated back to chibi Tanaka. "Ho!"

"He passed his time limit!"

Sebastian picked up the piece of 'candy' and sniffed it. "It is a drug. Morphine created from opium, probably by refining it even further. This is probably the new merchandise to which Mr. Lau referred."

"Lady Bran."

* * *

"A visitor? For me?"

Lord Randall stared questionably at his head maid. He passed her and and entered his office quickly. He noticed that someone was sitting in his seat and got angry. "Hey you! Why are you sitting there!?" He stomped over and slammed his hands on his desk. "That's my seat! The chair of Scotland Yard's Chief Superintendent!"

Ash chuckled and turned the chair around to face him. "And it is and exceedingly comfortable, Lord Randall."

"You are..." His eyes widened in recognition.

"I have a message from a mutual acquaintance for you, Sir Arthur Randall."

* * *

"To the candy factory. Make haste!"

Ciel ordered as Sebastian drove the coach to the candy factory.

_Dammit! How did our products get changed into drugs!? Moreover, how does this matter relate to the secret orders from Her Majesty, and the corpse at Regent Dock? I'm a king some crucial piece to solve this puzzle._

* * *

"Hey, Ran Mao."

Lau asked for her attention as he read through a document. "Between being eternally unable to wake from a dream, and being eternally unable to dream, which would you think would be more unfortunate. Still, both the dream that we deemed eternal,a d this very reality,are destined to end someday."

"Yes, Brother."

Police barged in the mansion and were to arrest everyone there. "Resistance is fu-" They were caught off when Ran Mao attacked them from above.

All that could be heard were screams of pain and blood splatter.

* * *

Sebastian whipped the horses one more time to pi k up more speed.

"Stop!" Aberline jumped in the middle of the road.

Sebastian grunted and used his skills to stop the carriage in time to not run over Aberline. He stopped barely inches from Aberline. "You really are reckless. If it were not me, you would have died."

"I on,y acted this way because it _was_ you, Mr. Sebastian." He lightly smirked. Policemen rushed to his side, surrounding the carriage.

The carriage door opened. "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

"Lady Ciel Phantomhive! I am detaining you on suspicions of violating Medicines Act." Aberline announced.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian jumped from his seat and opened the door for Ciel to step out.

"Oh, you would like to detain me?" She smirked. "You, a mere police officer, without a noble title?"

"Yes, Ciel. You are suspected in being in league with a Chinese man by the name of Lau, selling a new drug."

"With Lau? Don't make me laugh." She scoffed. "He is a pawn in my hand. Besides, the fact that he was running an opium den was known and tolerated by Randall. Is that is e problem, then you should take him alone. Lau himself was well aware of the risks of dealing with opium."

"There is a Funtom company warehouse in the Docklands, correct?"

"Yes."

"Just a short while ago. A large amount of opium was discovered there."

"What!?" Her eyes widened.

"Given the vast amount, you could hardly talk your way out of this by stating it was for personal use. It was found together with Funtom Company wrapping paper."

"What about Lau?"

"He escaped. Mist if the police officers sent to arrest him were killed or wounded. He as good as confessed his crimes."

"What do you intend to do, Young Mistress?"

_Should I obediently let myself be arrested here,or shall I..._ "Sebastian, this is-"

"Shut up you snake!" Randall moved to the front from the crowd of police officers. "Aberline, didn't I tell you to separate him from the butler at once?" He pointed his gun at Ciel.

"Randall, don't you realize what it means to point a gun at me?" She glared at him.

"If you want to resist, you are free to do so. However, it would mean the end of your stained family crest-the end of the Phantomhives."

"What?"

"Just a shirt while ago, a personal order from Her Majesty was given to me. The orders to take you and Lau in. In the name of Her Majesty the Queen of England, until the matter in clarified, all of Lady Phantomhive's responsibilities and privileges are to be suspended. If worse comes to worst and you defy the order, it will be consider high treason, and you will be stopped of your title. As for Lau, the president of Kunlun's English branch, who is deeply involved in opium smuggling, he will atone for his crimes with his life. Ciel Phantomhive, would you like to confess whatever you know of Lau's whereabouts, or that if Her Majesty's personal correspondence?"

"No. I am awfully sorry." _Personal correspondence? Is that the missing piece?_

"If I could, I would love to torture you. Unfortunately, that has been forbidden by Her Majesty. Should I questioned your butler instead?" He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Sebastian was being led down to the torture chambers with his hands cuffed.

_Put up no resistance. When the right time comes, I will call you and then I will teach them what happens to those who humiliate me. Do you understand, Sebastian._

_Yes, My Lady._

Sebastian recalled the last conversation they had before they were cuffed and separated. The concern look in her face as they were separated was still plaguing his mind. He was led inside a room with several torture tools. Behind him the bars closed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Beautiful!"

A man with horrid looks in a cloak ripped off Sebastian's white blouse as he was handing from the wall in cuffs and chains. He was looking forward to torture Sebastian with his many tools.

"If you plan to confess, it would be better for your health if you did it so, Sebastian." Randall said from behind the torture master.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well then, I will confess. To tell you the truth, I was the one who spread the Black Death across Europe."

"What?"

"That was during the reign of Edward III, if I remember correctly."

"Don't make fun of me!" He glared at him. "That was five hundred years ago! Torment him all you want!" He said to the torture master before he left.

"I'm so happy." He ravaged through his torture tools. "If you had confessed, my chance to have fun would had vanished." He walked over to Sebastian and drooled. "Oh, that eye... Should I stab it or scoop it out? Burning is out would be fun, too." He whipped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "No, no. That will be the last pleasure. You should let me hear your lovely voice first, Prince Charming."

* * *

Ciel sat bored in her confined room in the building she was being kept captive by the police. She sighed and wondered if Sebastian was doing fine.

_He's a demon. Whatever they do to him won't really hurt him._ She snorted. _Still... Idiot!_ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _Stop worrying about him! No matter what Sebastian has always been fine and more than well enough to protect me._

"Here is some black tea for you." She gasped and turned to her left when she heard Sebastian's voice. She saw him serve her tea and sincerely smile at her. She blinked and calmed when she saw it was just her imagination.

"Ciel?" Aberline looked at her with concern.

She relaxed her tense shoulders and took the cup. _Great! Now I'm seeing things!_ She was surprised that the tea was actually good. She stared at it in awe before taking another sip.

"You know, I once unloaded a tea clipper."

"You? A police detective?"

"I am from the East End. I had neither parents nor siblings. I had to take any job in order to survive."

"You've become quite a success, then."

Aberline sat in the chair across from her. "Say, Ciel, do you really have nothing to do with this? Never the drug incident, or Her Majesty's personal correspondence?"

"So, the interrogation has finally begun." She sighed.

"No. The Chief Superintendent only told me to keep you confined."

"In that case, you shouldn't get involved in this. This is a game between me and someone pulling strings from the shadows. A pawn should just follow its master's orders as befits a pawn. That is the secret of a long successful life."

"Ciel..." Aberline looked down with a bit of disappointment in his eyes because of her words.

* * *

"How lovely, Sebastian."

Angela walked in the torture room with revealing white underwear and a whip in hand. She passed the passed out drunk torture master and smiled wickedly at Sebastian. "You're devotion to your mistress is so strong, it has led you into this situation."

Sebastian lifted his head to come face to face with her. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. His wrist bled from the chains and his chest was covered in dirt and blood. He had horrible scrapes around his neck. "That is due to the contract between the Young Mistress and me."

* * *

Ciel crushed the paper in her hand and threw it at the ground. Her patience dried up. She stared at the door and hoped it was unlocked as she walked over to it. She grabbed her black coat to cover her bare shoulders since her sleeveless grey dress wasn't going to keep her warm. Luckily for her the door was unlocked. She silently closed the closed the door and quickly but silently and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going, Ciel?" Aberline's voice made her freeze in mid-step.

Ciel sighed and talked over her shoulder. "I've had enough of groundless confinement. I was just about to take a walk."

"What will you achieve going out of your own?"

"You should not underestimate my heritage. How many years do you think the Phantomhives have wielded power in the Underworld? There are still a lot of pawns I can control."

"Do you mean that lot who worried to contact you for several days?"

Ciel turned completely to him.

"But none of them held out a helping hand to you. Unless I am mistake, Ciel?"

* * *

"That woman is probably gnashing her teeth by now, painfully realizing her own lack of power."

Angela walked closer to Sebastian and gripped his chin.

"Yes, that may well be."

* * *

"Relationships in the Underworld only arise by way of fear and profit expectations. The way you are now, you can exploit neither."

Ciel clenched her fist. "Nevertheless, I am going.

* * *

"Nevertheless, my Young Mistress will go, even if..."

* * *

"Even if I'm deprived of all my chess pieces, and only the king remains on the board."

* * *

"She will never give up."

Sebastian chuckled and smirked. "That is how my mistress is."

"How about giving in to lust like a good demon? In reality, it must be hard for you. You probably haven't eaten human...a human soul in quite a long time. That's why you have so many wounds." She smirked. "You must be so hungry you can hardly stand it. Not to mention you desire to defile that woman. Hiding your lust behind mischievous words won't help forever. You'll want to touch her. Defile her. Take her every innocence as yours."

Sebastian lightly cringed at her words. His entire body burned with desire of mention of doing what he has been secretly desiring to do to Ciel.

"Won't you make a deal with me, Sebastian? In due course, the Doomsday will come." She traced her finger on his wounded abs. "When that happens, I will give you as many souls as you want. Just abandoned that woman after you have your way with her." She gripped his chin again and lifted his face.

"I must refuse."

Angela stared at him in disbelief.

"I have grown weary of eating them one after another; tasting a little here and a little there. The only one I truly desire is my Young Mistress. Body and soul. I want nothing else."

"I see. Well, too bad. It would seem these negotiations have failed." She glared at him before she began to whip him across his face and chest. "Unclean, corrupted, impure being!"

Sebastian just silently let himself be whipped by the angel. More and bugger cuts appeared on his body from the whip.

"It should perish! It should be purged! This pain is God's blessing!"

_Yes, this pain is the supreme_ spice. Sebastian thought to himself.

"Blood is an offering if penitence."

_Blood is the finest sauce._ A large gash if blood ran down from his forehead to is chin.

"May the accursed soul be burned!" She laughed maniacally.

_May thus soul, stained with loneliness, be blessed._ His eyes narrowed as he thought of his Young Mistress.

* * *

"Even if I can't depend on anyone's strength, it doesn't matter."

Ciel darkly chuckled. "I was always alone from the start. It is my fate, born in the cursed Phantomhive like you could never understand, Aberline."

"Weren't your parents killed because of that?"

Ciel stared at him in shock.

"I read it in your file. I've also heard from Chief Superintendent Randall about your past, and about you controlling the Underworld as Her Majesty's Guard Dog."

"So what?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Our conversation ends here. Well, then..." She turned to leave.

"Why are you so intent on fighting alone!? Why won't you asked for anyone's assistance!?"

"I don't need allies. I am the one playing this game. All I need are pawns at my disposal." She said with her back to him. She took a step.

"I will be your ally!"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she froze. She turned to him with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes." He smiled kindly. "I will be your ally, Ciel."

"Aberline..."

* * *

"What a fool you are?"

That morning, Ciel walked beside Aberline in disguise. She wore men clothing and a medical patch. "If this gets out, you won't escape with a mere resignation."

"The truth is, I am going to marry."

"Don't change the subject!"

"And I am soon to become a father." He said with joy in his heart. "That is why I want to make this country a good place, for the sake of my child; a place where you can live even without the Queen's Guard Dog."

Ciel stared at him in disbelief. How could someone hope so much? How could he think he could turn an entire country like this one into a _safe_ place? There was only one thing that came to mind for her. _He's more of an idiot than I thought he was..._

"You know, I've been thinking. Times are changing,in the same way as the time of a tea clippers has ended."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. The world is changing and tomorrow will be better. It's human nature to believ that everything will be good." He smiled at her.

"Wh-Who do you think you are?"

"Fred Aberline, a police officer!"

"Abby,my boy!" The old lady from the restaurant rushed over to Aberline with a convered face.

"Madam?"

"I've found a boy who says he witnessed that incident at Regent Dock the other day."

* * *

"A Chinese girl?"

Ciel and Aberline met the boy at the Madam's restaurant. They were questioning him.

"Yes. She was very beautiful. I thought she might have been a witch in disguise at first."

_A Chinese girl? Don't tell me..._ Ciel thought to herself.

"Did you speak about this to anyone?"

"Yes, to Uncle Havock, and afterward to a man in white. He was really cool."

Ciel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _A man in white?_

"When I told him, he said I was a good, pure boy." He smiled. "He gave me this." He took out from his pocket a 'candy' of Funtom. Most likely it wasn't candy.

"Give it to me!" A man from behind them stumbled towards them. His hair was lost of color and messy. His face pale and wrinkled. His posture horrible. He looked like he was sick. "Are you from the Ferro? I'll get the money later." He reached the boy and trued to snatch the 'candy' from his hand, but the boy was weirded out and tried to keep it away from the man's grasp. "Please, for heave's sake!"

"Hey!" Aberline grabbed the man by the back of his collar and pulled him away from the boy. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

"Well, looks like the whole East End is under my control."

A rich man watched from his coach as a ship just set to sail. He was gloating to himself about the successful drug dealing he will accomplish thanks to a deal he made with Lau just an hour ago. "Eh?"He looked to the side in disbelief as Ciel barged in his coach and slammed the door behind her. He flinched when his coach suddenly jerked and sped off from the docks.

"Coller." She addressed him as she pulled out a gun from her back pocket and pressed it against his jaw. "Are you the one distributing drugs disguised as my company's candy?"

"Well, I have no id-" He was cut off by Ciel shoving her gun in his mouth.

"Some women are not very patient, you know?"

"Yes, it was me." He said with the gun in his mouth.

"Was the death of Stanely your downing as well?"

"No! Lau did it! Stanely was my sponsor! I acted at his request."

Ciel h,ared at him but pulled the gun out of his mouth. She still pointed it at him.

" How stupid! Because you meddled in Lau's business, he was killed by Lau's female lap tiger. By the way, Lau said, 'The Phantomhives are done for.' That's why he is on the run. He seems to have obtained some treasure through Stanely's murder."

_Lau, you..._

The coach suddenly jolted to a stop. They lost their balance and fell forward. Ciel leaned against the seats and Collar held on tight to his seat.

"Ciel!" Aberline's voice ran. From outside.

Outside a group of men in black suits with guns pointed it at Aberline.

Coller chuckled. "Phantomhive, I'd heard that you were a dog that uses whatever dirty tricks are necessary. To think this all you've got..."

Ciel scowled at him as she sat rightly across from him. "You're right. This isn't me."

"Ciel..." Aberline was hearing in on their conversation.

"Indeed. Rules do not exist in this world. And if there are rules, I am the one who makes them!" She readied to remove her medical patch. "In my name, and by the name of my tainted crest, I order you: come, Sebastian!" She removed her patch and her contract symbol glowed.

* * *

"At last."

Sebastian opened his bruised eye when he felt Cidl call him. He actually looked forward to seeing her again. The torture master stared at him oddly as he smirked and borne his chains with his demonic strength. He landed on his feet and took slow steps towards the torture master.

All that was heard from that room was a tragic blood-chilling scream.

* * *

"Kill them!"

Collar stood among the men with guns in black suits.

They shot at the coach.

Aberline dodged and got down while Ciel just sat calmly inside with her arms and legs crossed. Aberline looked up when he heard no more gunshots.

"You're late." Ciel stepped out of the coach.

Sebastian stood among the dead piles of men. His uniform was clean and untouched and his attire was like no one has ever hurt him. "As are you. You kept me waiting awfully long, Young Mistress."

Ciel walked over to him. She was actually glad to see him and see that he was okay. "It looks like I was somewhat contained by that good-natured simpleton over there. That's over now, though." She extended her hand and touched his smooth cheek. "You seemed to be all right, though." She singed in relief.

Sebastian smiled sincerely and touched her hand. "Such childish torture games will not affect me in the least."

Ciel pulled her hand back and put on a serous face. "Sebastian, go after Lau! I have no need of a pawn that disobeys a player."

"Are you sure, Young Mistress? This is not an order you can reverse."

"Those standing in my way, be they parent or friend, will be removed."

"Yes, My Lady." He smirked and bowed.

"Ciel!"

They turned to Aberline.

"Don't come any closer. You will die." Ciel warned. "I am the back and you are the front. We are walking incompatible paths, Aberline."

* * *

"Eh? That's..."

A man from the ship that Collar had just seen sail was string out at a flash of light that came from the fort.

Ciel stood on the fort, dressed in her noble attire again. She waited as Sebastian loaded the last cannon. "Fire!"

Sebastian used his demonic speed to fire all cannons at once.

"I see. She's finally here." Lau's said as he felt the jerk of a cannon ball hit the ship within his room. "This is why I am so find of you, Lady Phantomhive."

Another cannon ball hit the ship and destroyed the mass. Men in the ship trued to hold on as the ship was slowly being destroyed.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel and carried her in his arms bridal-style.

"Go, Sebastian."

"As you command." Sebastian jumped when a cannon fired. He landed on the cannon ball and glided through the waters to reach the ship. He jumped up and landed on the ship as another cannon ball hit the ship. He immediatly moved when someone flung a weird Chinese weapon.

Ran Mao walked calmly in front of him.

"I will face her." Sebastian laid Ciel on her feet.

"Understood." She steeped back to not get in his way.

"Foe of my brother, I will kill you." She glared at Sebastian.

"Allow me to be your opponent." He smirked.

Ciel left the scene to search the ship for Lau. She avoided small fires and holes. She grabbed a gun that was strapped on her leg from under her skirts and barged in a room.

"So, you have finally found your way here, Lady Phahntomhive." Lau smirked and smoked from his pipe on a couch. "It feels strange to face each other under these circumstances. However, I for my part always thought such a day might come."

"Yes, Lau." She pointed her gun at him.

"Before I forget, the item you seek is on that shelf." He pointed to a shelf on Ciel's right.

On the shelf was an open box with a paper tied up in a bow.

Ciel went over to the shelf and grabbed the paper with her eyes glued to Lau.

"Say, Lady Phantomhive, what do you think is written inside? It is a diplomatic paper intended for Germany and Italy, proposing a military alliance."

Ciel's eyes widened and she stared at the paper in her hands in disbelief.

"Your beloved Queen intends to rush Europe... No, the _world_ headlong into a war. Beginning with an invasion of France though opium, or rather, 'Lady Bran'. Yes, in the same manner your country once invaded mine through opium. Are you going to stay the Queens's Guard Dog all the same?"

"Is that why you betrayed me?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why, then?"

Lau stood up. "I am your pawn. The only bond connecting us in an expectation of profit. However, Lady Phantomhive, I was somewhat bored of being your pawn, so I thought: why not try to play myself? A game with my life at stake." He opened his usually closed eyes to reveal dark, cold, lifeless brown eyes.

Ciel glared at him and shot. Lau pulled out a thick sword and reflected the bullet.

* * *

"You have the commendable strength in that tiny body of yours."

Sebastian flipped Ran Mao over his shoulder. "However, you are a human, after all."

She landed painfully on her back. Blood drilled from the corner of her mouth as she felt her back hit the hard wood floor.

"Would you mind stopping at this point?"

"I cannot stop."

"Sebastian!" Sebastian followed Ciel's voice and saw her running out of a puff of smoke.

"To do thins to Ran Mao... I always wondered." Lau stepped out of the smoke with a large sword in hand. "It seems you really aren't human, Mr. Butler."

"Well, that might be the case." He smirked.

"Oh? This is interesting, very interesting, Lady Phantomhive. Can a world this interesting actually be reality?" Lau chuckled. "I sometimes wonder if I haven't been dreaming ever since that time, not knowing if I dream of becoming a butterfly, or if the butterfly dreams of becoming me!" He said as soft raindrops fell. He opened his eyes and charged with his sword to pierce Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror and her heart raced in fear. Her body would not move. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian moved to protect her.

"I won't let you!" Ran Mao swung her weapon at Sebastian. He dodged it effortlessly.

_He isn't coming to save me!?_ The baked was inches away from here and was about to reach her until someone got in between them and received the blow instead.

Aberline coughed up blood as the blade pierced his body.

"Aberline..." Ciel stared at him in shock.

"Ciel..." Aberline looked back at her.

"Mr. Policeman, you are in my way." Lau pulled back his blade.

Aberline grunted in pain as he landed on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding him.

Ciel stared at him as Lau lifted his sword to swing it down at Ciel.

Sebastian stopped the blade between his hands and threw it away. He used his hand to slash at Lau.

Lau jumped back and kneeled as his side bleed. "It is magnificent, Lady Phantomhive. It really is an inborn virtue. Or should I say vice?"

"Lau, you..."

"This is the end of this ship as well. You have win the game, Lady. It seems I do not have enough strength to become a player."

Ran Mao rushed to his side with a concern look on her face.

"Well, Ran Mao, let's continue to dream in this world full with butterfly's." These where the last words Lau said before he died in her arms.

Ran Mao cried silently as she dragged her and her brother over the ship and fell down with his body, never resurfacing.

Sebastian walked over to where they fell and stared at it in boredom.

"Hang in there, Aberline!" Ciel rushed to Aberline's side. "Don't give up!"

"Ciel... I'm glad you weren't hurt. You know... Back then, when I lost my family, I, too, thought I would never be able to return, never be able to get it back, but this not true." His face grew pale and cold as he struggled to keep a confident smile on. "You can take it back."

"You're wrong! I..."

"You still have a chance to take back your future. Don't forget that." His hands reached to tough her but he was to weak. He only managed to slightly touch her cheek and as his hand fell to the ground her eye patch fell off. His eyes closed forever.

"There is no future for me. In exchange for my future, I..." She glared at Sebastian.

"Young Mistress."

She got up on her feet and slapped Sebastian face. "You erred, Sebastian. Even though my life was in danger, you did nothing."

"You were profoundly safe at the time. In fact, no harm came to you, correct? I understood at that moment that Aberline would be your shield."

She slapped him again. "We'll talk about this at home." She glared at him one more time before returning to Aberlien's side. "Aberline. What an idiot you are."

"Yes. An idiot." Sebastian glared at the corpse.

* * *

"Young Mistress, you cannot stay angry at me forever."

Sebastian closed Ciel's bedroom door behind him as she sat on her bed. For the rest of the day she had been avoiding him.

"I can if I wish to. You have no right to tell me otherwise. You are my butler and failing to complete your duties of one should be punished somehow." She glared at him for the millionth time.

"Are you really that upset with Aberline's death? It was his decision to protect you with his life."

"But that is your responsibility! Take your job more seriously next time!" She shouted at him.

Sebastian was taken back by her outburst. Obviously, once again Sebastian has destroyed some kind of trust she had in him. "Forgive me, Young Mistress. You are most right. I will take my responsibility more seriously next time. I should have not let Aberline die like that. I promise I will definitely protect you next time. I will not error you a second time. I will never let you die." He bowed. "Again, I apologize." he turned to leave but was stopped when he felt Ciel pull at his sleeve. "Young Mistress?"

Ciel's bangs hid her eyes as she gripped his sleeve. Her entire body shook. "Do-Do you have any idea what it felt like?" She lifted her head and Sebastian saw her hurt and agreed face. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to think that you weren't going to save me!? I-I actually _believed_ for a Monet there that you weren't going to protect me! I actually thought that you were going to let me die! That you don't care!"

"Young Mistr-"

"How long do you intend to torture me like this!? One minute you're I enjoy being around you and the next you do something like this that makes me dislike you! It makes me question my feelings for you over and over again! So... So..."

"Young Mistress, please-"

" So, Even though you do idiotic things like this... Why!? Why can't I stay mad at you!?"

"What are-"

"Why do I still want to be with you even after all of this!?"

Sebastian grinned his teeth and pushed her down on her bed. He pinned her down. His eyes were slits and glowing red. His expression was that of restrain. "What are you talking about, you fool? _You_ are the one who is torturing me."

Ciel's face went red as her heartbeat raced and butterflies invaded her stomach. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Young Mistress, wanting to be with me will probably prove to be difficult. Are you sure about this?"

"Y-Yes."

Sebastian wasted no time. He crashed his lips against her's. She at first was surprised but kissed back. Sebastian's hands traced her body and went underneath her night gown. He growled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He sucked at her lip as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss to let her breath. She panted as she trued to gain back her breath.

"Young Mistress, are you really sure?"

Ciel thought it over for a second. She pecked his lips. "I want this."

Sebastian smirked. "As you wish, You- No, Ciel." He growled before pulling her in for another kiss.

Even though they hardly knew why, that night, they made passionate love to each other.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING! From now on this story will be rated M for a really GOOD reason. So, if you don't like to read dirty, don't read at all. read at your own risk. Enjoy and I own NOTHING!**

* * *

A beautiful, heavily pregnant woman stared at her and her fiancé's photo as she was knitting with a distant look in her eyes. She has been wondering were here fiancé was since he had not returned from work for a few days. She suddenly heard a knock at the door and someone called her name. She goes to see who it is and opens the door.

"Aunt Lusia."

Her neighbor smiled and held out a pot of stew. "I made so much stew that I thought I might share with you."

"That's very kind of you." She smiled.

"By the way, what is all of this?" Her neighbor stared down at the pile of wrapped presents on her door step.

The woman picked up a bag and untied it. She took out a bunny-figured baby rattle and stared at it questionably.

"A rattle? Who would do something like this?"

The woman saw a note in the bag and opened it. She read it carefully. When she finished the note tears filled her eyes as she sobbed, realizing that her fiancé Aberline will not be coming home to her ever again.

* * *

"Finny, carry this down!"

Bard was carrying three small suitcases.

"All right!" Finny helped him carry them and more things.

"Where are the Young Mistress's undergarments?" Meirin searched the room.

Ciel stood in front of her large window staring outside as her servants carried her things to her coach. She was thinking about how Sebastian aggressively made love to her leaving her wanting more.

_Flashback_

_ He tore off her night gown and gripped her hands as if he was raping her. As he grabbed a fistful of hair, he fingered her ,and made her moan in ecstasy. He took off his gloves with his mouth to feel more of her skin. As he touched her in between her legs she moaned making Sebastian be more aggressive with her. She kissed him and bit his lower lip,he was surprised, but he continued. _

_He's feeling her legs with his bare hands all the way as she is catching her breath. Kissing her on the neck then down to her breasts ,and lower to her waist. He went back to her breasts and sucked them as he sat on the bed. He sat her on top of him as she gasped for air arching her back to the ceiling. The heat was so intense she couldn't keep going so Sebastian stopped and asked her "Should I continue, Young Mistress?"_

_"Shut up and kiss me, demon." She attacked his lips and fumbled to removes his clothes. _

_He chuckled. "Allow me." _

_He took off his clothes and kissed her back. As he forcibly separated her legs ,and he positioned himself to become one with her._

"Young Mistress?" Tanaka brought her out of her flashback.

She came to be and tried to hide the redness of her cheeks. "Yes, Tanaka?"

"Everything went according to your introductions this morning. I delivered the gifts to Miss Maria without fail."

"Well done, Tanaka."

He bowed and smiled politely.

"Young Mistress." Sebastian's voice came from her door. "I have booked a hotel in Paris." He stood in his usual stotic butler from as though last night was a dream.

Ciel could still not believe her actions last night and felt a little bashful around him. She immediately tried to hide her face from him. "I-I see."

"By the way, Young Mistress, where are you heading?" Finny questioned.

Bard thumped his head. "You were packing without even knowing that much?"

Ciel sighed. "Paris."

* * *

"Her Majesty the Queen should have arrived in Paris. about three days ago,and is probably inspecting the World Fair's grounds at present."

Sebastian spoke to Ciel as she sat on a beach chair watching the ocean pass on the ship. "The hotel is heavily guarded, and we..." He noticed that she wasn't paying him any attention. "Young Mistress."

Ciel snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"You're attention seems to be elsewhere."

Ciel turned back to the ocean. "Lau said something:'Her Majesty intends to rush Europe... No, the _world_ headlong into a war.'"

"Is that the reason you are seeking an audience with Her Majesty?"

"No."

"Then, was your heart shaken by Aberline's death?" He observed her quietly. Trying to see through her hard shell.

"You're wrong." She coldly replied. "After all, they are mere pawns to me. Even so, the pawn ignored my orders and insisted on getting involved." She glared at particularly nothing. "Even Lau did the same. There's no way I can play the game if I don't understand my pawns's thoughts and strategies. That's all."

* * *

"With the Eiffel Tower as its entrance gate, the Champ-De-Mars park is bristling with art galleries and exhibition pavilions from diverse countries."

Sebastian stated as they roamed around Paris. "Compromised of lavish amount of steel and glass, the Galierie des Machines contains the finest technology. An agriculture exhibition can be seen in Palais du Trocadéro. A colonial exhibition has been opened at the Hôtel des Invalides, the second fair site. It contains a reproduction of the Angkor Wat ruins,folk dances, a Negro village..."

"Peculiarly, 'Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show' is visiting from America. It is reallaman excellent World Fair." He turned to Ciel."Let us walk around a while longer,if for no another reason than to search out ideas for our own product development.

Ciel huffed and nodded.

"Really?" Said a bystander. He conversed loudly with his companion.

"Yes. Looks like there's a stuffed angel in the Hall of Wonders." His companion replied.

"Let's go and see it."

"A stuffed angel?" Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. She shared a look with Sebastian and went to see the stuffed angel.

When they arrived there was a small crowd surrounding a glass case with a stuffed white monkey with wings. Some stared in awe while Ciel just scowled.

"What? It's just a monkey. Boring. Let's go to the next hall." She turned and walked away from the stuffed monkey.

As she did the stuffed monkey's red eyes glowed. A woman screamed in fear as the monkey broke out of the glass case and went directly to strike Ciel, but Sebastian pushed her away.

"What's happening?"

The stuffed monkey went on a rampage and broke all the lights in the hall. Darkness filled the room as people screamed and panicked.

"Young Mistress, please com down." Sebastian grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"But..."

"Such twilight should mean nothing to one who has experienced impenetrable darkness."

Ciel stared at him and swallowed.

"Leave this to me. You should escape outside the fair's grounds."

She picked up her skirts and ran at top speed towards the light of outside. _Running in the dark doesn't bother me at all. My soul has been running in the dark ever since... Since that day... In the darkness... Darkness..._ She approached the light and was finally outside. She admired the outside world. _So dazzling. Is this really the world I live in?_ She looked around her surroundings. Her sights set on Angela near the fountain. She gasped and ran away. She ended up climbing the steps to reach the Eiffel Tower's elevator. She barged in and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it and tried to catch her breath.

"My goodness, you certainly are in a hurry." A sweet voice said within the elevator.

She turned and noticed it was the Queen. "You are..."

"Ciel, it has been a long time." Her face could not be seen because of her black veil over her face.

"Your Majesty!" She stumbled as the elevator began to move upward.

"Please, behold the view from here." The Queen turned to the window. "Before the new century's dawn, we are going to change Europe. However, there is again over there. There is stagnation over there." She pointed at random streets." There is uncleanliness here." She pointed at Ciel.

Ciel's eyes winded and stared at her in confusion.

"Everything must be destroyed. Without destruction, there can be no creation. In order to welcome the pure new century, we have purged the Phantomhive that came to embody all of the negative traits of our country."

Ciel's eyes winded even more in horror.

Back in the Hall of Wonders, Sebastian stepped out of the building holding the motionless stuffed monkey. "How tasteless." He looked up and caught a white feather in his hand. "This is..." He looked up at the Eiffel Tower.

The Queen walked up the stairs of the Tower while singing to herself 'London bridges is falling down'.

Ciel followed her but kept her distance. _Here she is. The one I have always been searching for._ She followed her all the way to the top of the Tower. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She replied.

"Why didn't you just murder us? Why did you disguise it in such a wretched manner?"

"Don't put things in such a ominous way, Ciel. That was purification."

"Do you called looking down on the deceased 'purification'?" She balled her fist and glared at her.

"We looked down on them?"

"Exactly!" She raised her voice.

"Looking down... We... We should have at least have visited personally the graves of the Phantomhives, who always rendered us such devoted service." She brought her hands over to her face.

"What are you..."

The wind blew her veil off, revealing her face. Instead of an old woman's appearance, she appeared as a young woman.

Ciel gasped. She was beyond shocked by her appearance. She hears a mocking laugh from behind her. She turns around and saw Ash.

"Surprised? She looks like a young girl, sweet as fresh grass, does she not?" He smirked.

"Ash!"

"Her Majesty lost Her beloved husband in the midst of truly happy days. Out of grief over his death, Her Majesty decided to close the curtains of Her life." Ash passed Ciel as he walked over to the Queen. "She wished to be by Her dearly loved husband's side for all eternity. I joined Her Majesty's body with that of Her husband."

Ciel glared at him. _The body..._ Ciel was disgusted by the image of it.

"Our spouse is please with our efforts. This we know. "The Queen laid her hands on her heart. "When we do this, his body leaps for joy." She smiled and closed her eyes. "A throbbing pulse... The energy of life." She opened her eyes. "If only we could covey this feeling of utmost joy to the Phantomhives, of becoming one with your beloved in the truest of senses, death would certainly not be something horrible. This is what we thought."

Ciel blinked as her mouth hung open.

"Her Majesty and Her husband are strongly determined to lead England into a world full of untainted light. On this course, she freed herself from any purity and become this young girl of spotless integrity. What a sublime resolution." He raised his hand dramatically and placed to on his heart. "Remarkably appropriated or an angel's master."

"Did you say angel? Could it be that you are-"

"Ash, would you please end Ciel with that blade of yours?" ,She replied.

"Ash's blade is incredibly beautiful just like a the brilliance of the new century's rising sun."

Ash speaks," Let me unsheathe this sword, proud with wisdom,and send the beast within you all the way to kingdom come. May your afterlife be white as snow ,Ciel Phantomhive!"

He charged to Ciel ,but Sebastian grabbed her and dodged his attack. He landed a few feet away from him.

"Even that sword you are so proud of has no meaning if you cannot hit. Young Mistress, this may be the end. Now, give me the order.",Sebastian replied. As he smirked staring at Ash and the Queen.

"Ciel.", the Queen answered.

"Kill Ash."

"Is that all?",Sebastian asked.

She clenched her fist, and replied "Kill the Queen!".

"Ciel!", the Queen screamed and looked hurt.

"As you command."

Sebastian threw his silverware directly at the Queen,but Ash deflected them with his sword. They lunged to each other in mid-air, clashing sword to silverware.

"How terrible. Please, Ciel, stop that man! Ciel!", the Queen commanded.

Steel rams of the Tower start falling unto the scattered around screaming and shouting trying to avoid them.

"Stop, Sebastian!"

"Why?", Sebastian replied.

"You've been noticed. The disturbance will only increase now."

"They are just humans. Why should we care about them?", he asked.

"No! We shall withdraw!" ,She said.

Sebastian stared at her in shock by what she said. Ash grabbed the Queen and flew of to the sky while he chuckled.

"The wings of an angel...",Ciel said.

Sebastian with his back turned to her silently glared at her with the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"Why did you stop me?"

Sebastian asked her while they were inside the coach.

"I have already explained. We were noticed. That's all."

"I see."

She turned to him.

"What do you want to say?"

"Your wish is to take revenge on those who dragged you to Hell. Just what was that day's oath?" He scowled.

" You did not hesitate on that day. Will you pledge your loyalty to the Queen, even after learning the truth?" He answered.

"I was never loyal to Her in the first place. I was just acting as the head of the Phantomhive household should."

"So your soul has become dear to you?"

"As if something like a soul could exist. Such nonsense. What are you.."She turned to him as her eyes widen by his cold, dark glare. He leaned in closer, and closed the shades in the coach. He then pulled her legs up and tore her undergarments.

"Sebastian, What are you doing?!", she screamed.

He glared at her. He lowered his pants ,and aggressively separated her legs penetrating her forcibly.

"No,Sebastian! Stop!"She screamed and tried to push him away, but he grabs her wrists and pushes her down to the coach floor. He then kisses her aggressively shoving his tongue down her throat. She manages to push him away, but he grabs her again, she starts screaming of the top of her lungs. He shuts her up with his hand and says to her in the ear.

"You shouldn't disobey the contract..."

She looks at him breathing heavily with his hand still covering her mouth. Feeling him inside of her. _Disobey the contract!? What is he talking about!? What!? Why!? Stop!_ _  
_

"S-Sebastian...", She said out of breath.

His thrust were harsh and painful. His face angered and stoned. His hands rough and unforgiving. His anger showing out in the way he bit down on her ear and abused the soft skin. His hands and mouth leaving behind bruises and marks all over her body.

A shiver ran down her spine. Her body betraying her as her inner muscles tightened around his groin. Her spine arched as her orgasm starts to surface.

Sebastian growled in her ear. "Come..."

Her mind went blank as she reached her climax and came. Her scream muffled by his hand.

At the sound and feeling of her climax he groaned and came, filling her with his demonic seed. He slowly pulled away from in between her sweaty,sticky thighs. "Forget everything and have a sweet dream, Young Mistress."

Ciel slowly closes her eye as fatigue began to affect her.

* * *

**Hehehehehe wasn't that exciting?;) The flashback and last scene were my best friend's work! Hehehe she crazy! I hope you liked it. Of course you did! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy and I own nothing at all!**

* * *

_Ciel._

She floated in the air surrounded by a midst.

_Ciel!_

Ciel slowly opened her eyes and met face to face with Aberline.

_You still have a chance to take back your future and start anew._ He smiled.

"Start anew?"

He nodded. _Give up your position as the Queen's Guard Dog, cast off the hatred that has been possessing you, and start anew._

Ciel's eyes shot open and she immediately closed them as the morning sun nearly blinded her. She sat up slowly and flinched when she felt the raw soreness from in between her thighs. Her entire body felt worn and lifted her nightgown and gasped. Her body was covered in bruises and hand marks. She traced some of the bruises around her breast and hips. She flinched when she added too much pressure.

_How dare that demon rape me! He will pay for this!_ She searched her surroundings. She was in her hotel room that Sebastian had booked for her. "Sebastian?" She got off her bed and searched the hotel room, ready to yell at him for his actions yesterday. "Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you? Can't you hear my voice?" She walked in the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and lifted her hair from her right eye. She gasped when she saw on her reflection that her contract symbol was faded, nearly invisible. "Sebastian!"

She fumbled to get dressed in a long-sleeved, dark, blue, simple dress. She had managed to comb her hair without much trouble. Some hair still stuck out and her dress was wrinkly.

Ciel hurried out of her room and went to the manager's desk. "I am Phantomhive from room 702. Do you know where my companion might have gone?"

"Wait a minute, please." He searched through a book of guest's names. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Ciel sighed and left the hotel. _The mark hasn't disappeared,and yet._

_"Forget everything and have a sweet dream."_ She recalled his last words to her. _He shouldn't be thinking about my happiness. Besides, taking me forcibly and telling me to forget everything..._ She glared at the floor. _That was a farewell._ "Going back to London is something I can do alone."

* * *

"Take me to the port of Calais."

Ciel ordered a young man stocking up on supplies on his cart.

"What? Is this how you behave when asking a favor, woman?"

She pulled out a bag full of money. "How much do you want?"

The man smirked and took the entire bag. "Get on."

They rode down a dirt road on the country side of Paris.

Ciel hugged her knees and closed her eyes as the cart moved.

"Here we are." The cart stopped in the middle of two dirt roads.

"What? Didn't I tell you to take me to the port of Calais?"

"Sorry, but unfortunately my home is in the opposite direction." He got off the driver's seat and grabbed Ciel by the waist. He lifted her up.

"Wh... Hey, let me go!" She struggled.

He roughly set her down on her feet and turned to get back to his seat. "The port of Boulogne is right in that direction. Well, if you make no turns and don't stray, you should arrive there eventually." He sat on his seat and rode off.

"Wait, you bastard! Do a job that reflects the pay you've received!" She shouted at him,but he ignored her. She balled her fist and glared at him. She calmed down and began to walk down the dirt road by herself.

She walked for hours. She hardly took any breaks to rest. She kept on walking even as the sunset and the sky went dark, making it a bit hard fi her to see in form too her. Luckily, she made it to a town and found a cheap motel. She went over to the front desk.

"I want to stay overnight."

"Money?"

"None, as of now. However, I will send it to you later from London."

He took a gulp of booze from his glass cup and waved her away.

"Stop this nonsense! Who do you think I am? Ciel Phantomhive! And you call yourself a professional? Don't you know the Funtom Company?"

He ignored her as he continued to drink his booze.

"Look at this ring!" She showed him her blue diamond ring. "It has been passed down to the head of the Phantomhive household for generations."

He observed her ring. "Now that's good. I will let you stay in exchange for that ring. The stone is rather impressive." He slurred and chuckled. He began to stare at her breast. "I'll give you dinner and breakfast if you stay the night with me." He smirked.

"What did you say?" Ciel glared at him and stormed out of the place. "Don't make fun of me! For such a cheap hotel..." She leaned against a building wall and slid down to sit. She hugged her knees close to her chest and sighed in exhaustion. "I'm starving." She lifted her head and saw a black cat in front of her. "It's cold. Come here." She extend her hand to the cat.

The cat walked over to her.

Ciel grabbed the cat by the back of it's neck and lifted it up to the air. The cat hissed and scratched her hand. "Hey! Even you are making fun of me?" The can ran away. She got up and chased after it. "Wait!" she turned around a corner and gasped when she saw a port a few feet away from her. "There was a port nearby?" She walked over to the port and stared at the ocean. _Still... I was just wondering around, unable to find it, even though it was this close._

* * *

The Phantomhive manor was silent and peaceful that night as each servant slept.

Pluto was napping outside peacefully without a care in the world. He woke up when his collar began to glow. The collar glowed brighter and burned his skin. He growled and trued to get it off. A flash of light engulfed him and suddenly he was in his beast form.

Bard was snoring in his bed and woke up when a bright lit came from his window. He looked out his window and gassed in horror as he saw the mansion's garden set on fire.

The fire spread all over the garden and the tress. Smoke toxic acted the air. Soon the fire will reach the manor if they don't do something.

The servants ran outside and junked around in panic.

"How terrible!"

"Water! We need water! Fetch some water!"

"Yes!"

They stopped jumping around when they heard a vicious roar coming from the miss of burning trees.

Pluto roared and ran as Ash rode his back wit a smirk on his pale face.

* * *

Ciel had managed to sneak in a ship heading towards London, but she had to stay in the storage room. She fell asleep hugging her knees and trying to keep warm.

The black cat from before stared at her in disdain and meowed before walking away.

* * *

_The Phantomhive residence, in which I serve, is burning for the second time. I can do little but record the tragedy that has befallen this mansion. That is my duty. However..._

Tanaka stopped writing and closed the diary. "My duty is also coming to an end." He looked up at where a ceiling used to be. The entire manor had burned down to the ground. It was a miracle that Tanaka's diary, desk and writing utencils were not also burned. He solemnly left his office and roamed around the halls.

* * *

"The wind is pretty strong today."

A man and his companion conversed as they carried some supplies to the storage room.

"Yeah, and troublingly warm. Looks like a storm tonight." His companion replied.

"I hope we reach London soon."

Ciel sighed in relief as they passed her from her hiding spot behind some crates. She heard movement behind her and turned around. She came face to face with a chuckling Undertaker.

"Found you, Lady." He smirked.

"U-Undertaker!" She stepped out form her hiding spot.

Undertaker offered her a bowl filled with bone-shared biscuits.

Ciel swallowed and was about to refuse but her stomach grumbled in hunger. She reached to take one, but Undertaker pulled it away to take one first.

She glared at him and snatched the bowl. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was pinned down by that fault-finder Will, or whatever his name is." He sat on a barrel."He said they were short-handed in the London area, so I was roped into dealing with delayed Cinematic Records."

While he spoke Ciel sat on a crate across from him and rapidly ate the biscuits in an unladylike way, leaving hardly any room t breath. "The London area?"

"Yes. It appears that a large number of souls must be collected in London this night."

"Look at that! What is it?" A voice shouted upstairs on deck.

"Oh. It seems to have started already."

Ciel blinked. She left whatever was left of the biscuits and ran up deck to inspect what was happening. She reached a crowd staring out into the open. She moved around to get a look at what they were staring at. Her eyes widended and she gasped as she saw whole London on fire.

Undertaker whistled. "Oh, this is quite a show. It is about time for me to go."

"Wait!" She ran after him. "Why did you come here?"

"Because some manner of faithful bond exist between us, Lady. For the time being, I think I should tell you one thing: very soon now, Lady, you will die." He smirked nad waited fo her reaction.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"No!" A woman nearby them screed and fell to her kness sobbing. Probably it had something to do with London burning to the ground.

Ciel spared her glance, but when she turned back to Undertaker he was not there. She looked around and couldn't find him.

_You will die._

She swallowed. _Sebastian isn't around being the case, the death that awaits me has become_ "meaningless." She touched her eye patch. _It burns. My pain and hatred will burn away in this red flame. It burns. It burns, Sebastian._

* * *

People ran and screed as they tried to find a safe place away from the flames that was consuming London and it's people.

In a alley, a baby wailled in his mother's dead arms.

"It must be painful." Grell walked over to the child and poked it's cheek. "It must be hard. Sorry. I am not on a position to hasten your death." He walked away from the crying child and admired the burning streets. "How hectic." He heard a vicious roar nearby. "That disney bode well." He walked away to the opposite side of where the roar came from.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the salvation of the Earth through hallowed fire has begun."

Ash informed the Queen.

"Oh. I see."

"It is high time, too. The England of the new century, so full of pure pride..." He smiled, but stopped when he noticed her cough. "Are you feeling unwell? Your body hasn't been doing that well since we returned from Paris."

"Ahs, would you please look at this?" The Queen sat up from her king-sized bed. "It hurts." She removed her nightgown, revealing the red, rotted skin that was attached to her normal one. "It hurts."

"Please excuse my improper behaviour." He poked the red skin and blood ouzed out. "It has begun to fester." He removed his black glove. "Please allow me to purify you."

"No!" She hugged herself. "Please let this body stay where it is. Save him the snake way you did in that day."

"But..."

"He does not need to be purified. What you did that day was wonderful." She grabbed his arm as tears ran down her eyes. "Please do something, Ash. Save hi-"

"You stink."

She looked up at him in shock.

"You are unclean, are you not?" He glared at her before leaving out to her balcony and spreading his wings to fly away. "Even though she is Queen, She is human after all." He said to himself. "How foolish, and how sad. This corrupt Earth was filled with tears when humans were divided into men and women. Now matter how much compassion I show, human still prove to be failures." A lonely tear ran down his cheek. "Humans..."

* * *

"Albert is falling down,falling down, falling down."

The Queen laid in her bed hugging herself and singing as the red skin tarred and bloody tears ran down from her eyes. "Albert is falling down, my dear darling."

* * *

_I will die. Will it happen absurd this ship..._

Ciel nearly lost her balance as the ship jerked suddenly to turn course. She ran towards a nearby sailor. "What are you doing?"

"We can't return to London under these circumstances." He shrugged. "We'll wait a while and see what-"

"What are you talking about? London is right there!" She turned her sights to the burning London and caught sight of another ship making its way towards London. "Forget it. I'll change to that. Prepare a boat!"

"You want us to do all that for one woman?" He crossed his arms. "It would be different if you had money..."

"Be serous, man! I have to return to London, no matter..." Her eyes widened in realization. _What if I do not return? I didn't finish Her Majesty off._ She went into deep thought, ignoring the world around her. _No. I couldn't do it. If I were to cast off my hatred, I would cease to exist. If so... If that is so..._ "Who is standing here right now?" She voiced her last thought.

"Hey, lady. I'm busy, so go to..."

Ciel began to laugh and giggle.

"Wh-What is it?"

All sign of laughter left Ciel's face just as a fast as it came. She removed her blue diamond ring from her finger. "Take this." She offered it to him.

"W-Wow! The way it glitters!" He admired the ring closely in awe.

"A blue diamond. Someone like you can hardly ever lay eyes on one."

"Why does a woman like you have something like this?"

"It doesn't matter. Prepare a boat!"

* * *

"Hey, there they are!"

Ciel and the passengers from the ship she switched were surrounded by men as soon as they took a step on the port.

"Are you Frenchmen?" One of them grabbed her arm. "Take off your clothes!"

Ciel slapped his had away. "Let go! What are you doing?"

"The fire is the work of the French!"

"They want to start a war with England!"

Ciel's eyes widened as she recalled Lau's word of the Queen wanting to rush the entire world into war. _So, he was right after all._ "Wait! That's a-" She was interrupted by a man's yell.

"There he is, the Frog bastard!" The men left Ciel and went to attack a young man and his wife.

"Stop it, please! Stop it!" The poor man's wife begged as they beat up her husband.

_What on earth is going on?_ Ciel removed her eyes from the sight and ran towards the city. "This is..." She stopped running and stared at the burning buildings. She looked at people beat each other up for suitcases and people cry over corpses while others ran passed her in a hurry to escape. She stared at a burned corpses that people had stepped over as they ran. _Is this Hell?_ She walked in deeper into the burning town and stopped when she accidentally stepped on a corpse.

* * *

"Ah, there she is." Ash stared at Ciel on top of a still standing building above Ciel. "Who would have thought that woman to return to London? How perfectly splendid. How is it? Do you like the view?" He turned to Sebastian from behind him.

* * *

Ciel kept walking calmly around the burning buildings. She stopped when she heard loud creaking above her. A wooden sign was about to fall on her.

"Watch out!" Meirin pushed her down to the ground away from the falling sign. "What are you doing?" She sat up. She took a closer look and gasped. "Y-Young Mistress?"

Ciel sat up from the floor. "Why are you here?"

She stood up and bowed. "I am awfully sorry. Even though it is my jib to protect the mansion... But... But... How should I..."

Ciel stood up on her feet. "Pull yourself together! I wasn't reproaching you. Tell me what happened." She said calmly.

"It's Plu-Plu..."

"Pluto?"

* * *

"What do you think of it?"

"Compared to the Great Fire of London in 1666, the fire is spreading rather slowly." Sebastian answered Ash with a bored tone.

"I see. Once the dirt and vice get stuck to something, it requires quite an effort to eradicate them. However, when these flames have burned everything down, a long-awaited gate will appear on this ordinary Earth." He raised his arms up and the fire behind them rose higher with his gesture. "I will open the gate to the next century."

_Checkmate is drawing near. What will your next move be, Young Mistress?_

* * *

"Damn! The tranquilizer gun had no effect."

Bard glared at Pluto as the demon dog roared and set the buildings on fire with his fire breath on top of a building in front of Bard.

"Plu-Plu..." Finny frowned.

"Say, was chasing after Pluto really the right thing to do?" he turned to Finny. "After all, we were hired to protect the mansion. If we're at our wits' end anyway..."

"What I want to protect is not just the mansion." Finny spoke as he stared at Pluto. "I want to protect the smiling faces, and those happy days spent I'm the mansion." His eyes watered. "That is why not a single one of us can be lost. Not even Plu-Plu!"

They turned to rapid footstep heading their way. They gasped when they saw it was Ciel and Meiring by her side.

"Young Mistress!"

Ciel stopped in front of them and tried to calm her breathing.

"Meirin! Why did you bring the Young Mistress here?"

"She wanted to come, no matter what." She explained.

"Pluto!" Ciel baked her fist and stared at Pluto in disbelief.

* * *

"You, who challenged me to a duel for your Mistresess's sake, are now whatching that very mistress's tragic spectacles standing here at my side."

Ash chuckled.

"I do not act without my Mistress's orders. Besides, at present, I do not have a mistress whom I should I obey."

Ash clucked again. "You say that even though you forcibly had your way with her and left like I told you to. It must have felt releving to taint her like you wanted to." All laugher left his face. "I've been thinking: living in this newly born, pure world as it's ruler, I could become one with you."

"Even though I am the very origin of the impurity you so despise?"

"If you look closely, all things radiat intense light. Dawn and dusk. Woman and man. Light and dark. Should all of this be honed and united into one, the prestine being blessed with Father'sout love will come into existence."

"You want me to become one of your vulgar, patched-together dolls?"

"No." He removed his scarf and began to unbutton his suit. "If you wish it, I can take you in as a woman." Ashs's voice turned to Angela's as he/she revealed his/her breast. He/She smirked.

Sebastian glared at her/him. He retuned his gaze back to Ciel.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we want Plu-Plu to go back to normal..." Finny answered Ciel's sudden question shyly. "I'm very sorry." He bowed.

"But we're out of tranquilizer darts..."

"What are you taking about?" Ciel snapped. "You should still have live ammunition!"

From above them Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

They stared at her in astonishment. Not quite believing what she was saying.

"Are you telling us to shoot Plu-Plu, Young Mistress?"

"Look at his eyes. He has already lost himself. What you see there is not the Pluto you know, but a mere beast." She said coldly.

"A beast..."

"What a wretched thing it is to live deprived of one's pride and having lost sight of one's goal. You should know that best of all! This is an order: Bard, Meirin, Finny, kill the demon dog with your own hands!"

They stared at her silently for a moment as tears filled their eyes. "Yes, sir!" They saluted.

Ciel nodded.

Bard and Meirin loaded their guns with ammo and pointed them at Pluto with tears running down their cheeks.

Finny lightly sobbed as he pulled out a boulder form the ground and raised it above his head. He joined Bard and Meirin and readied to strike.

Ciel turned and ran from the scene.

* * *

"One should expect no more from someone who once had a demon in her service; a cruel, cold-hearted soul that cannot be saved."

Ash/Angela spoke in both man and woman tone as he/she tied there scarf back on. "You and I should really..." He/She turned to Sebastian, but he was not there. "So, this is your answer?" He/She glared. "It seems that angels and demons are fated to oppose each other for eternity."

* * *

Ciel found a horse a few feet away from her and ran towards it. She searched the bags that was attached to the satchel. She was glad to find a pocket knife in one of the bags. She grabbed the knife and cut through her dress to shorten it up to mid-thigh. She sighed in relief in the loos of weight on her body.

She mounted the horse. She paused when she heard gunshot and roar. "Forwards!" She spanked the horse and rode at top speed. _Yes. All I can do now is move forward. If I'm going to die anyway,then I want to die as a soul he desires,in order to salvage my own pride._

She arrived at the Queen's palace and uncounted the horse. She walked over to the front door guards. "I am Lady Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. I would like to see the Queen..." She noted that they didn't move. They didn't even look like their were breathing. She took this as a chance to get in and did so.

All the guards inside were the same as the one outside. Motionless as though they were statues.

"Time has stopped." She stated as she observed them closely. "A trap? As if I care!" She said out loud before running to find the Queen. She ran in the first long hall and noted an open door. She went towards it and entered the room. She observed the room and landed her sights on the king-sized bed. "Your Majesty!" She gasped and stared at the pale, bloody corpse of the Queen laying on the bed.

A woman from behind Ciel screamed.

"What is it?" A male voice nearby asked.

"An intruder!"

Ciel ran passed the woman and saw guards rushing towards her.

"What are you..."

Ciel ran off from their sights.

"Ah! Her Majesty!"

"The Queen has been murdered!" Soon everyone in the palace was shouting and searching for Ciel. "What is the culprit's name!?"

Ciel was surrounded by guards pointing their riffles at her. "I am Lady Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Phantomhive? Did the Queen's Guard Dog bare it's fangs at it's master?" One of the guards asked.

"I have already forfeited that name. Besides, it wasn't me who killed the Queen."

"Do you think you could talk your way out if this!?"

"True, I probably can't. However, I cannot stop here!" She flinched as a pang if pain hit her side. She looked down and saw her blood seep out from her side. She realized tht she had just been shot. _My blood..._

_Your wish to enter the realm of God cannot be fulfilled. So, you desire a counteract with me?_ She recalled Sebastian's first words to her when she summoned him.

_My death... My soul..._ She fell to the ground head first. Her hand trembled to reach her face and remover her eye patch. "Don't make me laugh. Her blood formed the symbol in her eye underneath her. She struggled to push herself up on her knees. "I won't end here!" Her right eye glow purple with her covent.

_So, you have awoken, Young Mistress._ Sebastian's voice rang in her head. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere she could see.

"Fire!" They shit there riffles at her, but the bulkiest never touched her.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Sebastian standing in front of her with all the bullets in between his fingers. "Sebastian..." She had to admit she was somehow glad to see him again. Her heart leaped at seeing him again.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder to her and smirked. "It is exactly as you said." His smirk disappeared. "You will not end here." He turned back to the guards and flung the billets at them hard enough to kill them like a gun. He turned to Ciel. "Young Mistress, please excuse me for leaving your side without permission. And I apologize deeply for my vulgar acts before I left." He bowed.

"What have you been doing?" She glared at him. "You have a lot to explain for."

"Making preparations for e last supper."

Ciel stared at him confused.

"At times, it is sweet, hot and sour. One must use different spices and let it mature." He smirked as his eyes slit and glowed red. He released some of his demonic aura. "Thanks to that, it looks like I will be able to enjoy the rarest soul, the rarest supper."

Ciel placed a hand over her bleeding side. "This is an order: take me to that barbarous angel!"

"As you command." He grabbed Ciel gently and carried her bridal-style. He lasted by a still living guard that stared at him in fear.

"He's not human..." The guard said to himself with shaken hands.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at the guard. "Indeed. After all, am one hell of a butler." He smirked.

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Thanks for your reviews and for reading! Please review even more!:D**


	29. Chapter 29

**I love you guys! You guys and your reviews are so great! They make my day! Thanks for being loyal up until now. At first I thought that this story wasn't going to he successful, but you guys proved me wrong :) enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Young Mistress, it is going to shake a little."

Sebastian informed Ciel as he used a paddle to push the gondola away from the wall and into the water of corpses while she sat on it.

Sebastian had finished treating Ciel's bullet wound before they headed out for Angela.

Ciel couldn't remover her eyes from the burned corpses on the water. She noticed a white feather and stared at it as they passed it. "Where are we going?"

"In England there exist a number of 'Devil Bridges' constructed by demons." He explained as he paddled them from under a bridge.

Ciel stared at the unbuilt large bridge in front of them.

"Tower Bridge, on the other side, is a 'Sacred Bridge', which an angel I had the Queen build."

They arrived at the bridge and saw moaning and wailing pale faces. Their cries of pain and misery echoing the air.

"Human sacrifices?" Ciel's eyes widened. "Something like this is considered a Sacred Bridge?"

"Exaggerated saintliness is by far more sinister than evil itself." Sebastian stared at the lost souls in disgust. He roped the gondola to the bridge. "Young Mistress, please wait here for a while."

"I'm going, too!"

"Let me make this clear: you will hold me back."

"I see. Would it really be beyond you to defeat this foe with me tying you down?"

"I see your point. You may be seated in the lodge, of you wish." He bowed. He walked in front of her and gave her his back as he kneeled.

Ciel wrapped her hands around his neck as she positioned herself for Sebastian to carry her on his back. Her heartbeat raced as she felt Sebastian's hands firmly grip her exposed under thighs and her breast pressed against his back.

Sebastian smirked when he heard her, but his smirk did not last as he noticed something was different about her. Her aura was the same but different somehow. Her body felt as though something was changing inside of her. And most alarming of all was that it was faint but he could hear a second hear beat within her body. _This is not the time for this._ He told himself as he climbed the stairs to the top of the bridge.

On top of the unfinished bridge Ash stared at the burning London with so much joy in his heart. "They are ablaze; both the Queen's dream and the human world." His arms extended out as though he was ready to embrace someone. "At last, the grand brilliant day our Father is at hand." He closed his eyes. "Blood, flame and smoke are heralds of it's coming." He opened his eyes as tears streamed from his eyes. "Don't you agree, demon?"

Sebastian and Ciel were across from Ash at the other side of the unfinished bridge.

"Why did you even kill the Queen?" Ciel questioned.

"Because she was fish-eyed."

"Fish-eyed?"

"Her gaze, which should have been fixed on the future, was drawn to the past and had begun to decay, utterly stagnant. I had no choice but to purge Her."

Sebastian carried Ciel over to towards a pile of metal plats and sat her gently on them. "The seat may be somewhat uncomfortable,but it is the best I can offer."

"I see."

"Well then, what are your orders?"

Ciel removed her eyepatch for the second time of the night and threw it far away. "Kill that man, the angel!"

Sebastain's eyes slit and glowed a vibrant red. He knelled before her and bowed his head. "Yes, My Lady."

"At dawn, when this bridge is completed, it will become the eastern barrier, protecting London from uncleanliness." Ash spoke normally as if he didn't care if Sebastian would kill him. "Should a demon ever set foot inside this gate, as an angel, I will have to purge him." He turned towards Sebastian who was walking closer to the edge of his side of the unfinished bridge. "Until he becomes a white being without stain, without feelings, without life!" He unsheathed his sword. He launched.

Ash's sword and Sebastian's knifes clashed twice in the air before they landed back on their feet where they originally where.

Sebastian felt something pull at his leg. He looked down and saw black shadow-like figures moaning and trying to grab him.

"Sebastian!" Ciel stared at him in worry.

The moaning shadows surrounded him and trapped him in their dark grasp.

* * *

"Even though I gather and gather and gather..."

Grell whined as he collected the souls of the dead people of London.

"Oh? Wasting effort is surely a privilege of youth."

Grell turned around and faced Undertaker sitting on a step holding his death-scythe. "What did you mean by 'wasted'?"

Undertaker munched on a dog biscuit. "This black fog is the deceased one's joy, pain and jealousy. Yes. It is as one refers to feelings. A soul that is completely devoid of feeling cannot be called a soul anymore. It cannot be stored in the Library of Death Gods."

"What are you talking about? How can feelings go missing?" Grell opened a Cinematic Record and gasped in shock when he saw that it was blank. "There's nothing recorded on this!"

* * *

More moaning black shadows surrounded Sebastian and kept him still in their grasp.

"What is this fog?"

Ash smiled. "Ah. It feels wonderful." Angela's voice and Ash's spoke together. "It feelis wonderful." His/Her smiling face was covered momentarily by the black fog. Angela's face appeared. "A comfortable sensation of warm slime, surpassing the most excellent fur."

"An angel clad in uncleanliness?" Sebastian glared at him/her. "A fallen one."

Angela's voice was covered by the fog and Ash's voice surfaced. "The joy of the impure is unbearably disagreeable to me, and still..."

White sharp feathers were shit at Sebastian. Even held down he dodged them effortlessly.

"The despair of the impure gives me power." Angela's voice echoed through the fog.

Ciel could not see them through the thick black fog. She noticed that some of the fog was accumulating in the sky. She looked up and her eye's widened when she saw that the black fog from above was forming the same mark that was branded on her body. She looked down and panicked when the black fog with arms began to surround her.

"Ah! My power is rapidly increasing." Ash appeared into Sebastian's sight with his wings out. "What should I do?" He chuckled. "I still haven't given up on you." Angela's voice rang from behind Sebastian.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder. "Women who couple with dogs are not to my taste." He blandly rejected.

"If you cannot take me as a woman," Her body was I red again by the fog and lifted, revealing Ash. "then as a man, I will become a ray of light that will penetrate you down to the deepest depth of your core." He/She said after licking his/her sword.

"Distasteful through and through."

Ash lifted his sword up and a bright light came from it's tip, nearly blinding Sebastian. "The final judgement draws near. Demon, your chest shall be my sword's sheath!" He smirked before charging. "Accept my sword!" He missed Sebastian's chest and cut his arm off instead.

Ciel was able to see an arm fly out of the black fog. "Sebastian!" She panicked and worried for him.

* * *

"So, this is soul robbery."

William walked over to Grell and Undertaker with a sour look.

"Will!"

"Uprising a Death God's right is something that can hardly be approved." Behind him were other Death Gods in suits. "Let us resolutely accept unpaid overtime, just this once." He ordered the ones behind him. He pulled out from behind him Grell's death-scythe. "Grell Sutcliffe." He threw him the scythe.

Grell caught it and and smiled. "Yahoo! I feel just great!"

"Everybody, please burn your candles at both ends. You can claim the wax on expenses." He ordered the other Death Gods and adjusted his glasses.

* * *

Sebastian held his wound to stop the bleeding if where his right arm used to be.

"You are a demon. This pain is auspicious." He/She smirked. "It is the greatest of pleasures, a climax that can only be savored by experiencing one's body being ripped apart."

"I see..."

Ash laughed maniacally as he launched his sword at Sebastian. Sebastian dodging each attack as he also tried to avoid the black fog.

He was trapped within them again and barely dodged Ash's next attack.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned his gaze to Ciel as the black fog tried to reach her. _Ah, Young Mistress. Yes. Even though the enemy's queen has been destroyed, the game still goes on. Until the final call reached my ears, I will..._

"To look aside in the midst of a beautiful battle spoils the fun! Here I go!" Ash was about to strike Sebastian with his sword but paused when he saw that the shadows surrounding Sebastian began to quickly disappear.

Sebastian smirked at his confused dumbfounded expression.

* * *

Death Gods slashed away at the dark fog coming from the corpses, stopping them from escaping.

* * *

"Death Gods!"

Ash glared at the multiple of black shadows that have stopped coming to the bridge. "They dare interfere with this sublime and holy ceremony?" He hissed.

"How disappointing. It appears that climax of yours was not to be. Shall I launch a counterattack?"

Ash glared at him."Even though I wanted to enjoy this further,under these circumstances..." He whistled loudly as though he was calling for someone, but no one came.

Sebastian smirked.

* * *

Out in the middle of London, Bard, Finny, and Meirin laid in the ground unconscious from their fight with Pluto. Meirin and Bard were still clutching on to their riffles and Finny had dried tears stained on his cheeks.

Next to them, Pluto laid dead with a pool of blood around him and staining his white fur.

* * *

Ash gasped and his eyes widened. "The demon dog..."

"So, you did it everyone."

Ciel smirked.

"Every... Every, every, every, every, every single one of them!" Ash began to shake in anger. "Be consumed by Hellfire!" He/She shot sharp white feathers.

Sebastian saw the potential danger and ran towards Ciel. "Young Mistress!" He avoided the angel's bladed feathers and reached Ciel. He grabbed her with one arm and protected.

Ciel opened her eyes when she felt Sebastian's muscular body on too of hers. She brought her hand to her sight and gasped when she saw blood on it. Sebastian's blood. "Sebastian?" She looked up at him.

"Young Mistress, may I ask you a favor?" Sebastian used his left arm to balance himself to not crush her with his body. He leaned in close to her ear. "Please keep your eyes closed." He whispered in her ear.

"Sebastian?"

"I am a butler." He kept whispering in her ear. "I cannot let my unseemly form be seen. It could damage my mistress's reputation. Until I tell you otherwise, please keep your eyes..." He looked at her in the eye.

"I understand." She closed her eyes.

Sebastian sincerely smiled at her before standing up and facing Ash. His eyes slit and glowed red as he smirked. "Now I can show you my true nature." He began to walk towards Ash as black feathers rained down on him, hiding him. "Unseemly. Unholy." His voice echoed and darkened. "Ugly. Vicious." The sound if heels echoed as well. "My true from."

"D-Demon." Ash's expression turned into one of utter fear and disgust.

Sebastian gave a fanged smirk before he began his attack.

Ciel sat up from the floor with her eyes closed. She could hear Ash scream and feel the ground shake beneath her with a loud crashing sound. She heard sounds if bones being crushed and flesh being ripped. She was blow away by a large impact. She grabbed whatever she could get her hands on to grasp as she felt the floor disappear from beneath her. She kept her eyes closed even when she was dangling from a platform. Hr hand was barely able to hold as her wound reopened.

"Young Mistress, can you survive until I count down from ten?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, here I go. Ten. Nine." He said as the sound of flesh being ripped got louder.

"Filthy!" Ash screamed.

"Eight."

"Unclean! Barren!"

"Seven." The sound of metal being crushed echoed through the air.

"Useless! Impotent!" Ash would not stop screaming in pain.

"Six."

"Stagnate! Illegal!" Ash howled painfully.

"Five. Four. Three."

"Filth! Filth, filth, filth..."

"Two."

"Fil..." Ash could not speak no more.

"One."

A blinding light shone out and engulfed the wailing souls attached to the bridge. The light dimmed down after that.

Ciel heard footsteps stop in front of where she was dangling from.

"It is over, Young Mistress."

Ciel open her eyes and looked up at Sebastian.

His clothes were ripped and his face was covered with blood and dirt. She noticed most of all his kind warm smile.

She gave a ghost of a smile at him and let go of the edge she was holding on to, sending her down falling. She smiled as she felt the rush of air hit her as she fell. A blinding light came out from her chest and Cinematic Records bursted out. She closed her eyes as she plunged into the ocean.

_You certainly are a liar._ Sebastian swam after her. _Even though you promised to stay alive I reached one..._ He grabbed her and brought her close. He sawn them up to the surface.

_I tell lies._

_I will not let you die just yet._

_Of course. You don't lie. There's something I'd like to ask you._

_What would that be?_

_Who are you now?_

_What a silly question. When standing before my Young Mistress's eyes, I am at all times one hell of a_ butler!

Sebastian reached the surface with an unconscious Ciel in his arms just in time to see the sunrise. He looked up at the bridge. "Complete with an angel's body, it is indeed ed a Sacred gate." He smirked as he saw the angel's body pierced between two metal tuned that connected the bridge.

* * *

"Lend me a hand!"

"Carry it over there."

The survivors of London worked hard to survive with whatever food, water, shelter and supply they could get their hands on.

"Line up! Line up! I've still got some water!"

Lines for food and water were made for everyone to have a share.

Soma headed curry bread to people. "There! It's two pice per person!" He handed two of them to a young boy in a bag.

"What is this?"

"Curry bread." Agni answered. "With this, not only can you move around while eating, your heart will also be soothed." He smiled.

"Please eat a lot. It brings smiles back."

"Okay! Thank you!"

Underneath a monument stood the 'Queen' speaking to the survivors of London. "This is probably an ordeal inflicted to us by God in order to test our hearts." She removed her black veil, revealing her old face. "Without yielding to the calamity, we will rise up by using even the sadness as a source of strength. In view of the new century, we will give birth to a new Great Britain."

People clapped and cheered at her kind words.

"A false Queen standing in the midst of burned-down London." Randall said from afar of the crowd with his new assistant.

"Chief?"

"As long as the masses believe in her, it makes no difference whether she is false or not. It is something he could not comprehend." He glared at the ground. "Let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

Ciel opened her eyes slowly. She laid on a gondola clean and dressed in a black silk dress with a white rosé pinned behind her brushed hair. She felt the silk of the material of her eyes path over her right eye.

"Young Mistress, are you awake now?" Sebastian paddled the gondola with one arm. He was clean as well and dressed in his butler suit, but his right arms was still missing.

"Where am I?" She sat up.

"Do you want to know?"

"I'm asking because I want to know. Well, actually, even not knowing, I feel comfortable." She looked around. All she could see was a thick fog and some birds passing by. "Looks like I've been sleeping for quite a while." She looked down at the water and saw fragments of her memories reflect on the water. "What is this?"

"Your Cinematic Record. It seems to have drifted all the way down here."

"Is that so?" She stared at them. "Then, this is all of my life so far. I am already dead."

"Not yet. I will deliver death unto to you before long. I will see it through to the end as your devoted butler."

"Elizabeth is probably crying like a baby and Edward is most likely losing his mind."

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth's and Lord Edward's love for you is very deep."

"When Madam Red died, their ceaseless sobbing was surely tiresome..."

"Because they also cried in stead of my warped Young Mistress." He smirked.

"Did the servants died?"

"Who knows? Though they did seem to be breathing at the time. Their tenaciousness is surely far greater than that of an average person."

"And Pluto?"

"Shall I recover the bones later?"

"Bones? No need. What meaning do bones have? Everything is..."

"Everything is?"

"On second thought, this talk of everything is surely somewhat premature." She noted small blue lights like fireflies fill the air. "What is this light?"

"The feelings of those who came to know you have for you." Sebastian answered.

"Feelings for me?" She stared at them. "They're beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes. This farewell doesn't bring me loneliness or sadness. Instead, I think it is simply beautiful."

Sebastian walked over to her and offered her a book that says 'Diary' on it. "I brought this over to stave off the boredom of a long journey. It is the diary Tanaka left behind when he left the mansion."

"Tanaka?" She took the book and began to ready it. She was surprised to see that her father actually knew that the Queen was after their lives but wanted to keep it secret form her so that she would be loyal to the Queen and not hate her. She closed the book. "So, the illusion shown to me by that angel the other day was not altogether wrong."

"What will you do, Young Mistress?"

"There is nothing I can do. The people I ought to have taken revenge on are already dead and gone, and even I am gone." Her eyes darkened. She looked up at the moon. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Yes. I am just Ciel Phantomhive."

They arrived at an island filled with forest trees and ruins of what look like destroyed castles.

Sebastian carried Ciel with one arm, taking her to where she will meet her end. He guided them through the forest and walked in a ruined castle. "Well then, Young Mistress." He sat her gently on a stone bench.

"Is this the place where I will meet my end?"

"Yes." He stepped back.

"Te birds are awaiting their chance." She saw a crow standing nearby them.

"Yes."

"Give them the remnants, when you have taken the soul."

"As expected of my Young Mistress, you are most kind."

She touched her eye patch. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes, a little. I will be as gentle as possible, though."

"No. Make it painful to your heart's content." She looked at him. "Engrave the pain of being alive into my soul."

Sebastian smiled in delight. He kneeled and bowed his head. "Yes, My Lady."

Ciel leaned against the bench and tilted her head up.

Sebastian removed his glove with his teeth and let it fall to the ground. He walked over to Ciel and caressed her cheek. He slowly removed her eye patch and tangled his fingers in her bangs.

Ciel looked at him with emotionless eyes.

Sebastian towered over her. His eyes slit and glowed red as he leaned in slowly. He smirked, revealing sharp fangs. "Well then, Young Mistress..."

Ciel struggled to say something. Even though she knew that now was not the time to say anything, but she felt that she had to say something. To get something off her chest before she dies. Something she had to tell Sebastian no matter what. Something that would explain why she acts so oddly around him. Something that she hasn't said to anyone since the death of her parents.

"I love you..."

* * *

**XD Cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! Review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**SEASON 2! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness... Darkness..._

A young man at the age of fifteen sat on a king-sized bed that did not belong to him. He covered his pale, bruised skin with the sheets. His golden hair messed and tousled. His light blue eyes filled with sadness and loneliness.

_Darkness is coiling around me_.

He threw off the sheets and ignored the stir of the old, per erred man beside him. _  
_

_I, who has been engulfed in darkness, have the body marked by the sword... My blood is sucked until there is none left._

He began to walk over to the large windows in the room slowly.

And yet... I desire...

A spider-like shadow followed his footsteps. And a second voice filled the young man's head. _In that case._ _  
_

_I will cry out._

_Cry out through darkness._

"I desire! I yearn for you!" The young man shouted out at the top of his lungs. He felt the stinging sensation of his convert with a demon being marked on his tongue.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning at the Trancy household manor. The birds were chirping and the sun was bright. Not a thing could disturb such a wonderful morning.

"Master." A butler clad in black served his master's morning tea. "I have prepared Ridgway's 'Her Majesty Blend' for this morning's tea.

Sixteen year old Alois Trancy sat up on his king-sized bed and stretched. His butler laid his clothes on the bed next to him as he dressed him for the day. He smirked and unbutton the first two buttons of his blouse for his butler to doit again. "Does this make you angry?"

"No." His butler, Claude Faustus, adjusted his glasses and button the first two buttons again.

Alois pouted.

Claude finished dressing Alois and stood up. "Excuse me." He bowed before leaving the room.

Alois bursted out laughing and began to roll around on his bed while still laughing.

* * *

"Hanna, don't you think sunny-side-up eggs are pitiable?"

Alois poked at his fried eggs with a knife at his breakfast table. He was speaking to his only maid, Hanna. "Being laughed at against it's will... It's unbecoming appearance is exposed. It turned into an eyeball, intestine, or a feather."

Hanna was a maid with beautiful tan skin and grey eyes. Her long silver hair racing down to her thighs. Her perfectly sculpted face was emotionless as she stood next to Alois.

"All those possibilities will be eradicated by me." He pierced the yolk of the egg and made a mess around his plate. He looked at Hanna and noticed she wasn't paying him much attention. He used the knife in his hand to purposely tip over his glass of juice and have it spill. "Hanna."

Hanna snapped out if her trance and rushed to clean the mess. She knelled down with a towel.

Alois faked a scream of pain, making Hanna freeze and panic. She looked up at him and inspected for any injuries. He laughed."You're truly miserable." He used his fingers to pierce her right eye and move around her eye socket. "Didn't Claude tell you that a maid isn't allowed to look at her master directly?" He smirked and pushed his finger in deeper.

Hanna flinched and shook in pain, but no noises of protest or pain cam e form her mouth. Blood stained her tan face.

"Forgive me." He faked a pout. "If I didn't punish you, Claude will hate me." He pulled out his bloody fingers from her eye socket.

Hanna held her bleeding eye socket as blood fell to the ground.

The three identical servants in the room with purple hair and red eyes whispered to each other about the scene.

Claude open the double doors to the room dramatically and entered.

Alois smiled brightly at seeing him.

"Clean this up immediately." He ordered the triplets.

Two of them gently carried Hanna away from the room while one wiped off the blood on the floor.

Alois lifted his bloody fingers for Claude to wipe them clean with his handkerchief.

* * *

"Today's dinner is scheduled to be with Master Arnold Trancy."

Claude went over the schedule with Alois in his office.

"He's just going to ask for money, isn't he?" Alois asked in a bored tone as his head laid on his desk.

"this time he will come along with a priest. It seems he has questions about the time you were imprisoned."

Alois's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat. "What should I do, Claude? I replaced all the things of that old senile fool! Things such as his tasteless curtains, his strange carpet or his Kimono!"

"There is no problem. I will solve it swiftly." He adjusted his glasses over his golden eyes.

"Really?"

Claude bowed his head and kneeled. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Claude stood on the upstairs rails that gave him a perfect view of the large dinning room of the manor. He began to tap his right foot. "One, two, three." He began to perfectly tap dance. His wild black hair swaying around his face. He posed and stopped. He removed his glasses."Now!" He threw his glasses high up in the air.

Claude jumped of the rails and swung on the chandelier. He landed on his feet and lifted up Hugh the carpet from underneath the dinning table and chairs, sending the dinning table and chairs up in the sky. He took out gold colored utensils and jumped night in the air as he threw them at the table. He ran around at top speed on the wall placing napkins and plates. In a flash he changed the wallpaper and flooring with his demonic speed and skill. He also switched the dinning table's cloth as it landed on the ground with all the plates, utensils and napkins neatly placed on it.

Claude landed on his feet and tipped his head back for his glasses to land perfectly on him. "Day into night..." He stood up and adjusted his glasses. "Sugar into salt... The living into dead... And finally... The dark blue turns into golden."

"'This is the Trancy butler.'" Alois recited what Claude was about to say next. Hearing him say that a million times. "Was it?" He smiled.

Claude saw him pulling a rose from the bouquet on the dinning table.

"As expected from you! With you by my side there is no need for those useless fellows. But, I like it more if you had this rose as an accessory." He walked over to Claude and placed the rosé in between Claude's lips. He twirled around Claude. "Olé!" He clapped his hands once. He laughed and smiled, but his smile was replaced with a glare and scowl. "Now I have to face that piece of dirt."

* * *

Two horse driven coaches rode their way to the Trancy manor. In one of them Arnold Trancy , a priest and Viscount Druitt were speaking normally.

"I am very sorry to have you make this trip, Father." The noble man said. "Even Viscount Druitt came."

"There is no need to worry about it." Druitt flicked his hair. "Since I am in debt of uncle Trancy as well. This man here called Druitt... Will return the favor received in this hard world ten fold. A truly sincere deed!" He lifted his arms up dramatically.

"Anyway, you said that the current house master, Alois Trancy, is doubtful, is that right?" The priest asked Arnold.

"Yes, my nephew Alois Trancy was kidnapped by someone just after he was born. My sister took her won life in despair. My brother looked for his son. He looked for him everywhere. And then Alois returned, along with a jet black butler. But, immediately after, my brother died under mysterious circumstances. And Alois became the Trancy successor."

They arrived at the manor and stepped out of the coach, but continued speaking.

"I see, so you're saying that there's no proof that he's lord Trancy's legitimate child."

"It's as you say. That's why I'd like you Father, who holds eyes that can see the truth... And Lord Druitt, who had a close relationship with the late predecessor, to discover the truth about that child."

"Uncle Arnold!" Alois bursted through the front doors and ran over to him with a fake smile that look so real.

"Oh, Alois."

"Oh, God has made a terrible mistake! Such a beautiful and energetic life in a young man's body!" Druitt admired. "But God, I shall forgive you! Amen."

The priest stared at him oddly.

Arnold's attention was caught by Claude slowly walking over to them and bowing with a perfect poker face. He led them in the manor and Druitt gasped.

"There's no replacement for the times I spent with uncle Trancy when he was still alive!" He twirled around like a ballerina. "The golden mansion that bathes in light! This noble light is indeed Zipangu restored!"

"Yes, I haven't even changed the flowers he planted when he was still alive. I don't want to lose his warmth and scent..." Alois's bangs covered his tear filled eyes.

"This is fatherly love, isn't it?" The priest said with sympathetic eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"I was brought up in a certain village long time ago."

Alois began to tell his past to the others at the dinning room as Claude served them their first dish. "I don't even know the name of that village. I don't know how long I was there. I was not allowed to set a foot outside. And was made to work like a slave."

"How terrible..." The priest and Druitt stared at Alois in sympathy.

"There was once a child that lived under the same circumstances as me. I thought of him as my little brother..." Honest sadness came over his eyes.

Claude kept his eyes glued at Alois.

"But on that day... In that night... The dying light inside the dining screams. Everyone and everything lied in silence. Darkness." He remembered the dead bodies of the villagers after the horrible fire consumed the village. He also remembered when he found his dead little brother on the ground and begged him to live.

"What on earth happened there?"

"I don't know. But father came for me there! I'm not alone! I was finally able to obtain love!" He smiled. "That's what I thought."

Arnold secretly scowled at him as Druitt wiped off his tears.

"And yet, father..."

"How pitiful..."

"Oh God, I can't forgive you after all!" Druitt shouted at the ceiling.

The priest stood up. "Falling in despair is a sin. You are an existence lived by God as well. If you like, I will always be there for you!"

Alois stood up. "Thank you very much."

Arnold glared at him.

"But I'm fine." He walked over to Arnold and hugged him. "I have uncle Arnold by my side!"

"Yes, you're right." Arnold faked a smile.

"Hey, uncle Arnold." Alois lowered his voice.

"What is it?"

"I don't want your face to be so close, your mouth reeks."

Arnold glared at him and blushed.

Alois just smirked and giggled.

* * *

One of the two horse driven coaches left wi the priest and Druitt waving goodbye to Arnold.

Arnold glared at the manor. "That impertinent bastard!" He turned around and was about to get on his coach but was stopped by Alois's voice.

"Wait, uncle Arnold!"

He turned around and saw Alois at the opened widow with Claude behind him carrying a suitcase.

"You just want money, right?" He turned to Claude and stated the suitcase. "Here, I'll give it to you." He opened the suitcase, revealing large stacks of money.

Arnold gasped.

"This musty paper wouldn't even serve as goat bait." He let the money fall out of the suitcase and to the floor where Arnold was. He grabbed some documents from Claude's hands. "Here, have some property deeds! I'll even give some to your horses!" He threw them down like confetti "Take everything!"

Arnold desperately tried to catch it all. He turned to the driver. "Hey, get down and help me pick it all up!"

Alois laughed and pointed a finger at Arnold. "Look, Claude! He looks like he is dancing and shaking his ass. He's become so miserable." He frowned. "Claude."

"Yes."

"You, laugh too." He ordered.

Claude just stared at him seriously with no laughter in his eyes.

Alois sighed in disappointment.

The wind blew harshly and they saw that a thunderstorm was approaching.

"A storm is approaching." Alois stated.

* * *

Claude was ins letting the manor at night after he left Alois alone. Outside he could hear someone knock on their door amongst the heavy raining. He went to answer it.

A man dressed in a large black coat and large black hat that covered more than half of his face stood outside wet of having walked in the rain. He had a coffin strapped on his back. "A storm has broken out." He plainly said.

"Do you have some business in a night like this?" Claude narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man.

"I was auspices by the storm. So, if I could request to spend the night here..."

Alois snuck behind Claude and ran over to the mysterious man. "Amazing! What a filthy man! Just like s dark grey rat!" He admired the man. "But..." He hit close to the man and smelled him. "He smells good. What's your name?"

The man stood silent.

"I'll have him spend the night here, that is ok right, Claude?"

* * *

"Eat this, Claude's cooking is damn tasty!"

Alois offered the man a plate of cookies as Claude served him a meal on the dinning room.

"Indeed, wonderful." He agreed. "But... There is a tiny bit of sauce on the birder of the plate."

Claude's eyebrow twitched and Alois stared at where the man said there was a sauce.

"Just a tiny bit. I can't feel that he pays much attention to his work."

"Excuse me for my mistake. I'll take it back." Claude bowed. He took the plate. "For someone who doesn't take of his coat while eating, to have such a delicate sense..."

"You're flattering me."

After dinner, the man was led to his guest room and was left alone for a while until Hanna knocked and entered the room.

"Excuse me." She replaced the picture of water with another one with warmer water.

"What happened to your eye?" He noticed her bandage around her right eye.

She flinched. "Nothing."

"It's a wonder you could work like that."

"Hanna!?" Alois's sudden voice came from the door.

Hanna flinched again and froze. He retire body shaking.

"Why are you here, Hanna?"

"Yes, I came here to change the hot water." She said with fear in her voice.

"You show up with a bandage..." He walked over to her. "Weren't you trying to get out Mr. Traveler's affection with that?" He hit her and pushed her, making her drop the picture of water. "Get out of here you whore!" He kicked her once and she ran off. He glared at her retreating form. "I'm sorry, Mr. Traveler."

"Is she all right?"

"I don't care. I don't know what she's thinking, she creeps me out." He looked up at the ceiling."No, everyone is the same, not knowing what others are thinking." He turned to him. "Say, what is in that coffin? Is it a dead person?Or maybe a lot of your stuff?" He ran over to it. "I'm jealous. It must be fun to travel to various places." He pouted. "I want to break off on a journey, too. It's so boring in this mansion."

"Boring?" The man smirked. "I heard that there is something interesting beneath this mansion."

"Really?"

"I will show you the contents of this trunk if I could take a look at it."

Alois giggled and caressed the coffin in wonder.

The man's smirk immediately left his face.

Alois led him to the basement. The man stapled the coffin back on him as he followed.

"This way." Alois led him down the staircase of the basement with a lit candle. They walked around through the shells of supply.

"This must be it."

Alois looked at what the man was staring at. It was a container of tea with the name 'New Moon Drop' on it. He took it in his hands. "It's just black tea."

"New Moon Drop. I heard that the tea leaves picked up in nights of the full moon have a fresh and sweet scent. But this is the opposite. By picking them on the new moon, a scent that resembles a bottomless darkness comes up faintly. It is also called 'Motion of the Soul.'" He reached to grab it, but Alois pulled back.

"This is still not enough."

"Still?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to show you. But before that-"

"Before that I will have you hand over the coffin to me." Claude's voice came from behind the mysterious man.

The man turned to face Claude holding knifes inn between his fingers.

Claude shot the knifes at the mysterious man, but it was not to harm him. The knifes pierced the hat and coat of the mysterious man, revealing Sebastian's face. "Sebastian Michaelis." Claude prepared another round of knifes.

Sebastian grabbed his torn coat and used it to deflect the knifes. He snatched the container from Alois's hands and kept the coffin strapped to his back as he sprinted pass Claude.

"He's running away!"

Claude chased after him.

"Don't kill him! You mustn't kill him! Just catch him, Claude!" Alois shouted at Claude.

Claude threw another round of knifes when they reached the kitchen.

Sebastian tuned around and received the knifes so that they would not pierce the coffin.

"You value that coffin more than your won life?"

Sebastian glared at him.

"In that case!" He began to throw plates at him with his demonic strength.

Sebastian dragged them. He panicked when the coffin was slightly open and what was inside was about to fall. He caught in time, but what was in was revealed.

Inside the coffin, laid Ciel in the same black dress she last wore.

"Ciel Phantimhive!" Alois arrived the scene and stared in glee at Ciel. "I finally got a hold of her... Ciel!" He licked his lips in anticipation.

"That won't happen!" Sebastian hissed. He removed the knifes from his shoulders and threw them at Alois.

Claude caught the knifes inches away from his face.

"I won't let you touch her." He looked at her with soft eyes before he closed the coffin. "If she were touched by someone as low as you that even owns such a low-grade copycat... It would only hurt my beloved Young Mistress." He smirked.

"What!?"

Sebastian strapped the coffin again on his back and rode on a food cart out of there.

"To touch something that is meant to transport food with one's shoes is a disgrace for a butler!" He chased after Sebastian.

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing but a-" He stopped himself. He placed a finger in between his lips. "It's too early for that." With amazing skill he glided the down the staircase.

Claude glided down the other side of the staircase rails. "Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian smirked and jumped up high. He landed on the chandelier. "Your methods is as follows, right? Day into Night. Sugar into Salt. Dark blue into Gold." He placed a hand on his heart. "In this case I shall dye gold in black..." He said that before the sound of glass being broken echoed through the mansion as the lights went out.

Alois screamed. "It's dark... I'm scared, Claude..."

"Light!" As soon as Claude said that all the clandestine in the mansion lit up.

Hanna and the triplets arrived the scene with lit candle holders in hand.

Alois was panting and breathing harshly on his knees. He heard the sound of glass being broken and looked up.

Sebastian broke through a window and was escaping.

"Hurry up, chase after him!"

Hanna and the triplets went to chase after Sebastian.

Claude was about to follow but Alois grabbed his leg and stopped him.

"Not you Claude. Don't go!" He begged.

"But-"

"Don't leave...me behind... Don't leave me alone,Claude, please..." Tears ran down his face.

"Master. I will always stay by your side. Day and Night. Sugar and Salt. Living and the dead. The impure and pure." He knelled down in front of him.

"No! It's as he said, I'm just a filthy kid." He avoided his gaze and stared at the ground.

Claude placed his glasses on. "You are my master."

"Enough with that. In the end, you also..."

Claude cupped Alois's face and lifted it up slightly for him to see his eyes. "I'm your loyal slave. You don't need to attract my attention. I want nothing, but to deeply desire my master."

Alois pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's enough. Everyone... Should just be engulfed in darkness."

* * *

Sebastian ran at top speed away from the Trancy manor with an honest smile on his face.

_Soon... Soon we will finish what we started, my beloved Ciel._

* * *

**I know some of you do t like Alois, but he's not that bad. I hope you enjoyed and please review!:D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_I can hear the sound of water... I can feel it on my eyelids... This is summer light... Am I seeing a dream?_

_What is reflected in the fountain of a dream is the continuation of the story. About the empire shinning in gold._

_If I wake up, I should be able to see something._

Ciel laid on a gondola with a cushion wearing a light blue summer dress. Her hair loose with a few braids on it.

Sebastian paddled the gondola through the water while he stared at Ciel with a small smile. _Well then, Young Mistress. Open your eyes._

Ciel slowly open her eyes. "Sebastian..." Her eyes landed on him.

"That was a long break."

Ciel sat up from her cushion and was surprised to see Edward sitting across from her.

Edward meet gazes with her and smiled.

Ciel turned to another gondola that reached them and saw Meirin, Bard and Finny smiling at her.

"Young Mistress, we will arrive soon." Sebastian informed. "It is time to work."

* * *

"This place has been haunted by the overflowing water for a long time now."

Ciel was speaking publicly on top of a water gate her company with Sebastian behind her. "Thanks to your help, we were once more able to establish another water gate within the Phantomhive estate, which pleases me the utmost."

Finny, Bard and Meirin stared at their young mistress with pride and admiration.

"Just like the generations before me, who concentrated on working on the project called 'flood control'." She spoke with confidence and pride. Not making as single mistake in her speech. "I will do the best I can as well." She curtsied politely.

People clapped and bowed as she passed by them.

Ciel minded and conversed with her guest naturally. People spoke with her and spoke of her in the small party.

"Well, that Lady's speech was magnificent." A gentleman admired Ciel from a far.

"But on the company side, she is buying companies one after another. A real problem." His companion said. "In fact..." He whispered to his lady friend that was in the conversation.

"That much? That is so vulgar." She said with surprise in her eyes.

"She is still young and getting carried away. I hope nothing happens to her."

"I wonder who would be looking forwards to that." She giggled.

"That's what I would like to know as well." Ciel's sudden voice behind them made them freeze in place and gasp. They slowly turned to her.

Ciel faked a smile. "If possible, couldn't you teach some things to this young, inexperienced teenager?"

The group faked modest smiles as they tried to hide their fear.

"There's nothing we could teach you!"

"Yes, indeed!"

"Putting that aside, Lady, I've heard stories of a good investment..." He tired to change the topic.

Sebastian entered the scene and bowed. "Excuse us, but my mistress has another appointment."

Ciel left with Sebastian following. "What uninteresting folks." She said lowly for only Sebastian to hear.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth's voice rang in Ciel's ears.

Ciel gasped as she felt Elizabeth jumped her and hug her with all her might. "Elizabeth! Edward." She saw Edward follow his sister and smiled shyly at Ciel.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!" Elizabeth released Ciel and took out a newspaper. "Here take a look!" She shoved the newspaper at Ciel. "It's a deer!" She pointed at a picture on the newspaper of a white deer in the forest.

"A deer?"

"They say that a very rare phantom deer lives on a hill nearby." Edward explained from behind Elizabeth.

"'Very rare'?" Ciel sighed. She had no interest in this.

"A white deer that brings happiness!" Elizabeth gave her the newspaper.

"Never heard of it." Ciel stared at the picture of the white deer.

"This is an old legend." Sebastian said from behind Ciel. "The white deer was considered a good omen and to work better than any medicine. It seems it brings fortune to those who receive that message."

"Exactly! As expected,Sebastian!" Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much." He bowed politely.

"That's just a fairly-tale." Ciel said sharply.

"No, it's true. There are quite the few witnesses after all." Elizabeth tried to converse her.

Sebastian stared at Ciel and smirked.

Edward noticed Sebastian and glared at him. He still remembered how Sebastian took Ciel's first kiss from him.

"Ciel, you and Edwards should search for it."

Edwards froze and blushed. His sister was trying to play match maker again. "I-I'd love to search the deer with Ciel." He smiled shyly and extended his hand to Ciel.

"I refuse. I'm very busy." She folded the newspaper and handed it to Edward.

A hurt, rejected expression filled his face while Elizabeth was tearing up.

Ciel looked at him in surprise.

"You're mean..." Elizabeth said.

"Truly too cold..." Edward pouted.

Elizabeth bursted out crying and Edward tried to calm her down.

"Oh well,to make her fiancé and fiancé sister sad... " A gentleman fro a far said as he stared at the scene.

"They may be engaged, but in the end I really cant see them as a proper couple." More people began to whisper.

"Well well, in that case my nephew may still have a chance."

Ciel sighed loudly and brought her hand to massage her temple, feeling a headache coming. "Sebastian, arrange a boat."

"Very well."

"Lady Elizabeth. It is improper for a lady to cry out like that in public. So, please stop." She patted Elizabeth's head gently and faked a smile, making Elizabeth stop her crying. "Lord Edward." She turned to Edward.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'd like to how down the river to the water gate for inspection. Will you please escort me while going downward the river?" She curtsied. "In that occasion, I heard a white phantom deer lives around there. Did you know that?"

Elizabeth smiled and waited for her brother's answer.

Edward perked up. "Yes, of course! I will escort you with pleasure." He extend his hand to her again.

Ciel placed her hand on his and e laced arms with him as people around them clapped.

Sebastian stood solemnly as they walked away. He balled his fist and fought the urge to sewerage them.

* * *

"Have you decided yet, my lady?"

Luckily there was a tent for clothes that Elizabeth could check out to dress Ciel for the boat ride with Edward. She looked around and had Meirn bring out a lot of options. "Since it will be a boat, it should be something simple..."

Ciel sighed. "Can't we just pick one, Lizzy?"

"But the lace of that looks cute." She pointed at a dress, ignoring Ciel's question.

Merirn went and fetched it.

"And the frills on that look good, too!"

Merirn fetched it as well.

"It would be better if they were on the same dress! I want to pick one especially like that for Ciel!"

"Just pick one already." Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Finally Elizabeth choose a dress that Ciel approved of and had Sebastian dress her. It was knee-high blue simple drees. Her shoes were a black knee-high heeled boots. Her hair tied up in a high pony tale.

"What about the plans of your immediate return?" He began to undress her in a private tent.

"Change of mind." She plainly stated.

Sebastian looked at her.

"This is my duty after all. The supervision of the river, this boring public relation, making my fiancé happy which are brought along with the so called status of the Phantimhive's, are my duty. And also I would have had a bad conscious leaving things like this."

Though Sebastian was listening to her, his thought were not paying attention to her words. She was right here before him. Exposed to him. Her full supple breast secretly lactating were in his reach. Hr smooth long legs distracting him. Her curves making him wanting to touch her. To hold her. To make love to her, but he held back. He finished dressing her as fast as he could and voiced touching her skin as much as possible so that he would not be the led any more. He stood up when he was done. "I shall go check the boat." He bowed and left he tent.

He couldn't help but noticed that her once flat stomach was slightly swollen and the second heartbeat within her had grown stronger. _It has barely been a month and it's growth is a bit slow... No, it is a surprise that the child has lived this long. Well, the child is partly mine, of course it would survive any circumstances to a certain degree. It won't be long before she will start to notice a change in her body._

* * *

"Wow, how wonderful!"

People clapped and admired Edward and Ciel as they passed by and arrived to the boats. Ciel's charming wit and Edward's honest kindness was something Tha everyone found so captivating together.

Edward kindly helped Ciel step in the boat and made sure that she would not fall.

Finny, Meirin, Bard stared at the scene in awe as Sebastian tried to distract himself with something else.

"Hey, Sebastian. What is this? Some kind of show?" Bard asked him.

"Yes, our young mistress is just being a bit picky. There's a lot of enemies in high society."

"What?"

"There a lot of individuals here who want to cancel Lord Edward's and the Young Mistress's engagement." _Including me..._

"CANCEL!?" They stared at Sebastian in pure shock.

"Everyone, I'll ask you to stop thinking about strange matters and behave yourself."

"Yes, sir!" They saluted.

Sebastian nodded and went left them to paddle Ciel's and Edward's boat.

"A cancellation is out of the question! It must be our young mistress and Lord Edward! They are meant to be!" Meirin asserted.

"We have to help her!" Finny agreed.

"Yeah, you will take care of that!" Bard crossed his arms. "You already know what our job is, right?"

"Yes." They looked behind their backs to make sure Sebastian wasn't hearing them.

* * *

Sebastian paddled their boat over the waters with some other boats of guest wanting to keep close to keep their eyes on Ciel and Edward.

Ciel was looking out at the forest with a bored look on her face. She was not the ,east bit interested in searching for a deer.

Edward on the other hand was looking around with binoculars, searching for the deer. Not only will he impress his little sister, he will be able to help Ciel find happiness and prove to her and others that he is a worthy husband for her. "Ha! There's something over there!" He pointed to his right.

Sebastian moved the boat to the right.

Finny, Meirin, and Bard rode their boat as quietly as possible following them.

"Let's go." Bard ordered quietly going into commander mode.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and jumped in the water.

"I though I saw a deer over there..." Edward sighed in disappointment.

"Found it!"

They turned to Bard holding three geese in his hands in the water.

"I found it!" Meirin rushed by with several rabbits in her arms.

Finny laughed as he lifted a white horse up.

Ciel sighed. "Do they look like deers to you?"

Edward laughed at the servant's silliness.

They stopped to eat lunch near the woods. Ciel noticed that some people were actually betting their money on wether she and Edward will cancel the engagement or not.

Edward sat across from Ciel on the blankets laid on the ground. "And here I thought that we will be able to find the deer by lunch... Lizzy will be disappointed."

"It's called phantom because it's hard to find, isn't it?"

"Well, that's true. Albright! Lets eat our lunch then do our best looking for it!" Edward turned to Sebastian placing the picnic baskets on a small table. "Sebastian, what's for today's lunch?"

"Today's picnic lunch features shrimp salad, salmon pâté, and sandwiches with Cheshire cheese." He opened a basket and found a live pig inside. He immediately closed it. He opened another basket and pigeons flew out. He jumped high and caught them all. He immediately placed them in the basket and closed it.

"What are you playing around?" Ciel sighed.

"Please wait a moment." Sebastian tried to contain the violent jerking in the baskets. He politely smiled.

Not so far from them, Bard, Meirin, and Finny were chopping off live fish. They were the knew behind the pig and pigeon incident.

"The best food is the freshest!"

Finny and Meirin nodded their heads in agreement.

"Catch, prepare, eat! Prepared pies is not food!" Bard said with a lit cigaret in between his lips.

"Do you think the pigeons I caught are useful, too?" Meirin asked him.

"Of course! If you burn them with this, The Lord will be surprised!" He showed his flame thrower.

They stared at it in awe until their faces turned solemn when they saw something scary behind Bard. Behind him Sebastian kept a polite smile that creeped them out.

Sebastian punched Bard on his right cheek and bopped Finny and Meirin on their heads. He went back and bopped Bard on the head harder.

"Sebastian, that hurts!"

"Seriously, how many times do I have to say this until you understand?" He took out two live pigeons from behind his back in his hands and snapped their necks with one finger. Her removed the feathers by hand. "Haven't I..." He began to use the live food they caught, used his emergency cooking utensils he brought, and Bard's flame thrower to cook the food and scold them at the same time. "Told you... To behave!?" He preloaded a magnificent dish combing all the ingredients. It looked amazingly tasty.

They stared at the dish in awe.

"I didn't expect less, Sebastian." Bard said with a bump on his head and a swollen cheek.

"The butler of the Phantomhive family..." He turned to them with a scowl. "What is he going to do if he can't even do this?"

He left them to serve Ciel and Edward their lunch. "A soufflé made of Käse and lobster." He smiled politely as he served them equal amounts. "Also, roasted pigeons in bouillon."

"Ah, amazing!" Edward admired the food. _To think that once I marry Ciel, I'll be able to eat food like this everyday with her._ He smiled at the thought. "But, it kinda sound different from the menu you mentioned earlier."

"I change the menu to the local usual dish."

"It looks so delicious." Edward honestly said.

People from a far clapped and stared at them in awe.

After there luch, Sebastian served them desert. "This is a raspberry parfait."

Edward took a spoonful and sighed in happiness. "Delicious."

"It's cream is made of squeezed out Jersey milk. It may be simple but it is refreshing and sweet."

Ciel didn't speak, she just eagerly ate the parfait with honest glee in her eyes. She loved Sebastian's sweets.

A loud moo came from behind the table behind Sebastain.

"I didn't expect for you to even do some farming." Ciel said without looking up from her parfait. "Just by remembering it will make me laugh." She smirked.

"That's right." Sebastian smiled at her. "Taking the world's size in consideration, I think there is no butler who is ordered this by his mistress."

"Jeez, you tow really get along well." Edward scowled. _On the other hand I don't want to compete with Sebastian for Ciel's attention for the rest of my life._ He frowned. What kind of man can't keep his fiancé's attention on him and lose it to a butler?

Ciel blushed and scowled. "Wh-Who would be!?" She avoided Sebatsain's gaze.

Sebastain just chuckled. _Closer than you think._

* * *

"We still are not able to find it, how boring."

Edward searched with his eyes as Sebastian kept paddling the boat and Ciel was just relaxing in her seat.

"Want to go home?"

"No, I'm done yet! I have to find it for you and Lizzy!" He said with a determined look in his face.

"Is that so?" Ciel laid down on a cushion and looked up at the sky. _It's quite. But why do I feel so uneasy?_ She closed her eyes. She gasped as she felt a pang of pain hit her lower stomach.

"What's wrong?" Edward's determined face tuned to one of concern for Ciel.

"N-Nothing."

"Ciel..." Edward's determined expression returned. "We'll definitely find it."

Sebastian examined Ciel. _So, it has begun to move inside her._

The clouds turned grey and it began to rain heavily, making people run around collecting their things and rushing to their carriages.

* * *

"Edward!"

Ciel tried to gain Edward's attention as he walked by the birder of the forest while it rained still searching for the damn deer. "I said wait!" She jogged after him.

"I saw something in the forest earlier-" He was interrupted by Ciel grabbing his shockers and turning him around to face her.

"The deers are hiding in the rain! Lets go home now."

"I'm going to find the white deer!" He shook his head.

"Don't say nonsense." Ciel tried to calm him down. "We can look for it whenever we want." She smiled lightly.

Edward smiled.

"We just need to give a bounty for it. So..."

Edward bowed his head and his bangs covered his disappointed look. "Ciel... Ciel you... Ciel you fool!" He removed her hands form him and turned his back to her.

"Edward?"

"It's meaningless like this..." He glared at the ground. "You don't understand my feelings at all! Just forget it!" He ran off.

"Edward!" Ciel turned to Sebastian. "We have to make sure he's safe, Sebastian."

"Sebastian!" Finny ran in the scene.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked calmly.

Finny tried to catch his breath when he stopped. "It's terrible! Lord Edward has-"! He pointed out to where he came from.

* * *

"Lord Edward!"

Bard and Meirin trend to call out to Edward through the distant tied boat that moved and jerked violently with the raging waters.

"Hold on tight!" Bard grabbed the rope to pull him back.

"Don't! If you pull too much, it will just bounce back!" Meirin warned him.

"Edward!" Ciel entered the scene with Sebastian and Finny.

Edward looked up. "Ciel..." He stood up and grabbed a paddle. "It was there... On the other side of the river..." He lost his balance and fell down on the gondola.

"Don't take your hands off the boat!"

"I'm going to find the white deer... The white deer..."

"Edward, why...?"

"Ciel will definitely happy..." He reached for the rope that tied the boat to the ground. "What man wouldn't do this much for the one he loves?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"What will you do, Young Mistress? It will become dangerous like that. Look at that." He pointed at the water gate in front of them.

It was creaking and water was spilling out of it. It wouldn't be long until it is completely broken and all the water from behind it will come out like a giant wave.

"It is an old type water gate. There were plans for renovating it next month but... It's overflowing already. If it exceeds further, the water, which is barely held back, will flow back and it will be very dangerous to say here."

"Sebastian." Ciel touched her eye patch. "This is an order: stop the flood."

"Are you fine with Lord Edward's condition?"

"Don't make ever say an order twice! I will go after him!"

Sebastian was a bit hesitant. "Yes, My Lady."

Sebastian jumped high and disappeared into the forest.

Ciel swallowed hard and went over to Bard. "Keep the rope tied." She ordered before getting in the water and gripping the rope tightly to keep her anchored. She slowly began to move towards Edward.

Sebastian ran at top speed trough the forest. He jumped high and landed at the top of a tree. He was surprised to see Ciel in the water from a far. He was concerned at first but he trusted her. He smiled gently and leaped towards the water gate. Her e moved his glove with his teeth and cracked his knuckled. With his demonic strength he punched the ground, making a huge crack. The crack turned into millions of them as the water bridge broke and let a giant wave of water flow out.

Ciel finally made it to the boat and gripped it. She looked at her right and saw the giant wave coming her way. "Sebastian, what did you-!?" She was caught off by the violent waters crushing her and making her sink into the water.

"Ciel!" Edward shouted out for her, but she did not surface the water. He baked his fist and jumped in the water. He caught Ciel's hand and pulled her close to him. _I will protect her! Without fail!_ He stared at Ciel's unconscious face and tried to hold his breath. He couldn't handle the water ore assure and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Young Mistress."

Ciel opened her eyes slowly when she heard Sebastian's voice. The first thing she saw was Sebastian's wet face leaned close to hers with a comforting smile.

Sebastian pulled back. "Have you gained consciousness, Young Mistress?" Sebastian had Ciel in his arms.

"Ciel!" Edward ran over to Ciel and hugged her tightly. "Please forgive me! Even though I once swore to protect you, I endangered you! It was my fault!"

"Edward."

Edward released Ciel and looked at her.

"I'm glad you're safe." She cupped his face.

"I am pleased to see that my Young Mistress is unharmed as well." Sebastian said ruining the moment a bit.

Ciel practically jumped out of his arms. "Sebastian, why did you open the water gate?" She glared at him. "You were told to stop the flood!"

"That's why I just followed your orders."

"What did you say?"

"There won't be any flood anymore. In the future. In order to correct direction of the river, it was necessary to release the water held by the dam. I borrowed the help from everyone nearby and directed the flow elsewhere. I merely changed the shoe of the river. Into a more calmer and more natural ideal shape."

"Ideal shape?"

The sun began to shine brightly through the passing grey clouds and the water calmed down amazingly.

"The shale it had a thousand years ago, when white deers still existed."

"But we were not able to find the deer." Ciel said whit a bit if disappointment in her voice.

"That's fine, insure we will find it someday." Edward smiled.

"If you mean the white phantom deer, it's on that hill." Sebastian looked at the hill not so far away from them.

Edward helped Ciel on her feet and they ran up the hill to find the deer with the servants behind them. They made it up the hill and froze.

"This is..."

Edward smiled. "A white deer!"

The 'white deer' was really a landscape. A white deer formed on the grass. It was incredibly beautiful.

"A hill figure?"

"It's and old geoglyph on earth rooted on the hills. Due to the rapids earlier, the hill's surface was washed away, and the hidden figure appeared."

"Is this the legendary remodeling?" Ciel asked.

"Amazing, Sebastian!" Edward praised.

"What will the butler of the Phantmhive's do, if he can't-"

"The river will constantly flow without end, always changing the places where humans dwell." Tanaka surprisingly interrupted Sebastian.

"Ah! Mr. Tanaka!" The servants were surprised to see him.

"Where have you been the whole time!?"

"D-Don't tell me!" they looked at an open large pic in basket. "There?"

"The barely seen geoglyph is invisible, and someday will be forgotten."

Edward held Ciel's hand in his. "But I'm glad, isn't it great, Ciel? We were able to find the white deer."

"This is what you were looking for, right?" Ciel allowed Edward to hold her hand.

Pit took everything in Sebastian not to separate them again for the second time of the day. He wanted nothing more than to break Edward's hand right now.

"Say, Ciel. Are you having fun right now?" He smiled. "I had lost of fun. Because I was able to spend the day with you. You know, you usually say you have some business to attend to and leave right away, don't you? And when you come back, you have a fierce expression on your face. That's why..." He looked at her. "They say that people who have seen the white deer will be filled with happy feelings forever."

"Edward..."

"Ciel, please don't ever forget this scenery."

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

**Hope you don't mid that this chapter was more like a CielxEdward fic, but that is how the episode goes :/ Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's another original chapter by me, before we get to the good stuff of the story. You know, the REAL good stuff!;) enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in the Phantomhive manor. The servants haven't even broken anything yet and Ciel didn't have much paperwork to deal with.

Ciel ate her breakfast in the dinning room with Sebastian standing loyal by her right while the servant stood loyal by her left.

"Today the Young Mistress has woken up in a good mood." Finny smiled.

"It must be because of the legend of the white deer!" Meirin smiled as well.

"Yeah!"

"What are you three talking about?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at them. "That's just a fairy-tale. It doesn't really me-" Ciel's face went green.

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked with concern in his face.

Ciel couldn't hold her food anymore. She ran to the nearest downstairs bathroom and threw up her breakfast.

"Young Mistress!" The servants rushed to her side.

"Step back and give her space." Sebastain commanded before they rush in the bathroom.

They complied and stood by the door, staring at their young mistress in concer as she threw up.

Sebastian walked in the bathroom. He held Ciel's hair back and massaged soothing circles on her back.

Ciel finished throwing up her breakfast and was trying to catch her breath. She looked at Sebastain. "Sebastian..." She said before she blacked out.

Sebastain caught her in his arms and stood up carrying her bridal-style with a look of honest concern on his face.

"Is the Young Mistress all right?" Finny asked.

Sebastain turned to them. "She will be fine as long as she gets some rest today. I shall carry her to her room and stay by her side in case she needs anything." He turned to Tanaka. "I will leave the household chores to you for today."

"Understood."

Sebastain nodded and walked pass them and up the stairs to her room.

Ciel's face completely lost color and she was shivering like a leaf. Sebastian touched her forehead and it was she was warm. She was also sweating cold.

He laid her on her bed and fetched her nightwear. He removed his gloves when he began to undress her just to feel her skin once more. He met his lust under control as he used a wet towel to clean her sweaty body. He dressed her in her night gown, closed her window's curtains and tucked her in bed with a cold wet towel on her forehead.

Sebastian has been anticipating this for a while now. He knew that the baby will eventually begin to move around her at an early stage. The baby will move and move making itself comfortable and that will affect Ciel's health. Since she is human and the baby is far more stronger than her. He had to restore her memories before she starts to ask questions about the sudden changes that will be occurring to her body.

He examined Ciel and noticed that she was stirring in her sleep. Her aura turned sinister and black. This was due to the baby. He walked over to her bed and got under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. He laid his right hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "Calm yourself. You are causing your mother much distress." He cooed.

As soon as he said that, her aura returned back to normal and she physically relaxed in her sleep.

* * *

"Sebastian, have I gained weight?"

Ciel stood nude in front of her mirror an hour after she had been sleeping since she threw up her breakfast. She touched her smugly swollen stomach. "I seem to be a bit bigger than before. Is it just my imagination?"

"No it is not. Perhaps it would be a good idea for the Young Mistress to not eat too many sweets from now on." He smirked.

"Shut up." She glared at him. She looked at her reflection and went deep into thought.

"Is something wrong, Young Mistress? Don't tell me you are _that_ concerned of your weight. Well, you are a woman. It is only natura-"

"Shut up!" She silenced him. "That's not what I'm concerned about." She calmed. "My minstrel cycle is late by nearly week. That has never happened e before. Other than that..." She weight her breast. "They feel a bit heavier than before. They couldn't possibly have grown any bigger. That would be rather troublesome..."

Behind her Sebastian kept on a fake smile as his eyes twitched. His pants were getting tight and his hands were clenching and unclenching as he gritted his teeth. _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be._ "Y-Young Mistress, don't you think we should get you dressed?"

Ciel looked at him. "No, I'd rather take a bath first."

"Very well then." He bowed and left to her bathroom to draw a bath. _Definitely harder than I though it would_ be. He drew her bath and made sure that it was at a good temperature before telling Ciel to come in.

Ciel stepped in the warm water and sighed in pleasure. She waited for Sebastian to begin washing her back, but nothing happened. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" She looked at him.

Sebastian was standing a few feet away from her with a poker face smile. "Nothing, Young Mistress. Please forgive me for the delay." He began to wash her back, but he tried his best not to touch her.

"What are you doing, Sebastian? Do you call that washing? Wash me properly." She ordered.

"Properly?" He smirked.

"Yes. That's what I-" She wimped in surprise as she felt someone grope her breast. She looked down and saw Sebastian's hands groping her. "Wh-What are you doing!?" Her heartbeat raced and her cheeks flushed.

"To wash someone properly that includes here as well. Since it is your order, I shall..." His hand travelled down her stomach and lower.

"W-Wait, Se-"

"I shall wash you with all my might!" With his demonic speed, his hands began to move around her body in a flash and a bit forcefully.

"Ah! W-Wait, Se-Sebast- Ah!" Ciel tied to order him to stop but she couldn't even say a word.

_This is truly blissful!_

* * *

**I know it's short, but I tried my best. Please tell me what you think!:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

Homeless people lined up on a cold winter night in the corner of a street for food. In front of them, Soma and Agni were serving warm curry breads for them one by one.

"Here!" Soma handed a man two curry breads in a paper bag.

"Thank you very much." The starving man thanked him honestly.

"Agni's curry bread is packed with nutrition. Have some and smile!"

A woman was next in line.

"It's hot!" He handed a bag to her.

"Thank you very much."

Soma turned to his left and was surprised to see Sebastian walking over to them. "Y-You are..."

"Sebastian?" Agni turned to him in surpriser.

Sebastian had a solemn look on his face. He began to tell them about Ciel's memory loss and cluelessness.

Soma's eyes widened. He stepped back and accidentally knocked over some curry bread, but he didn't care about that right now. "Are you telling me that Ciel... Ciel has lost her memory!?"

* * *

"Trancy? Who in the world is he?"

Soma stared at the invitation to the Trancy's costume ball in his hand as he and Agni were in a coach. He looked up at Agni. "Ciel is really coming,right?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Soma stared at the ground and balled his fist. "I have tried to visit Ciel many times since then. But..."

"Sebastian was concerned that Lady Ciel might grow suspicious upon an awkward reunion."

"That day, Ciel's khansama told us... that Ciel has lost her memory from the day we meet her, that he would like us to out on an act as if nothing has happened as to not hurt Ciel."

"He said that he asked the same favor of those involved with Lady Ciel."

"Even at the very depths of desperation, if there is a way out crawling on a spider's thread, they'll still grab it. Humans have that much strength, Ciel once told me so."

"Prince..."

"I will not give up! I will put on a perfect act for Ciel! Because I care about her!" He said with a determined look on his face. "Don't you ever get noticed. Understood, Agni?"

"Jo Anya."

* * *

"A ball! A ball! Tonight is a costume ball!"

Finny sang happily next to Bard and Meirin as they drive the horse drive coach to the Trancy manor.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

"We servants can participate as long as we get a costume, right?" Bard asked. "Now he's talking! Um, what was it again?" Bard tired to recall the name Ttancy. "T-Trumpet?"

"It's Trancy." Meirin corrected him.

Inside the coach, Sebastian sat across from Ciel with a solemn and serous look on his face.

Ciel had an equal look on hers. She wore a dark blue and black dress and half of her hair was pinned up to keep from her face while the other half flowed down her back and shoulders. "Alois Trancy... You told me the last Earl Trancy died six years ago."

"Yes."

"Six years ago..." Her eye darkened as memories of her burning manor and enslavement filled her thought. "Alois Trancy was kidnapped at an early age and went missing. However, he returned just before his father passed away, and at his side was a mysterious butler. That is correct, right?"

"Indeed. This sounds somewhat familiar."

"It is nothing unusual." She looked out from her window.

Sebastian kept his eyes glued on her. _If that vermin Claude tried anything..._ He glared at the floor and balled his fist.

They arrived to the Trancy manor. Sebastian got out first and opened the door for Ciel. He helped her down the coach.

"Now then, we'll get in from the back door."

"Young Mistress, see you later!"

"Please look forward to our costumes!"

They waved goodbye and left.

Sebastian led Ciel to the front doors. Before he knocked the door already opened.

Claude answered the door. "Lady Ciel Phantomhive, I have been waiting for you." He bowed. "I am the butler of the family, Claude Faustus."

Ciel stayed silent while Sebastian silently glared at him.

"Please enter." He opened the door more and stooped aside.

Ciel entered with Sebastian following her, but she noticed that he stopped. "What's the matter?" She looked at him.

He was staring at something above them. Claude and Ciel followed his gaze.

"Oh." Claude stared at the large spider. "As the spider is present on Trancy coat of arms, we must dare not kill it." He explained.

"I see. Of one attempts to break out by force, it coils around and prevent escape." He smirked.

"Please." Claude stepped aside for them to enter.

When Ciel entered her breathing came out in short pants and her vision began to faze. She was finding it hard to breath and familiar pain in her lower stomach hit her. She nearly lost her balance, but Sebastian used himself for her to lean on him.

"What's the matter, Young Mistress?"

"It-It's nothing." Whatever it was that was making her feel bad, it left as fast as it came. She pulled away from Sebastian. "May I bring my butler along as well?"

"No problem." Claude replied.

"Let's go."

"Yes."

"I apologize, but unfortunately my master is currently out on business. He cannot return until the costume ball."

"I see."

"The tea is prepared at the reception room. Everyone is already here expecting you."

"Everyone?" Ciel blinked twice.

Claude led them to the reception room.

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel.

Ciel stopped in and was attacked in a none crushing hug.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth giggled and hugged her cousin.

"Elizabeth!"

Behind Elizabeth, her personal maid bowed towards Ciel.

"No, it's Lizzy!" She pouted and released Ciel. "Edward wanted to come for the ball, but mother has been making him take extra classes on his studies."

"Is that so?" She searched the room for someone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I could have sworn Madam Red would be here to attend the costume ball. She usually never misses out on these things."

Lizzy frowned at the mention of their dead aunt. But Ciel it wasn't Ciel's fault she forgot about her death.

"Ciel!"

Ciel was again attacked by someone with a none crushing hug. She looked up and meet a crying Soma hugging her and sobbing.

"Ciel, Ciel!"

"Wh-Who are you? Let me go!" She struggled in his grasp.

Soma looked at her with tear filled eyes. "W-Who? Have you really..." He sobbed and brought her in for another hug.

"I told you, let me go!"

"Could that person be..." Lizzy trailed.

"Yes. It is Prince Soma." Sebastian whispered low to her and her maid.

"He'll take notice at this rate!"

Sebastian smirked. "Please do not worry. Soma has _him_ by his side." He looked at Agni approaching Soma.

"You shouldn't, Prince!" Agni pulled Soma away from Ciel.

"No! No! Ciel, Ciel!" He tied to get his arms on her again as he squirmed in Agni's hold.

Ciel stooped as far away from him. "Who is that guy?"

Agni looked at Sebastian for permission.

Sebastian smirked and nodded.

Agni bowed towards Ciel. "Please excuse us. This is the 26th prince of the Bengal Presidency, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." He introduced a still crying Soma.

"Why would that prince cry on meeting me?"

"Ciel! At last! I could meet you at a last!" He tried to run over to her, but Agni held him back.

"He is deeply moved to meet the founder of the Funtom Company. Funtom Company's toys are true novelties in our country, so..." He tried to lie.

"Our memories together will never vanish!" Some tried to push by Agni.

"That toy was a remembrance between the prince and his friend." Agni blocked him.

"No matter what the blooming love and friendship between us will never-"

"The Prince loved his woman friend very much. That's person, that person..." Agni's eyes filled with tears and his body shook. He couldn't keep his composure anymore. "Alas, what a pity! Prince!" He hugged Agni and sobbed.

"Agni!" Soma hugged him back and cried louder.

They fell on their knees crying.

Ciel stared at them in confusion.

"They really can't be helped." Sebastian sighed. "Young Mistress, let me bring you to the room. We should prepare fo the ball." Sebastian led Ciel out of the room before those two made things worse.

"Oh, Ciel, Ciel!"

Ciel and Sebastian were led to her bedroom by the triplet servants of the house. They walked in unison. Never out of step and a,ways quite.

"They are some strange guys." Ciel said low for Sebastian to hear her.

"It is difficult to understand foreigners."

Ciel sighed. Her vision was blurring and she flinched as another pang of pain hit her lower stomach. She tried to keep it contained. "Sebastian, investigate the mansion thoroughly. Understood?"

"Understood."

* * *

"Damn! Damn this too!"

Alois was in his room throwing to the ground the costumes he didn't like that Hanna had laid on his bed for him to choose. "Damn this! Damn this too!" He kept throwing theto away. He picked up a king crown for the king costume. "Mist of all, damn you!" He thre it at Hanna.

Hanna flinched as it hit her head. Blood fell down from her forehead.

Claude entered his room after knocking.

"What about her?" Alois asked him.

"She has arrived." He bowed.

"I was selecting a costume. Claude, you wear one, too." He picked a red dress. "How about this one?" He walked over to Claude and placed it on his shoulder. "Olè!" He clapped his hands once. He noticed Claude's serous bored face. He glared at Hanna and threw at her the red dress. "Theses costumes you brought are all useless! Instead..." He turned to Claude. "I'll wear one of Claude's suits. Is the preparation complete, Claude?"

"Yes. To day into night, pleasure into pain, and waltz into requiem-That is the Trancy butler."

Alois smirked. "You'll have an enjoyable time here, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

The ball was filled with happy people conversing in their wild and vivant costumes.

Ciel staid leaned against the wall as a natural wallflower. She dressed as a gothic bride with a black dress and veil on her head with light red lipstick. Her hair was in a side pony tale.

"Ciel!" Lizzy rushed to Ciel in her indian costume. "You look so incredible!"

"You look very nice as well."

Soma entered the scene in a Sherlock Holmes costume. "This is a costume of Sherlock Holmes. Doesn't it look great?" He smiled.

"Young Mistress!"

They turned to Bard, Meirin and Finny. Their costumes were Chinese outfits. Meirin had a pig nose and eras while Bard had a beak to complement their costumes.

"We are the three Chinese monsters!"

"Magic Monkey!"

"Let's go Gandhara!"

"We've got one for you, too!" They showed her a Chinese empress outfit. "Tada!" It even had a bald cap.

"Rejected!" Ciel said coldly.

They looked at her with hurtful shock in their eyes. "At least try this on!"

* * *

Sebastian was searching through a room like he was ordered too. The door behind him opened. He smirked and turned around.

"This is a fabulous room. Bed making, cleaning, and the insides of desks-everything is prefect. It shows genuine effort and thoughtful attention to the user. I have leaned a lot."

"That is fine." Claude adjusted his glasses. "You are devoted enough to be a sneaky thief for the job. I am the one impressed."

"Thank you for your compliment." His face turned serious and walked over to him. "I will not hand over my Young Mistress. I am but one hell of a butler for her."

"Master's orders are absolute. I am also one hell of a butler."

Sebastian glared at him. "Please excuse me." He walked to the door.

"I wonder which one of us might be a better one hell of a father, though."

Sebastian froze and glared daggers at Claude before leaving.

* * *

Ciel sighed in boredom as she watched her servants cause trouble and the Ttancy triplets fix up their messes. She went to scold them, but bumped into a butler carrying a glass of wine which spilled on her dress.

"I'm so sorry." The blond butler who was really Alois in disguise apologized.

"It's nothing. Don't mid it."

"N-No, it might get stained." He got closer to her and inspected the stain near Ciel's cleavage.

Ciel looked up at him and silly flushed when she saw that he was a rather handsome butler with light blue eyes.

"Please follow me." Alois led her to a random nearby room. He handed her a robe and allowed her to undress herself in private. After that, he entered the room and began cleaning the stain off Ciel's dress.

Ciel sat on the bed staring at the butler.

"I'm done."

Ciel got up and saw that the stain was still on her dress. "Hey!"

Alois suddenly grabbed her right hand to stare at her blue diamond ring. "What a lovely blue! I wonder of the souls of the dead are in this color..."

"What?" Ciel took back her hand.

"It's the same color..." Alois stared at her visible eye. "The same color as your ring." He cupped her face.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Alois caressed Ciel's cheeks and tangled his fingers in her hair. "Would it be the same blue... If I became one with you?" He leaned in and licked her earlobe.

Ciel gasped and was caught off guard, allowing Alois to remover her eye latch. She coved it with her hand.

"Yet your other eye has been corrupted." He stepped back and ran away with her eye patch.

Ciel glare at him and ran out of the room, but didn't see where he went. Her vision blurred and a painful pang came over her lower stomach again. She held it in pain. She heard chuckling behind her. She ignored the pain and chased after Alois.

* * *

"My, what troublemakers you guys are."

Soma scolded Bard, Meirin and Finny after the trouble they caused earlier.

They hung their heads in shame.

"M-My bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Prince!" Agni entered the scene in his Watson costume carrying a platter with a lid on top.

"Is it done, Watson?"

"Watson?' Finny asked.

"Yes." He nodded towards his prince and removed the lid off the plate, revealing hot prices of curry bread.

"Oh, it's curry bread!" Meirin stared at them in delight. "How did you make it?"

"I used the kitchen here to make some." Agni explained.

"Ciel might recover her memory if she eats these..." Soma smiled hopefully.

The servants and Lizzy looked at him with hope into their eyes.

"We also..." Finny trialled off.

"Wanted Young Mistress to have lost of fun and remember the good old days!" Meirin finished his sentence.

"Yes." Lizzy agreed.

"You are all thinking the same. Let us hope this will work."

"Ciel..." Lizzy's expression turned into one of worry. "Where did she go?"

* * *

Ciel entered the kitchen and searched for Alois. The pain in her lower stomach still there.

_What is wrong with me? This isn't like a normal cramp on my period._ The pain got stronger and she held her lower stomach in pain as it became hard to breath suddenly. She kept searching for Alois and ended up in the storage room connected to the kitchen. She walked around until she lost her balance and fell on her knees. She tried to hold back her vomit, but couldn't any longer. She threw up her dinner on the floor.

She cigaret her breath back and ran out of there, feeling uneasy just being there. She ran and ran. She took random turned ams went through different hallways until she bursted the out a door that led her outside. She leaned against a tree and and slides down to a sitting position as she tied to gain back her breath.

"What's the matter?" A familiar voice came nearby Ciel.

Ciel looked up and saw Alois walking out of the shadows and closer to her.

"Are you suffering? Does it hurt? If it hurts, I'll lick you and heal it up..." He licked his lips. "your wound."

She stood up and glared at him. "Cut your act out, Alois Trancy!"

"So you knew. How boring." He chuckled.

"I knew you would make your move if I was alone."

"Did you follow me on purpose? Even if you did..." He smirked as Claude appeared from behind a tree and walked to stand behind Alois. He looked to his right as the triplets laded down from a tree.

"Don't you look down on me." She smirked.

"It is exactly as my Young Mistress says." Sebastian stepped out from the tree behind Ciel and stood beside her. "I should have warned you earlier, Claude." He scowled.

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to talk in a quite place." Alois said.

"Hosting a costume ball and even dressing up like that...what do you want from me?"

"I want you."

Ciel narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

"I want you. That's all that is, Ciel Phantomhive. If refuse, everyone in there will be slaughtered." H looked at his mansion where the ball was taking place. "I prepared some entertainment. Once that begins, everyone will die, including your loved ones. What are you going to do?"

"Do as you please." She coldly said.

Alois gales in surprise while Claude raised an eyebrow and Sebastian smirked.

"Is it really all right?"

"Sure." She smirked. "If you can, that is. I have something to ask you as well."

"What is it? I'll answer it...If you kneel down before me, loft up that robe, and way your tail, that is." He wagged his butt.

"I wider who'll be the one wagging their tail."

"You sound quite confident. Don't get a big-head just because you have a pretty butler." He walked over to Claude. "My Claude is far better!" He stuck out his tongue, revealing his contract symbol between him and Claude.

"As I thought, you are one, too. You understand, don't you, Sebastian. The contract between you and me is for you to lend me your power and to protect me from death until my goal has been fulfilled."

"Of course. I have been your loyal servant since then. I will grant your every wish."

"That's a good answer." She smirked at him.

"Houhe o Taraluna Ron de Rotarel." Alois said in a strange language. "Claude, get Ciel!"

"I order you, Sebastian, protect me no matter what!"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

**Okay today has been chapter after chapter! I think I'm loosing my mind:/ please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Now, Young Mistress..." _

_Ciel closed her eyes as she awaited death to come. _

_Sebastian licked his lips finally was able to consume the soul he has been cultivating and marinating for six years. He was finally going to eat his most delicious dinner. He leaned in closer and his fangs were about to sink in her flesh, but stooped when her mouth opened to say something. _

_"I love you..." Ciel said before her body went completely limp and lifeless._

_Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. His heart bursted with a strange feel of joy and his entire being shook when those words escaped her lips. He looked at her in shock. "Young Mistress?" No answer. Something was wrong. He inspected her. "Young Mistress!?" He raised his voice, but still no answer. "This is..." _

_He couldn't feel it. Her soul. It had disappeared! Her heartbeat was missing, but another one still lived weakly inside her. _

**_What is_**_**this?**__ His heart raced and his body kept trembling. A feeling came over his heart. One that he had not felt in his entire life! Love... But with love came worry. _

_His hand followed the only weak pulse in her body and ended on her womb_

_He heard a crow flap it's wings and fly away. He had just realized three things tonight. One, Ciel was pregnant with his child. Two, he loved her. Three, someone has stolen her soul. _

_If he doesn't return her soul back, the child will die and his Ciel will be lost_ forever.

* * *

Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms as he avoided the attacks of the triplets with their large, sharp gardening tools and a latter.

"Assault! Alliance! The Gleaners of Hell!" Claude said dramatically, posing in between words.

Sebastian stood still as the triplets circled around him, looking for a blind spot.

One of them junked hight in the air with the latter and was falling down to trap Sebastian, another trapped Sebastian's ankle with a large gardening tool while a third jumped high and began to fell towards Sebastian with a butcher knife.

Alois smirked.

Just before the knife touched Sebastian, in a blur he broke out of their trap and sent them flying away and landing painfully on their backs. He was found on top of a tree with Ciel still in his arms. "You are quite good."

The triplets got up and readied to attack.

Sebastian jumped down and ran off with the triplets chasing him. One of them also not slashed him, but he dodged. Sebastian looked down at Ciel and recalled the last time he ran down this woods with her in a coffin. _Young Mistress back then was just like a doll..._

"Did you say something?" Ciel looked at him.

"It would be much easier to carry you if you were in a coffin strapped to my back." He smirked.

"Stop joking around!" She glared at him.

"My apologies."

Ciel looked ahead of them and noticed that they were heading towards Alois and Claude.

Alois smiled in excitement like he was receiving a gift.

Claude stopped in front of him protectively.

Sebastian twirled gracefully when he made it close enough to Claude, making Ciel's scent hit Claude and her hair barely inches away from Claude's face. He jumped over them and ran off with a smirk on his face. What he just did was teased Claude about how Ciel will never be he's.

Alois stared at Sebastian in awe the whole time. "Sebastian is awesome! Could he be better than you, Claude? It would be far more awesome if you could make him kneel on the ground." He smirked sinisterly. "Can you, Claude?"

* * *

"Hm? What is that?"

People who were still in the dance floor after waltzing around for a while stared at the strange at the strange object covered in a blanket that Hanna was wheeling over to the middle of the dance floor.

She wore and extremely revealing back, skin-tight dress. She uncovered the object, revealing a strange coffin-like black glass piano with skulls on it.

"What is that?" Meirin wondered.

"Is that an instrument, too?" Finny stared at it in excitement.

Hanna opened the top of the of the coffin-like piano, revealing bowl-like purple glasses attached to one stick inside. She sat in first of it on a small bench attached to it. She began to lick all her fingers of her both hands slowly and even tuck tow in to wet them properly. She placed her went fingers on top of the purple glass and began to play it.

A sweet ringing sound came from the instrument, mesmerizing people. People got closer to hear it better.

Soma stared at it for a while until the ringing sound began to make his head hurt immensely. He felt like tons of bricks just fell on him and that his ears were about to explode.

"Prince!" Agni looked back at him and held his head in pain, feeling the same way Soma was feeling right now.

People began to gasp in pain and cover their ears in pain.

Lizzy fell on her knees in pain.

"My Lady!" Lizzy's maid rushed to her side while she held her head in pain.

"My head!" Meirin shouted.

"Did I drink too much!?"

A man screeched in pain, but stopped and looked up with a crazed look in his glowing eyes. Soon other people followed his league.

"Prince Soma!" Agni noticed that they were begging to be surrounded by people with crazed, killer look in their eyes.

A man charged at Soma laughing with a knife to hurt him.

Agni hit his arms pressure point and knocked him down. He kicked someone behind him that had intentions of stabbing him as well.

"What is going on?"

"The tone form that instrument seems to be controlling them." Agni replied.

* * *

Ciel sat against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She didn't know what was wrong with her today. It felt like her health was begging to affect her in the worst ways for no reason.

Sebastian stood in front if her, wishing he could do something to help her. But, to help her, he would need to get close to her to calm the baby down. He heard a familiar sound in the mansion. "Young Mistress, please cover your ears."

She looked up. "My ears?" A sudden harsh ringing came over her ears and she held her head in pain. "Wh-What is this sound?"

Sebastian rushed over to her and covered her ears. "It has been a good hundred hers since I last heard this tone." Sebastian looked ago and meet gazes with the triplets and their sharp weapons.

One went head on with a hatchet, but Sebastian stooped it in between his feet in mid air while he kept his hands on Ciel's ears. The other two jumped above and were aiming to slash Sebastian, but he used the hatchet in between his feet and threw it at them piercing one's chest and sending the other one flying away. He stood in mid air above Ciel with his hands still on her ears.

The triplets realized that they were obviously outmatched and retreated.

"Sebastian, we should return to the hall."

"Please do not worry. One of my few friends is there tonight."

* * *

Agni roared like a warrior as the bandages on his right hand were being removed by some unknown force and his godly had glowed a bright blue. He ran over to Bard, Finny, and Meirin and hit one of their pressure points to make them stop hearing.

Finny removed his hands from his ears and smiled. "Oh, it's all quite now!"

"The sound has quite down!" Meirin mused.

"My head stopped hurting!" Bard smiled, but panicked when he could barely hear his voice or the others.

Finny wailed. "Our voices are out of sync!"

"It's a personal time difference attack!"

Agni tied Soma's Holmes hat ends under Soma's chin to cover his ears from the horrible sound. He removed his fake mustache. "They are coming, everyone!"

They were all being rapidly surrounded by the other guest with crazed, killer looks in their eyes.

Lizzy and her maid opened ether eyes and they were begging to turn into like the others.

Soma went from behind them and knocked them out. "Sorry." He turned to Agni fighting off the guest. "Agni, knock them out to stop them!"

"Jo Anya!"

Their battle began.

* * *

"Are you all right, Young Mistress?"

Sebastian looked down in concern at Ciel in his arms as he heard that her breathing began to came out in short breathless gasps.

"Be quite! Hurry!"

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a minute before sighing. "Yes."

* * *

Hanna played the instrument louder and faster, making the guest who were already knocked down get up on their feet and keep attacking.

Soma pinched a guy and knocked his down, but another got up. "Damn it, they keep coming!" He began to get surrounded.

"Prince Soma!" Agni ran to him.

Before anyone could touch Soma, another sound filed their ears. The crazed people became mesmerized by the second calming and soft-ringing sound and followed it.

"Prince Soma, Prince Soma!" Agni made it to Soma and inspected him with worry form any injuries. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Agni! What happened? Why have they stopped?" He followed the calm sound and saw Sebastian on the upstairs rails with three rows of glasses of water, pacing his bare fingers on their edges delicately, creating a sweet ring and tune. "This sound is..."

Finny looked up and smiled. "It's Sebastian!" He pointed at him. "I somehow feel at ease." He closed his eyes.

Meirin placed on back her glasses and smiled. "What a relaxing sound!"

"What a feat!" Agni's eyes widened in realization. "Sebastian's performance is overpowering that woman's, changing the nature of the sound. Once ominous and shady, the sound wave is now full of gentleness and grace." Tears ran down his face. "This reflects the no less immaculate soul of the performance! Fabulous! You are truly a fabulous man, Sebastian!"

Hanna tried to play faster, but Sebastian saw this and picked up speed.

"He is truly beautiful!" Meirin admired. Her nose bleed.

People began to gain back their sanity and crowd around under Sebastian, staring at him in awe.

Sebastian smirked when he saw the instrument Hanna was playing break, sending her tumbling down on the floor as the purple glass broke and shattered around her. He finished his performance with a soothing end. He bowed.

People clapped and cheered. "That was a fabulous performance! Bravo!"

Sebastian junked off the rails and landed in next to Hanna still on her knees. "I could have a fabulous performance, thanks to you." He whispered.

"What a show off." Ciel scoffed. She was earning next to the fireplace in the room with her dress back on and the stain on it gone.

"Ciel?"

"What is that instrument?" Ciel asked Sebastian as he made his way towards her.

"It is an armonica. Called the 'voice of the angles', it was very popular in the eighteenth century. Infamous for corrupting the souls of those consumed by it's seductive charm, it is a demonic instrument that has been relegated to the dark side of history."

"I see. A man made demonic instrument holds no contest against you." She smirked at him.

"Indeed. It was a heartwarming tone."

"So, what was all this about?" Soma questioned.

"It's but a small entertainment." Alois's voice entered the room.

Alois stood at the entrance at the ball with the triplets and Claude by his side. He wore a Dracula costume with fake fangs. He entered the ball. "Everyone, please excuse my tardiness." He spoke out loud for his guest to hear. "I am Alois Trancy. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, that is..."

"How you..."

"He's just like the Lady Phantomhive!"

Whispers and comments erupted when he entered the ball.

Alois glared at Hanna, before he turned back to his guest. "I am relived you seem to have enjoyed the entertainment in my absence." He walked over to Ciel and Sebastian with Claude by his side.

Ciel walked over to him with Sebastian behind her, closing the gap.

"That was a fabulous performance. You seemed to be musically talented." He praised Sebastian.

"It would be presumptuous to speak of talent; I am but one hell of a butler."

"You certainly have a good butler, Lady Phantomhive." He turned to Ciel.

"He is just a butler." She plainly said.

"Young Mistress..."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in question.

"Would you mind if I have a little conversation with Claude?"

"Why don't you, Claude?" Alois turned to Claude. "Ten minutes. Get it done in ten minutes. If you don't, I'll punish you." He said low and glared at Claude warningly.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Get it done quickly. Understood?"

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

"You are really persistent people, coming after my Young Mistress this far."

Sebastian glared at Claude out on the lake's dock.

"My master ordered me to steal Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis."

"She is _my_ Young Mistress." He asserted.

Claude raised his hand for him to stare at. "That feel..." He moved his had as though he was grabbing something soft. "Was certainly of rare, fine quality."

"The simple fact that someone other than I touched Young Mistress disgust me enough." He hissed, showing his sharp fangs. "That white, sticky spider's thread of yours tarnished..."

Claude raised his hand to his face and removed his glasses.

"Young Mistress's..."

"Ciel Phantomhive's..."

"Soul..."

"Soul..."

Sebastian charged at Claude a d was about to land an uppercut, but Claude disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Sebastian. Claude was about to land a punch on his right cheek, but Sebastian disappeared and appeared a foot away behind Claude. Sebastian smirked.

They both junked high in the air and began to engage in a hand to hand combat.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Sebastian stepped back from Ciel's empty body as the child's faint heartbeat echoed in his ears. His heart was still beating rapidly by Ciel's last words. But, his anger piling up by the realization of her stone soul. _

_He fell on his knees. "My Young Mistress has become void." His voice was solemn and angered. The ground around him cracked and creaked as the cracks reached the walls of the ruins bringing them down. _

_His demonic aura was completely released and swirled around him violently. The ground shook around him like an earthquake. _

_He carried Ciel from out of the ruins with glowing red eyes and a black, tainted aura filled the air around him._

* * *

"You stole Young Mistress from me back then. You took my precious Young Mistress's soul and endangered the child growing within her."

"Yet with but a soul, it was not perfect. The body was also necessary."

They circled each other above the lake water's surface with demonic skill and speed.

"And then you came along."

"Indeed. I have taken the liberty if reclaiming her soul. But the person is not yet my Young Mistress."

Claude used his foot to send a blade-like water form towards Sebastian. Sebastian did the same. When the tow bodies of waters crashed they made one swirling, large pillar of water. They did the same again, creating another pillar of water as they charged at each other.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Sebastian stooped running when he saw the sun began to rise. He un strapped the coffin from his back and opened it. _

_He grabbed Ciel and got her out if the coffin gently. He sat her against his chest and slipped her blue diamond ring on her finger. He smiled. Already he could hear her heartbeat and the now much stringer heartbeat of the baby's. _

_"Now, Young Mistress. It is time to wake up." _

_Ciel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sebastian with a confused look on her face. _

_Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized something was_ wrong.

* * *

A third pillar of swirling water was made before they crashed into each other.

"Ciel Phantomhive has lost her memories, the memories of her suffering, and the memory of ever loving you."

The pillars of water died out. _  
_

Sebastian surfaced the from underneath the water, soaking wet. "And the Young Mistress that I have come to-"

"As I thought, your wish is to spend an eternity with her, but..." Claude's voice came from around Sebastian, but he could not find him.

Claude popped out of the water from behind Sebastian and grabbed Sebastian's neck in a choke hold. "I sense an extraordinary will in you, a strong attachment to that particular soul."

"Of course, for I am a demon. You have a master as well."

"To raise and devour souls, that is our nature." Claude moved his fingers around Sebastian's chest. "But, for one to actually have strong feelings for their meal and an illegal offspring... To try and regain her memories and let her soul achieve a second revenge-humans are not that valuable."

"My Young Mistress is unlike any other human you have come across." He smirked. He used his strength to escape Claude's grasp and jump high above him. He landed behind Claude with knifes in between his fingers pressing against Claude's neck. "It will be hard, but I am certainly willing to let Young Mistress carry out her revenge and gain her memories back. But for that, I am missing a piece: the enemy to revenge against. You said earlier that your master's orders is to steal Young Mistress from me."

"To deliver you a suffering more painful than death."

"Then..." He released Claude.

"It will be meaningless to take Ciel Pahntomhive who lost the memory of her revenge. I must steal a complete Ciel Pahntomhive that has already done her revenge." He took out his glasses from his pocket and placed them on.

"How about a deal?"

* * *

Ciel took a bite of the last curry bread her companions had left for her. They crowded around her, observing for her reaction.

"How is it, Ciel? Do you remembered anything?" Lizzy asked with hope in her eyes.

"What is there to remember from something like this? Also, I do not like spicy foods." She stared at the curry bread critically.

Soma and Lizzy's hopes were crushed.

"Prince..." Agni looked at Soma with sympathy in his eyes.

"But, it does not taste that bad." Ciel took anger bite.

Soma smiled. Ciel may not remember him, but she is still the same Ciel he cares deeply about.

* * *

Sebastian and Claude sat across from each other in a private room lot by only candles. One white rose on a silver platter for each of them.

Sebastian and Claude removed their gloves with their teeth. Their eyes glowed red and slit as they showed each their their contract symbols.

Sebastian bit down on his hand, letting drops of blood seep out while Claude cut his wrist with a knife. Drops of blood fell on their white roses, turning them into a complete dark shade of red.

"I will now set you as Young Mistress's enemies for revenge."

"I will receive Ciel Phantomhive after carrying out the revenge. Contract complete." Claude threw his red rose at Sebastian.

Sebastian caught the rose and threw his at Claude. "Sealed."

More drops of blood fell on the red rose making it turn a deep shade of purple.

* * *

"One more minute."

Alois stared at his watch, waiting for Claude.

Ciel looked at him and gasped when she saw Claude behind him.

"Claude!" Alois turned around and smiled.

Ciel visibly relaxed when Sebastian stepped in front of her. She tensed again in anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"As you ordered, I got it done quickly."

"Stop joking!" She glared at him.

Sebastian pulled out from underneath his tailcoat as stack of papers and offered them to her.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in question and took them when she saw his serious expression. She skimmed by it carefully and gasped. "This is... Has been researching me!" She looked at every page twice. She stopped at a document and picture of her father. "Even my father!" She glared at Alois from a far. "Then... Then is he really..."

"Why is Sebastian alive? You failed, Claude?" Alois questioned. He grabbed the purple rose from Claude's breast pocket. He laughed. "You failed! I'm going to punish you. What should I do?" He smirked.

"You never ordered me to kill Sebastian Michaelis."

Alois frowned in confusion.

"The plan is in order. To turn day into night, pure white into crimson, and lie into truth-that us the Trancy butler." He grabbed his rose from Alois and placed it back on his breat pocket. He leaned in closer to Alois. "I but want to devour you in one hell of a bite."

Alois swallowed hard.

Music began to play again and people went over to the dance floor to waltz.

Alois smirked and made his way towards Ciel. "Let us dance, Lady Phantomhive." He extended his hand.

"No, thank-" She was cut off when Alois grabbed her wrist and began to drag her over to the dance floor. "Hey! Sebastian, do something!"

Sebastian moved to help her, but Claude was suddenly in front of him blocking his way. He glared at Claude and watched as Ciel was dragged in deeper into the dance floor.

"Alois Trancy, I demand you-"

"Don't make a scene, Ciel. People are watching." Alois smirked again and pulled her close to him.

Ciel had just noticed that he was nearly a foot taller than her.

Alois snaked his hand around her waist and began to waltz with her. He pressed her closer to to make her cleavage more exposed to his sight and feel the breast against his chest. His hand snaked a bit higher up her back. "You're far more bustier and curvier than these clothes show." He licked his lips. "I wonder if they feel even better than they look."

Ciel glared at him. "You disgusting pervert." She hissed.

_Ciel Pahntomhive..._

_Alois Trancy..._

_I... _Alois gave Ciel a lustful look.

_I... _Ciel glared daggers at Alois.

_Will definitely make you mine! _

_Will definitely kill you!_

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I've been getting a lot of suggestions from you guys that I appreciate, but have a little trouble deciding if I should do something about them. Tell me guys, some of you want Ciel to give birth already and go through all the pregnancy before ending the plot? Are you sure? Are you guys patient enough for that? Please tell me your answers. In the mean time please enjoy this chapter and I own nothing!**

* * *

"At noon, you have the regular Funtom Company meeting."

Sebastian listed Ciel's schedule for the day as she sat comfortably in front of her desk."A dance lesson with Miss Hyatt at 2:00pm. And a lesson of Politics with Mr. Williams. This is your full schedule for today."

"Good." Ciel said with a bored tone as she browsed through the newspaper.

"Also, this has arrived." Sebastian presented a letter with the Trancy seal on it on a silver platter.

Ciel glared at the seal as she used a letter opener to open it. "Count Trancy would like to apologize for his discourtesy at the ball the other day..." She red it out loud. "And requests Lady Ciel Phantomhive's most honored presence at the ball at the Trancy Mansion. Tomorrow afternoon at four o'clock..." She finished reading it and tore it into pieces. "Alois Trancy!" She scowled.

"Incidents take place in backstreet England that harm the Queen. Delivering them judgement in the darkness is the Phantomhive household, the Queen's Guard Dog, and oblige ring them into the darkness is the Trancy household, the Queen's Spider."

"Both families have earned the Queen's trust as 'Evil Nobles',yet disapproving this was Alois Trancy. Intending to engrossed the Queen's favor all for himself, Alois spread the rumor that the Guard Dog had been possessed by demons."

"Just then, the last head of the Phantomhive was investigating mysterious human combustion incidents."

"Alois spread the rumor that the incidents themselves were carried out by the Phantomhive family and..." She flinched at the memory if her burning mansion and her enslavement. "Executed a purge on his own..."

"Under the pretext of exorcism."

"Then Alois and his butler completely destroyed the evidence."

"According to my research, at times erasing the last and at times re formulating it, the Spider was covering up it's crime."

* * *

"Indeed, Lord Alois ordered me...to burn the Phamtomhive estate down and sell the kid off."

A filthy man laid in his knees in his small, dirty wooden house in front of Ciel with regretful eyes. His body shook in fear. "Please, please spare my-" He gasped in horror when Ciel pressed a gun to his forehead.

"You have disgraced my dignity. Atone for your sin with your life!" She shit him, splattering blood at the wall behind the now dead body.

* * *

"Alois, so you were the very enemy I was to kill!"

Ciel clenched her fist in anger. "It is their turn to dance..." She gently stroked her blue diamond ring on her finger. "_Danse Macabre,_that is."

"The Dance of Death, is it?" Sebastian served her tea. "They saved us the trouble of sending out an invitation."

"Let's go, Sebastian." She smirked and looked at him with a devilish look in her visible eye. "It's duel."

"Understood." He smirked. "Then, let me slightly adjust your schedule. The regular meeting from noon will be held, meting with Miss Hyatt and Mr. Williams will each be rescheduled to after tomorrow, and from 4:00pm toady will be...the death-match with the Trancy household." His smirk widened.

* * *

"Wow, you really came, Ciel!"

Alois welcomed Ciel with excitement in his eyes and with all his servants standing next to him as Ciel stepped out of her coach with Sebastian's help.

She wore a royal blue, thin-strap dress that hugged her curves and complemented her breast. Her bangs were held back by sliver pins as the rest if her hair flowed down her back. "Alois Trancy." She glared at him.

"Welcome to the estate." Claude bowed. He looked up and met gazes with Sebastian.

"Come here. I prepared the best stage for today." Alois led them to the backyard.

In the backyard there was a large space that looked like a chess board with all it's pieces being twice as large as a normal human giant statues that represented kings sitting in their thrones surrounding and watching the game.

"This is..."

"It is an ancient field of honor for dueling." Sebastian explained.

"Hey, Ciel, how about this?"

Ciel turned to Alois with a scowl.

"Instead of us, the two butlers dance. The one who can dance to the end wins. The loser follows the winner's orders no matter what." He smirked. "How about this kind of ball?"

"It seems that they have been intending a death-match as well." Sebastian lowered and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"It is indeed a kind of ball akin to our nature, far moe than dressing up in a pretentious attire is." She smirked. She removed her eye patch. "I order you, Sebastian: win, and bring Alois Trancy here!" Her contract symbol glowed a bright purple. "I will kill him with my very hands!"

Sebastian kneeled and smirked. "Yes, My Lady." His eyes slit and glowed a bright red.

"Master, order me." Claude said as he kept his eyes glued on Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh, right. Make Ciel Phantomhive mine." He stuck out his tongue, revealing his glowing contract symbol before he licked his lips with a lustful look in his eyes. "And deliver the greatest suffering to Sebastian Michaelis. You can do it, right, Claude?"

Claude kneeled and bowed his head. "Yes, Your Highness." He lifted his head, revealing his slit and glowing eyes.

Alois's servants quickly stepped in the battlefield with swords and weapons in hand. Claude entered with no weapon while Sebastian only showed them three small knifes in his hand.

Alois scoffed as he stared down at him form him and Ciel's seat above the battlefield. On the porch.

"Then..." Claude adjusted his glasses.

Hanna and the triplets were about to charge and attack, but were stooped by Viscount Druitt's voice.

"F-Fantastic!" Druitt admired the scenario with glee. He wore his typical white suit and a strange blue lobster hat on his head. "This is the dueling site of the antiquity where the mythic heroes once crossed their swords! For this to be the stage tonight... I her never been so honored to be invited to a ball!" He nearly cried in joy.

"Dear guest, what brings you to this estate today?" Claude and the triplets bowed politely towards Druitt.

"Oh, I am most honored to be invited to the costume ball today. I am the Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

"The costume ball has ended last week. Today we invited Lady Phantomhive for a private ball."

Druitt's expression turned into one of horror and shame. He gasped and fell on his knees. "What a blunder! I mistook the date!" He got up and solemnly began to walk to the exit. "I will have to withdraw for today. By why didn't anyone tell me? The world is so uncaring to an ex-convict after all..." He hung his head in shame. He looked behind gasped at Hanna from behind Hanna. He began to pant and shout in joy. "That countenance as clear as water's surface...along with the dark grey knife conjures up the image of Valhalla's female warrior!" He admired her with flushed cheeks and passion in his eyes. "No, the suspicious and dark beauty hidden beneath the bandaged eye rather befits the name of a beautiful demon!"

The triplets's eyes widened at the same time as they stared in shock at Druitt.

Druitt walked over to Hanna and knelled before her.

"As expected of the Viscount, you have a discerning eye." Sebastian smiled politely.

"Hm? Is this a weapon?" Druitt stared questionably at the dagger in Hanna's hand.

"It is the theme of today's ball." Claude explained.

"What a suspicious and dangerous-sounding ball!" He admired the dagger in Hanna's hand. He marched over to a seat in between Ciel and Alois with a confident smile. "As one serving the goddess of beauty, I, Druitt, will be observing this event for the record!"

Ciel stared at him oddly while Alois just chuckled.

Druitt smiled at Alois and turned to Ciel. Once he saw Ciel, his eyes filled with passion and his breathing turned into shirt pants. "Oh, my!" He got off his seat and went over to sit closer to Ciel. "You must be Lady Ciel Phantomhive! I've heard nothing but rumors of you being and evil woman with an icy soul. But, you are far to beautiful for to be evil. Your eye is like deep oceans. I feel like I'm swimming into the deepest depths of the ocean that have yet not been discovered." He grabbed her hand and stroked it. "Your skin as transparent as glass. Your perfectly curved and developed body catching and captivating the attention of any man like Aphrodite's loving beauty. Such beauty can never be associated with evil!"

Ciel glared at him and snatched her hand back. "What the hell are you talking about!? Leave me alone!"

Druitt held his heart as though he was in pain. "Ah, so the rumors are true. You are cold. As cold as the most beautiful, freshly shaved ice sculpture!"

Ciel sighed in frustration. She crossed her arms and scooted away from Druitt.

"Then, lets begin again..."

"The Danse Macabre." Sebastian smirked and held knifes in between his finger in his right hand.

"Assault! Alliance! The bloodstained laundry basket!" Claude shouted out as the triplets charged at Sebastian with weapons in hand. "A dagger, a spear, and a crossbow!"

Sebastian dodged each attack effortlessly, but they just kept coming back.

"And the trinity of the three talents! But..." Druitt stated at them in awe.

Sebastian used his demonic speed and strength at once to surprisingly cut in half the triplets sharp weapons.

"Assault! Alliance! The bloodstained laundry basket to the cursed three-sided mirror!" Claude raised his arm up dramatically.

The triplets took out medium sized spears and charged Sebastian in unison.

"This time they are attacking at the same time!" Druitt gasped.

Sebastian dodged their attacks. He used a knife and fork to deflect the spears and stood in the air above them with the fork and knife dug in one spear to balance him. "As expected of your same faces, your moves are well coordinated."

They glared at him with glowing eyes. One triplet swung around his spear, making Sebastian jump off. They attached their spears making one long and large spear with a golden, sharp tip. They jumped high in the air and threw the long spear towards Sebastian.

Sebastian positioned himself to slow down the spear's speed. He let the spear graze his hands, arms and shoulders before twirling it around to adjust it's course. It fell behind him and he lifted it up above his head with the back of his heel.

The triplets still in the air in one line gasped at his skill.

"Then..." Sebastian grabbed the spear and threw it at them with all his force.

The spear penetrated each of their heads and passed through them. It got stuck on a large statue, making them hung form there.

"Now you're getting along even better." He chuckled.

Alois whistled. "He's good!"

"Oh, my!" Druitt exclaimed.

Hanna jumped into the air and threw knifes at Sebastian, making them tare a part of his tailcoat.

"Oh, I will have to mend this right away." Sebastian stared at the tare in disapproval.

"There is no need. It will be full of bullet holes." Hanna tarred a part of her dress where her breast where and took out two handguns. She began to shoot as Sebastian as he manually sowed the tare in his tailcoat and dodge each bullet.

He cut the string from the tailcoat and smirked.

Hanna dropped the handguns and took out a larger gun from under her skirts. She began to shoot fast and innumerable bullets at him.

"Wow!" Druitt's mouth hung open.

"I see now." Sebastian barely dodged the bullets as he put back on his tailcoat. "I might indeed become full of holes at this rate." He hid behind a giant chess piece. "Let me even it out with just the same number of bullets you used." Several bunches of knifes were in between his fingers. He jumped up and took pulse from a nearby chess piece. He dinged the bullets and threw innumerable knifes at her from the bunches in his hands.

Hanna gasped as the knifes pinned her against the floor and surrounded her in a sea of sharp ends.

Sebastian landed in front of her. He smirked and got another several bunches from underneath his tailcoat.

She gasped and prepared for the worse.

Sebastian's sight of her was blocked by a chess piece being shoved in his way. He looked to where it came from and saw Claude with his leg up, probably from pushed the chess piece.

"Hold it." He adjusted his glasses. "It is tea time."

"Oh, is it this late already?"

"I must start making snacks for my Master. It will be a short break."

"Then I will, too. May I use your kitchen?"

* * *

Claude and Sebastian stood in front of separate tables not so far from each other. On the table were cooking utensils and cooking ingredients for them to use.

Claude began to beat some eggs. _A valuable soul... A delectable soul..._ He added milk. _If a soul tastes any different, it is the soul that demons necessarily seek, Ciel Pahntomhive._ He paused and stared at Ciel. His glasses were suddenly stained with dough.

"Oh, please excuse me." Sebastian half apologized. "I was just concerned about your gazing at my Young Mistress...as if examinations the taste of her soul with your eyes." He said low for only Claude to hear him.

Claude glared at him and threw some dough at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged and threw some back at him. Claude dinged and threw another bit at him. They continued to do this over and over.

"I will not let you touch Young Mistress's soul, let alone lick it." He glared at Claude.

Sebastian and him ran out of dough and looked at their right to see sculptures that they formed with the dough. On Sebastian's right was a serpent that was trapping a man with his mouth opened to devour the man. On Claude's right was a warrior our woman that had vanquished the serpent with a spear.

"W-Wow!" Druitt admired the sculptures.

Claude took off his glasses and slowly licked off the dough that got on them.

Sebastian just smirked and placed cherries on the sculpture next to him.

"It is worthless entertainment." Ciel scoffed.

* * *

"Today's snack is Puits d' Amour, baked from pie dough and filled with crème patisserie and raspberry jam."

Claude represented his dish. "Mariage Frères' Èros has been prepared for the tea."

Alois opened his mouth and Claude feed him by hand.

Druitt dropped his from when he took a bite out of the muffin-like cream filled cake. "E-E-Excellent! This Puits d' Amour-it's silk-like ensemble of the rich cream and sour raspberry...is no less than the Silk Road of taste! I feel thirsty, thirsty for more of it! My sense of taste is now Taklamakan Desert! Could you be...the Marco Polo of taste!?" He looked at at Claude with tears in his eyes.

"Fort Noire- baked from spongy chocolate dough, it is filled with cherry syrup and arranged with white cream." Sebastian presented his dish. "Special Keemun from Anhui of Xing has been prepared for the tea." He served Ciel's tea.

"Good." Ciel took a bite of her cake.

"T-T-Très bien!" Druitt cried out in joy and pleasure. "Tis Forte Noire- the rich chocolate flavor highlights the cherry flavor, and it's soft sweetness like the surging waves that once circumvented the earth...in no less the age of exploration of taste! My eyes are going round, round dues to its deliciousness! My sense of taste is now geocentric universe! Could you be... The Vasco da Gamma of taste!?" He looked at Sebastian with tears in his eyes. "I can't calm watching such a contest! I... I...am going to pick some flowers!" He got up from his seat and twirled around.

"The restroom location is over there." Claude pointed out to the restroom.

"What is the deal with him?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Now then, let's resume."

Sebastian stood across from Hanna and Claude in the battlefield after tea time. "Shall we dance?"

"Fine. Then..." He removed his glasses and brought Hanna close to him. He removed his glove with his teeth. He lifted her chin up.

"Claude. Yes." Hanna closed her eyes as Claude opened her mouth.

Claude slowly began to shove his fingers in her mouth and a crunching sound became to sound as he shiver his had and then half of his arm inside her mouth. Tears and saliva stained Hanna's face as Claude searched for something inside her. Claude began to pull his arm back out with a long, large, green sword.

The sword was covered in her saliva and it pooled down from her mouth.

"Ew." Alois stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"That is..." Ciel stared at the sowed being pulled out through Hanna's mouth.

"Oh? This is..."Sebastian smirked. "The ancient demonic sword of perpetual darkness, Laevatein! I did not expect you to posses such a treasure."

"I am simply displaying some courtesy for your proposal for a dance. Then..." His ways glowed and slit for a second before returning to their golden color. "It's Danse Macabre..." He charged at Sebastian and slashed at him, but Sebastian dodged them at the best if his abilities.

Sebastian back flipped and tried to deflect the sword with two knifes, but they were cut in half. He tried to get some distance, but Claude kept on following him. He barely dogged the mast attack, sending stands if his hairs cut an into the air.

"Ciel, look at Claude's sword!" Alois sat closer to Ciel.

"Oh, that surely made me quiver." She said plainly with a bored tone. She turned to him. "Would you mind showing me around your estate, Alois Trancy?"

"Are you going to the restroom, too? Fine with me." He got up and led Ciel inside.

Sebastian noticed Ciel leaving. "Oh, dear. I do not think you should leave after having the butlers dance for you, Young Mistress!" He spoke and dinged Claude's attacks.

"I do not think you should divert your attention while dancing, either!" Claude shouted out. "Say... Have your demonic senses weakened after devoting too much to that human?"

Sebastian stepped back and suddenly a thin, sharp string cut his cheek. He looked at it as blood dripped. "Oh... I never noticed." He looked around his surroundings and saw several of the same strings trapping him.

* * *

"Hey, where are you going?"

Alois followed Ciel to a smaller ball room than the one he hosted his costume ball in.

"I had enough of the entertainment. Count Alois Trancy, you robbed me of and belittled my, Ciel Phanromhive's, dignity." She turned around to face him and glared at him. "Hence I nearby challenge you to a sword-to-sword duel."

Alois blinked but them smirked. "Oh, so we were not going to the restroom together?"

* * *

"The spider's thread of Trancy can even cut through steel."

Claude jumped and balanced himself on one the strings above Sebastian. As he moved some of the strings got closer to Sebastian's face. "If you dare move, your head will be cut off."

"That is expected of a spider butler!"

* * *

"Oh, such a fabulous refreshing sensation!"

Viscount Druitt walked down a hall from the bathroom as he cleaned his hands. He looked to his left and saw Ciel and Alois in a room with swords in had. He snuck by the door quietly.

"It's my first time dueling." Alois said modestly. "Ciel, you decided how we do it."

"We stand back to back and start counting after 'There!' as we walk away. We turn around at the tenth count , and the duel begins."

"Oh? I see. That sounds interesting."

"Wow, a duel!" Druitt's cheeks flushed and he stared at the scene in excitement.

Ciel and Alois turned their backs to each other. "There!" They said in unison. "One." They began to walk away from each other. "Two. Three."

"Four."

"Five!" Cuel turned around and raised her sowed to strike Alois, but Alois's sword was pointed at her. She gasped.

"No foul play." He smirked.

Ciel glared daggers at him. "You!" She brought her sword down and it clashed with his.

* * *

Claude moved the sword around to violently shake the strings, making them cut though Sebastian's clothes and cut him in several places of his body and face.

* * *

Ciel and Alois somehow made it to the second floor of the room as they dueled.

Ciel tired to sash Alois, but he dodged, and her dress was making it rather hard for her to move.

Alois giggled. "Geez, your all fired up! Let's have some fun dancing, Ciel!"

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis..." Claude junked high in the air and readied to cut him with the sword.

* * *

Ciel and Alois's swords clashed loudly, drawing the attention of two certain demons.

Ciel tried to block Alois's attacks but was barely keeping her balance.

* * *

"Young Mistress!"

Claude and Sebastian shared a look.

* * *

"Come one, Ciel!"

Alois was cornering Ciel. "Three! One, two, three. One, two, three!" He confirmed Ciel to the upstairs rails. "There!" He grabbed Ciel by the neck and pushed her down to the downstairs floor.

Ciel gaped as the air in her lugs escaped when her her back hit the floor painfully. She couldn't stand up.

Alois jumped down and landed on his feet. He walked over to Ciel and stroked his sword against her cheek as he stood above her. "I acquired you at last, Ciel!" He smirked. He sat on top of her. "Sebastian wants to eat Ciel's soul, right?" He pressed his sword slightly to her neck. "But he can't. Your soul will be cut to pieces and fed to the spiders all over the house." He leaned in closer to her. "Sebastian will surely be upset!" He giggled. "I'm already looking forward to it."

"Soul of the Queen's Guard Dog is not something those spiders can taste. They can surely try if they want to have their legs bitten off." She smirked.

"You still sound so self-confident." He glared at her and sat up more straight. He raise his sword up to price her shoulder. "It's about time you give up and become mine!" He brought it down, but Ciel caught it in her hand.

By some odd strength, Ciel was able to keep the sword away form her in her hand no matter how hard Alois pressed. "I finally caught you!" Blood seeped out from her hand. She grabbed her sword.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian and Claude barged in the room. They stopped and stared in shock at the scene before them.

Alois looked down in horror and pain at his side as Ciel's sword penetrated it. Blood pooled out. He stepped out of the sword and fell on his knees.

"Wow, I see blood!" Druitt fainted.

"It hurts!" Alois fell on his other side and held his bleeding side in pain. He rolled to his back. "Help me! Help me, Claude!" He said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, You High-"

"Don't come, Sebastian!" Ciel stooped Claude and Sebastian from approaching them. "Until I kill this guy!"

Clade's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

Sebastian smirked. "Understood."

Ciel stood up and held her sword with a death grip. She stood over Alois and glared at him. "Die, Alois Trancy!"

"No, I don't want to die!" He crawled over to Ciel. "It hurts! Help me, Ciel!"

"You are pathetic, Alois...after killing my parents and all!" She hissed.

"You don't understand anything! You're being fooled by the demons around you!"

"Demons?"

"My parents were murdered, too. My precious family, the whole town, was burned to death." He took hold of Ciel's dress and and warped his arms around her waist. "I lost all that's precious to me! You and I are the same! I won't bother you anymore!" He hugged her. "I'll apologize for everything! So... So...Please spare my life!"

Ciel huffed. She raised her sword up. "You have disgraced my dignity. Atone for your sin with your life!"

"Help me, Claude!"

Ciel's sword stopped inches away from Alois's head. She looked up and saw that Claude was holding back her sword.

"Claude!" Alois smiled in relief.

"Let me go, you!" Ciel struggled.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian ran to her.

Ciel slapped Claude with her bleeding wounded hand, leaving three lines of blood on his cheek.

Sebastian picked her in his arms and got her away from Claude and Alois.

A drop of blood trickled down Claude's cheek. He licked it to taste. He gasped in pleasure and his eyes flashed red.

Sebastian looked at him with worry.

Claude went into a trance like form of ecstasy at a that moment.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel tried to reach him, but she was too weak. She leaned against Sebastian and breathed heavily.

"We cannot continue to dance in this situation." Sebastian looked down at her with concern in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to Claude. "I am terribly sorry, but we will have to excuse ourselves for today." He noticed that Claude was still in his trance. "Mr. Claude?"

Claude snapped out of his trance and looked at him. "Oh, right. We will continue the ball sometime later."

"Then, let us return, Young Mistress." He picked her up and carried her bridal-style. "Leaving as you please and getting injured as you please...you are one troublesome Young Mistress. Do you dislike dances that much?" He teased as he rocked her.

"Put me down, Sebastian!" She struggled and began to slap his face.

"Oh, dear. You already lost so much blood, yet you could still struggles so much." He sighed as Ciel messed up his hair and kept slapping him. "We are at a ball today!" He twirled them around. "Young Mistress, let's return in a dance." He ran off.

Claude looked at where they left. _That is indeed the soul that demons necessarily seek._

"Claude, what are you staring at? I just got stabbed!" He raised his bloody had to Claude. "Help me right away!"

_Although a demon lend her all the power through a contract,only a revenge accomplished with one's own hands holds meaning to her._ He passed his fingers through the blood and rubbed them against them. _She knows blood, death, and darkness, yet the soul is pure, complete, and absolutely white!_

"Claude?"

Claude licked his fingers clean of her blood viciously. _To turn day into night, pleasure into pain, and this encounter...into delight..._

"Houhe o Taraluna, Ron de Rotarel! Houhe of Taralune, Ron de Rotarel!" Alois called out to him in a stage language. He coughed up pool of blood."Oh, you look as though you found some maggots swarming in a dung pile..." He noticed the way Claude stared at him in disdain. His world went black as he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Maybe some of you are going to hate me for this.:( but, in the end I am the author and I make the decisions of this fic. If you don't like, don't read and I own nothing!**

* * *

_His hands ran through her body slowly. His lips modeling against hers perfectly. _

_Ciel moaned as Sebastian sucked on her lip and pressed her hot, sweaty body closer to his. _

_He broke the kiss and began to give her butterfly kissed down her jaw and neck. Occasionally, he would stop for a minute and bite down softly on the skin. His mouth traveled lower to her breast. He devoured a nipple in his mouth and began to suckle like a child. _

_Ciel whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his black hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist. _

_Sebastian growled and looked at her. He placed his hardened member at the tip of her vaginal lips. "You will always be mine, Ciel..." _

"Young Mistress, is time to wake up."

Ciel woke up with a jolt from her erotic dream. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was ragged. She looked to her left and saw Sebastian with her morning tea.

"Good morning, Young Mistress? Did you sleep well?" He smiled.

At remembering her dream, she blushed and looked away. Her blush depended when she noticed that her the place I between her legs was warm and wet. _What is wrong with me? Having such a strange dream about Sebastian..._

"Young Mistress..." Sebastian placed his gloved hand on her forehead and stared at her in concern. "Are you not feeling well?"

Ciel gasped when she realized how close he was and jumped away from him. "I-I'm fine!"

"Are you sure? Your temperature is highly unusual today."

"J-Just draw a bath. I wish to bathe before I do anything today." She avoided his gaze.

"Understood." He bowed and went to her bathroom. He drew her bath and smirked. _I wonder what she was dreaming about to have such a flushed look on her face and the scent of lust all over her..._ He wiped the smirk off his face before sending her in.

Ciel walked in and tried to avoid him as she stripped to get in. "Send Meirin in to help me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why, Young Mistress? Did I do something to upset you?" He walked over to her.

Ciel heard his footsteps and her heart began to race. "N-No! Don't you dare question me, Sebastian! Do as I say." She turned around quickly and slipped on a small pool of water. She fell on her back and gasped at the pain. Her back was still sore from her duel with Alois yesterday.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian rushed to her side.

Ciel hissed in pain as he tried to help her stand up.

Sebastian sighed. "This is what you get for being so compulsive, Young Mistress."

"Shut up."

After Sebastian had helped her bathe, he replaced her hand's bandages and had Ciel lay on her bed bare-backed for him to rub ointment on it.

Sebastian removed his gloves with his teeth and rubbed the cool ointment in between his hands. He walked over to Ciel laying on her stomach. He began to apply the cool medicine softly on her sore back.

Ciel gasped and flinched when his hands touched her back with the cold medicine. She visibly relaxed after a while. She brought her bandaged hand to her face.

_You are being deceived by the demons around you. We are the same!_

Ciel scoffed. _I am nothing like you, Alois Trancy._

"Does you feel better, Young Mistress?" Sebastian whips red in her ear.

Ciel had been so lost in thought, she had not realized how close Sebastian was to her. Her heart raced and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "I-I'm fine."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm glad. But..." He stared at her with concerned eyes. "I believe it would be best for you to take the rest of the day to rest."

"Sebastian, a butler is supposed to answer their Mistress's questions honestly, right?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes, indeed."

"Are you keeping something from me about Alois?" She looked into his eyes.

"No. I am not keeping anything from you about Alois Trancy." He smirked.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Then, my-" She was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs.

Sebastian scowled. "I should check on that." He sighed, already wondering which one of the servants broke something. "Please excuse me." He bowed and left the room to attend to the crash downstairs.

Ciel slowly sat up on her bed,keeping her hair from her back. _This feeling again._ She hugged her knees close to her chest. _It's like I've been kept in the dark for a long time. I'm forgetting something, but I can't remember._ She glared at the floor. _I'm sure Alois and Sebastian know about 's only me who can't remember. _

_London bridges is falling down, falling down. London bridges is falling down, falling down. London bridges is falling down, my fair lady._

Ciel's Eyes widened as the tune suddenly came to her head and a huge pain came along with it. _What is this!?_ She gasped as images came flashing into her head. Images of an angel with blood in her hands standing over a body of parts of her parents sowed together. Of Sebatsian fighting the angel. Of the Queen revealing her impossibly young face. She held her head in pain.

_We are the same!_ Alois's voice giggled in her head.

_Stop fooling around! I'm not vulgar like you!_

One last memorie came to her painfully. A memorie of Sebatsian standing over her with a stare of anger as he forced his member into her. His hands would abusivly touch and violate her. His fangs digging into her skin and tearing it. He was raping her! _What is this!? Are you joking!?_

A familiar feeling of nausea came over her as she felt vomit come up her throat. She ran to her bathroom and threw up. After she finished throwing up what little food was in her stomach, a sudden pain came over her lower stomach. She ouched her stomach and flinched when she felt something move. She gasped and recalled her last memory. "S-Sebastian!" She called him.

In lest than a second, Sebastian was by her side kneeling next to her. "Young Mistress, are you all right?" He reached to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Tell me the truth, Sebastian!" She glared at him. "Did you... Did you rape me?"

Sebastian looked at her with widened eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them with a solemn and slightly regretful look in his eyes. "Yes, once."

Ciel balled her fist. "And in result: did I end up with...with...your child?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Where will you be going, Young Mistress?"

Finny asked as he loaded her coach with the last of her things.

Bard, Meirin, and Tanaka paused to hear her answer.

Ciel sighed and crossed her arms. Sebastian was by her side with the perfect poker face. "I will be staying at the country side of Italy for a few months until I finish some business I have there."

"Really? Italy?" Meirin sighed in happiness. "I wish I could go."

"I'm afraid you can't. I need you guys to keep the mansion safe while I'm gone." Ciel stepped in her coach when they finished placing her things.

Sebastian ignored the servants as he stepped in as well. He was wanted Ciel gain her memories back, but not like this. He sat across from her and staid silent as she silently glared at him from the corner of her eye.

The coach began to move out of the estate.

"Why?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

"Italy is a quite place for people like me to go and keep away from the public eye. To be sure, we will stay near the countryside. If anyone were to find out that Ciel Phantomhive was pregnant with her butler's child..." She narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"The Phantomhive reputation and yours will be forever tarnished. Your engagement with Lord Edward will be broken. People will spread harsh rumors of you and name you a whore. And you will have no choice but to fire me and keep the child hidden from the public. But... That is not what I meant to ask. I meant to ask you, why are you doing this? Why are you going to bare the child? You could order me to remove it form you."

"I had some time to think about it. Though this is a regrettable thing, there's not too much of a reason to overreact. My soul is going to be devoured by you someday. As long as no one knows about this and my dignity is not tarnished, who cares what I leave behind? It's not like I'm going to live long to raise it." She shrugged her shoulders."I will still compote my revenge against Alois if he survived a d complete our contract. That's all." She looked into his eyes. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes. Though,this is the first time I have ever seen this sort of thing up close, I do believe it will be very painful for you. The child is half-demon it is already growing stronger than you. The child will start to move around forcibly and possibly harm you the bigger he/she gets. The birth will be the most painful time. It will be more painful than a normal human child birth. I will have to stay by your side 24/7 to keep the child calm and help you through the process."

Ciel sighed. She subconsciously placed a hand on her womb. "Very well."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_Claude..._

Alois crawled over to a tree as he held the wound that had reopened due to the harsh movement of the coach Hanna was driving to take him to Ciel until a certain Death God arrived. "Show me those eyes." He remedied at time when Claude looked at him as though he was a delicious meal. "Not the eyes of the villager's that looked like they were staring at something revolting." He cringed at the look of disdain Claude gave him yesterday. Just like the look the villager s just to give him and his precious little brother, Luka. "Not, even the lust-filled corrupted eyes of the old man. The eyes you showed me that day..." _The eyes that wanted me, only me, Claude. _

_Calm into passion. Hesitation into resolution. Love into headstone. That is the Trancy butler. _

_I know he's just hungry. My feelings are just failed sauce that ruins the taste._ He made it to the tree and say against it. Nearby him a wolf growled and prepared to pounce him. _But I..._ He looked at the wolf and prepared for the worse.

The wolf jumped to attack, but he never touched Alois.

Alois heard it whimper and then heard a crushing sound of bones and blood being splattered. He opened his eyes and saw Claude above with with the crushed, b,ending wolf in his hand.

"What are you trying to do, Master? You still haven't gotten a hold of Ciel Phantomhive." He threw away the dead wolf.

Tears ran down from Alois's eyes as he crawled to Claude with a smile on his face. "You're the only one I need."

"Master, that nonsense is..."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He shook his head. He began to lightly sob. "You're the only one in my world!" He crawled over to Claude and hugged his leg. "Don't leave my side! Never, Claude! You... You are my Highness!" He looked up at him.

Claude kneeled in front of him and cupped his cheeks as he wiped away his tears. He smiled. "Such words for a mere butler..."

Alois smiled before Claude suddenly crushed his skull, making blood splatter down.

Claude let Alois's corpse fall to the ground. He grabbed Alois's red ring and stood up. "Do not worry, my master." He lifted the ring to his face."I could not feel hungry looking at such a low-class soul that offers his loves to a mere butler. I will keep you by my side." He put the ring away within his tailcoat. "Your soul will be useful to me."

"I see. Now I get it." Grell suddenly appeared behind Claude.

Claude turned to him.

"That boy was suppose to die tonight. But the balance of souls was unaffected. Well I did guess that a demon would be involved." He flicked his long red hair.

"Are you going to steal it from me, Death God?"

"Oh, I'm fine as long as the accounts balance, but I'll be keeping an eye on this situation. Somehow, I have a feeling it will get interesting." He smirked.

"Aren't you Sebastian's ally?"

"Ally? Oh, no dear, that is so clichè! The greatest love is always a fight, death!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think!:)**


	37. Chapter 37

**I decided to speed things up a bit. If I don't, I will lose track of things. Sorry :( if you get mad at me, I really am sorry. Please enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"It's time to wake up, Young Mistress."

Sebastian pulled back the curtains of the large windows over the king-sized bed in the hotel room.

Ciel groaned and pulled the sheets over her head to hide form the bright morning light. "I'm exhausted."

Sebastian sighed. He walked over to her bed and ripped the sheets off of her body.

Ciel sighed in frustration and glared at him. She began to sit up slowly, but a pang of pain hit her now five motnth big swollen stomach.

Sebastian walked over to her and helped her up.

Ever since Ciel started to grow bigger, it was hard for her to move around. Since the child was kicking and moving harshly, causing severe pain and bruises to show up on her stomach. She was now give months into pregnancy and the child was so troublesome by not letting her sleep or eat well.

"I have no idea how some women enjoy being pregnant." She scowled.

"Most women carry normal human children." Sebastian chuckled. All sign of laughter left his face. "Though, the child is more restless than I though he/she would be."

"Maybe it's because it is a demon spawn." She said coldly.

Sebastian frowned. He should be used to her cold attitude towards them. In the four and a half months they've been here, she has done nothing but treat him worse than before. "Perhaps...but he/she is also half-human."

He went to undress her from her nightgown. He held back every urge he had to at least touch the swollen stomach as he dressed her in a modified dress to fit her. The only times he was allowed to touch her swollen stomach was when the child was acting out too much and he had to calm him/her.

Ciel stared at him as he dressed her. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean, Young Mistress?"

"Why did you rape me and tried to keep it hidden that I was with your child?"

Sebastian paused for a second and closed his eyes, searching for the right answer. "Must I answer that, Young Mistress?"

Ciel closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose it does not matter right now. What is done is done." She looked down to his solemn and sad face. She could feel the baby start to move again. She grabbed Sebastian's gloved hand and surprisingly placed it on her stomach. Immediately, she could feel the child calm down. "He/She seems to cam down whenever you are around."

Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment. His eyes softened and he smiled.

* * *

"My dear and mysterious fellows of the darkness."

Claude stood in front of Hanna and the triplets siting down on the dinning table. He took out from behind his back a red tea container. "I have been keeping you from something for a while now... Here is..." He opened the container and pulled out a red diamond ring. "The soul of Alois Trancy." He smirked and showed them the ring. "Can you guess what I'm going to do with this?"

The first triplet pulled out a drawing from underneath the table that he made of Claude devouring the ring.

"Miss."

The second triplet pulled out a drawing of Claude cross-dressing as a woman and wearing the ring.

"Wrong." He turned to Hanna. "Hanna."

"The decor is different." She stated.

The colors and decoration of the manor were a deeper blue than before.

"That is correct!" He stood up on the dinning table and began to twirl around. "I changed the interior decorations from dark blue to midnight blue." He lifted his leg to balance himself as he kept twirling. "Not everyone would notice this slight variation." He stopped twirling and stared at the ring. "Their souls are essentially different, but share a comment element:the past that affects them. Hence why this will be useful."

* * *

"Young Mistress, you should rest for today."

Sebastian followed Ciel as she walked outside of the hotel and out to the garden. She had tired of siting around in her room all day.

"I do not wish to spend another day in my room resting while I can at least take a walk around this garden."

"Young Mistress, what if someone recognizes you out here?"

"The reason we came here was because no one would recognize me." She rolled her eyes at his poor excuse.

Sebastian sighed. He knew that excuse would not work with her. "Young Mistress, it is essential that you get plenty of rest in these last few months of pregnancy."

"I'm just going to-" She feel on her knees and began to pant in pain. Pink liquid stained her dress and pooled around her.

Sebastian was by her side in less than a second. "Young Mistress!" He noticed the pool of pink liquid underneath her. _It can't be! It is far too soon!_ He picked her up and speed off to her hotel room.

"S-Sebastian, wh-what is g-going on?" Her breath came out in short painful pants and her face had lost all color. She yelped in pain as another contraction hit her.

"Please relax yourself. It seems the child is coming faster than I thought it would." He barged in the room and shut it closed. He laid her on the bed and ripped her all of her clothes off with his demonic strength. He placed the sheets over her body.

Ciel gripped the sheets until her knuckles were as white as snow. She began to sweat cold as she felt a contraction after contraction hit her. Her expression turned into one of pain as she held back tears that formed in her eyes. "S-Sebastian!" She called out.

Sebastian's expression turned into one of worry as he separated her legs and gasped as he could already saw the child's head crowning. "Young Mistress, the child is already crowning. I will need you to keep your legs as separated as possible and begin push with all your might at the count of three."

Ciel gritted her teeth. "A-All right." She spread her legs as far as they could go and waited for his count.

"One... Two... Three!"

Ciel held back a yelp of pain as she pushed with all her might. She closed her right eye as she felt a painful throbbing on it on top of all the pain the rest of her body was feeling.

"One... Two... Three... Push!" Sebastian felt a throbbing sensation on his right hand. The hand where his contract symbol with Ciel was. He ignored it and focused at the matter at hand.

Twenty-five minutes later, the bed, Sebastian's white gloves, and Ciel's thighs were caked in blood, and Ciel's screams of pain echoed thorough the room as she kept pushing.

Ciel was growing tired from pushing and all the blood she lost. She couldn't possibly do this for any longer.

"Please hold on for a little while longer, Young Mistress. It is almost over." Sebastian noticed her exhaustion. "Please push one last time on the count of three. One... Two... Three... Push!"

Ciel took in a lung full of air and pushed with what little strength she had. She physically relaxed when most of the pain dimmed down. Her ears were filled with the cries and wails of a baby.

As soon as the child was out, Sebastian cut the umbilical cord and took a nearby towel to wrap the baby up. He examined the child.

The child was a boy. He had a pale completion with his father's perfect features. His nails and fingernails were black just like his fathers. He had a full head of jet black hair. He was smaller than a normal baby would be, but seemed healthy enough.

"Silence, little one. You are safe." Sebastian cooed and tried to shush the baby.

The baby boy stopped crying and opened his eyes, revealing beautiful,midnight blue, eyes behind thick, long lashes.

Sebastian smiled and laid the child down a little nest of pillows and freshly washed sheets he was supposed to change tomorrow. The child immediately began to cry again. Sebastian wanted to go back to him, but he had to attend to Ciel. In a flash, he got the first aid kit from the closet and rushed to Ciel's side to take care of her. He stitched her up and cleaned her body as quick as his demonic speed would allow without hurting her.

Ciel was unconscious the whole time while he took care of her. Exhaustion had claimed her the minute she began to relax her body after the painful birth.

Sebastian was glad she survived. Not most human women survive giving birth to a half-demon child.

He froze when he felt a sinister and dark aura in the room. He glared at followed it. His eyes widened when they landed on his son. He walked over to him and picked him up. _It is not possible. He cannot possibly be a full fledged demon. He is supposed to be a half-demon and half-human!_ He examined the child again and gasped when he saw a contract symbol on the back of the baby's neck. The same symbol on Ciel's eye and his right hand. _There has never been a contractee that has given birth to the child of a demon before. Could our contract be the reason why this little one is..._ He was brought out of his thoughts when the baby began to gurgle and giggle as he tried to reach for his father's face.

He smirked. _Well, I will worry about this later._ He walked into the the bathroom to wash him clean while Ciel slept.

It took him only a few minutes to clean his son and rock him to sleep, but he was sure he will soon wake up hungry.

* * *

_A demon invested time and effort into raising her soul. He also has deep feelings for her and wishes to keep their child._

Claude sat on a chair in the middle of the Trancy garden knitting something together. _I must be respectful when stealing it and keep the child away from this. I will also do so gradually and politely. _

After a few minutes, he finished knitting. He stood up and presented to no one a spider thread-like blanket. "Ciel Phantomhive,I will pierce your soft skin with my needles." He smirked. He laid the blanket over his shoulders and licked his lips. "And suck up your ambrosial soul, slowly.

* * *

Sebastian was watching his son sleep peacefully in his arms until he was interrupted by screams outside of the hotel room door. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and laid his son next to a still sleeping Ciel.

He walked out and saw a trail of staff and guest on the floor dead with gold-colored knifes on their foreheads. He followed the trial outside and sensed someone above him. He jumped high and landed on the roof. He jumped back when suddenly bullets began to be shot at him. He looked up from where they came from and saw Hanna car cross from him with a riffle.

"I am sorry for coming uninvited, Mr. Sebastian."

"Don't worry about it. Though, I'm afraid my Young Mistress is in no condition to receive guest so it would be troublesome if you stayed." He smirked.

Hanna glared at him and began to shoot at him.

* * *

Ciel woke up to soft cries next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her left and saw a small baby moving around and searching for something.

He began to whimper in need.

Ciel's hands shook from her lack of strength and energy as she tried to reach the baby. She gasped and froze when she felt something pierce her forearm. She looked to her right and all she could see was a needle pieced in her forearm, injecting something into her system and the gloved hand that held the needle.

Her body began to shake and shiver like a leaf. She feet cold and hot at the same time. The soreness that her body felt intensified into pain. Her eyes dilated and her breathing came out in short pants as her mind began to fog and her hearing and sight weaken. She felt someone pick her up and carry her far away from the crying of the baby.

Someone sat her on a chair in another room and sat across from her. "What is your name?" They asked her.

"C-Ciel Phantomhive." She shuddered and hugged herself from the cold. "The Queen's... The Queen's Guard Dog. I lost my mother and father."

"How did you lose them?"

"M-My house was burned down."

"The village where you were born and raised was burned down."

"I was running down the corridor..."

"Yes. You were running on the outskirts of the village." The mestizo is man took Ciel's hand and placed Alois's red diamond on her left hand while she had on her blue diamond finger in her right hand.

She raised her left hand to her face and stared at the red diamond ring.

"You ran, and you finally, you found..."

"I found my mother and father, dead."

"Yes. You found your little brother, dead."

"L-Little brother?"

"You found him, and then what happened?"

"I was...by those filthy old men..."

"Yes. That filthy old man."

Instead of remembering herself in chains being touched by old men, she was in another room being touched by one old and perverted man. She felt as though she was in the body of someone else. She felt like something or more likely someone was plaguing her mind with their memories. "I was abused."

"By Earl Trancy."

"Trancy..." Her eyes dilated once more.

Claude smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Yes."

* * *

Sebastian dodged the buckets effortlessly and smirked when Hanna ran out of bullets.

She ripped a part of her dress and gassed when Sebastian was suddenly in front of her and punched her in the but making her bend over. She coughed up blood as she feel on her knees.

"You are the seethe of a demon sword." Sebastian ran his hand from her stomach and over to her half-bare breast.

She gasped when his hand went in between her breast pulled out a handgun.

"Why do you obey Mr. Claude's orders when you are powerful yourself?" He threw the handgun away.

"Claude..."

Sebastian grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. He held her high from the ground in a choke hold. "Even if you steal her from me, she is still _mine."_ He glared at her. "You are not even worthy of licking her soul."

"Dark blue and midnight blue, two memories that are very much alike." She smirked. "Yes. We are not even worthy of licking her soul; but only as long as she is your _perfect_ Ciel Phantomhive!"

* * *

"I made a contract with Sebastian..."

Ciel had her head hung and her voice was weak and passive. Her bangs covered her right eye.

"Someone made a contract with Sebastian, and he set the fire."

"Fire?"

"Yes. Sebastian made a contract with your little brother,Luka, and burned down the village." Claude stared at her.

"Luka? Village?"

"Yes. Sebastian made a contract with Luka and killed your only relative." He smirked.

Images of a burning village, her burning manor, and a burning London plagued her mind. "My family..." Her parents and a little boy with red hair were flashing before her dilated eyes. The last image was Sebastian standing over the flames with his usual poker face. Her eyes widened as she screamed.

Sebastian barged in the room with a worried expression on his face. "Young Mistress!" he saw that Ciel had fallen to the ground motionless with the sheets the only thing covering her. He rushed to her and tried to reach out to her. "Young Mistress!"

Ciel heard his voice and moved away from him. "Don't touch me!" She glared at him.

"Young Mistress..." Sebastian stared at her in confusion.

Ciel shuddered like a leaf. "It was you who killed my parents. Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian noticed Claude behind him and glared at him. "So, you mixed up their memories." He stood up and faced him. "I admit, I did not expect you to change the flavor of her soul."

Claude smirked.

Sebastian looked back at Ciel. "So disoriented... Did you perhaps inject liquid medicine to muddle her senses?"

"Am I suppose to answer, Mistress?" Claude directed his answer at Ciel.

"What?" Sebastian growled.

Ciel stumbled on her feet while using the sheets to cover her body. "It is not necessary."

Claude passed Sebastian with a smirk still on his face. He leaned down and whispered on her ear.

Sebastian stared at them with widened eyes and his mouth hung open.

Ciel listened intently and nodded. "I know." She turned to Sebastian and moved her bangs from her right eye. "This is an order:disappear from my sight!" She ordered.

Sebastian stepped back and stared at her in disbelief. He closed his eyes and hid his pained expression. He bowed and stared at Ciel one last time before walking out of the room.

Ciel lost her balance and was about to fall, but Claude caught her in his arms.

"Mistress?"

"I'm tired." She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"I want to sleep." She closed her tired eyes and fell unconscious.

Claude smirked as he picked her up in his arms bridal-style. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Sebastian carried his yet unable son out of the hotel and into the woods. The baby was mouthing on his fingers and looking curiously up at his father.

"I have wasted too much time, and this is the result." He stopped walking. His aura grew dark and sinister. His eyes slit and glowed red as his fangs grew out. His mouth pulled up in a snarl. "I cannot waste any more time, but I will first dust off some annoying cobwebs."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**On with the story! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"Good Morning, Young Mistress."

Claude entered the master bedroom of the Trancy manor where Ciel was sleeping peacefully. He walked in with a cart to serve her morning tea.

Ciel opened her eyes slowly and looked to her right to see Claude waiting patiently for her to get up. "This scent...Earl Grey?"

Claude pulled out a burgundy-colored, sleeveless dress for her to wear. "Yes, for this morning's tea I've prepared Mariage Frères Earl Grey Imperial." He said with a smile on his face. He laid the dress on the bed. "Made by selecting only the highest grade tea leaves; a supreme masterpiece.

Ciel was still feeling a it sore from giving birth and flinched as she slowly sat up.

Claude noticed this and helped her up and to the corner of the bed to undress her from the lace nightgown that was not hers. "I thought it would suit you..." He untied the strong that held up the nightgown and watched as it fell from her shoulders, revealing her white silky skin. "Today's schedule is pure fresh now, trampled by no one. Everything will be decided as you will." He helped her into the dress.

"Where is Alois?"

"What are you saying?" He stepped back and looked at the ceiling while posing dramatically. "Alois Trancy was killed by your blade."

"Mine?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. "Does that pain you?"

"He died because he was weak. That's all." She shrugged her shoulders.

Claude gasped and hugged himself as his body shook in delight. _The beauty of a decision without hesitation._ He stared back at her. _Since birth, leading a life where she is dependent on others. That nobility, that oppression..._

Ciel sat back down and allowed Claude to slip on knee-high sock on her smooth, pale legs.

_She rarely walks for her won sake. Those legs, so slender that they seem unreliable... That texture, smooth skin quality..._ "Utter bliss." He whispered to himself.

Outside, Sebastian was standing in the woods near the manor with the perfect poker face. He laid his hand on a tress as he heard Claude's words and snapped it in half.

Ciel heard the echo of the snapping tree and looked outside from the window a few fee t away form her. "What's that?"

"Nothing, probably a cat."

"It's too loud for a cat. Be more thorought in your guard in the grounds." She turned to him and ordered.

"Yes, My Lady." He bowed and kissed her ankle.

Ciel's cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. She kicked Claude in the face sending him to the floor on his back. "Don't do disgusting things!" She glared at him.

Claude smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Once more, waves of bliss."

Sebastian finished breaking the tree and let it fall to the ground, trying to keep his anger controlled. He brought down several other trees around him. They fell down one after another.

"Hey!" Ciel narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the echoing sound of falling trees.

Claude stood up. "I will go out and look at it." He clapped his hands twice. "Hanna!"

"Yes." Hanna hesitantly entered the room and bowed.

* * *

"Hm. It seems like a storm came through."

Claude stood a few feet away from Sebastian in the garden.

Behind Sebastian, fallen tress and ruined flower pots laid on the ground from trying to control his anger. He had a blanket tied around him to carry his son while keeping his hands unoccupied. His son was cradled behind him.

"Don't be afraid, dear birds." Claude lifted a finger for a small, yellow bird to land on it. He brought the bird closed to him. "The Young Mistress told that thing to disappear from her sight." He pet the bird. "It should not be able to make even a single move." He smirked.

Sebastian's hands twitched.

Claude walked over to a bush of pink flowers and knelled. "Sweet Briar, huh? Bird, this lovely flower will surely suit the Young Mistress." He took a flower and placed it behind his ear. "It will suit _my_ Young Mistress." He looked at Sebastian and stood up. He smirked one more time before walking away_. _

Sebastian's aura turned sinister and black. A dark shadow formed behind him as his demonic side was flowing out in pure, hot anger. _  
_

His son recognized his father's aggravated aura and woke up from his peaceful sleeping.

"Yes..." Grell hid behind a pillar taking photos of Sebastian secretly with a grin on his face. "Ah... I can't get enough." He took another photo. "Such a feast. A Sebby to red apart by love... It makes my head spin." He blushed. He zoomed on the baby behind Sebastian. "Oh, what is this? That demon Claude... It's good that I let him go." He pulled back from the camera. "So, I could take these treasures of photos!" His camera made a strange noise and it refused to make take a photo. "Oh no. What's this?" He tied to fix it and turned his back to Sebastian. "At such an important time..." He felt the pillar behind him being lifted and turned around.

Sebastian held the pillar above his head ready to smash Grell's head with it. His son giggled behind him in glee. He might just inherit his father's twisted sense of humor.

"Sebby! When did you..." Grell turned around and moved away from him a bit.

"That's my line."

Grell swallowed. "C-Can I take one more?" He raised the camera. "Ah! So photogenic-" He was cut off by the weight of the pillar crashing against his head. He yelled in pain.

* * *

Sebastian neatly laid a white table cloth over a table on top of a hill with a clear view of the Trancy manor. His little boy sat quietly following his father with his blue eyes on a wooden high chair.

Grell sat in front of the table not knowing what he should say or do. He sprouted bruises and a swollen cheek.

Sebastian turned his back to Grell and served the tea.

"Um..." He tried to get Sebastian to speak.

Sebastian still had a silent, emotionless face.

"That Sebby would prepare tea just for me..." He blushed and twiddled his fingers. "Ah, well, I'm happy! But..."

Sebastian offered him a cup of tea with a polite, fake smile. "Suutei tsai. Mongol-style milk tea with rock salt."

"Rock salt!?"

"Spreading salt on a fresh wound brings out the best encouragement. For Grell, I've put in twice as much more rock salt as normal."

"Eh?"

"Then twice again."

"Uh!?"

"I've prepared a generous amount."

"After all..." He looked up at Sebastian's perfect fake smile.

"Go ahead."

He chuckled nervously and took the cup. He took a sip, but immediately spit to out. He whined as his lips swelled and reddened. "The encouragement of love...is too much!" His eyes watered as he fell back from his chair.

The baby giggled uncontrollably at Grell's suffering.

* * *

"I see."

Sebastian removed his gloved with his teeth as Grell told him how he knew Claude. He nipped at his finger and let blood seep down. He offered his finger to the baby. The baby suckled on his father's blood eagerly. "Claude murdered Alois Trancy there."

"Yes. Next, he thought of a ritual to transfer souls. He didn't completely fuse the souls together. But the memories are completely overwritten."

"Then, right now Alois Ttancy is..."

"The same as your Young Mistress. She became a ring. Thicker than blood, redder than passion..."

Sebastian nodded and processed everything and he nipped at his other finger for the baby to suckle on.

"But I still don't get it. Why are you obsessed with that woman? If you want food, there's easier meals out there." He took a sip of his yea and flinched when he tasted the salt.

Sebastian sighed. "Sounds like something someone else said."

"What?"

He pulled his finger away from the baby's mouth and whipped the baby's mouth clean of blood. "The relaxed, slovenly face of that demon will show you the answer." He glared towards the Trancy manor. He looked back to his son and smiled slightly. He lifted the baby up above his head and his smile widened when the baby moved around and giggled again.

"By the way, I've been wondering, whose baby is that?" He pointed at the baby.

Sebastian brought him down and cradled. "He is my son and the son of my Young Mistress." He said without hesitation. He placed his son over his shoulder and burned him.

"Oh, you're son, hu- Wait! You're's and that woman's son!?"

* * *

_The tight teeth eagerly lined like garnets..._

Claude smiled blissfully as he brushed Ciel's teeth in the bathroom with her head laid on his lap. _Tightly, ardently, ecstatically..._ His glasses gleamed and his cheeks flushed in bliss. He accidents lost his grip on the toothbrush and it nearly choked Ciel.

Ciel coughed and sat up away from him. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I apologize. I just..."

She glared at him. "Really, you're a useless butler. Sebastian would never commit this kind of blunder..." She stopped talking and stared at the ground.

"The contract with that demon binds you and slightly darkens that pure white canine tooth." He adjusted his glasses. "The object of revenge that you longed for... His name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"I know."

"Make a contract with me that will liberate you from this curse. And obtain revenge on that demon." He kneeled in front of her and bowed his head.

"Don't get the wrong idea." She scoffed.

"What?"

"I'm only here because I don't want to go back to that disgusting mansion. There's no need for me to borrow your power for something like revenge on Sebastian-"

"Can you do it?" He smirked. "Your opponent is a _demon."_

Ciel staid silent.

"You do not have to give me an answer right away." He stood up and began to walk to the door. "In this mansion, time itself is bound by spider webs." He said before leaving.

Ciel clenched her teeth and balled her fist. She glared at the floor and began to bit down on her lower lip. A wave of betrayal consumed her. For Sebastian, the man she had trusted for so long, to betray her a second time... She knew that she had to take her revenge on him, but why did it feel so wrong to to that?

Claude walked down the corridor with a straight face as he was lost in thought. _How proud, truly reckless and defenseless this soul is._ He stopped in fort of a window and opened it. "Ciel Phantomhive's soul...is good! A truly good thing!" His voice echoed thorough the grounds.

Sebastian heard him and sat down his son on the high chair. His aura grew dark and sinister with anger.

"S-Sebby?" Grell shuddered at the monstrous aura and shadow behind Sebastian.

"We're going, Grell."

"Ah, sorry... I have an appointment at the salon now..."

Sebastian jumped high into the air and posed. The sun shined on him and made his pale complexion and black hair shine.

"S-So handsome... Camera, camera. Now, pose!" He took out his camera, but Sebastain had already landed on his feet and stopped posing.

"Today I plan to make nice poses at least eight more times." He walked over to his son and picked up him up before running off.

"Ah, I can't let this pass by! Planned nice poses, explosion!" He followed after Sebastian.

Claude smirked from the window. "Thompson. You take the sending one."

The triplets suddenly appeared behind him kneeling in a row.

"You three, that demon."

They nodded.

* * *

_I don't understand._

Ciel strolled through the gardens on her own. On each hand she wore the Phantomhive and Trancy ring. _Why does that man call me 'Young Mistress'? Is Alois really dead? Did I really kill him?_ She balled her fist. _Why is Sebastian..._ Memories of Sebastain flashed in her eyes. She blushed and her heartbeat raced. _What?_ She glared at the ground and found a loose branch. She used the branch to massacre the rose bush in front of of her.

"Young Mistress!" Hanna approached her, she yelped and fell back when Ciel accidentally hit her.

Ciel stopped what she was doing. She dropped the branch and looked at Hanna.

"It's fine. Please hit me hard."

"What?"

"However many times it takes to ease your heart." She crawled over to Ciel.

Ciel stepped back and stared at her in shock. "What are you saying?" She noticed her bandaged eye. "Your eye..." She immediately looked away. "This mansion is really full of unpleasant people." She extended her hand to Hanna.

Hanna gales in surprise.

"Do you intend to take a nap there?" She asked after Hanna did nothing after a few minutes.

Hanna smiled and took her hand to get up.

One of the triplets raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at the scene above. He shrugged his shoulder and followed his brothers.

* * *

"This place..."

Sebastian stood in the midst of the ruins of a village while he cradled his son.

"Ugh. What is this gloominess?" Grell moved closer to Sebastain. "But this isn't bad! Sebby's 'Deserted House Nude' wouldn't be bad at all... Quite the opposite..." He grinned.

Sebastian raised his hand in front of Grell's face to silence him. He looked to his right and saw a woman in her late forties with dirty, messed clothes and an unhealthy, weak body.

"Mr. Customer, I'm waiting for you!" She smirked and then laughed. "Oh forget it. It's been so long that I can't do it anymore." The bonie woman said. She dusted her skirt. "Stretched spider webs..."

Sebastian and Grell walked over to her.

"Welcome to the cursed village, Arachnohill." She stood up and curtsied teasingly. She looked at Sebastain's son and smiled. "What a cute baby..."

"Everything in this village should have burned to the ground." Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Why just you..."

"Yes...Just I was saved." She stared at the floor with sadness in her eyes. "By a demon. That child said to fulfill his beloved brother's wish, he made a contract with a demon. In exchange for his own soul. At first I thought it was just a child's story. But..." Her eyes darkened at the memory of the catastrophe that occurred in this village. "That day... Everything happened like he said it would. I alone survived and somehow managed on my own, but... It's over. I too-" She was cut off when a bullet suddenly pieced through her forehead.

Sebastian's son adverted his eyes to the dead woman. Sebastian closed his eyes and cradled him on the back part of the handmade carrier on his back. He and Grell turned around and saw the triplets wielding guns. "We're going." He pulled out forks from underneath his tailcoat and dodged the bullets. He smirked when he heard his son giggle at the fast pace he was going.

Grell shelled and pulled out his camera. "Ah! I misfired and wasted the second nice pose!" He ran after Sebastian. "I won't miss the next one!"

Sebastian dodged the attacks of the triplets as they attacked him with sharp gardening tools. He made sure to keep his senses on his son as well so that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Ah! It's getting to a good mood!" Grell caught up with him and grinned. He started to take photos of Sebastian's moving body as he fought. "Those lively-moving limbs! Ah, he dodged it. Oh, dangerous." He zoomed in on Sebastian's angered gaze. "That cruel gaze!" He zoomed in on Sebastian's ankles. "The fleeting glimpse of ankles from under the cuffs of those pants!" He sawed his hips in excitement. "It's random pounding of nice poses!"

Sebastian took out a roll of strong form under his tailcoat and tied up the triplets and hung them from a dead tree.

"Aww, is it over already?" He pouted.

"Now it is time, Grell." he looked at Grell from his shoulder. "Your death-scythe."

"Really? You should just deliver the final blow."

"Please."

"Sebastian, were you always like that?" He grinned and teased.

Sebastian sighed and stood up. "Today is hot, isn't it?" He faced Grell.

"What?"

Sebastian's figure nearly blocked the setting sun. He ran his fingers through his hair and flicked it. He posed and faked a smile.

Grell blushed and nosebleed. He laughed maniacally as he pulled out his roaring death-scythe. He jumped high and cut the triplets while they were still haggling from the dead tree.

A bright light came from out of them as their Cinematic Records played together at the same time. Their record played out the distraction of the village and their memories within the Trancy manor.

"Hmm, I see. So that's how it happened." Grell stared at the Cinematic Records as Sebastian watched them carefully. "Demons are really mysterious."

"It's what I expected."

"Eh? Really?"

"However..." He scowled at the last memory of one of the triplets of Ciel in the garden helping Hanna on her feet. "Not what I expected."

Grell looked behind Sebastian and shuddered in fear at the immense demonic aura seeping out. "S-Sebby. It's gathering, it's gathering!"

"I do not require you assistance anymore." He walked over to the dead tree and grabbed the string that tied the triplets to it. "It's the spider's thread that you all like so much." He pulled at the string.

The triplets were cut into pieces by the surprisingly sharp string.

"Ugh, gross."

"I can't stand if you touch the mother of my child all over with such unclean hands." He ran off at top speed, leaving a trail dust behind.

"Ah, wait up, Sebby! There's still tow nice poses left!" He tried to run after him, but he was long gone. "He's fast..."

* * *

"Young Mistress!"

Claude ran into the bathroom where he heard the glass shatter. He walked into Ciel that had thrown a hairbrush at the mirror in front of her and breathing heavily with Hanna by her side.

"What's wrong?" He rushed to her side.

"I felt like..." She stepped back. "Alois was reflecting in the mirror."

"Are you hurt, Young Mistress?" He inspected her for injuries.

"It's nothing."

"Hanna. Clean it up. I will take Young Mistress to the bedroom."

"You clean up here." Ciel suddenly ordered Claude.

"Young Mistress?" His eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Hanna, let's go." She shoved Claude's hand away from her shoulder and left the room to the bedroom without looking back.

Hanna silently followed and smirked at Claude before leaving.

"'Hanna, let's go'..."

Hanna tucked Ciel in the bed. "Young Mistress." She knelled and rested her elbows on the edge of the bed.

"What was that?" Ciel stared at the ceiling in confusion. She sat up. "I've had enough of this mansion. I want to go back."

"To the Phantomhive estate?"

"No. To that time..." Ciel's bangs fell over her right eye. "I want to go back." She reached out to Hanna and cupped her cheek. "The color of your eyes. It's a mysterious color. Somehow familiar. "

Hanna laid her hand on Ciel's and smiled. "Young Mistress. Look here." She pointed to her mouth. She opened her mouth wider than a normal person could.

Ciel looked into the darkness inside her mouth, not seeing teeth or anything but darkness until she saw something round move. She gasped when the round thing was actually an eye. _What is this!?_ It blinked. She felt like she was the eye staring at herself. _I can...se..._ She began to scream uncontrollably. _I'm suffering... I'm looking at myself! How? Why? That eye is... Mine..._ Ciel's eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

Hanna closed her mouth and smirked. "Yes, this eye is your eye." She reached out and caressed Ciel's cheek. "Master."

* * *

Claude answered the knock on the front door while he carried with him a lit candle holder. He looked around and saw no one. He stepped out from the manor and looked around. "I'm surprised." He smirked.

Sebastian hid behind him in the shadows.

"I thought you were only peeping in, but you've come boldly up on the front door."

"I was ordered by the Young Mistress not to appear in her presence." He chuckled darkly. "To be seen by only you is not a violation of my orders." He walked into the light and brought his purple rose to his nose. "Today, I have come to return this to you." He threw it to Claude he ran to him in a flash and punched him in the gut as the flower petals scattered around. He was careful not to move to much so that he would not wake his son behind him.

Claude fell back, but stood up. "What a surprise. That a demon would break a sworn covenant." He smirked and put on his now broken glasses.

"You broke it first, didn't you?" He scowled. "To struggle for Young Mistress after she completed her revenge and regained her memories. Until then it was a contract allowing use to 'use' each other...or should have been."

"My, look at this..." Claude raised his purple rose and showed him white dots underneath the petals. "It's those spider mites which turn leaves a bad color. Unfortunately, insects have invested my rose." He threw the rose to the ground and stomped on it.

"Both roses have perished, haven't they?"

"Breaking of contract." He removed his glasses. "I will consume Ciel Pahntomhive's soul." He extended his hand to no one. "But, it's not just about experiencing this 'ultimate flavor' anymore."

"Yes. It's not just that." Sebastian laid the sleeping baby with the handmade carrier on a corner to keep him away from the fight.

"Demons who live an immortal existence... We become bored over the long, long stretch of time. In this saturated world, Young Mistress's existence provides a spice. While living in darkness, that soul is untainted by it. It gives us a hard time, irritates us, drives us mad, and..."

"Like this, it provides a reason for demons to fight each other." He pulled out his knifes as Claude pulled out his. He charged at Claude, but he jumped up above him. He followed him, but he jumped behind him.

Claude landed behind Sebastian and clashed their knifes as they meet. "Young Mistress is mine now."

"I'm surprised you can say such a thing when the contract remains unchanged."

"If I can just change her contract once, I will never let her leave my possession for even a second."

Sebastian glared at him. He jumped back to get distance.

"To cut up the entire seal of the contract-The reward may be small but I will continue to strain the contract between you and Young Mistress...just like that day." He smirked.

Sebastian's glare intensified.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice echoed from a giant clock tower surrounded by giant thick sharp vines far away from the manor. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian and Claude looked at her in astonishment.

Ciel climbed the vines with a torn dress from all the climbing. "Sebastian!" She called out to him.

"Young Mistress!" Claude's eyes filled with disappointment because Ciel did not call for him.

Sebastian hid behind the fountain behind Claude.

"You are being called." Claude smirked and looked back at Sebastian from his shoulder. "Which means you've been noticed. She's seen you. Order-disobeying Sebastian Michaelis-You are no longer a butler!"

Sebastian flinched and hung his head.

"Sebastian, help me!"

Their eyes widened and they looked back at Ciel as she got closer to the top.

"Help me! Sebastian! At this rate I'll each the top!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I'll climb, and climb." Ciel kept climbing. "I'll climb to the top, Sebastian. I'll climb. I'll reach to the top, Sebastian." She smirked, but that was not her smirk. It was the smirk of Alois Trancy.

Sebastian's eyes widened in realization. "It seems I haven't yet disobeyed my orders." He came out from hiding and walked over to Claude. "That's not Young Mistress."

Claude scowled. "Yes. That is..."

"Master." Hanna appeared behind them. "Alois Trancy."

'Ciel' got to the top and looked out to the grounds. "I got to the top." Alois lifted her arms up. "I'll fall! I'll fall, Sebastian!"

Sebastian and Claude turned to Hanna and glared at her.

"I'll fall!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

"I'll fall! I'll fall!"

Ciel opened her eyes and found herself in pure darkness. She looked around frantically, but there was nothing but her in the darkness. "What's happening? What is this?" She blinked twice. "Why am I here?" Her eyes led her to what her co trailed body was seeing outside. She saw Sebastian and stared at him. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian from miles away turned to Hanna. "How can I make you return Young Mistress to herself? Perhaps of I kill you-"

"If you kill me, the Young Mistress will..."

"I'll fall!" Alois shouted out in Ciel's voice.

"Now, Ciel Phantomhive's body belongs to Master. Master, who was taken over by Ciel Phantomhive was quietly, quietly awaiting his time to awake. Sipping into the crack in Ciel Phantomhive's mind, and using his own eye as a medium, he stole her body."

Sebastian glared at her and growled.

"While he's holding Young Mistress's body hostage, we cannot lift a finger." Claude scowled.

"I'll fall! Sebastian, I'll fall!"

"You especially can't do anything irrational, Sebastian."

Sebastian intensified his glare.

Hanna pulled out from her back a bundle of sheets. Inside that bundle was Sebastian's and Ciel's sleeping son. She caressed the baby's cheek.

Sebastian's eyes widened. How could he be so foolish to leave him alone for so long!? How could he had not noticed his own son's presence!? He growled at her. "Leave him out of this!"

"Even if you can't lift a finger, you can offer your minds, can't you?" She cradled the baby."

They narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"We will have you two set out on a journey."

"A journey?"

"To retrieve Ciel Phantomhive, you will travel the labyrinth of Alois Trancy's heart, and have a proof of his existence deeply engraved into you." She smirked.

* * *

"To collect the stamps hidden in the garden..."

Claude and Sebastian stood in front of the entrance of a garden maze that led to where Ciel/Alois was with stamp books in hand.

"What an absurd idea." Claude said as he stared at his stamp book. He looked up to where Ciel/Alois and Hanna with Sebastian's son were standing on the top of the clock tower.

"Come quickly! Come!" Alois opened her arms as though waiting to be hugged. "To me! Embrace me, until the end of the world!"

"So he says." Sebastian kept his eyes glued to his son in Hanna's arms. Of that woman dares hurt him... There would be hell to pay!

"The only thing I shall embrace is Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

"That's extraordinarily disgusting." Sebastian glared at him.

They shared a glance before charging straight into the garden maze.

* * *

_What? I've been taken over by Alois?_

Ciel listened closely to the things that were occurring to her body and outside. She was shocked at the fact that her body was taken over by Alois. _Overwhelmed by memories... Memories? The mansion burned... No. The thing burning was...a village? I don't know about a village._ Ciel tried to sort out her memories from Alois's. _I searched for my mother and father..._ An image of a dead little boy filled her mind. _Who is this? No. This memory isn't mine!_

* * *

"This is?"

Claude and Sebastian stared curiously at a green wooden box at a dead end of the maze.

Claude opened the box and pulled out a letter. "Question: What is Alois Trancy's real name?" He read out loud. He looked back at Sebastian.

"Alois Trancy's real name. If I recall it is Jim Macken-" Sebastian was interrupted by a buzzer and vines grabbing him and lifting up into the air. He narrowed his eyes.

"I see. A garden with rose bushes, in which evil spirits have been placed to reject intruders. How frivolous. His real name is as it appears, Alois Trancy." Claude said out loud."

A bell rung and two rose bush walls opened to reveal a table with a lit candle holder and an ink stamp.

"How?" Sebastian questioned. "That name was give to him by the previous Earl Trancy who sullied him."

"But Alois Trancy was very taken with the sound of his new name." He explained before rushing over to the table.

"Meaning that in this place, Alois Trancy himself has established what the 'truth' is." He scoffed.

Claude opened his stamp book and stamped a rose on it. "I'll be going ahead." He looked back to Sebastian before following the newly made pathway.

Sebastian growled and struggled against the vines that began to encircle around his neck and legs.

"Oh! It's cutting into it! Squeezing him! So nice!" Grell suddenly appeared and stared at Sebastian struggling against the vines. "That painful expression, as if he was a martyr of love!" He began to take photos with his camera. He zoomed in on his face and flinched when he saw Sebastian staring at him expectantly. "Ah, no good. Um..."

Sebastian stared at him expectingly and with a serous face.

"Um... Just one picture?"

Sebastian kept staring silently.

"I get it, _death."_ He sighed. He pulled out his roaring death-scythe and cut off the vines from Sebastian without hurting him.

Sebastian landed on his feet and looked back at Grell. "That is wise, _death."_

Ahead of them, Claude was reading the next question to himself. "Question: What is Alois Trancy's favorite food? Oily fried and chips."

A bell rang and a new pathway with the stamp was opened for him.

"What is the point of this?"

"He's great. Great!" Alois giggled as he stared at Claude with Ciel's eyes. "Claude knows so much about me!" He scratched at Ciel's skin a over her breast until he broke the skin and blood seeped out. "Everything... Even to the deepest, innermost soft parts of me!" He kept scratching as more blood seeped out.

"Master, any more than that is..." Her eyes grew worried.

"Are you worried about this body?" He glared at Hanna. "Do you want Ciel Phantomhive more than me, too!?" He stooped over to her and kicked her to the ground.

Hanna stumbled back but kept the baby safe from the fall.

The baby woke up from the movement and realized he was not in his father's arms. He began to whisper and cry.

"What part of me is inferior to her!?" He began to kick Hanna. "Answer me! Answer me, Hanna!"

Hanna flicked and tried to protected the baby.

The baby cried louder when Alois kept kicking Hanna.

* * *

"Question: Unsullied by Earl Trancy, Alois Trancy sought a beautiful death with a pure body."

Sebastian read out the next question with Grell behind him. He looked up and saw two door. One had an ex and another one had a circle.

"Huh? What's with this?" Grell questioned.

"Originally the answer would be 'no'. But according to the trend set by the last question..." He thought it over. His thought were cut short by the echoing of the cries of his son. He looked up with worried eyes. His son needed him. He trued to Grell and laid his hands in his shoulders. "Grell. You will fly for me, wont you?" He asked with a serous face.

"Fly? That's..." Grell blushed and went in a trance as he stared at Sebastian. He surrender in pleasure when Sebastian lifted him up but blinked in confusion when Sebastian aimed to throw him. He screamed as Sebastian threw him straight to the door with the ex.

A powerful explosion came from behind that door. Smoke filled the air.

"As I thought." He broke down the door with the circle and a bell rang. He rushed over to the table with the stamp. "The questions are being altered by the hand of the questioner. He stamped a joker on his tamp book. "What a mockery if a maze." _I have no idea what their doing to my son but they will pay for making him cry._

* * *

_Remember!_

Ciel strained her mind to collect her memories. _My parents were killed, and I contracted with Sebastian. To get revenge on those who pushed me off into the depths of disgrace._ Images of Paris and the Queen flashed in her eyes. She gasped.

"Answer me!" Alois kept kicking Hanna and looked at the screaming crying baby in her arms. "Maybe this brat will answer me!" He reached for the baby.

"Master, please no!"

Alois froze and shuddered in pain. He felt like someone was struggling within him viciously.

"Master!" Hanna stood up and rushed over to him.

"That woman is starting to struggle around..." He walked over to the edge of the clock tower. "Claude! Come quickly! Come here, Claude! Don't waste time! I have you a handicap too!"

Claude heard him and scowled. "His encouragement grates on my ears." He took out a letter with the next question from a brown box. "Question: Repeat 'Yes, Your Highness', three times." He looked up. "Yes, Your Highness, Yes, Your Highness, Yes, Your Highness."

A bell rang and he went over to the table. He stamped a heart on his tamp book. "This is a farce."

Alois cried himself after he heard Claude. "'Yes, Your Highness'... See, he's still my butler!"

Hanna managed to quite down the baby by using her demonic powers to force him to sleep. She placed him on the handmade carrier on her back and walked over to Alois in Ciel's body.

"I'm loved by him, this much, this much..."

"If that is so, why do you cry?" _Master...The one who really loves you..._

Alois grunted in pain and bent over.

"Master!"

* * *

_That's right!_ Ciel kept on collecting her memories. _Together with Sebastian, I figured out that the target of my revenge was the queen herself! And behind her was...an angel!_ Her memories begun to flow back. _The angle died and the Queen as well. Which means... Maybe I..._

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Alois followed where Hanna was staring.

"The maze..."

The maze was changing into a different form.

"The chape of it is changing!"

"This maze, in which everything moves according to Master's heart... Ciel Phanromhive's consciousness is slipping into it!"

"What?"

* * *

"Question:Ciel Phantomhive hs already obtained her revenge?"

Sebastian stared at the next question. "This question is..." He looked up to the clock tower. "Could the answer be...yes?"

A new pathway opened for him with the table in the middle.

"Young Mistress." He walked towards the table and stamped a rabbit with an eyepatch. "Peter Rabbit. A popular product of Funtom Company." He looked up again. "Young Mistress, you're there right now, aren't you?"

* * *

_That's right. On that day, I obtained my revenge. And according to the contract, Sebastian ate... Sebastian ate?_

* * *

"Question: Why did Sebastian Michaelis not eat Ciel Phanromhive's soul?"

Sebastian looked up from the letter. "Because of the contract." He removed his right hand's glove revealing his contact symbol. "I once lost this arm along with the contract seal." He placed his right hand over his eye. "Targeting the small space of time when I had lost the seal, your soul was stolen by Claude Faustus."

A trumpet sound and another pathway opened.

He stamped a goose on his stamp book. "A goose... Are you calling me an idiot?" He chuckled. "Now _that_ is my Young Mistress."

* * *

"What is he going off and doing on his own!"

Alois began to punch Ciel's face with her fist. "You!" He made her fall on his knees to hit her head against the concrete floor. "I'll kill you, you bitch!"

"Please stop!" Hanna rushed to him and stopped him from hurting the body. "Of you do that, even you'll be hurt!"

"Even I... Even I have things I want to ask Claude!"

"Master, look! It's Claude. He's reached the place of the final question."

Alois followed her gaze and smiled. "Finally, finally I can ask him! Claude, why did you..."

* * *

"Last question: Why did Claude kill Alois Trancy?"

Claude looked up. "That was my burning feeling towards Alois Trancy." He began to lie naturally. "The reason for that love..." His eyes flashed red. "Was the he could be used as a tool to obtain Ciel Pahntomhive, so I murmured him." He told the truth.

A buzzer ran and the floor behind him was gone. He fell into the hidden trap.

Alois began to cry again. "W-Why? He could have lied! He should have known that this maze would allow that! But... Even so, I still..."

* * *

_Sebastian. That's right. I accomplished my revenge by Sebastian's hand. In that case, my soul... But, before he tried to eat my soul... I... I...said I loved him!_

* * *

"Claude!"

Alois grunted in oain and held Ciel's head in pain. He could feel Ciel trying to gain back control.

"Master!"

He fell to the ground. "Why!? Why do you struggle, Ciel! How indulgent are you!? Aren't you happy!?" He sat up and teared up. "In order to save you, Claude is going to great lengths. It's funny, isn't it?" He sobbed. "Why aren't you enjoying it!?"

Hanna hugged him. "Don't cry."

"Don't screw with me! Get away!" He struggled.

"Don't cry." Hanna cooed. "Big brother is always the best."

Alois gasped at the familiar phrase.

* * *

"I'm at the starting point."

Claude pooped his head out from where the trap door led him. He entered the maze and found the first letter again. "Once more, a question: Why did Luka contract with Sebastian Michaelis? Should I be surprised at the low difficulty of this question?" He huffed. "It's premise is wrong from the very start. The one who contracted with Luka was Hanna Annafellows... Otherwise known as the seethe which suppresses the Demon Sword."

Alois heard him and looked up at a smiling Hanna. "Hanna, what does this mean? You made a contract with Luka?"

"I wished to fulfill your wish. The Luka sleeping inside me wished that also. I spent too long wasting time as a demon. To me, human souls were only a bring meal. Until... Your brother was completely different than all the other souls I've eaten. He thought of his brother with an earnest purity. Surprised, I eventually came to embrace a new feeling. I felt he was dear to me. But as a demon, there was only one thing I could do for him. Fulfill his wishes according to the contract. Even if it meant that I'd end up eating his soul. To give thanks to the one who'll eat your soul... It was a first to me."

* * *

"Question: Claude knew that Luka had contracted with Hanna?"

Claude looked up from the letter. "The answer is yes."

* * *

"Hanna..."

"Master, whose face has traces of Luka in it..." She cupped his cheeks. "No matter how much I was detested, to be near you was my happiness. I love Luka, and now Master... Jim Macken."

Alois gasped.

"Master, no, Brother, make another contact with me. And be reunited with Luka inside me. This is what both I and Luka want."

* * *

Claude reached the final part again and read the letter. "Final question: Why did Claude kill Alois Trancy? I'll say it as many times as I need. In order to obtain Ciel Phantomhive." He answered.

A buzzer rand and Claude jumped away from the trap door. Vines shit out to capture him, but he rolled into a ball and dodged them. A pillar was going to fall on top of him but he jumped back from it.

He looked at the trap door. "The same trap won't work twice." The ground under him disappeared, but he held on to an edge so that he would not fall to where the second trap door would lead him. He heard footsteps and felt his fingers get stomped on. He looked up and saw Sebastian.

"It's been a while, Claude." He smirked.

* * *

"Luka, Hanna. The ones who love me, the ones that I should love back..."

Alois stared at Hanna in astonishment. "Can we become one?" He reached to touch Hanna but tipped Ciel's head back in pain as she tried to gain control again. "Ciel! Seb... Sebastian! I..." He rose up and walked over to the edge. "Stop! Stop it, Ciel!"

"Master!"

"Make him stop, Hanna!"

Hanna grabbed Ciel's body and tried to keep her still as she struggled with Alois.

Ciel took over her body again and glared at Hanna. "Let me go." She ordered coldly.

Hanna released her.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian shot his head up and stared at Ciel. "You've returned, Young Mistress."

"She saw it, she saw it~" Claude mused.

Sebastian gritted his treat and looked away.

Claude jumped up and landed in front of Sebastian. "She saw your face~" He smirked and teased. "It is wonderful that Young Mistress recurred, but you've accepted an order no to show yourself in front of her."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"You cannot do anything in front of her. Enjoy a rest for a while. I'll be going ahead." He began to walk.

"What are you lazing around for?" Ciel questioned Sebastian. "You obtained me my revenge. This is an order: come and finish what you started! We still have some unfinished business. I've already confessed my feelings for you and birthed you a child, now all that's left is for you to consume my soul. You are my butler, until the end! Sebastian Michaelis!"

Sebastian smirked and knelled. "Yes, My Lady."

Claude scowled and looked up when he heard Alois's laughter.

Alois smirked and laughed as he regained back control of Ciel's body. "Obtain Ciel? Claude will? Sebastian will? It doesn't matter anymore! All of you who didn't love me... Should all die!"

"Master..."

"I found those who love me. Luka...and Hanna." He walked over to Hanna. He passed her and entered a secret doorway into the clock tower with her following him.

Sebastian's eyes widended. His Ciel and son were out of his sight and he did not like that.

"Could Alois Trancy have made a contract with Hanna?"

"Young Mistress!"

"If it comes to this... It's important not to mistake who the current enemy is."

"We have no choice." Sebastian sighed and tried to keep his distressed state controlled. "We have to..."

They charged at the large doors on front of them and broke them down. They ran up the spiked vines of the clock tower.

* * *

"Hey... Say you love me."

Alois and Hanna were inside the clock tower alone and holding hands.

"I love you, Master." She licked the tears from Ciel's cheeks.

"Hey, embrace me."

"I'll embrace you, Master." She hugged him with all her heart.

* * *

Vines reached out to capture Claude Ana Sebastian, but they took out their silverware and cut them from their way.

"As expected of Alois Trancy's maze... How persistent!"

* * *

"Love...is really warm, isn't it?"

Alois smiled and laid his head on Hanna's chest.

* * *

Claude and Sebastian gained speed towards the clock tower.

"Young Mistress!" They said in unison.

"Young Mistress!" Sebastian barged through a door that led to where Hanna and Alois in Ciel's body was.

The two butlers froze and gasped at the scene in front if them. They could feel the presence of a newly made contract.

Hanna kneeled before Alois in Ciel's body while Alois stared at her. The two rings of Phantomhive and Trancy lost their colors and where on the floor forgotten.

"Claude... My heart was entwined in a spider web." Alois spoke to him. "You'll always be my Highness." Three different contract symbols flashed in Ciel's right eye finally stopping at Hanna's contract symbol. "I wanted your love." He said before falling unconscious.

Hanna caught Ciel's body in her arms. "The contract is complete." She carried Ciel's body bridal-style and stood up. "I've contracted with Jim Macken...along with Ciel Phantomhive's soul." She smirked and her eyes slit with a glowing red in them.

Sebastian and Claude glared at her as the baby behind her woke up and began to cry again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**HEY FINALLY! We reached my favorite part of season 2! Enjoy and I own nothing!**

* * *

_Sleep my baby, at my breast,_

_'Tis a mother's arms around you._

_Make yourself a snug, warm nest._

_Feel my love forever new._

Hanna sang a lullaby as she caressed Ciel's cheek on her lap. The baby on her back was falling a sleep to the soft tone,now a bit used to being close to Hanna.

Claude and Sebastian paddled the gondola together with solemn faces as they neared the islands where Sebastian was about to consume Ciel's soul before her soul was taken from him.

_Harm will not meet you in sleep,_

_Hurt will always pass you by._

_Child beloved..._

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Master made a contract with me along with Ciel Phantomhive's soul." Hanna's eyes slit and flashed red as she smirked. "Ciel Phantomhive's pitiful soul can no longer rise to the surface." Her bandage was suddenly set on fire and burned. "Until the Master's soul is liberated, in accordance with the contact, that is." She opened her eye revealing her contract symbol. _

_Claude and Sebastian glared at her. _

_"What are the contents of that contract?" Sebastian questioned. "What is Alois Trancy's wish?" _

_"This is a secret between the Master and I." _

_"Humph. She's getting full of herself." Claude huffed. _

_"But, I will tell you at least this: Master's wish involves one of you ending his life as a demon. One of you will triumph,and in the fulfillment of the contract between the Master and I, Ciel Phantomhive's soul will be released from the Master. After that..." _

_"Hanna. If I strangle you to death..." _

_"My bowels will radiate with a noble blue glow..." She smirked. "And Ciel Phantomhive will return to life." She tuned to Sebastian. "You should be worried most of all. This will also determined who will raise your precious baby boy." She grabbed the crying baby from behind her and rocked him back and froth. _

* * *

"This island of death, a sanctuary for demons..."

Claude said as they stood in the midst of a barren, waste land that was once a beautiful forest. "Someone unleashed their anger upon it explosively and thoroughly wrecked the place." He looked at Sebastian and smirked. "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Hanna." Sebastian ignored Claude. "The fact that you have brought us here..."

Hanna walked over to a stone bench and laid Ciel's body down. "You will perform an official demon's duel here." She smiled and smoothed out any stray hairs.

Sebastian scowled and glared daggers at her.

* * *

"That's stupid."

Ciel scowled as her back was against Alois's. She and him sat in the midst of darkness while trapped inside her body and chained to each other. They could hear everything outside that was happening. "What's with this demon's duel?"

"It's laughable, isn't it?" Alois chuckled. "Two grown men going at it desperately."

"Alois..." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"If my wish is granted, I'll most assuredly die and have my soul eaten by Hanna." He smiled and looked back at her. "Then, I'll return this body to you."

"This body, huh?"

"I've treated you wrongly, Ciel. But, you were loved by Sebastian and Claude too. It's punishment for being too extravagant."

"Love? That's disgusting." She scoffed.

Alois looked at her with a confused look.

"You don't understand Sebastian. How he will act once he knows the terms of the contract."

Alois giggled. "You're such a liar, Ciel! You say that love is disgusting, but didn't you said you confessed your feelings for him?" He raised and eyebrow and waited for her answer.

Ciel chuckled darkly. "I suppose I did, but..." She hung her head. Her bangs covered her eyes as she tried to hide the pain in them that came from her heart. "A demon like him only wants me as dinner. That's all I will ever be to him..."

* * *

Sebastian watched Hanna closely as he placed Ciel's body and their son on a corner within the diamond cavern.

Claude sat her on his lap and tilted her head up.

Hanna opened her mouth wide and waited fro Sebastian to pull out the sword within her.

Sebastian's eyes slit and glowed red as he removed his glove with his teeth. He moved his hand within her to take out the sword while Claude held her down. He made sure to take his time and move around enough to hurt her more than necessarily before pulling out the long, fierce demon sword.

Hanna pushed for a minute to gain some air before standing up and cleaning the saliva from the corner of her mouth. "No attacks are fatal to a demon." She took the sword from Sebastian and walked to the center of the cavern. "However, wounds dealt by the demon sword will never heal. And..." She threw up the sword and pierced it to the ceiling. "Souls cleaved by the demon sword meet their compete and utter end." She turned to them and smirked. "Begin!"

Claude and Sebastian stood feet away from each other and with the demon sword in between them above.

"Using a single sword..."

"A battle revolving around a single soul..."

They positioned to fight.

Hanna raised her arm to signal the begging of the fight.

They began to circle each other while in a stare down.

"The one who will sink their teeth into the Young Mistress's soul...is me!" Claude smirked. He and Sebastian jumped to reach the demon sword, but he used a thread that he shot out form his sleeve and grabbed the sword first. He landed on his feet with the sword in hand. "Sharply... Deeply... Splinter and crack!" He charged Sebastian and attacked.

Sebastian dodged every attack that was mainly aimed from his face while steeping back. He jumped back and nearly landed a kick on him, but Claude jumped back to avoided the kick and lost grip of the sword.. Sebastian jumped high to catch it. "In a narrow space like this I cannot move as I please." He grabbed the sword and fell on the ground to price the sword. "Let us crack...this entire island of death!" He smirked as the ground shook and trembled.

"What?" Claude stared at the cracks on the floor that reached the ceiling in disbelief.

The ceiling began to fall and crumble with large stones falling down.

Hanna rushed to Ciel and the now panicking baby. "Master!" She grabbed them both and exited the cavern in a hurry.

"Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian smirked and charged.

Claude gave out a warrior's roar before charging as well.

The island trembled as though an earthquake was occurring. The earth Crumbled and cracked opened.

Claude clashed his silverware against Sebastian's arm and made him lose grip of the sword.

Sebastian growled. "That sword..." He weight himself to fall towers the falling sword.

"That soul..." Claude did the same.

"Is mine!" They said in unison as they extended their hands to reach the sword.

* * *

"It's raining, isn't it."

Hanna looked up at the raining sky after she calmed down the baby on her handmade back carrier. She held Ciel's body close to hers as she stood near a cliff.

* * *

"My revenge is already fulfilled. My remaining life...is just so that my soul may be devoured by him."

Ciel said bitterly.

"That's all ruined thanks to the contact I made with Hanna."

Ceil scoffed. "Those demons are pitiful. A battle of ignorance...Without knowing anything, even if one of them wins, the thing they will obtain at the end...

* * *

Sebastian and Claude fought to take hold of the demon sword with slit, glowing eyes, sharp fangs that hissed, growls and snarls.

Claude stepped on an edge and gasped when the rocky surface did nit support his weight. He was falling down.

Sebastian smirked. He took the sword and took this as his chance. He pierced the demon sword through Claude and chuckled as blood splattered and a sickening crack reach his ears.

Claude gasped in pain as the sword pierced his chest and passed through his body. His eyes widened and his mouth was wide opened.

"With this, you can no longer crack open the Young Mistress."

"Young Mistress's...soul..." A lost look fell on his eyes as he looked up to the sky.

Sebastian scowled.

"This death over the Young Mistress's sweet soul... As if falls further into decay, it hives off a mellow scent..." He couldn't move any kart of his body except his mouth.

"Young Mistress's soul? Don't make me laugh." He smirked. "You've been played by the soul of Alois Trancy,and now you will die as expected. To the last, you've been controlled by that young man."

"Alois... Trancy..." He coughed up blood and his eyes began to relax.

Sebastian stared at him somewhat sympathetically.

"My glasses... The spare...is in my chest pocket." He said as more blood began to pool around him.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and placed his glasses on him.

"If he made a ripple in the long, long lazy life of a demon, the Alois Trancy's soul also was worth cracking open, per...haps..."

"Suffering a fatal wound like this, it's a wonder you can still move your tongue around." He smirked.

"Yes...but soon the end is coming."

"Then, your last words, please."

"All right." He shockingly moved his hand to adjust his glasses. "Passion into insincerity, lies to reality, a stray dog into a an Earl, that is..." It became exceedingly hard to speak. "...'s but...ler." His hand fell to the ground and his body went motionless.

Sebastian stared at him and stood up. "At the last, as whose butler did his life end?" He asked himself. "Claude."

* * *

"Claude!"

Alois shouted in worry as he felt Claude die.

"It's over." Ciel said with no interest, but she was extremely glad that Sebastian survived.

"Yeah, it's over."

"Are you satisfied?"

"I wonder? I don't really know anymore. But..."

"But?"

"I'm okay with not knowing." He smiled widely before fading away in a bright light.

Ciel stood up, free from the chains that bonded her to Alois. "Well now, Sebastian. The truth is right before your eyes. Knowing everything, what will you do?"

* * *

"Happiness has come to you."

Hanna smiled as she held both the baby and Ciel in her arms while standing on the edge of the cliff.

Sebastian stood near her, ready to move if she did anything foolish.

"Ah, Master! Claude has acknowledged you!"

"Hanna?"

"With this, the contract between the Master and myself is fulfilled." She turned to Sebastian. "As for the rest you may kill me." Her flowing hair entwined with Ciel's as the wind blew through them. "Young Mistress will recover the use of her body. But..." The ground underneath her crumbled. "She will only be able to regain her body in time to become a corpse soon."

Sebastian's eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"A long with this baby, she will... Our happiness is complete with this act. Ciel Phantomhive will..." She smirked as the ground under her gave in making her fall.

Sebastian gasped and rushed to them, but he was too late. He watched in horror as the two most important people fell to their doom. His heart falling to his stomach and racing with pain and worry.

She brought the baby and Ciel close to her chest. She snapped Ciel's neck with one hand hard enough to wake Ciel and make her spit out a huge amount of blood.

The baby got distressed and wailed as he felt like he was falling to his death.

Hanna and the mother and child plunged into the raging waters.

Blood filled the water as Ciel's body bleed out and her son tried to gasp for air.

Sebastian immediately jumped off the cliff and into the waters to fetch Ciel and his son. His face was the perfect expression of pure worry and anxiety.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"A contract?" Hanna stared questionably at Alois within Ciel's body. "What do you wish for, Master? Claude's love... You can force his body into submission if you wish." _

_Alois noticed the rapid movement of the clock tower. "They are getting closer." _

_"Yes, they are in pursuit of Ciel Phantomhive's soul." _

_"I've decided. The wish I desire from our contract is...that they not be able to obtain Ciel Phantomhive or anything to do with her especially her soul." _

_"Shall I kill them?" Her eyes slit and glowed red. _

_"No, that's no good. Though I saw Claude's love right in front of me, they should feel what I felt when I was denied that love..." _

* * *

Hanna had released the baby and Ciel before mysteriously disappearing.

Sebastian swam madly towards Ciel and his son as they sunk deeper into the ocean.

_Young Mistress...Young Mistress! Those first days when I, a demon, stooped so low to serve the Young Mistress as a butler... Yes... I am a demon. There's no way I could gain feelings for a human woman. But..._He finally reached Ciel and his son. He couldn't feel a pulse on either of them or hear a heartbeat. He panicked and grabbed her both. He pulled them close to his chest and swam up as fast as he could with dread in his heart and fear of loosing what mattered to him most.

Sebastian moved them to the surface and pushed their bodies on top of the gondola that was left behind. He got on it himself. He first went over to his son and began to to preform infant CPR on him. He was desperately trying to bring him back to life.

_Come now, you haven't been given a name yet! You will not die or leave me!_ He kept trying. He relaxed when he saw the baby cough up water and began to catch his breath before crying again.

Sebastian had never felt more relived in his life to hear his son cry and breath.

He turned to Ciel. His face scrunched in pain. There was nothing he could do for her, she was human and his son was miraculously a demon. She can't be brought back to life with a crushed neck. Unless he could... His eyes widened as an idea came to mind.

He laid his crying baby down and moved over to Cel. He stood over her body and opened her mouth. His fangs exposed themselves as his eyes slit,glowed red and his demonic aura seeped out like a fresh wound. He lowered himself to her and opened his mouth wide.

His lips were inches away from hers. A blue light came form his mouth and transferred itself into Ciel's mouth.

Her body glowed a bright blue before it began to blow a sinister black. Her aura changed and miffed into something horrid.

Sebastian waited patiently.

Fangs grew out from her gums and her heartbeat returned, but it was slightly different than before. The wound on her neck healed in seconds. She opened her eye slowly, revealing red eyes with slit pupils. She was alive, but different. "S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian sighed in relief. Before he knew it, he grabbed Ciel and brought her close for what could have been a painful bone crushing hug to her. His body shook as he held her right not wanting to let her go ever again.

"S-Sebastian?" She looked at him in shock. "Wh-What happened? I though I died. I tho-"

"I love you!" He suddenly bursted out.

"Wh-What!?" She gasped.

Sebastian released her from the hug and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Ciel." He smiled.

"Y-You're lying!" She stared at him in disbelief. "You're a demon! You don't love!"

"I never tell lies especially to you. Though, I denied the thought at first, I cannot ignore the feelings that has been harboring in my heart for you, Ciel Phantomhive. I love you and our son, that is the truth." He walked over to their crying son and brought him to her.

Ciel stared at the baby in disbelief as he handed him over to her. He was beautiful! She subconsciously rocked him back and forth to try and clam him down.

The baby looked up and immediately stopped crying. He instantly felt like he knew Ciel from somewhere. He felt a connection that was like his father's but different. He giggled and extended his chubby arms to touch her.

Ciel stared at him and felt that connection as well. Her heart swelled with pride and hidden joy. She touched his cheek and smoothed out his wet hair. "Our son?"

"Yes. He has yet to be named. If you wish, you could name him and we could raise him together."

"W-Wait, if that is so, why am I alive?" She looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian placed a wet strand if hair behind her ear. "I will not consume your soul anymore. Not that I can... Now that you are a demon."

"D-Demon?"

"I refuse to live the rest of my eternity without you."

Ciel's cheeks flushed and her heartbeat raced away. "I... I..."

"Ciel?"

"I love you, too."

Sebastian closed his eyes blissfully before pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her. "What shall we name him?"

Ciel looked down and smiled slightly. "Alec..."

* * *

**EPILOGUE!**

"Daddy, would you please clam down!"

Natasha Michaelis stood firmly in front of her overprotective father, Sebastian Michaelis as they stood in front of the entrance of the middle school she is to attend from now on.

Natasha was Ciel's and Sebastian's third child and only daughter. She had the appearance of a beautiful thirteen year old girl, but she was hundreds of years old like her older brothers. She had red eyes and black hair like her father, but the features of her lovely mother.

She and her brothers were far smarter than their generation, but they convinced their parents to let them experience a normal school life.

Sebastian was very hesitant of letting his only little girl go off to school on her own. She reminded him so much of how fragile his wife, Ciel, was before she became a demon. "Natasha, I am merely making sure you are ready for middle school."

"I know I'm ready for this, daddy. You have to trust me." She looked to her mother beside Sebastian who had stayed silent through the whole things. "Mom, help me out here! Was he this paranoid when Alec and Vincent joined a normal school!?"

"Not even close." Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, she's mature enough to look after herself. Just let it go..." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Someone chuckled behind them. They turned around to meet gazes with a smirking Vincent Michaelis and a bored Alec Michaelis.

Vincent was the exact image of what Ciel would look like if she would have been a boy. He appeared to me a fifteen year old middle school student.

Alec was a handsome young man at the appearance of a sixteen year old high school student. "Father, you know that the schools in Japan are very reliable. And even if someone does try to harm Natasha..."

"We'll eradicate them." Vincent smirked as his eyes glowed red and slit.

"I expect nothing less from both of you. Keep an eye on your sister." He turned to Natasha. "Vincent attends this school as a last year student so he will be close and Alec is only across the street in the high schools. If you need anything-"

"Could everyone please clam down! If I'm strong enough to take down a raging bull, I think I'm strong enough to take down middle school!" She crossed her arms. "Don't any of you dare underestimate me!" She huffed and entered the school alone. She stopped walking and looked back to them. "I love you! See you later!" She smiled and dashed off.

Vincent chuckled and kissed Ciel's cheek before running after her. "Hey, wait up! Don't you want to go to school with your favorite brother!"

Alec smirked and walked calmly over to them. "I'll make sure they don't brake anything before the first bell." He said over his shoulder before following the two little siblings.

Ciel sighed. "I swear they get all of that from you."

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. "I wonder of the twins will be more like you then." He caressed her slowly swollen stomach underneath her blouse.

Ciel laid her head on his chest. "It doesn't matter. I will love them anyways." She looked up at him. "But don't go off thinking that is my permission for you to turn them into miniature versions of you." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Sebastian kissed the tip of her nose and smirked. "Yes, My Lady."

* * *

**Reviews!**


	41. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Dear Readers, **

**ThanI you for your loyalty and constant reviews! A appreciate that. Thank you for reading and staying with me until the end. You've guys have been the best! **

**Sadly, I have to tell you that this is the end of 'A Rose's Thorns'... But! Thanks to my best friend(Meatlover), there will be a sequel. She will be my co-author and will help out with the plot and a lot of stuff. The sequel is called 'A Blooming Rose' **

**I'm afraid I won't be able to update everyday like I used to, because I only see my co-author(Meatlover) on the weekends and school is getting harder to balance for both of us. So, I will have to update on the weekends and possibly in the week if I have time. Sorry:( **

**Sincerely, HYPERASSGIRL5**


End file.
